Embracing your Inner Demon
by CrazyFool65
Summary: He lived among the humans and all he's ever felt was hate and loneliness while being called a monster. It's ironic that sometimes the cruelest monsters are humans themselves. Tired of his life he becomes what they feared and embraced his inner demon and leaves to live among the monsters. Naruto x Inner Moka(Ura) Tsukune x Outer Moka(Omote)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**Summary- **He lived among the humans and all he's ever felt was hate and loneliness while being called a monster. It's ironic that sometimes the cruelest monsters are humans themselves. Tired of his life he becomes what they feared and embraced his inner demon and lives among the monsters. Naruto x Inner Moka(Ura) Tsukune x Outer Moka(Omote)

* * *

**Chapter 1- Enough**

Pain. That was the only word that came to Naruto's mind when he woke up and felt the pain from his earlier battle erupt through his entire body. He looked around to see he was in a hospital room…alone. He had a bitter smile at this as he realized that once again when he was hurting, either physically or emotionally, he had no one to help him. His body was covered with bandages and he could barely move without feeling some kind of ache on his body but he didn't let that get him down. No, because he kept his promise.

He promised her to bring Sasuke back and he did…it just took some _physical _persuasion to make Sasuke see the error of his ways.

Hopefully now he has proven himself. He kept his promise to Sakura, now maybe the girl he loves will acknowledge him. He completed the mission given to him by the Hokage, maybe now the village will see him as a reliable shinobi instead of the dead last, as they so eloquently call him. Maybe now he has proven he is a human being who works his hardest instead of the 'demon brat' that they have labeled him as and accept that he is not the kyuubi no kitsune.

Acceptance, such a funny word in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. Konoha is known as a village that treat's everyone as family, all except for one boy. Naruto has lived his life alone, a constant life for survival as the villagers tried to end him. Is that how they treat family? Although he's not an expert, never really having a family, he's certain that the answer to that question would be: HELL NO. But he has accepted it as a part of his life, as just another obstacle to get over in order to achieve his dream.

Just then the door opened, interrupting Naruto from his thought. He looked at the visitor to see the busty blonde Hokage. The older woman saw that he was awake and smiled in relief.

"Glad to see you're awake." She said as she approached his bedside.

"Glad to know you care baa-chan." He said with a cheeky grin as a tick mark appeared on her head.

"I'd suggest you watch what you say unless you want to extend your time in the hospital." She threatened as she waved her fist at him. Seeing this he gulped in fear deciding to keep his mouth shut.

"Well now that you decided to keep quiet there's something I have to tell you." Tsunade said with a frown.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You've been out for a few days…and something happened during that time." She said with a solemn look.

"What happened?" he asked seriously. Whatever happened must be serious to get a look like that from Tsunade.

"While you and the others were still injured…Sasuke used that as an opportunity to escape again. I still had a shortage of shinobi and with you guys unable to go out we had no one to stop him." She answered sadly. Hearing this Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. All that hard work for nothing!

"Where is he? I'll go get him back now!" he said as he tried to get out of bed. The moment he moved though he felt a wave of pain that sent him back down.

"Settle down before you kill yourself." She sighed as she watched him struggle with the sheets of his bed.

"Fine! When get I get out of here?" he asked as he glared at the sheets as if they were evil reincarnated.

"Tomorrow, I want you to stay here for the rest of the day just to be safe." She explained. Naruto didn't like the idea of staying in the hospital any longer but he would just have to deal with it.

"And I want you to come to my office tomorrow when your checked out." She added as she made her way out of the room. Naruto nodded to her as he lay on his bed trying to get comfortable. During the rest of the day he was visited by Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji who stayed for a small chat until they left him to rest. He hadn't heard a thing from Sakura.

* * *

**Hokage Office- Next Day**

Checking out of the hospital Naruto made his way towards the Hokage Tower. On the way there he noticed that nothing has changed. Despite his best efforts people still glared at him with cold eyes and he could still hear the hushed whispers of the demon brat being the reason why Sasuke left or how the demon should have just died. He frowned at this for a second before putting the mask of the smiling idiot back on.

He didn't want people to see it but after all this time it still hurt. 13 years of this and nothing has changed. On the outside he wore a mask of a boy who didn't let anything get to him but on the inside he was still a little boy crying for people to accept him.

'_Why? I'm just like them but they treat me like this.' _He thought to himself.

'**That's the problem. You're not like them and you know it…you just don't want to accept it.**' A demonic voice said from his mind. Hearing this caused him to stop in his tracks.

'_What?' _he asked as he found himself in the familiar sewers of his mind looking inside the cage hosting the nine tailed fox.

'**You heard me. You're nothing like these humans but you refuse to accept what you really are.**_**' **_the fox said grinning.

'_I am human! Just wait until I prove you wrong when I earn their respect!' _he thought bitterly not liking what the fox was saying. Hearing this, the fox couldn't help but laugh.

'**You still don't get it! No matter what you do the village will always so you as a demon, and deep down you know it. Instead of fighting them you should just embrace it and become what they've always feared. Instead of fighting against me you should fight with me!'**

'_With you? What the hell are you talking about?'_

'**I may be a giant demon but even I know when someone takes things too far. And the way these villagers treat you, a child, is definitely crossing the line.**_'_

'_Sounds like you care.' _Naruto pointed out surprised at what the fox demon said.

'**Guess spending all this time with you has made me a big old softie' **the fox chuckled. Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but find that amusing as well.

'_Maybe…but what was this whole thing about fighting you?'_

'**When you use my chakra you aren't using its pure form.' **The fox explained confusing the blonde.

'_What are you talking about?_'

'**When you use my chakra you are using a converted version of it. That's why it hurts when you use it since the tampered chakra has a double edged sword affect. If you were to use it at its pure form you would be able to use it without the pain.'**

'_Pure form?'_

'**Right, in its purest form it's called youki. It works just like chakra but since you are human and because of the seal it is converted into a form of chakra that is more suitable for you but because it was altered it has its drawbacks.'**

'_How can I use it while it's still youki?'_

'**By stop fighting me.' **

'_Huh?'_

'**The seal converts my youki and the seal is like an extension of your will. The only reason you haven't been able to access my youki is because you've worked so hard to resist me. But there is a side effect, by using my youki, it is as if you are fusing with a part of me.'**

'_And that means?'_

'**That agreeing to fight with me by using my youki you are pretty much agreeing to turning yourself into a kitsune human hybrid. It's like a way to say you've finally accepted that you will always be different. So you have two choices, either you keep denying what you know is the truth and continue to live in a little fantasy world or you accept it and stop living a lie. ' **The fox explained as Naruto went silent thinking over what the fox said. **'Just think about it kid but know this. You and I are going to be stuck together for some time and I am sick of how these humans treat you. They have always called you a monster but just think back to how they treated you and ask yourself who the real monster is.'**

'_I guess, but why are you saying all his now?'_

'**Like I said, you and I will be spending a lot of time together so we might as well get along.' **The fox explained calmly.

'_A clean start?' _Naruto thought. Thinking about it the fox helped him out more than anyone even if it was unintentional or merely for its own survival. Its chakra saved him on more than one occasion. Also since the fox was a part of him in a way so that meant that it knew him beer than anyone. He didn't want to admit it but he knew what the fox said was true. People will most likely see the demon somewhere when they look at him and even if he earns their respect he will always remember how they treated him. Maybe he should listen to the fox. He sighed as he had a lot to think about.

'_Since we're starting over do you have a name or should I just keep calling you fox?' _he asked accepting the fox demon's peace offer. The fox was silent not expecting this question. None of his previous containers ever thought to ask him his name. He had a small smile as he thought about the changes that were sure to occur in their lives.

'**My name's Kurama.' **He introduced.

'_Well Kurama my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya!' _Naruto said with a grin as he extended his arm, his fist pointed towards the large fox. Amused, Kurama reached out of the cage and bumped his larger fist with Naruto's. Things were definitely going to be more interesting. Ending the mind link Naruto continued his way towards the Hokage's tower as he kept replaying the fox's words.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Tsuande looked up from her desk massaging her temple. She was not going to enjoy this at all. She sighed as she looked at the people gathered in her room. Currently standing in her room was her teammate Jiraiya, her apprentice Shizune and the rookie 12 (minus Sasuke and Naruto) and their senseis. The group waited for the final member to join expecting the blonde ninja to burst through the doors with a bundle of energy. They were surprised when Naruto quietly entered the room and were even more shocked when they saw a thoughtful expression on his face instead of his usual boyish grin. Getting over her shock Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention so she could begin.

"As you know Sasuke has, once again, left the village in an attempt to gain power for his revenge. Since you are from his generation I thought it would appropriate to inform you of the situation. As of right now, Sasuke Uchiha is officially declared a missing-nin." She explained. She expected a loud burst from two of the gathered people but surprisingly there was only one.

"How can you say that Hokage-sama!? Sasuke-kun hasn't done anything wrong! Orichimaru brainwashed him with that curse mark thing!" Sakura cried appalled at the idea of her beloved being branded as a traitor. How could they even think of something like this? She would have continued but noticed her blonde teammate was uncharacteristically quiet. Upset that he wasn't defending Sasuke like her she confronted him.

"Naruto! Didn't you hear her? Say something baka!" she yelled. Having the attention pointed at him Naruto looked Tsunade straight in the eye.

'_Kurama is right…it's time to grow up and stop living in a pretend world.' _He thought as he made his decision. Releasing a sigh he asked the Hokage, "Sasuke is now a missing-nin…what are your orders?"

Everyone was surprised at his question. They expected him to be outraged and demand Tsunade to reverse the decision. Coming out of his stupor Jiraiya stepped in to answer the question.

"According to my spies we have about 3 years until Orochimaru can use his jutsu to take Sasuke's body so we have some time until we have to make our move."

"Seeing as he is a missing-nin I assume he is wanted dead or alive right?" he asked again shocking everyone. Naruto knew this wasn't how people usually saw him but he was tired of this. Sasuke was given too many chances in his book and he blew it by betraying the village which is punishable by death.

"I'm afraid not. Seeing as he is one of the last two Uchiha the council has ordered he be brought back alive in hopes of gaining his loyalty again." Tsunade said regrettably. Hearing this Naruto couldn't help but scoff.

"Figures the council would do something like that for their precious Uchiha." He said in the coldest voice anyone ever heard from him.

"Naruto, how can you say that?! Are you seriously thinking about killing Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled enraged before a thought occurred and she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I get it! You're doing this because you're just jealous of him! It's probably that petty jealousy that made Sasuke-kun leave!" she yelled in an accusing manner.

'_It's always like this! No matter what she only thinks of Sasuke and blames me for something! To think I thought ever that things in this village would change. Kurama was right…it's about time I stop pretending and accept that some things won't change' _Naruto thought bitterly.

"Haruno, do us all a favor and shut up for once." He said causing everyone's eyes to widen. They have never heard him talk to his precious 'Sakura-chan' like that before.

"How dare you!" the pinkette yelled as she went to punch the blonde. He caught her fist easily and stared at her with cold blue eyes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered but just as shocked as the others.

"Listen well Haruno, the next time you decided to attack me I will defend myself." He stated before shoving her hand away. Not liking this new attitude she went for another punch but Naruto sidestepped out of the way and punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened as she fell on her names clutching her stomach in pain.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted seeing his two remaining students.

"I warned her Kakashi-sensei. I was merely defending myself." He explained bluntly before turning his attention back to Tsunade. "Is there anything else Baa-chan?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news that concerns you." She said gravely as she addressed Naruto. This got his attention as he waited for her to continue.

"The council has some concerns about your _unique _situation." She said with only him and the adults knowing what she meant. "They would feel it best if you were suspended from you ninja duties for a year or so." She said unable to look at him in the eyes. The room grew deathly silent as he words registered in everyone's mind.

"What?" Naruto said quietly.

"They think it would be too dangerous for you to continue with all that has happened to you. They think you need a period of rest." She said cursing inwardly. It was killing her to have to tell him this.

Naruto for his part was seething in silence. He knew that this was nothing but a cover up. He knew the council was afraid he would lose control of Kurama's chakra. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He was tired of this! The only thing he ever wanted was to prove he was loyal and now they've taken his rights as a shinobi. That was the last straw, enough was enough. He calmly walked over towards Tsunade's desk and silently took his forehead protector off. He took one final look at it before slamming it down on her desk causing everyone to jump.

"They want me to have a period of rest…I'll do them one better. Think of this as my resignation." He said before turning around to take his leave.

"Naruto wait! What are you doing?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"I decided, what's the point in serving a village that treats me like shit? I'm not going to betray the village and leave Konoha but I'm done fighting for it." He said as he opened the door.

"What happened? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Jiraiya asked concerned for his godson's attitude. Naruto stopped before he spared the room a final glance.

"What happened? I decided to stop pretending." He said cryptically before leaving the stunned group.

* * *

**2 years later**

Ever since Naruto stopped his shinobi duties a lot has changed about him. Whenever anyone glared at him he glared right back. The first few times he did this the people were shocked, the demon brat never responded like that. People started to watch how they acted around him realizing that if they push him to hard he might push back harder and that was something they definitely didn't want. Naruto rarely smiled in the village anymore. The only time he smiled was when he was at Ichiraku's, the privacy of his home or the presence of his friends.

Friends…they were another thing that changed. Ever since he returned his forehead protector he rarely saw the rookie 12 (technically the rookie 10 now). During these two years the only ones to visit, when they weren't on missions, were Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Iruka and Kakashi. He also received a visit from Jiraiya when he returned to the village and received a call from the Hokage so he could catch up with Tsunade and Shizune. No one else even thought about visiting him, if they ever saw him on the streets they would avoid looking at him and continue on as if they never saw him. Every now and then they would try to persuade him to become a shinobi again but he would always tell them he wanted to try a peaceful life hoping to find a purpose in life.

The biggest change though was his relationship with Kurama. They started off a little rough due to their past interactions but pretty soon they started to form a close bond. Since Naruto was no longer a registered shinobi he couldn't use the training fields anymore he trained within his mindscape. Kurama taught him how to utilize his youki and as time passed he felt the changes within him. He felt the demonic energy mix with his own as his body changed. His blue eyes were still the same intense blue but now had black slits down the middle. His ears shifted to fox ears that poked through his hair, whih grew past his ears, that were a red orange color and a fox tail of the same color. He was explained that the amount of tails a kitsune had was a testament of his power with 9 being the highest. He learned how to use his youki to hide his fox like attributes.

While in the mindscape he endured rigorous training. He learned that he had two chakra affinities. His natural affinity was wind. He learned a few techniques but his favorite was surrounding his claws with wind chakra increasing their power. His second affinity was fire thanks to his kitsune half. Kitsunes were a natural when it came to fire and having Kurama, who was considered a god amongst the kitsune, as a teacher was a definite help. He also trained on controlling Kurama's youki now able to control 3 tails worth of it. His body and mind were not strong enough to handle anymore without suffering from a type of overload that could cause serious problems.

Naruto and Kurama started off with a teacher-student relationship but as time passed by it soon evolved to a relationship close to that of brothers. It was interesting really. Once Naruto stopped blaming Kurama and once Kurama stopped trying to corrupt Naruto the two found out that they rather enjoyed each other's company. They stilled annoyed each other now. Kurama could be rather sarcastic and Naruto knew just what buttons to push to get the fox all riled up but it was nice.

The only thing that bothered Naruto was that he was tired. He was tired of this village. He didn't regret his decision, though he was a little sad that it caused the few people who still talked to him to frown whenever he refused to come back. He wanted to leave the village for a bit. He wanted to explore the world and try some new things hoping to find some happiness that he couldn't find in the village that hated him. The answer came to him one day when he was going through his mail. He found an interesting letter from out of the village. Curious he read it and his eyes widened at what he read.

_Dear Uzumaki,_

_I am please to inform you that you are invited to join Yokai Academy. By attending this school not only will you receive an education you will also gain once in a lifetime opportunities. Please note that Yokai Academy is a boarding school so you will be living there most of the year if you choose to join. By attending this school not only will it help chose your path for your future it will also give you the opportunity to interact with people from around the world. Please tell us your decision the school year will begin in about three months._

_Tenmei Mikogami, the Headmaster_

'_Hey what do you think Kurama?' _Naruto thought curiously. Kurama read the letter through Naruto and to be honest he was just as interested as his container.

'**We wanted to find a way to leave the village to see the world. This seems like the best opportunity.'** He mused.

'_You're right…I'm not crazy about the whole school thing but it sounds interesting. Guess we better talk to Tsunade Baa-chan.' _He thought as he made his way out of the apartment heading towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Once he made sure Tsunade was not in a meeting Naruto entered her office. Once in he saw the Hokage herself, Shizune and Jiraiya. The three looked up to see Naruto enter the room. They saw that he had a serious look on his face and frowned. Whenever he had that look they knew that whatever he had to say was important.

"Hey Baa-chan, Pervy-sage, Shizune-neechan, I have something to ask you." He said as he took his seat in front of them.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade asked curiously. Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Raising an eyebrow she took it silently as she read the contents. Shizune and Jiraiya watched as her eyebrows rose higher and higher until she looked away from the letter and looked at Naruto. She handed Jiraiya the letter as he lowered it so both he and Shizune could read it. Once finished they were both looking at Naruto just as surprised.

"Naruto, why are you showing this to us?" Tsunade asked not wanting to believe what she was thinking.

"I think you know Baa-chan. I would like to go." He said seriously. He knew they would be sad about him leaving and truth be told he would miss them too, but this was an opportunity that he couldn't miss.

"Why?" Jiraiya asked. Like the others he was hoping that Naruto would decide to become a shinobi again but with this it seemed like a lost cause.

"Honestly because my whole life I have been stuck in this village. I have been stuck in this village where adults hate me and teach their children to ignore me. Besides you three, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Neji I'm all alone. (he hasn't told anyone about his relationship with Kurama)By going to this school it would give me a chance to see a world outside the village, a chance to interact with people my age who haven't been raised to ignore me, a chance to leave all this hatred. I'm not going to be gone forever…but it could be nice to live a different life style for a while." He explained. The three shinobi listened to him and couldn't help but agree. This could be a great opportunity for him.

"I see. I'm not crazy about the idea of you leaving the village but you've given a reasonable argument. Alright Naruto you can attend this school but there are two conditions." Tsunade said.

"What are they?" he asked figuring that there would be some conditions he had to follow by.

"I want you to keep contact with us via toad summons." She stated.

"Okay." He agreed easily.

"Second I want you to enjoy yourself while you're there." She said smiling.

"The village won't be the same without you but hey, this could be your chance to have the life you deserved." Jiraiya added with a smile.

"Thank you." Naruto said smiling.

"Go mail them your answer and get things settled. I'll take care of the paper work needed for your departure." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and thanked them again before leaving as he started his preparations for his departure.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

During the 3 months Naruto packed everything of value to him. Once he left he knew his landlord would sell his apartment the next day so he made sure to bring anything important to him. He told his friends his decision and although they were sad he was leaving they supported his decision. Naruto didn't bother telling anyone else, he knew the word about his leaving would spread and that they would celebrate but he didn't really care. His last night in Konoha he had one final meal at Ichiraku's and thanked them for everything they've done for him.

The morning of his departure Naruto left his apartment and took a deep breath. Today was the day. Once graduating from the academy he thought he was done with everything school related and yet here he was willingly going to a distant school. As he was walking he couldn't help but frown at his uniform. A white collared shirt, brown pants and a green blazer. The only good thing about it was that he managed to find an orange tie. As he approached the village gates he saw a few familiar faces.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave without seeing you off did you?" Kakashi asked as he put away his little orange book.

"Actually that's exactly what I thought." Naruto said sheepishly.

"And I thought you knew us better than that." Iruka teased with a sad smile.

"Naruto it is sad to see that this village has dowsed your flames of youth but hopefully they will reignite at his new school of yours." Lee said giving his signature nice guy pose.

"Just promise me that you'll never lose your flames of youth Lee." Naruto chuckled as he extended his arm.

"Of course not and I look forward to your return my eternal rival." The green spandex ninja said as he shook Naruto's hand. Neji was next to walk up.

"When we first met I let my misguided beliefs affect how I acted. That was a very rough part of my life and it is thanks to you beating the truth into me that I was able to get over it. I hope you find what you are looking for on your journey my friend." Neji said as he bowed in respect.

"I hope so too. Keep up the good work Neji. I know one day you'll reunite you clans main and branch family." Naruto said as he too bowed to his friend.

"You were the best ramen eating partner ever. It won't be the same without you." Choji said a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah…make sure to visit Ichiraku's. Don't let their gift to the world be unappreciated."

"I'll make sure they put a plaque up in your honor." Choji said chuckling softly before shaking Naruto's hand.

"Making me wake up this early. I knew you were troublesome." Shikamaru said smiling.

"Stop wasting your smarts by being a lazy ass and actually do something." Naruto joked.

"Too troublesome. Still can't believe you're willingly going to a school." Shikamaru taunted with humor.

"You and me both but here we are."

"Try not to cause too much trouble at your new school."

"Who me?" Naruto asked innocently the two shared a laugh before giving their final came up next.

"I'm sad to see you go. You're the reason Tsunade-sama and I are even in the village." She said as she hugged the blonde.

"I don't know if I've ever shown it but I am very thankful for you Shizune-neechan. Thank you for being my sister." Naruto said hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for being my brother." She said as she released her hold and wiped a few tears. Kakashi was the next who walked up.

"Kakashi-sensei…guess this is goodbye huh?"

"Yeah…listen Naruto, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to teach you much…" he began but Naruto held a hand up signaling him to stop.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, you taught me enough." He reassured.

"Here's a little going away present." He said handing a small box to the blonde.

"Thanks for everything sensei." He said as Kakashi rubbed his head affectionately. He turned his attention to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Although I met you guys later than everyone else I want to thank you. I never had parents but you two were like the mother and father I never had." Hearing this Tsunade hugged the boy tight as she smiled with a few tears fell down. She was glad that Naruto felt that way about her. Never having children she often thought the blonde knucklehead as her own son. Jiraiya was having similar thoughts.

"I'll miss you brat. Don't forget to give us a message every now and then." Tsunade said as she kissed his head before releasing him from their embrace.

"Here you go brat. Don't open it until you settle in your new place." The toad sage said as he gave three scrolls to Naruto.

"Thank you. I'll miss you both." He said softly. Iruka reached into his pocket and handed something to Naruto.

"I know that you're technically not a shinobi anymore but you will always be one in my eyes…little brother." He said as Naruto looked at the forehead protector. The one Iruka gave him when he graduated and then gave to Tsunade. Clutching it tightly in his hands Naruto jumped at the older man and hugged him tight as a few tears found its way down his cheeks.

"Iruka-sensei…I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. I love you…thank you, thank you so much." He said as he hugged the man he saw as an older brother and the first person to ever acknowledge him. Iruka couldn't help but cry a little himself. After the hug they both wiped the tears away before sharing a similar smile.

"Guess this is goodbye." He said as a bus arrived. The door opened and he walked inside before taking one more look when he heard Jiraiya call out.

"Hey brat while you're there try and find yourself a nice girl." He said with a smirk as a blush found its way on Naruto's face.

"Yea I want some grandchildren to spoil." Tsunade added her smile growing as the blush on his face grew to his ears.

"S-Shut up!" he yelled embarrassed as he heard the laughter before the door closed. He turned his attention to the bus driver but couldn't get a good look since his hat shadowed his eyes.

"**Going to Yokai Academy huh? It's a pretty scary place you know?" **the bus driver said with an eerie voice.

"Maybe but I can be pretty scary myself." Naruto replied with a grin as he made his way to his seat.

'**Looks like we're on our way' **Kurama's voice said through the mental link between the two of them.

'_Looks like it.' _Naruto agreed as he rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes. This was it. He left Konoha and now he was starting a whole new chapter in his life.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Not too crazy about this chapter but I promise it will get better.**

**Sorry if Naruto seems a bit out of character but I wanted his leaving the village to be original.**

**Thanks for reading please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they are appreciated here are some answers to some of you who had questions. **

**Mzr90- No, I might have Kurumu and Mizore have a slight crush on him at first and flirt with him a bit to piss off Inner Moka later on but they will not get with Naruto**

**NIX'S WARDEN- This is between half a year and a year or so before the official start of Shipuuden. What I meant was that Naruto's own power right now is that of one tail but if needed he can borrow three tails worth of youki from Kurama. His own tail number increases as time goes by and by how much stronger he gets. When he uses Kurama's youki it is like his fox cloak only a darker red.**

**TeninChwang- First of all, thank you for pointing out my spelling mistake. As for Kurama's youki I guess I didn't explain it the right way. What I meant was that he can't control all of Kurama's youki at the moment without suffering a type of overload effect that can hurt of cause him to go on a rampage because of the darker characteristics that youki has compared to chakra. **

**Guest 1- this will not be a harem fic. I completely agree with you that Inner Moka is not the type of girl who would share her boyfriend.**

**Guest 2- If you do not like the fic that's fine, but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't simply point out everything you hate about it without any kind of suggestion, especially since it was only the first chapter. If you don' like it no one is forcing you to read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-The Human, the Vampire twins and the Fox**

Tsukune Aono was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to Youkai Academy to arrive. He was a totally average student with nothing that made him stand out. He had failed his High School entrance exam and had no choice but to attend this school that was in the middle of nowhere. He had no idea how his parents even found out about it. He heard the sound of a running engine and looked to see a bus stop in front of him. Sighing, he stood up and entered the bus as the doors opened.

"**So…you're attending Youkai Acedemy huh?"** the bus driver said, his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Uh…yea I am." Tsukune said while scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"**Well you better find a seat…I can guarantee that you've never been on a ride like this before."** The bus driver said chuckling.

"Alright then." He said nervously as he surveyed the bus.

He was all alone except for one other boy who appeared to be his age. He wore the same uniform as him but with an orange tie and he had short spiky blond hair. He couldn't see his eyes because the blonde seemed to be sleeping but the strangest thing he noticed was that the boy appeared to have marks that looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He began to walk to a seat when the blonde began to stir. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked around t reveal blue eyes. The blonde seemed to notice that he was no longer alone as he stared at Tsukune.

"Yo." He said waving lazily before yawning as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"Hello, I'm guessing you're a student too." Tsukune guessed as he motioned towards the identical uniform. Noticing this, the blonde smiled a little before nodding.

"Yeah, first year." He said as Tsukune sat in the seat in front of him.

"Me too, I'm Tsukune Aono by the way." He introduced.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde responded as he stuck out his arm which Tsukune shook. The two of them started a conversation trying to get to know one another. Naruo learned that Tsukune seemed to lack confidence in himself, as he repeatedly referred to himself as average or nothing special but other than that seemed like a good person. Tsukune learned that Naruto was a bit guarded about some subjects like family and his home but didn't say anything since everyone had their secrets. The one thing that the blonde talked enthusiastically about though was ramen. How he could about ramen that much though, was a mystery to him.

Tsukune rather liked the blonde. He seemed like a very energetic person but knew when to be serious. He was glad to have made a friend so soon. He had thought he would be alone during his time at the academy. Naruto was also pleased. Tsukune was his first friend in this new chapter of his life and he wasn't judged or anything by the brown haired boy. The one thing he found odd though, was that he couldn't detect an ounce of chakra in his boy. That was very strange, even if he was just a civilian he should have some residue of chakra in him somewhere. He made a mental note to look into that later on. Suddenly the bus began to shake violently. They looked out the window to see that they just entered a tunnel.

"**You two better get ready…" **the bus driver said gaining their attention. **"As soon as we exit this tunnel, we'll be at the front of the school." **He finished before turning back to them showing his glowing eyes.

"**And a little warning…Youkai Academy is a very scary school." **He said as he began to laugh.

'_What's with this guy?' _Tsukune thought as he began to sweat. The look in the bus drivers' eyes and the way he spoke really freaked the poor boy out. Naruto, who had recovered from the buses sudden shaking, just stared blankly at the man.

'_He's gonna have to do better than that if he wants to scare me.' _He thought before the demonic voice of Kurama entered his mind.

'**True but can you imagine if his guy and the scarred up guy from the Chunin Exams worked together?' **he asked curiously. Naruto thought back to Ibiki and his exam and the way the bus driver acted.

'_You're right, they'd be able to scare the crap out of anyone.' _He answered as the bus came to a stop.

"**We'll here we are." **The bus driver said as he opened the door. Both Naruto and Tsukune grabbed their bags as they made their way out. Once outside they looked at their surroundings and were surprised, not expecting what was in front of them. A good distance away they could see the school but they also saw lightning flash behind it like in the horror movies and there were a few dead trees around with some crows staring at them.

"**We'll you two better be careful." **The bus driver said casually before driving away leaving the two boys behind. Getting out of his stupor first he yelled out at the retreating bus.

"Wait a minute! What kind of place is this?!" he shouted but was answered with silence. He took another look at his surroundings slightly shivering.

"T-This is where we're going to school? I-It's like another world compared to outside the tunnel." He said more to himself but Naruto heard him.

'_Another world? That could explain why I can't feel chakra from Tsukune and why I've never seen a place like this. Also some of the cities we passed on the way looked way to advance compared to Konoha. What do you think Kuram?'_

'**It could be possible. Most people would probably call you crazy for suggesting something like that but I really don't have any right to believe that.'**

'_Why?' _he asked curiously. In his mind he saw the giant fox stare at him blankly.

'**I've learnt that nothing is impossible. The fact that I happen to be a giant demon fox sealed inside a 15 year old boy kinda proves that nicely." **Kurama explained dryly.

'_Oh right…guess you kinda have a point well we'll figure things out later on.' _Naruto thought before closing their mental link. He turned his attention back to Tsukuna who looked like he would have a panic attack any minute now.

"Well we might as well get going." He said clapping the brown haired boy's back as he headed towards the school.

"Y-Yea I guess so." Tsukune responded as he followed the blonde, inwardly crying anime tears thinking about how much he suddenly missed his home. The two of them followed the path way towards the school but Naruto was already feeling bored.

"So Tsukune…wanna play 'I Spy'?" he asked hands behind his head. Hearing this caused Tsukune to sweat drop.

'_We're walking through a dead forest heading to a school that looks like a haunted house and he wants to play 'I Spy'? _

"Sure why not?" he asked with a sigh. Grinning Naruto began to look around the area.

"I spy with my little eye…" he started as his eyes kept searching. Of towards the side he was able to see something approaching quickly them…something pink.

"Something pink." He finished earning a confused frown from Tsukune. Where on earth did Naruto see something pink in an area that looked like the home for the dead? Sighing he began to look around in hopes of finding what Naruto spied. So focused on this task he did not see a person running towards him from the one direction he was not looking.

"I don't see any-" he started but was interrupted when he felt a force rash into him.

Naruto, who stopped walking, watched the scene amused. He kept silent as a pink haired girl ran towards them not paying attention to her surroundings. As Tsukune kept looking around for whatever Naruto spied he did not notice the girl until she crashed right into him causing them both to fall to the ground. He began to snicker when he saw the dazed expression on the confused Tsukune.

"What hit me?" he asked groggily.

"A pretty girl, but I gotta say Tsukune, you're much bolder than I gave you credit for." Naruto said unable to hide the mirth in his voice. Not understanding what he meant Tsukune looked at the blonde questioningly only to see Naruto pointing. Following the direction of his finger his eyes widened as a blush covered his face, his body frozen in place. On top of him was a beautiful girl his age with long pink hair and bright green eyes. She was definitely the most attractive girl that Tsukune has ever met in his life. The thing that caused him to freeze though was the position of his hand which rested on the girl's thigh.

"A-Are y-you okay?" he asked shakily as he inwardly panicked. _'Oh my God! She's going to kill me!' _

"It might help if you moved your hand." Naruto decided to add helpfully. Hearing this caused Tsukune to blush even more as he quickly removed his hand as if he touched something that burned him.

"Hmmm…what happened?" the girl asked as she rubbed her head before looking at her surroundings. She blinked as she noticed the browned hair boy.

"Oh, hello!" she said happily with a cheerful smile, oblivious to their position.

"Uh…h-hi." Was the only thing Tsukune could think to say after seeing her radiant smile. Naruto just remained silent as he watched the scene in front of him. It was pretty good…if only he had some ramen to eat while watching.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" the girl pointed out and indeed there was a small cut on Tsukune's cheek leaving a small trail of blood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handkerchief to clean the cut but froze when an intoxicating scent invaded her sense of smell.

"T-This smell…blood…I can't…" she said as if stuck in a trance. The two boys watched shocked as she snuggled more into Tsukune's chest.

"I lose myself whenever I smell that scent." She explained as she moved her face closer to Tsukune's.

'_W-What's happening?' _Tsukune thought blushing furiously.

'_Damn…who knew foreign girls were so bold. Not even Sasuk's old fan girls were this bold.' _Naruto mused.

"I'm sorry…but I'm really hungry." She said before she bit down into his neck and began to suck his blood. The forest was silent as the two boys stared blankly before her actions caught up to them.

"EEEHHHH?" Tsukune screamed as the girl released her hold on him before getting off of him. She stood up and dusted herself as Tsukune became frantic. Naruto stared at them confused.

'_Could this be how people from outside the village greet each other?' _he thought to himself as he watched his hysterical friend and the girl who had an extremely pleased look on her face.

"Y-You sucked my blood!" Tsukune screamed as he clasped his hand over the bite mark.

"I'm sorry…it's just I couldn't control myself. You see I'm a vampire." She explained nervously. The two boys looked at her shocked.

'_Vampire? What is she talking about?' _Tsukune thought worriedly.

'_Vampire? There's no way those exist.' _Naruto thought before he heard his tenant's voice.

'**Like I said, you have a giant fox demon sealed inside you…kinda proves almost anything is possible' **Kurama said dryly.

'_Right…forgot about that.' _Naruto chuckled sheepishly while Kurama groaned in exasperation. Before Naruto could respond to her another voice interrupted them.

"Omote! I told you not to run off like that." A voice called out. They turned around to see another girl around the same age as them. She looked a lot like the other girl but instead of a cute innocent look, like the pink haired girl had, this one had a more proud mature sexy look. She had long silver hair and red eyes. Overall Naruto thought she looked stunning.

"Sorry Ura-chan but I thought we would be late so I ran." The pink haired girl, who was now known as Omote, explained. Apparently these two girls knew each other.

"That is no excuse Omote. There's no telling what kind of scum that could be lurking around here." The other girl, now identified as Ura, said not finding Omote's excuse acceptable.

"I'd really hate to interrupt this moment, but we're still on the topic of you being a vampire." Naruto said gaining the two girls attention.

"Yeah, like blood sucking monsters that hate garlic, crosses, and stuff?" Tsukune added.

"You told them?" Ura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I sorta had to after sucking his blood." Omote explained sheepishly, pointing at Tsukune.

"You actually sucked blood from another living being?" Ura asked surprised.

"Yeah, he was bleeding and once I smelt it I just couldn't help myself." Omote said blushing.

"You have to control yourself better." Ura scolded.

"But Ura-chan, it smelled so good." Omote whined.

"Um…excuse me? We're still kind of in the dark here." Naruto pointed out, addressing Tsukune and himself.

"And just who are you anyway?" Ura asked though she looked like she could care less about them.

"You know it's impolite to ask for someone's name without introducing themselves first." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Don't you know who I am?" Ura asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, no I don't know who you are. That's why I said you should introduce yourself first." Naruto replied smoothly while Ura's eye began to twitch.

"I'm a vampire! That should be more than enough reason for you to show me respect." The silver haired girl said through gritted teeth.

"You could be a vampire, a demon or the tooth fairy for all I care but respect is earned not given." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Before Ura could retort Omote decided to cut in before things got too out of hand.

"I'm sorry. My name is Omote Moka Akashiya. And this is my twin…" She introduced politely before pointing to the silver haired girl who sighed.

"I'm Ura Moka Akashiya." She said crossing her arms before glaring at the blonde. "Now that we've introduced ourselves will you tell us who you are?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Naruto replied rolling his eyes before grinning. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki first year student of Youkai Aademy."

"I'm Tsukune Aono. I'm also a first year student."

"Oh! So are we!" Omote exclaimed excitingly while Ura looked on uninterested.

"So back on to our earlier topic." Naruto started as he looked at the twins. "Since your sisters and you pretty much bragged about it, then you're a vampire too?"

"Yes I am." Ura said looking at the blonde.

"Why…do you hate vampires?" Omote asked suddenly overcome with a feeling of nervousness. Ura looked at the two boys, the look in her eyes telling them that they better say the right thing or they will suffer…a lot.

"Of course not! Vampires are awesome!" Tsukune said nervously while Naruto got into a thinking pose. The other three waited for his answer until he was grinning at the two girls.

"Can't say that I do since I never met any vampires before, but if all vampires are as cute as you two they can't be that bad." He answered. Omote blushed at the compliment but smiled that these two didn't hate her or her sister. Ura on the other hand felt her right eye twitch.

"I am a proud and strong warrior of the elite vampire race, I am not cute!" she said annoyed. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow before smiling at the pink haired vampire.

"Hey Omote, I didn't think you're sister was the shy types when receiving compliments." He said. Omote looked surprised that someone would tease her sister but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her. Tsukune looked nervous as he saw Ura clench her fist her body shaking in rage.

"I am not being shy!" Ura said only for the blonde to respond by giving her a fox like grin.

"Denying it only makes you look cuter Ura-chan." He responded. Omote watched shocked as a light pink hue appeared on Ura's cheeks but she was the only one who noticed. She smiled to herself, this was very new.

"Since you don't hate us would you like to be friends?" Omote asked.

"Sure." Tsukune said glad that a cute girl like her would actually want to be friends with him.

"I'd love to be friends. Sounds like fun right Ura-chan." Naruto asked the silver haired vampire.

"It was my sister who wanted to be friends not me. And who gave you the right to call me 'Ura-chan'" she asked annoyed.

"Don't worry, you'll grow to love being friends with me and I gave myself the right to call you Ura-chan." He answered while Ura did her best to ignore him.

"This is great! I was afraid we wouldn't make any since we didn't know anybody else." Omote said relieved.

"We better hurry or else we'll miss the entrance ceremony." Tsukune said as they made their way to the school.

* * *

**Naruto's room**

After the entrance ceremony the students had some time before they had to go to homeroom. Deciding to put some of his stuff away Naruto separated from his friends and headed for his dorm room. He was not surprised to see his room was nicer than his apartment back a Konoha. He smiled to himself, going to school would definitely be a nice change of pace compared to his treatment at the village. He had just summoned a toad to deliver a message to Tsunade saying he got here safe and that although school didn't start yet he already made some friends. He told her that he'd miss her and the others and promised to keep in touch. After the toad disappeared he remembered that he had some gifts he still didn't open.

He opened the gift from Kakashi first and smiled at what he saw. Inside the small box was a pair of small silver bells tied together. The same bells from his genin test. On it was a note.

_Hey Naruto,_

_When we first met you had to prove to me that you were a capable genin by taking one of these bells from me. It may seem a little cheesy but me giving them to you is supposed to be symbolic. By giving them to you, you are not proving anything but rather I am acknowledging you not as a simple genin but a full fledge shinobi who I was proud to call a teammate. I hope you enjoy your time at this new school and hopefully you won't forget about you old sensei._

_Kakashi_

"How could I forget you sensei? You gave me so many headaches with those stupid excuses. Plus always being two hours late for everything is kind of hard to forget." He said to himself chuckling. He was really touched by the gift and what it meant. He opened one of the scrolls Jiraiya gave him to see they were for storage. Undoing the seal he sweat dropped when he saw every Icha Icha book ever published and a few that have yet to be released.

_Hey gaki,_

_Now that you're a little older you might be able to appreciate these works of art. Hell who knows you might be the successor after I kick the bucket. Hope you enjoy these._

_The great toad sage Jiraiya_

_P.S Don't tell Tsunade about this or I might kick the bucket a lot sooner than expected._

"Stupid perv." Naruto muttered chuckling before undoing the seal on the second scroll. He face faulted when he saw it was another collection of Icha Icha with another note.

_Remember Gaki_

_It's always a good idea to have a backup. You never know what could happen and it would be a shame if anything happened to your originals just when you have found an interest in them._

"And I thought he would actually give me something useful. I swear if the third one is another set of his books I'll kill him." He said as he unsealed the last scroll but was surprised when small box appeared instead. There was a note attached to it.

_Gaki_

_When the time comes that you appreciate the beauty of the female body the last thing we need at the moment are mini versions of you running around so use these wisely._

Confused he opened the box only to have a blush cover his face. He flung the box away and watched as the contents fell to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill him. Who the hell gives a 15 year old boy a box filled with condoms as a going away present." He muttered.

* * *

**Konoha**

"Sure hope you enjoy those gifts gaki." Jiraiya chuckled before making his way towards the women's bath area.

* * *

**Youkai Academy.**

Getting lost in his memories Naruto didn't realize that he was running late after he made some alterations to his uniform. The two silver bells now hung at his side from his belt loop. Figuring that wearing a headband was against school dress code he adjusted his forehead protector to act like a belt buckle. Running down the halls he finally made it to his homeroom. Taking a moment to catch his breath he knocked on the door before entering.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life." He said taking a page out of Kakashi's book. The teacher looked confused at his excuse.

"Uh…okay…don't let it happen again?" she said unsure.

"No problem…" he trailed of silently asking for her name.

"Shizuka Nekonome I'm your homeroom teacher."

"Got it, won't happen again Nekonome-sensei." The blonde said before looking for a seat.

"Over hear Naruto!" a voice called out. He turned to see three familiar faces. Sitting by the windows was Ura. To her right was her sister Omote, who was the one who called him. In front of her was Tsukune Aono and the seat to the left of Tsukune was vacant.

"Omote-chan, Ura-chan, Tsukune! What's up." He said as he made his way to the vacant seat. On his way he heard a few of the male students whisper.

"How does he know those two goddesses?" one of them asked.

"First that brown haired wimp and now this loser?"

"How dare those two think they're worthy enough to talk to them."

Naruto simply ignored them as he took his seat in front of Ura and next to Tsukune.

"Isn't this great Ura-chan? Both Naruto and Tsukune are in class with us." Omote said happy that she has homeroom with her two new friends.

"Oh joy, be still my beating heart." Ura said with half lidded eyes.

"Aw I missed you too Ura-chan." Naruto said grinning.

"I told you not to call me that." She snapped a tick mark forming on her head.

"If you say so Ura-hime." He said before turning to talk with Tsukune, therefore missing the light blush that appeared on her cheeks. Omote though, saw the whole thing and smiled. She was glad Ura met a friend like Naruto and couldn't wait to tease her later on.

"Now as I was saying, I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. I think you already know this but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters." Nekonome said. The class looked bored at hearing this except for two students.

'_Monsters? What is she talking about?' _Tsukune thought as Nekonome began to talk about coexisting with humans.

'_Monsters? Didn't see that one coming.' _Naruto mused.

'**You seem to be talking the news pretty well.' **Kurama commented.

"_It's kind of funny that Konoha has always called me a monster and now that I leave I end up at a school for monsters.'_

'**Kami's funny like that.' **The fox demon said as Nekonome finished explaining the purpose and rules of the school. The talk ended just in time for Naruto to hear one of the students speak.

"Sensei, couldn't we just eat the weak humans and rape the girls." A student asked smugly causing Tsukune to panic and Naruto to snort.

"You got a problem?" the student asked hearing him.

"Sorry my doctor told me not to talk to smug bastards. I might catch their arrogance." He said not even looking at the student causing him to glare at the blonde.

"Settle down. Like I was saying, since this is a secret and sacred world, if any humans appear here they will be killed on the spot." The teacher explained causing Naruto to frown and raise his hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How does killing humans teach us how to coexist with them?" he asked causing the room to fall silent under his logic.

"I'm not sure but that has been the policy since before I started teaching." Nekonome wondered now that she thought about it. Homeroom continued on until the bell rang.

* * *

Omote had her arms around the arm of a blushing Tsukune who looked like he would pass out at any moment. Walking behind them was Ura with her arms crossed and Naruto with his hands folded behind his head ignoring the jealous stares of the other male students. Omote was taking in her surroundings while talking excitingly and Tsukune could only nod dumbly. Seeing this caused Naruto to snicker.

"Looks like Omote-chan and Tsukune are getting pretty close." Naruto commented.

"Too close if you ask me." Ura said

"It looks like someone is an overprotective sister." Naruto teased.

"Shut up. It's just that Omote is too nice for her own good sometimes." Ura huffed. Just then another student approached them.

"You two are Omote and Ura Akashiya right? I'm Saizou Komiya, a pleasure to meet you." He said while staring hungrily at the two girls. Naruto recognized him as the one who suggested eating the humans. Some of the jealous onlookers recognized him and began to back away remembering the rumors they heard about him.

"But why would a pair of beautiful ladies like yourselves be associated with a pair of losers like these two?" he asked as he lifted Tsukune by his collar.

"Wouldn't you rather hang out with a guy like me? How about we go where the three of us can have some fun?" He asked licking his lips. Naruto reached into his blazer, where he attached his shuriken holster to, and pulled out a kunai. He threw the kunai, cutting Saizou's cheek. Surprised, the bully dropped Tsukune to the ground before glaring at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" he asked darkly as he released his killer intent thinking he would be able to scare this blonde punk. Some of the student felt the KI and shook a little in fear but it appeared to have no affect on Naruto.

"Please, if you want to scare me then you're going to have to do beer then that." Naruto scoffed before releasing enough KI of his own to match Saizou's. Before the two got into a fight, Omote interrupted them.

"I'm sorry but my sister and I are having fun with Tsukune and Naruto." Omote said before turning to Naruto. "Please don't fight. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of us." She pleaded. Seeing the look in her eyes Naruto just sighed.

"Alright, I won't fight him." He told her before glaring at Saizou. "This time, but if I see you messing with my friends again and even Kami won't be able to protect you from me." He threatened before Omote dragged him and Tsuken away with Ura following behind.

"I'll let you go for now, but I never let a women that I've set my eyes on escape." Saizou said as he watched them leave.

* * *

The four of them made it to an empty corridor of the building. Tsukune was a little shaken up from the whole ordeal. Omote was worried about him while Ura looked at Naruto curiously. She knew that someone like Saizou had no chance against her in a fight and would never let him touch her or her sister, but she was impressed that he didn't back down from Saizou but instead confronted him.

"Are you guys alright? That was a little scary." Omote asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me Naruto." Tsukune said.

"Should've just let me kicked his ass." Naruto grumbled and if you looked closely it would appear that he was pouting about not being able to fight that bully. After a while of just walking Tsukune finally asked what was on his mind.

"Why? Why are you guys so friendly with me? I'm just an average person. If you waned you could probably hang out with just about anyone at this school, so why me?" he asked wondering why they would want to be friends with a human.

"Shut up Tsukune, do you know how hard it is for me to make friends? I ain't letting you off the hook that easily." Naruto answered.

"My sister is fond of you so I will tolerate you." Came Ura's simple answer.

"Besides you're not just some random average guy! We're on blood sucking terms." Omote said blushing at the end causing Tsukune to face fault.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto muttered to himself

"You should be proud. You have the tastiest blood that I've ever had so muh better than the blood i get from the packets." Omote continued.

"Am I just food?!" Tsukune wailed.

"Plus…you were my first." Omote continued, her face going redder. Hearing this caused the two boys eyes to widen. Naruto being Naruto though, couldn't stop himself from teasing the poor boy.

"Hear that Tsukune? You're her first so make sure you take responsibility." He said with a grin causing the boy to blush.

"What are you talking about!" he shouted.

"I'm so embarrassed now." Omote said before _lightly _shoving him. This resulted in Tsukune to be impacted into the wall crying comically while Naruto laughed his ass off, even Ura had an amused smirk on her face.

"Let's go explore the rest of the academy!" she cheered as she headed for the door followed by her sister

"O-Okay." Tsukune said weakly as a still laughing Naruto pried him off the wall. _'She is insanely strong…never piss her off'_

They continued to explore until they came to the dorm building. Seeing the creepy building caused Tsukune to freak out but Omote absolutely loved it.

"Are we looking at the same building?" he asked. _'How on earth am I going to survive at this school?'_

"Are you kidding? This place has so much character." Omote praised.

"It will do." Ura added. Seeing the boy Naruto decided to help.

"Relax Tsukune, I've already been in the rooms and they're pretty nice. Hell its way nicer than my apartment back home."

"I think it's a perfect place for a monster. Speaking of which what type of monster are you two?" Omote asked curiously.

'_Damn it! Should I tell them I'm human? But wouldn't they have to kill me?' _Tsukune panicked.

"Sorry Omote-chan but it's against rules to tell you know that the school year started." Naruto pointed out. He had no problem with telling them he was kitsune but he was unsure of what would happen since he was still part human. He could also tell that Tsukune was human by his reactions to the different parts of school.

Ura also knew that Tsukune was human, his scent reeked human, but kept silent. Like she said earlier, she would tolerate the boy simply because her sister was fond of him. But she had no idea how Omote didn't know considering she had some of his blood. Naruto she was curious about though. She could smell human from him but there was something else. She didn't want to admit it but the blonde caught her interest. What was he exactly?

"Oh you're right! Wouldn't want you guys to get in trouble, sorry." Omote said slapping her head.

"I have a question but since I didn't answer yours feel free o ignore mine." Naruto suddenly said getting their attention. "You two said your vampires, how come I don't feel any energy from you?"

"Oh that's easy. You see these rosaries? They act like a limiter that hides our powers. Once we take them off our vampire full powers are released." Omote explained pointing to the matching rosaries that both twins where were wearing around their necks before leaning into Tsukune.

"Wow…matching rosaries and your names kinda match too." Naruto said.

"Yes our mother thought it would be…cute…since we're twins." Ura said with a sigh.

"But even sealed we still need our blood." She said before biting into his neck causing Tsukune to scream.

* * *

The group separated and Naruto decided to lounge on a tree branch and spend the time in one of his friends favorite hobbies: cloud watching.

'**So you really gonna stay here?' **Kurama asked suddenly.

'_Well I lived with humans for so long and you know how that turned out, I figured I'd see how living with monsters would be like.'_

'**You mean monsters and a human.'** The fox pointed out.

'_Yeah, I'm gonna have to keep an eye on Tsukune.' _He inwardly sighed. But still he considered the boy a friend and he always protected his friends.

'**Heads up, we have company.' **Kurama said just as the tree Naruto was blasted away. Naruto flipped though the air and landed on his feet gracefully. He looked to see that Saizou was the one who punched the tree out of the ground.

"That wasn't really nice. I was just getting comfortable." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and spun it around his finger.

"I already warned that weakling Aono so I'll get you a warning too. Stay away from the Akashiya sisters." Saizou said ignoring the blonde.

"Who's going to stop me if I chose not to?" he asked bored.

"Me." The bully said with a smirk.

"If that's the case then I'll definitely stick around them. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to kick your ass for the world." The blonde said smirking at Saizou's growing annoyance.

"You get one warning only punk." He said walking away before Naruto called after him.

"And you'll get one warning. Mess with my friends and **I'll kill you.**" He said with a demonic tone in the end that shocked Saizou for a bit. Regaining his composure the bully scoffed and retreated.

"That was impressive." a familiar voice said.

"Why thank you, but you haven't seen anything yet Ura-chan." He said grinning at the girl.

"Well then hopefully I will in the future." Ura replied smirking.

"Anyway Saizou said something about talking to Tsukune. I'm gonna make sure he's okay. Have you seen him?"

"No, but Omote went looking for him earlier so I might as well go with you." She said as she began to follow him.

"You don't have to make up excuses if you want to hang out with me Ura-chan." Naruto teased causing said girl to blush a bit for some unknown reason. She was not used to people other than Omote treating her like this. She was used to others fearing her not treating her like an equal.

"I told you not to call me that!" she snapped causing the blonde to chuckle.

"Ura-chan is so cute when she's embarrassed." He replied only serving to annoy her further. The two began their search.

"You can't leave!" They suddenly heard. They turned towards the voice to see a distressed Omote next to a sad Tsukune who was holding a suitcase.

"What does that fool think he is doing?" Ura asked angrily. Nobody got away with upsetting her sister. She was about to go over there to show Tsukune his place but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Wait up. We don't know what this is about, plus it's best for them to solve their own problems themselves." Naruto explained. Ura frowned, she didn't like it but she understood. He two of them continued to watch the scene in front of them.

"I'm sorry Omote, but I don't think this school just isn't for me." Tsukune said gravely. He would have loved to stay here with her, Naruto and Ura but the threat from Saizou really got to him. After all he's human, he doesn't belong here.

"I think it would be best if I'd just go to a human school." He admitted shocking the young vampire.

"You can't go to a human school! I hate humans!" she cried. Hearing this Tsukune felt his heart shatter while Naruto cringed.

"Shit…those were not the right words to say." The blonde muttered while Ura silently agreed.

"My sister and I went to a human school for middle school. No one believed in monsters and we were isolated. They would even pick on me and I hated that feeling of loneliness." She explained frowning at her memories.

"You two were alone?" Naruto asked curiously from where they were watching.

"At first they seemed to like me but then I beat up some of the boys who were picking on Omote. After seeing that, the kids became too scared to even come near me." Ura explained.

Naruto suddenly had the image of a chibi Ura, whose hair was floating in the air and her eyes were glowing red as a demonic aura surrounded her, glaring at a bunch of crying boys who were running away. If the situation weren't serious he probably would have laughed.

"But you and Naruto said you were okay with us being vampires. You two are the first real friends we ever had." Omote said.

"Like I said earlier, Omote thinks of you as friends. I merely tolerate you for her sake." Ura said before Naruto could open his mouth.

"So mean Ura-chan." Naruto said pouting in mock hurt causing Ura to smirk. Omote was still trying to convince Tsukune to stay before he stopped her.

"What if I told you…that I was human." He said shocking the pink haired girl but he continued on. "I'm human, I somehow got accepted to this school by mistake."

"That's impossible…" she muttered but he heard her. He noticed her shocked look and frowned.

"If that's how you feel than fine." He said before running off ignoring Omote's cries to come back.

"Better go help her out." Naruto said as he noticed the distressed look on Omote's face. The two of them made their way to her as tears formed in her eyes. She just drove away one of her first friends.

"Omote are you okay?" Ura asked softly.

"Ura-chan, he said he's human."

"Is that a problem?" Naruto asked gently.

"I don't know. Every other human has been so mean to me." She said confused about today's events.

"Ura-chan make sure Omote-chan is okay, I'll go make sure Tsukune doesn't do anything he'll regret." Naruto said as he made his way to follow his friend but Omote called out to him.

"Naruto wait! Tsukune said that he was human…what about you?" she asked. Naruo thought whether he should tell the truth or not before sighing.

"If you want the truth, then yea technically I'm human but don't worry. I'll prove to you two that I'll be a real friend." He said smiling before chasing after Tsukune.

'_He's human and he still wants to be friends with me? After I said I hate humans?' _Omote thought surprised.

'_What did he mean by 'technically'?' _Ura thought curiously.

* * *

Naruto who was chasing after Tsukune found him in the middle of the forest with his head hung low.

"Tsukune what's up?" Naruto said casually as he stepped into the boy's field of vision.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you? Going camping or something?" Naruto asked pointing at the luggage in Tsukune's hand.

"No, I decided to withdraw from here." He corrected.

"Why? I thought you liked it here with your friends." Naruto said sounding confused.

"Yea but I don't belong here because…." He trailed off.

"Who cares if you're human?" the blonde sighed surprising Tsukune.

"You knew?"

"Since class, you're reaction to this being a monster school gave it away but no one else noiced.." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…well since you know then you understand why I have to leave. If the school finds out hey'll kill me." He said gravely.

"Tsukune I'm hurt. You make it sound like I'd let them hurt my friend." Naruto said in mock pain.

"Friend? Even though I'm human you still see me as a friend." Tsukune asked surprised.

"I won't lie, I have had some bad experiences with humans but it would be unfair to judge their whole race based on a few villagers. Besides I knew you as a friend first and a human second." Naruto said smiling.

"I see…thank you." Tsukune said smiling glad that he still had a friend.

"He's not the only one." A hesitant voice said from behind. They turned to see Omote and Ura approaching hem, the former seeming more nervous.

"Omote." Tsukune said surprised.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted…I was just so shocked that I couldn't say anything." Omote explained as a few tears escaped her eyes. "But then Naruto said he's human too and I realized that not all humans are so bad. You two accepted that Ura-chan and I are vampires so I should be able to accept that you're human."

"Human? But you said you had bad experiences with human as if you were something else." Tsukune said confused while looking at the blonde who smiled sheepishly.

"Well I'm kind of a special case. I'm not lying when I say I'm human but I'm something more. And I have had bad experiences with other humans. But that's a long story for another day." He explained.

'_Just what are you hiding?' _Ura thought while Tsukune turned his attention back to Omote.

"Please don't leave Tsukune. I don't want to lose a friend." Omote pleaded.

"Well isn't this interesting." A voice called out. They turned to see Saizou approaching them. "I thought I told you two stay away from the girls."

"I remember you saying that but I decided to ignore you." Naruto said shrugging while Tsukune took a step back.

"I've had it with you punk! I'll crush you, get rid of Aono and take the girls for myself." Saizou said as his body began to shift around.

"I can't control myself anymore. Just thinking about what I'll do to you is making me lose control!" he said as his body grew twice its size as he revealed his monster form.

"Wow so this is your true form. Gotta say, it's a bit of an improvement." Naruto whistled.

"Don't mock me!" he roared as he charged at the blonde. Naruto just sighed as he extended his arm as a dark blue orb of light appeared in his palm. Saizou ran straight into it sending him flying through the air groaning in pain.

_**'Rasengan'**_he said calmly as the orb vanished. His friends wathed shock wondering what he did.

'_I've improved at controlling my youki. I don't even need a clone anymore.' _Naruto though pleased as he watched Saizou struggle to his feet.

"Since he was trying to get with you and your sister I'll let you finish him off." Naruto said as he pulled of Ura's rosary easily, suprising the vampires. Suddenly a powerful aura of youki surrounded the silver hair girl as her pupils became slits and her fangs and claws became more pronounced.

"What's the matter little boy? You wanted me and my sister correct? Well you'll have to take us by force." Ura taunted, her power now released.

'_Damn she wasn't kidding when she said she was an elite warrior. This strength is amazing.' _Naruto thought impressed as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Saizo.

"Foolish weaklings like you…should know their place!" she said right before the heel of her foot connected with Saizou's jaw with a devastating kick. She turned to see her worried sister, a sweating Tsukune and an amused Naruto.

"What's wrong Uzumaki? Now that you've caught a glimpse of my real power are you scared?" she taunted as he handed her Rosario back.

"Are you kidding? I'm thinking that you and I need to have a spar sometime." He said with a grin. Again she was surprised but did not show it. Again he was not scared of her like the others but instead he was interested, he was definitely a confusing one to her.

"Just know that I don't always need my full power to deal with weaklings like this one. But since this was the first I'll let you off with a warning." She said with a smirk as she placed the Rosario back on. Her pupils returned to normal. Her fangs and nails shrank as the powerful aura of energy disappeared. She then turned towards Tsukune before smacking him in the back of his head…hard.

"You had better not upset Omote again like you did by making her believe you were leaving." She said glaring at him.

"Sorry ." he apologized to both girls.

"Well now that that's settled let's go get some ramen! Tsukune's treat!" Naruto cheered as he made his way back with the others following unil what he said registed in Tsukune's head.

"Why is it my treat?!" he asked.

"Cause you're the one who caused us all to wory and stuff." He said imagining all the ramen they would eat. And so ended Naruto's first day of high school but he couldn't complain, after all he made some interesting friends.

**End of Chapter**

**That's right instead of outer and inner Moka being the same person I wanted to try the idea of them being twins. What do you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.**

**Merry Christmas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed favorite and followed I am glad to see that you are enjoying this story.**

**Before I begin I would just like to say how relieved I am to see that many of you were interested in the twin idea. I was honestly nervous that you would feel it was stupid and stop reading, so I am glad that is not the case.**

**A few of you have questioned me about their names. I felt it would be easier to follow if they were Ura and Omote instead of making up a new name all together.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Meeting the other Students**

Yokai Academy, a school where monsters attend in order to learn how to coexist with humans. The number one rule is that no humans are allowed at the school and will be killed on site. Many think it impossible for any human to find a way into the school but that is not the case for one Naruto Uzumaki, a half human half kitsune hybrid. Said hybrid was now in his room slowly opening his eyes as the sound of an alarm clock was ringing through his room. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out a kunai, which he always kept hidden there in case of an emergency, and threw it at the loud device. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stretched until he heard the satisfying pop of his bones before he stood up.

"Damn that thing is annoying as hell." He mumbled to himself as he observed the shattered remains of the clock before he stood up to take a morning shower to get ready for the day. Once done he got dressed for school and left his room.

"This place looks so peaceful. Never would have thought that this was actually a school of monsters." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked though the school grounds heading for homeroom. It has been about 1 week since Naruto arrived and he felt pretty good. He made 3 friends which was a record seeing as it took him about 13 years to make one in Konoha and he got to kick Saizou's ass earlier this week. Friends and a good old fashioned ass kicking, a good week indeed.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called. He turned to see Omote and Tsukune running to catch up to him while Ura walked at a leisurely pace.

Morning guys." Naruto said as they reached him.

"Good morning Naruto." Tsukune said as he smiled at his friend.

"How did you sleep?" Omote asked.

"One of the most peaceful nights I ever had." He said and meant it. This was the first time he didn't have to worry about someone sneaking into his apartment while he slept in an attempt to end the 'demon'.

"Uzumaki." Ura greeted as she reached the group.

"Come one Ura-chan just call me Naruto. I thought we were all friends." Naruto whined in an over exaggerated manner.

"Like I've already said, you and Omote are friends. I merely tolerate you for her sake." She said crossing her arms under her chest as she looked away uninterestedly.

"So cruel." Naruto said as he crouched down onto the floor hugging his legs into his chest. A dark depressing aura surrounded him as he traced patterns on the ground.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that." Tsukune said as he tried to comfort his friend.

"No, I meant it. The same goes for you too." She said casually causing Tsukune to join Naruto on the ground tracing patterns in the dirt as the depressing aura spread.

"So cruel." They both muttered causing both vampires to sweat drop. Soon Ura noticed a couple of students stopping to watch the depressed boys. Not liking the attention she sighed before addressing the heartbroken duo.

"If you will stop making a scene I am willing to accept you two as acquaintances." She compromised.

"I'll take it!" Naruto cheered as he threw an arm over her shoulders. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact and the speed he did it before they narrowed and she drove her elbow into his stomach. She took a few steps away from him as he fell on his knees gasping for breath.

"Just because I have acknowledged you as an acquaintance does not give you permission to put your hands on me so freely." She said but if you looked closely you could see a light pink hue on her cheeks due to the unfamiliar action.

Laughing at her sister's actions Omote turned to Tsukune who was also watching the scene in amusement.

"Those two get along well, don't you think so Tsukune?" Omote asked with a smile.

"I guess so." Tsukune said while chuckling as he watched Naruto ask when he would get permission to put his hands on her freely only to receive a fist on top of his head courtesy of Ura.

"Is it lonely for you two?" Omote asked gaining Tsukune's attention.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"You and Naruto are the only humans here. It must be lonely for you." She explained.

"Well…" he trailed off. The truth was that he was terrified at the beginning to be the only human at a monster school but when he found out Naruto was human as well he felt much better. He believed the blonde when he said he was human but how did he create that ball of energy to take down Saizou? He made a mental note to ask Naruto later but right now he had a beautiful pink haired vampire to talk to.

"At first I was nervous but I don't really feel lonely. Not with friends like you guys." He answered honestly earning a smile from Omote.

"Good, but if there's anything you need just ask. I'll do whatever I can." She said before leaning closer.

"Omote-san?" he asked as he shifted uncomfortably. Just when it looked like they were about to kiss she leaned towards his neck and took a bite as she sucked his blood. Having her fill she pulled back with a happy blush and smile on her face.

"After all, your blood is by far the tastiest I've ever had." She said before realization hit Tsukune.

"AAAHHH! You sucked my blood again!" he screamed as he clutched his neck and ran around in circles.

"Sorry but the aroma of your blood was so intoxicating that I couldn't resist myself." She explained while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"What am I? Food?" he cried as he ran away.

"Tsukune?" Omote asked worriedly with a bit of hurt in his eyes. Naruto and Ura stopped their little argument as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Damn fool has hurt Omote again." Ura muttered in annoyance. She gave him fair warning but now it looked like she will have to show him his place.

"Don't worry Omote-chan. Remember you're the first vampire he's ever met. You probably just shocked him when you sucked his blood so suddenly." Naruto reasoned as he placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Do you think so?" she asked worried that she scared off her friend.

"Positive. Now why don't you go find him and talk things out." The blonde suggested.

"Okay, thanks for the advice Naruto." She said with a smile before she ran off to find Tsukune.

"That idiot better be more careful. If he hurts her again his face will meet the heel of my foot." Ura huffed. Remembering the power that her kicks had Naruto couldn't help but wince. If Tsukune was in the receiving end of one of those he might actually die.

"Now now, it was just a simple misunderstanding. No need to over react." He reasoned. Ura looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Let's just go to class." She suggested as she began to walk away.

"As you wish Ura-chan." Naruto said as he walked by her side.

"I still do not remember giving you permission to call me that." The silver haired vampire said annoyed while the blonde just chuckled. The two continued their way with Naruto making a teasing remark while Ura resisted the urge to beat him to the ground when they spotted a crowd.

"I understand that you are a very intelligent girl, I mean that is to be expected from somebody who has skipped so many grades by that does not give you any excuses." A male student said to a younger girl. She had short brown hair and instead of a normal school uniform hers had a cloak and witch hat.

"Class representative?" the younger girl asked a bit of fear could be seen in her eyes.

"Just look at you. You're outfit is completely against the school dress code." He said as he pushed her.

"Stop that!" she protested only to be ignored. Seeing this made Naruto's blood boil. Forgetting class he marched his way over to them.

"Uzumaki." Ura called out but was ignored. Mildly annoyed at this she made her way to follow him. On their way their Naruto and Ura heard some of the onlookers speak.

"Isn't that the genius?"

"I think so. Looks like she's getting bullied by the class representative gain."

"Well its understandable…I mean look at how she dresses."

"Yea, she's just a witch so no harm done right?" this comment really pissed of Naruto. He was still a few feet away when a rock flew from the ground and struck he class representative's head causing him to pause in confusion. How did that happen?

"Ha! Take that! Serves you right you jerk!" the young girl stated which only caused the representative's annoyance increase.

"Damn no good witch! Just looking at you disgusts me!" he growled as he lunged forward but stopped when he felt a great amount of pain in his stomach. He looked to see an unfamiliar body standing between him and the witch.

The young girl closed her eyes preparing for the inevitable pain. She waited and waited but still nothing. Taking a chance she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw a boy guarding her. She couldn't see much since he had his back to her but she could see his spiky blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently as he looked over his shoulder letting her see his blue eyes and whisker marked cheeks.

"Y-Yea." She said after taking a deep breath. Someone actually helped her.

"Okay just relax and let me handle this." He said in that same soft tone that caused her to blush. He turned his attention back to the boy in front of him and his eyes hardened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in a tone so cold everyone took a step back. Even Ura, who was now standing by him, was surprised at this not expecting Naruto to be able to speak in such a way.

"W-What do you mean?" the class representative said a bit startled at the look in the blondes eyes.

"I mean what the hell is your problem? Does picking on a younger girl make you feel better about yourself? Are you so pathetic that mocking a young girl gives you some sick pleasure?" He asked angrily.

"Young girl? The only thing I see is a filthy witch." He said. The moment he finished his sentence he received a punch to the jaw that sent him flying.

"Who cares if she's a witch? She's still a living being who deserves to be treated with respect." He said through gritted teeth. Both Ura and the young witch watched surprised. The witch because no one defended her in such a way and Ura because this situation seemed to truly affect Naruto based on the emotions she could see in his eyes. She would have to talk to him about this later.

"If I see you messing with her again I won't hesitate to kill you. Scum like you have no right to live." He said unleashing a bit of killer intent at him.

"Whatever." He scoffed trying to play it cool but the fear could be seen. He and his friends left the three of them and the crowd of students who watched the whole thing. Naruto then turned his attention to the crowd.

"And you! You people disgust me!" he said shocking everyone.

"W-What do you mean?" one of them asked.

"How the hell could you just watch him bully her?! Hell some of you thought it was reasonable!" Naruto said as memories of a young blonde boy standing alone as a group of village mocked and ridiculed him flashed into his mind.

"W-Well she's just a wi-' but the student never finished. A kunai flew through the air cutting his cheek and his sentence.

"I'd shut up if I were you because if that is your only excuse than by the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for the sweet mercy of death." He said as he glared at the cowering crowd. "Its blind fools like you that are the reason for so much pain in the world. Get out of my sight before I lose control and slaughter each and every one of you!" he said unleashing some killer intent at them. Needless to say they ran in a panic.

Taking a couple of deep breathes to calm himself Naruto turned around to face the young girl. She took a step back remembering how he talked to the crowd of students afraid that he may unleash that fury on her next.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as he crouched down to look at her eye level.

"Y-Yes. Thank you." She said seeing that he wouldn't hurt her or anything.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is my friend Ura Akashiya." He said introducing him and the vampire standing by them.

"I'm Yukari Sendo." She said politely. She usually didn't act this way around other students but they didn't look like they would cause any harm, especially Naruto. She heard rumors about him beating Saizou easily and figured he was some type of Neanderthal who only knew how to fight, but here he was standing up for her when no one else would.

"Hmm. I think I've heard that name before." Naruto said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"She is ranked number in academics." Ura supplied. "A rather impressive feet for someone so young." She added.

"Really? Damn that's amazing." Naruto whistled. No matter what academics weren't his thing but he could respect those who excelled in it. Hearing he praise these two were giving her caused Yukari to blush.

"I-It's nothing really." She stuttered earning a scoff from Naruto.

"Nothing? Come on Yukari-chan be proud of your accomplishment. If I were you I'd be bragging up a storm." Naruto said.

"I never knew you were so humble." Ura said sarcastically.

"What can I say? It's part of the Uzumaki charm." Naruto said with a grin.

"Uzumaki Charm? Would you care to show us this so called charm you posses, because I haven't seen any from you yet." Ura said with a deadpan expression causing Naruto to crouch on the ground and trace patters on the floor with a depressing aura spreading over him.

"So cruel." He muttered as a sweat drop appeared over the vampire and witch.

"Is he always like this?" Yukari asked pointing at the blonde.

"Unfortunately." Ura sighed rubbing her temple, trying to prevent a headache she knew was coming.

"Anyway, why were those guys acting like that?" Naruto asked as Yukari dropped her head.

"It's because I'm a witch." She said as if it explained everything and normally it would have to any other monster but Naruto was not normal.

"Yeah I heard people say that but is that it?" he asked scratching the back of his head. Hearing this caused Yukari to snap her head towards the blonde.

"What do you mean is that it?" she asked shocked.

"No offence but it seems kind of stupid to treat you like that just cuz you're a witch." He said with a shrug.

"It's not surprising you do not but witches are not exactly the most popular of races." She said before glancing at Yukari. "No offence Yukari." She added after seeing her slumped shoulders.

"It's okay. I already know how most feel about witches." She said solemnly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked not following along.

"We witches are considered as 'half-breeds'. We're in the boundary between humans and yokai." Yukari informed.

"Because they are a bit of both, humans fear them while yokai see them as a disgrace." Ura continued. Hearing this caused Naruto to frown.

"Yukari-chan, whenever someone messes with you for being a witch just tell me and I'll teach them a lesson." He said surprising the witch.

"What? Why would you help me?" she asked wide eyed. Both Yukari and Ura watched as a haunted look appeared in Naruto's eyes, as if he was going through a series of memories.

"You were born a witch. You can't help but be what you are and because of that people hate you." He started as a sad smile grew on his face. "I know what it's like to be hated for doing nothing but being what you are."

"You do?" Yukari asked shocked.

"Yeah, I also know what it's like to scream and beg for help only to be ignored." He said while the two girls listened quietly, looking at the multiple emotions in his eyes.

"I remember the one thing I wanted most was to be acknowledged. Something tells me that you want the same thing." He continued earning a nod from the witch. Grinning like a fox Naruto stuck out his hands towards the girl.

"In that case I'll acknowledge you. So, what do you say Yukari-chan, wanna be friends?" he asked cheerfully. Yukari just stared, with her eyes the size of dinner plates, in complete shock. She was silent for a while witch made the blonde nervous.

"Uh…Yukari-chan, it's kind of awkward if you don't say or do something." Naruto said sheepishly. Snapping back to her sense Yukari ignored the outstretched hand and ran straight into the blonde's chest. She hugged him tight as tears fell from her eyes. Lowering his arm he rubbed her back gently.

"Thank you." The witch mumbled. She had a friend. A friend who not only accepted her, but apparently he understood her pain as well.

Ura was silent as she watched the scene in front of her. She replayed some of the things Naruto said as well as some of the things she already knew of him. The first thing she knew was that Naruto said he was human which would mean he lived with other humans. But from what he just said the people he lived with hated him for being what he was. Why would humans hate someone for being human? But then she remembered how he handled Saizou and that weird ball of energy. No human should be able to do something like that…at least not an ordinary human.

He also said that the one thing he wanted was to be acknowledged. He wanted people to pay attention to him but no one would. He also said people would ignore him when he screamed and begged for help, which she had found very difficult to believe he did such a thing. This meant he had no one to help him. No friends but what about his family. All this thoughts began to give her a head ache. She glanced at the two and saw Naruto say something to elicit a giggle from Yukari. The vampire allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

'_You are a mystery Naruto Uzumaki but you are definitely an interesting person.'_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsukune**

Tsukune was walking through the forest letting his mind wander. He thought about his friends here. First was Naruto who was a human like him, an exceptionally strong human, but human none the less. Then there was Ura, the silver haired vampire. She was a very proud, confident girl but she seemed to be closer to Naruto than himself. Of course that could be because Naruto refused to let her shy away from them. Finally there was Omote. He couldn't help but blush when thinking of her. She was very cute and much more innocent than her sister but she had the tendency to suck his blood whenever they were close together.

"I enjoy spending time with Omote-san but does she always have to drink my blood. Am I only a source of food to her?" Tsukune asked himself as he continued to walk through the forest.

"S-Someone…pl-please…help…" a voice said interrupting his thoughts. He turned towards the source and blushed at what he saw. A beautiful girl with blue hair and the biggest chest he ever saw was lying on the ground.

'_She's beautiful' _he thought. The girl looked up and saw Tsukune.

"I don't feel well…please…can you help me?" she asked weakly snapping the boy out of his trance.

"O-Of course! Can you stand?" he asked as he helped her to his feet.

"It hurts." She said flinching.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked concerned.

"My chest feels like it's about to burst." She said as she pressed her breast against his side.

'_It does look like it could burst at any second! They're so big and soft!' _he inwardly panicked as his face turned crimson.

"Tsukune, could you look into my eyes." She asked shyly. He did what he was asked and felt his heart skip a few beats.

"My name is Kurumu Korono. I hope we can be good friends." She said but Tsukune barely heard her. He felt spellbound while looking into her eyes.

'_Those eyes…amazing. What's wrong with me? Why do I want to hold her tightly?' _he asked himself as he felt his body pull closer to her. Like metal to a magnet he couldn't control himself and hugged her tightly to his body before the two walked back to the school with his arm around her.

Unknown to him Omote was watching the whole thing. Deciding to listen to Naruto's advice she searched for her friend and was shocked to his him with another girl. She felt a pain in her heart when she saw the brown haired boy hug the strange girl. Was Tsukune trying to replace her as a friend because she kept sucking his blood? Unable to stand it she walked away in the opposite direction.

Pretty soon she found herself walking through the hallways alone.

'_I'm alone again. Just like before.' _She thought to herself as she remembered her time at school in the human world.

'_No this time I don't even have Ura-chan with me.' _She mentally added as she noticed the absence of her sister. While she was sad about that she was also happy. She was glad Ura had a friend like Naruto who ignored her stubborn attitude. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a pair of students approach her.

"What's up Omote-chan?" a cheerful voice said causing her to jump in surprise. Turning around she saw the faces of a grinning Naruto and Ura, whose eye was twitching badly because of the blonde's arm slung around her shoulder. No matter what she did Naruto always found a way to annoy her. However her annoyance vanished when she saw Omote's face.

"Are you alright Omote? You seem upset." She asked concerned. She may act cold hearted to others but she cared deeply about her siser.

"Nothing's wrong Ura-chan." She said trying to push her sister's concerns away but she didn't fool either of them.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Wanna try again?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Trying to think up a lie but failing Omote just sighed.

"It's nothing really…Tsukune…he just…" he tried to explain but failed. Hearing the human's name caused Ura to frown.

"What did that fool do his time?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing…but…" Omote said before she was interrupted.

"If the rumors are true…then you two are vampires." A voice called out. They looked up to see a blue haired girl sitting on the stair rail smiling smugly. She jumped off and landed gracefully, a few feet in front of the trio.

"You're the girl that was with Tsukune earlier." Omote pointed out surprised. The girl ignored her as she made her way over to them. As she did the students were making a ruckus.

"Look at her!"

"Her boobs are huge!"

"To think there was another beauty besides the Akashiya twins." There were other comments that just annoyed Ura to no end while causing Naruto to sweat drop. If he ever made any comments like that in Konoha he would be dead in no time. Omote though seemed oblivious to them, her attention focused solely on the girl who was now in front of them.

"I am Kurumu Korono…a succubus, and I have come to defeat you two." She stated smugly. Omote looked confused while Ura looked uninterested.

"I thought I was against the rules to reveal your true form." Naruto whispered to Ura.

"It is. She probably thinks so highly about herself that she just doesn't care." Ura shrugged causing Naruto to smirk.

"That kinda reminds me of someone else I know." He said giving her a pointed look causing her to nudge him with her elbow.

"I haven't the slightest idea of who you are talking about." She said causing him to chuckle.

"Why would you tell us your true form? You're breaking the rules." Omote asked confused but Kurumu ignored her.

"I can't stand it! You two are nothing but eyesores. You're messing with my grand plan." She said pointing and accusatory finger at the two vampires.

"Plan?" Omote asked. She was still confused about what was going on. Ura on the other hand had a tic mark growing on her head.

"I know you did not just call me an eyesore you pathetic excuse of a yokai." Ura said through gritted teeth. Her vampire pride would not let her just take that insult.

"Yes, my plan is to make every male student at the academy become my slave. I call it my Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan." She stated proudly. The whole hallway was silent as they stared at her with a deadpan expression.

"I've heard my fair share of master plans but this one…wow…this one takes the cake." Naruto muttered to himself.

"I could care less about your idiotic plan." Ura said with a bored tone although she inwardly agreed with Naruto. This plan was just…wow.

"My plan was flawless. I should have had all the guys become a slave to my beauty from the start! But you two have ruined that! The guys at this school are dreaming about you two instead of me!" she said getting in their faces. Getting annoyed Ura pushed her way.

"You think I enjoy this?! They are nothing but disgusting irritants that cannot keep their filthy thoughts to themselves!" Ura shouted appalled, how could anyone enjoy the perverted comments these fools made about her and her sister? Hearing this, all the guys in the hall way felt an arrow pierce their heart. The goddess they worshipped hated them. Naruto snickered at the looks on their faces.

Hearing this Kurumu turned her attention to the blonde. She walked over to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Once their eyes locked Naruto felt his heart skip a few beats.

"I will not lose to you two in a battle of feminine charm." She said while invading Naruto's personal space. Naruto wasn't sure why but he couldn't look away from her eyes.

'_What the hell? I can't move.' _He thought to himself as he felt his body freeze. Kurumu pressed her chest against Naruto and gave a seductive smile to the blonde. Ura, for some unknown reason, felt her annoyance spike up. But why should she care if some annoying girl threw her body at the blonde.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki right? Rumors say that you're the only student that Ura talks to besides her sister." She said before turning to the twins.

"So in order to prove my superiority to you two I have decided to steal Naruto and Tsukune from you!" she declared surprising the two girls.

"What? Leave Tsukune out of this!" Omote said shocked. What's wrong with this girl? Ura on the other hand remained silent. She was trying to rack her brain thinking about everything she knew about succubus. Something was wrong because Naruto was unusually quite.

"Why should I? After all you're only using him as a food source! And all Ura does is ignore Naruto!" she accused as she leaned more into his body.

"That's not true! Tsukune is my friend!" Omote protested. While this was going on Naruto was still having an internal struggle.

'_Why the hell can't I move?' _he asked himself. Ever since he looked into Kurumu's eyes his body froze…wait a minute her eyes!

'_Is she behind this?'_ he asked himself.

'**About time you figured it out kit.' **A demonic voice answered.

'_Kurama, what the hell's going on?' _

'**You're being controlled.'**

'_How?' _

'**The girl. When you looked into her eyes she used some kind of genjutsu or something to control you.' **The fox explained.

'_Damn it! Think you can help me out?' _he asked hoping to break free before he did something stupid.

'**If you let me gain control for a while than yea, I can definitely do something.' **Kurama said with a grin.

Unaware of the internal conversation going in Naruto's head Kurumu stood confidently. She was pleased with herself when she saw the panicked look of Omote and the annoyed one of Ura. Now it was time for her next step of her plan, to make Naruto hers.

"Naruto, why do you continue to hang out with someone like Ura? If you were with me I promise that I won't ignore you." She said before leaning towards his ear and whispered. "If you were with me I can promise you and I can have some real fun."

'_Now all I have to do is kiss him and he's mine.' _Kurumu thought triumphantly as she leaned in closer to hi. Their lips were about to meet when her body froze and she felt cold steel pressed against her neck.

Ura, who was watching this, was not happy but she didn't understand why. Seeing the succubus about to kiss Naruto angered her for some unknown reason. Perhaps she had feeling for the blonde…she scoffed and immediately threw that idea out of her head, that was just not possible. The only logical conclusion was that the succubus insulted her and her vampire pride would not allow her to just leave it like that. Yes that had to be the reason. She was about to give the girl a piece of her mind when she saw Naruto raise a kunai and held it to her neck. The thing that shocked her and everyone else who was watching though was his face.

His blue eyes were gone, replaced with red slitted eyes. His whisker marks became darker and his teeth became sharper like canines. Judging by the look on his face as he stared at Kurumu, he was not happy.

'_Impossible! He broke through my Charm! Wait…those eyes, is he a vampire?' _Kurumu thought frantically.

"**Listen girl, I don't know who you think you are but if you try that little stunt on the kit again I will end you." **He said with a dark edge that sent shivers down everyone's spine. He pushed Kurumu away causing her to fall on the ground. His features returned to normal as he stared at her coldly.

"Like I said don't try that weird ass eye trick on me again or you'll pay." He growled out in his normal voice but it was still laced with anger.

"A-Are y-you a v-vampire too?" Kurumu asked shakily as she stood back on her feet. Hearing this Naruto blinked a couple of times before grinning.

"Nope." He simply said. Ura just watched him deep in thought.

'_He is definitely not a vampire despite his eyes. His scent is that of a human but how can he do all that? And what did he mean 'kit'?' _she thought to herself. One thing for sure was that she and Naruto were going to have a chat very soon.

"Omote-san!" a voice called out. They turned to see Tsukune walking towards them. Omote gasped when she remembered he was Kurumu's other target.

'_Tsukune! Oh no, I have to warn him.' _She thought to herself.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you." He said as he smiled at the pink haired girl. Seeing him Kurumu decided to act fast.

"I wanted to apolo-" he started when he was interrupted by a body crashing into him.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu cheered as she pressed her hest against him.

"K-Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asked shocked as his face began to glow a bright red. Seeing this Omote felt her eye twitch in a similar fashion as her sister when a certain blonde annoys her.

"Wait a minute! I came to talk to Omote-san." He panicked.

"Tsukune get away from her! You're being tricked! She's not really you're friend!" Omote pleaded.

"How awful! How can you say such cruel things about me?" she said overdramatically as she leaned into Tsukune some more.

_Í don't know why my charm failed against Naruto but it should work against Tsukune.' _She thought as their eyes locked. Once again Tsukune felt his heart skip a few beats.

'_This weird feeling again…what's going on?' _Tsukune thought to himself.

'_There is something going on and I know the succubus is behind it…but what?' _Ura thought to herself as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Tsukune…please get away from her. She's going to eat you or something. She's just using you." Omote said trying to help her friends.

"Really, but aren't you the one who's just using me to suck my blood?" Tsukune countered, his eyes glazed over. Hearing this, Omote felt like she was just slapped in the face. Ura glared at the two as she saw her sister's pained expression.

"T-That's…not…" she started as tears formed in her eyes. Unable to take it she let the tears fall freely as she ran away.

"You two will pay for what you have done." Ura said. Kurumu couldn't help but gulp at the silver haired vampire's angry glare

"Relax Ura-chan, we can take care of those two later but we should check on Omote-chan first." Naruto told her. Nodding the two made their way to follow the upset vampire but Naruto spared one more glance at Kurumu.

"You made a great mistake Kurumu." He said coldly. Kurumu tried to hide it but she was frightened. No boy had ever spoken to her like that and it scared her.

"You hurt my friend…congratulations that just made me your enemy." He continued before he and Ura made their way to find Omote. Kurumu felt like she made a grave error…something told her that she didn't want Naruto as an enemy.

'_Hey Kurama.' _Naruto called out in his mind.

'**What is it kit?'**

'_Remember earlier today when I said this school was peaceful.'_

'**Yea, what about it?'**

'_I was dead wrong.' _Naruto said dryly causing the fox to laugh.

'**Kit there's no such thing as peaceful with you around!' **the fox said between laughs.

'_Tell me about it.' _Naruto sighed as he continued his search for Omote.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the late update everyone but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I've introduced Yukari earlier than in the manga but that is not the end of the class representative and his friends.**

**Now I have a question about Ura and Naruto that I would like your opinion on. When they realize their feelings for each other should...**

**1) Ura act calm and confident as she pursues a relationship with him **

**2) Ura act all shy and confused while Naruto is the calm one of the two.**

**3) Both act shy and confused around each other **

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, like always I am glad to see you are enjoying the story.**

**Now let's go on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Vampires + Succubus = Catfight**

Omote sat on a set of stares thinking about what transpired today. She had a bit of a misunderstanding with Tsukune. She went to search for him only to see him with a blue haired girl. Later on said girl accuses her of using Tsukune and then the final nail in the coffin, Tsukune agreed with her. Unable to take it she ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Does Tsukune really believe that I'm only using him to suck his blood?" she asked herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's not true." She muttered to herself upset. How could Kurumu accuse her of doing something like that when she's doing the same thing?

"Omote?" a voice from behind called. Turning her head the pink haired vampire turned to see Ura and Naruto walking towards her. Ura took a seat by her sister while Naruto leaned against the rail with his arms crossed.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked trying to hide her inner turmoil to no avail.

"We came to check on you Omote-chan." Naruto said watching the girl.

"I'm okay." She tried to reassure them but Omote was never good at hiding her emotions especially from her sister.

"Don't lie to me Omote. I saw how those words affected you. Those two will pay for hurting you." Ura said as she placed a comforting hand on Omote's shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything Ura-chan, everyone is allowed to have their own opinion I just didn't know that's how Tsukune felt about me." Omote reasoned. Although she was hurt she didn't want her sister to get into a fight with anyone but Ura didn't seem to agree.

"Even so that does not excuse them." Ura protested. She understood that her sister did not like confrontations but right now she did not care. The succubus would pay for her actions and accusations and Tsukune…Ura was definitely going to show him his place.

"Ura-chan I know you're only looking out for me but you can't beat up people for expressing themselves. I guess it was my fault. I kept drinking Tsukune's blood after all, no wonder he thinks I'm using him." Omote said with a sad look in her eyes.

"That might not be the case." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression on his face gaining the attention from the two girls.

"What do you mean?" Omote asked confused while Ura raised an elegant eye brow silently asking him to explain.

"Well I've been thinking…" he said but was interrupted.

"Shocking, I thought you were incapable of thinking." Ura scoffed while crossing her arms causing Naruto to face fault. Despite the events from earlier Omote couldn't help but giggle at their actions.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway like I was saying something about this situation is a bit off." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Omote asked.

"Remember earlier when Kurumu was talking to me?"

"Yes so?" Ura asked wondering where he was going with his. Hopefully it could jog her memory because she knew there was something about the succubus that she was missing, something important.

"Well while she was talking to me our eyes locked. After that I felt weird. I just suddenly blanked out. I was aware of my actions but it was like my body had a mind of its own." He explained, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"That is weird." Omote agreed with a confused frown.

"I know. What Tsukune said to you was something he wouldn't normally say so maybe what happened to me happened to him." Naruto said earning a nod from Omote while Ura remained silent.

"That might be it." She agreed feeling a sense of hope. Perhaps something was wrong and Tsukune really does think of her as a real friend.

"Of course!" Ura suddenly said gaining the attention of the other two.

"Did you figure something out Ura-chan?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could I have been so foolish now everything makes sense." She chastised herself ignoring the blonde.

"I'm glad everything makes sense to you but we're still in the dark." Naruto said pointing to Omote and himself.

"What is it Ura-chan?" Omote asked confused.

"Charm." Was the only thing she said earning confused looks from the other two.

"Charm?" Naruto asked not getting what she was saying.

"Yes, it is a form of sorcery that can turn the opposite sex into the user's slave." She elaborated.

"What?" Omote asked shocked. She did not like where this was going.

"I knew there was something about the succubus that I was forgetting. The succubus are a race that seduces males by using charm." She said.

"So Tsukune is under Kurumu's charm?" Omote asked.

"From what Naruto has said I am positive." Ura answered before looking at the blonde. "Speaking of which…exactly how did you break out of her charm?"

"Uh…I don't know. I guess my will was just stronger?" Naruto said nervously. He didn't know how to explain how Kurama broke the charm and something told him that saying 'The giant demon fox that lives inside of me took control of my body to break free' would take too long to explain. Ura looked at him obviously not believing his answer but she was going to let it slide…for now.

"Anyway if we wish to rescue Tsukune we must hurry. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus will become their slave for all eternity." Ura explained causing them to go wide eye.

"Oh no Tsukune's in trouble!" Omote shouted as she stood on her feet.

"Damn it! We better hurry before it's too late and he becomes her slave." Naruto said as they ran of hoping to save their friend.

* * *

**Infirmary **

Tsukune was currently sitting on a chair near the side of Kurumu who was sitting on one of the hospital beds. Both of them were silent, deep in thoughts about what transpired earlier today in the hallways.

'_Yahoo, I did it! I can't believe I finally did it! I made that annoying Omote cry!' _Kurumu cheered in her head while anime tears of happiness fell out of her eyes. Tsukune on the other hand was having very different thoughts.

'_I can't believe I said that to Omote-san. What's wrong with me?' _he thought dejectedly as his mind replayed the earlier events. An image of Omote crying came to his mind and he felt an immense feeling of guilt.

'_I have to apologize and hope she forgives me.' _He decided before an image of a glaring Ura appeared next causing him to shiver.

'_If not then Ura-san will definitely kill me.' _He added as an afterthought. Deep in his thought he did not notice Kurumu looking at him with a small blush on her face.

'_Now all that's left is to make him my slave than I will utterly defeat Omote. Than I can work on stealing Naruto from Ura.' _She thought smugly before she frowned as she remembered the way Naruto broke free from her charm. Then she felt a chill go down her spine when she remembered the last words he said before he followed the Akashiya twins.

_"You hurt my friend…congratulations that just made me your enemy."_

Something told her that she did not want to have Naruto as an enemy. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She would cross that bridge when the time came but right now she had other things to focus on. With that decided she turned towards the brown haired boy who remained silent this while time.

"Tsukune-kun…" she said gaining the boys attention.

Hearing his name Tsukune looked up only to find his vision blocked and it became difficult to breathe. Wondering what was happening he panicked when he realized Kurumu buried his face in her breasts.

"_Oh god what's happening? I just get in a fight with Omote-san, piss off Ura-san and now this! Why does the universe hate me?' _he cried in his head as he struggled for breath.

"You're sad right?" Kurumu asked gently as she rubbed his head comfortably. "Relax and let Kurumu make it all better. I promise to take good care of you."

Suddenly she pushed him gently but hard enough to make him fall on the hospital bed. His face turned bright red when she climbed on top of him until she was straddling him.

"Kurumu-san…what are you doing?" he asked nervously as he tried to back away from her but to was unsuccessful. He looked up and their eyes locked. Once again he felt his heart skip a few beats and found it impossible to think or speak.

'_How strange, my heart is racing. That's never happened before.' _Kurumu mused as she leaned in closer to Tsukune. _'Oh well it doesn't matter. Once we kiss my charm will control him completely and I'll beat Omote then I'll focus on Naruto and get back at Ura.' _

"W-Wait…" Tsukune struggled to say as their lips drew closer together. He didn't know what was happening. He only met this girl today and they were about to kiss. Normally he would thank the heavens for this opportunity but the image of a pink haired vampire came to mind. With all the strength he had, Tsukune grabbed Kurumu's shoulders and pulled her away before their lips connected.

"What the…?" Kurumu muttered shocked. One minute she was about to kiss the boy in front of her and then the next she was being hugged by him.

"I'm sorry…but I can't kiss you." Tsukune said surprising her since he appeared to have broken free from her charm.

"Why?"

"Because there is someone who I don't want to betray." He answered honestly causing her eyes to widen before they narrowed in anger.

'_Even when I made it virtually impossible for him to resist me he was able to avoid kissing me…all because of that damned pink haired bitch!' _she fumed in her mind. She was barely able to control her rage. How was this possible? How could he refuse her like this?

"Why…why do you hate me so much?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean? I don't hate you." Tsukune asked confused but was pushed away by Kurumu.

"Is she so much better than me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"After everything I did you still refuse me?" she continued as a pair of bat wings sprouted from her back, a devil like tail appeared behind her and her nails grew longer and sharper causing Tsukune to panic.

"Kurumu what's going on?" he asked in a panicked tone as he pointed at her wings but she ignored him.

'_I have never lost before but those stupid vampires come out of nowhere and steal the spot light from me!' _she thought furiously before glaring at the frightened human.

"Now I'm pissed!" she shouted in anger.

"First Naruto and now you…all because of those two. I'm going to destroy everything that has anything to do with them." She shouted before aiming her claws at Tsukune.

"Oh god! I'm going to die!" Tsukune shouted in fear. He closed his eyes waiting for his inevitable end when the door suddenly opened. Opening his eyes Tsukune was surprised to see a flash of pink that charged at Kurumu.

"Stop it!" Omote shouted making her way towards the succubus in a desperate attempt to stop her. Ura and Naruto entered the room after her.

"Omote-san?" Tsukune asked surprised. He thought that she would never speak to him again after hurting her earlier.

"Great! What are you two doing here?" Kurumu asked in annoyance at seeing the vampires interrupting her. Omote looked at her and glared.

"Don't you dare hurt Tsukune!" she shouted before pushing her away.

"What the!" Kurumu exclaimed as she was not expecting that, was caught off guard and was sent flying out one of the infirmary windows surprising everyone but Ura.

"Underestimating a vampire's strength, a very bad mistake." She said with a smirk.

"Damn…didn't think Omote-chan had it in her." Naruto whistled as he watched the scene unfold.

"You have to run while you can Tsukune! Before it's too late!" Omote pleaded as the brown haired boy came back to his senses.

"Hold on a minute! I have no clue what's going on! Can someone please explain?" he asked frantically.

"I'm sorry that you got sucked into this Tsukune. That girl is a some reason she wants revenge on Ura-chan and I so she targeted you and Naruto." Omote explained solemnly feeling that this was all her fault.

'_What! I almost betrayed Omote-san all because of some kind of revenge?' _he thought gravely. Seeing the look on his face Ura scoffed.

"Enough of your pity party. We have more important things to deal with." She said while pointing towards the window. They turned to see a fuming Kurumu flying in the air.

"So that's the strength of a vampire huh? Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you." She said glaring at Omote.

"Why don't you come out here so I can kill you two!" she shouted as she tried to goad the twins.

"The fool wishes to fight then so be it." Ura stated with a smirk. She was about to head out but Omote stopped her.

"Ura-chan…let me fight her instead." She asked surprising everyone.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Omote." Ura said after recovering from her shock.

"Why not?"

"Even though you are a vampire your powers are still sealed. It would be too dangerous for you to fight." She said crossing her arms.

"But you're going to fight." She protested. Tsukune was her friend and she wanted to fight for him instead of being protected for once.

"That may be true but you have never enjoyed fighting. Out of the two of us I am the most trained. Even with my powers sealed I should be able to handle he succubus." Ura explained coolly.

"Stop talking like I'm not even here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew back into the room. She grabbed Omote's arm and threw her towards the window. Unfortunately for Tsukune he was between the two and was sent flying when Omote's body crashed into him. The two fell out of the window with Omote landing on top of Tsukune.

"Are you alright Omote-san?" Tsukune asked as he tried to get up.

"Finally! Now I'll make you pay!" Kurumu said as she flew towards them. Ura and Naruto ran towards the window to see what was happening.

"If you lay one finger on her succubus I will end your pathetic life!" Ura threatened but it fell on deaf ears.

As Kurumu was about to make her descent to finish of the duo, a bright light surrounded Omote. Tsukune looked confused until he felt something in his hand. Glancing at it he saw that he was holding a Rosario, more specifically he was holding the Rosario that was usually found around Omote's neck. He must have taken it off by mistake during their fall. As the bright light faded Naruto and Tsukune were surprised at Omote's new appearance. Her usual pink hair hand a silver streak on the left side. Her eyes changed from green to red, although it was not as dark as her sister's eyes, and her pupils became slits.

Now in her new form she stood up and looked defiantly at Kurumu. The succubus though was frozen in place shocked. The sudden burst of strength caught her off guard. She quickly recovered and hardened her eyes as she glared at the vampire.

"So you have a new hairdo big deal!" she said not caring. She has heard rumors about the might vampire race but she just didn't care right now. Her pride took too many hits from the twins and she couldn't let them get away with that. Omote stood in front of Tsukune protectively with a determined look in her eyes.

"You may think that I'm using Tsukune but it's not true. Tsukune and Naruto are the first true friends that my sister and I have ever made. You tried to use them to get back at us for some petty reason but I won't let you. I will fight for my friends!" she shouted as Kurumu flew down towards her. She quickly grabbed Tsukune's arm and threw him out of harm's way, unfortunately she forgot to take her vampire strength into account resulting in Tsukune being wedged into a crater his body made when he hit a wall.

Kurumu went for a slash but Omote was able to duck out of the way. As a counter attack she aimed a kick at Kurumu's jaw but the succubus used her flight advantage by flying out of range. Now open Omote had no chance to avoid he incoming kick that Kurumu sent her way. As a follow up she grabbed Omote's arm and flew into the air. She spun a few times before launching the vampire causing her to crash into the ground, the momentum from the spinning increasing he damage done.

"If that's all you have Akashiya then I'm disappointed." Kurumu taunted but Omote ignored it as she stood back on her feet. Frowning Kurumu charged again going for a high speed dive attack planning to end it now. What she didn't expect was for Omote to side step away at the last second before delivering a powerful kick sending her crashing into a nearby tree. It didn't end there though. Omote ran towards her planning on hitting a strong punch but Kurumu was able to step out of the way. The punch ended up hitting the tree, breaking it in half.

"Wow, she got a mean right arm." Naruto commented while Tsukune could only gape. The sweet and innocent Omote who looked like she couldn't harm a fly was kicking ass.

"I suppose but if she would just let me handle his than we could be done now." Ura complained.

"Maybe but its good to let you sister fight her own battles." Naruto said as Kurumu tried to slash Omote only to have the vampire catch her wrist halting her attack. Shifting her body Omote threw the girl over her shoulder but Kurumu was able to catch herself in mid air before she received any more damage.

"Okay your better than I thought but let's see how you like this!" she shouted as she began to increase her flight speed until Omote was barely able to see her. Suddenly a slash mark was made on the ground right next to Omote. Then out of nowhere she feels a sting on her shoulder and looks to see that there is a cut on her blazer. The slashes around her increase until it looks like she is stuck in a whirlwind as Kurumu uses her like a scratching post.

"Omote-san!" Tsukune cried out in worry as he helplessly watches his friend.

"Don't worry Tsukune. I'm alright." She reassures though she winces when she receives another slash.

"Quit acting all high and mighty. Looks like the mighty vampire race is all talk if this is what you're capable of." Kurumu mocked.

Ura was losing her temper as she watched her sister getting hurt while some fool insulted her race. If she could remove her seal than she could make quick work but unfortunately that is impossible until her eyes widened in realization. During the fight with Saizou Naruto was able to remove her Rosario easily. Turning towards the blonde she grabbed his hand and hooked it around her Rosario. Once it was in place she pulled his wrist causing the Rosario to come off in the process. Her youki was unleashed until she was surrounded by a demonic aura. Her pupils turned into slits and her red eyes seemed to have glow. Her fangs became more pronounced as her nails became more claw like.

The sudden burst in youki was able to draw the attention of Kurumu who stopped her assault to investigate. Her eyes widened when she saw that Ura was the source of youki.

"This incredible energy…is this the real strength of a vampire?" she asked herself in disbelief. The amount of youki that was flooding the area was astonishing.

"I may not be as strong as Ura-chan but don't turn your back on me!" a voice called out. Kurumu turned around in time to meet the end of a right hook that sent her flying towards Ura, courtesy of Omote. Seeing this Ura smirked before delivering a back handed strike tossing Kurumu away as if she were nothing more than a pesky mosquito.

"Naruto shouldn't you do something? Two on one seems a bit like over kill to me." Tsukune asked. True he was upset that Kurumu was using him to hurt Omote but having to fight two vampires, especially Ura, seemed a bit too much. Naruto just looked at Tsukune like he was insane.

"Listen well Tsukune one of the most dangerous things a man can do is get involved in a fight between women." Naruto said sagely.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little?" Tsukune asked with a sweat drop but Naruto only shook his head. He knew from experience dealing with woman like Tsunade and Sakura that girls can be some of the most frightening creatures in the world. Seeing Ura preparing to fight only confirmed it.

"Believe what you want Tsukune, but I would like to live to see another day." He said so seriously that Tsukune began to rethink his earlier words, maybe Naruto was right.

Meanwhile Kurumu stood back on her feet and glared hatefully at the two vampires. They have proved to be a more difficult obstacle to pass than she originally thought but it didn't matter. She couldn't afford to lose.

"What's the matter succubus? Are you already tired?" Ura asked mockingly which only angered her more.

"Don't mess with me. I can't lose…there's too much at stake." She said getting a confused look from everyone.

"How is being the school's idol considered too much at stake?" Naruto asked not following earning a scoff from Kurumu.

"This school means nothing to me. The only thing that matters is finding my destined one." She explained.

"What's that?" the blonde asked while scratching the back of his head.

"I have no idea." Tsukune frowned. Whatever it was sounded very important to Kurumu.

"The succubus find there destined one among the men we tempt. In other words he is our soul mate. In order to prevent our species from dying out we must find our destined one." She said as she flew high into the air.

"You two are getting in my way and I can't let that happen!" She shouted before she drove straight at them hoping for a high speed collision.

"Foolish girl, you're attack is to straightforward. It might be effective if I couldn't keep up with your speed, too bad for you that is not the case here." Ura said before she appeared behind a surprised Kurumu and grabbed her tail.

"You not only bared you're fangs against me but also my sister. You should know your place." She continued as she swung her tail, without releasing her grip, slamming Kurumu to the ground hard enough to create a crater. She picked Kurumu up by her neck before delivering a roundhouse kick the sucked the air out of the succubus' lungs before she fell to the ground.

"What's the matter? I thought I was in your way. Weren't you going to get rid of me? After all I'm nothing but an eyesore right?" Ura taunted as she walked towards her fallen foe but Tsukune appeared between the two surprising everyone, especially the succubus.

"What are you doing Tsukune?" Ura asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Ura-san but I think you should stop." Tsukune said shocking everyone.

"Tsukune, what are you doing? She tricked you and then tried to kill you." Omote asked confused at his actions.

"Step aside or else." Ura warned with narrowed eyes.

"You've done enough." The human said sternly as he tried to put on a brave front but on the inside he was panicking like crazy. "I know what she did was wrong but I don't think Kurumu-san would intentionally hurt us because of a simple grudge." He finished with a smile that caused Omote and Kurumu to blush. Ura on the other hand looked livid.

"Do not think that you can order me around." She said angrily causing Tsukune to take a step back. He was hoping his reasons would be able to convince her but it looks like it didn't.

"N-Now come on Ura-san I'm sure that we can work things out peacefully. I think that Kurumu-san has a good heart, just like you and Omote-san." Tsukune said nervously while Kurumu watched silently.

'_After everything I put him through…he's actually defending me.' _She thought with a blush.

"I am not like my sister. She may be forgiving but I most certainly am not." Ura stated before she disappeared and reappeared behind the human. Kurumu looked at her fearfully unable to draw anymore strength to even attempt to defend herself.

"This whole time you have constantly insulted my race, my sister and myself. Do not think that I will tolerate such behavior. When I am through with you, you will never be able to speak to me in such a manner again." Ura said coldly with a dark smirk as she stood in front of the fallen girl. Ura raised her leg in preparation for a vicious ax kick while Kurumu closed her eyes in anticipation but the attack never hit. She opened her eyes to see another body between the two.

Naruto was on one knee, crouched down between the two. His blonde hair was shadowing his eyes as he blocked Ura's kick with the back of his right arm. All in all, he looked pretty cool…

"Oh Kami! That fucking hurt like hell!" he cried out.

Or at least he would have looked cool if he didn't fall on his back clutching his arm, thrashing his legs wildly as he howled in pain with anime tears falling out of his eyes. Seeing him in such a state caused everyone to sweat drop despite the serious situation.

'_How was he able to block my kick? That should be impossible for a human.' _Ura thought curiously.

"What do you think you are doing Uzumaki?" she asked with a glare. After recovering from the pain Naruto stood on his feet and looked at Ura without an ounce of fear.

"Sorry Ura-chan but I'm afraid I agree with Tsukune." He said with a grin.

"Oh really Please tell me why I should spare her." She said crossing her arms, looking at him with a stern expression. Naruto tapped his chin in thought before shrugging.

"Well I could say that I agree with Tsukune but seeing as how that failed the first time it probably wouldn't work." He said.

"You're right it wouldn't." she agreed waiting for him to make his point.

"I could say that you sister looks like she agrees with Tsukune but that might not work either." He pointed out causing her to nod with a frown.

"Yes, like I said earlier. I am not as forgiving as Omote. Do you have another reason or are you just wasting time?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Grinning like a fox he walked close to Ura until his mouth was right next to her ear. Unused to the close proximity Ura blushed but did her best to hide it.

"Then how about this one? Let her go and she will continue to live but the memory of how you could have ended her without trying will be stuck with her forever. She will know firsthand that if she ever did anything to you, you could end her easily." He whispered. While he didn't like the idea of Kurumu living in fear he had to play with the hand dealt to him and he felt that this reason would definitely appease Ura.

Ura listened to his words and a fanged grin found its way on her face. She took a step away from the blonde and glanced at the confused and frightened succubus. Yes, she found that she rather liked Naruto's idea.

"I will spare you this once but make sure that you know your place. Do not even think about speaking to me like that again." She warned surprising the other three.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You heard me. I will not repeat myself." Ura said as she turned away.

"Thank you Ura-san." Tsukune said gratefully only to receive a glare that caused him to shiver.

"Do not think I did this for you Tsukune. You are on thin ice with me. The next time you try to tell me what to do and you will meet the end of my foot." She threatened. Tsukune nodded vigorously but Omote watched her sister silently. She knew Ura could be stubborn and once she made up her mind it was nearly impossible for you to change it. She looked at Naruto who handed Ura's Rosario back and smiled. Looks like Naruto knew how to deal with her stubborn sister and for that she was glad.

Ura grabbed her Rosario from Naruto while Omote took hers from Tsukune. The two vampires put them back on and their vampire features disappeared.

"Like I said succubus, I will spare you once. Do not waste this chance." Ura said as she walked away with the others following behind her.

* * *

**Next Day**

"I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior." Tsukune said again earning a smile from Omote.

"It's okay Tsukune and I should apologize for sucking your blood so much." She said bowing her head.

"Everyone has made up, I'm so happy." Naruto said as he wiped away an imaginary tear from his eye causing Ura to roll her own.

"As always your theatrics are amusing but it is too early for me to deal with them." Ura said earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Okay than, I'll save the rest for later." He said with a grin.

"Oh joy, I can hardly wait." She replied sarcastically.

"Good morning." A cheerful voice interrupted. They turned to see a smiling Kurumu approaching them.

"Kurumu-chan what are you doing here?" Omote asked warily. Tsukune looked nervous remembering the events of the previous day, Naruto looked bored not really caring and Ura simply looked pissed. Kurumu saw the look Ura was giving her and turned away timidly causing the vampire to smirk in satisfaction. It looks like she remembered the little lesson that she taught her.

"I baked you some cookies Tsukune-kun." She said with a smile.

"Why me?" Tsukune asked confused as he accepted the box.

"Remember when I said I was looking for my destined one?" she asked with a blush.

"Yeah…" Tsukune said uncertainly while Omote frowned in confusion. Ura rolled her eyes at them not really caring but Naruto had a smirk on his face.

'_I have a feeling that this will be good.' _He thought while watching things transpire.

"I decided that it's going to be you!" she stated shocking everyone.

"What!" Tsukune shouted in shock.

"The way you defended me…it was just amazing." She said dreamily before locking eyes with Omote.

"I will not lose him to you!" She declared earning a hard look from the pinkette.

Tsukune had a feeling that trouble could happen so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He ran away from the two girls wondering what he did to deserve this.

"Tsukune where are you going? Do something about this!" Omote shouted as she chased after him.

"Tsukune come back! When will we get married?" Kurumu asked as she also gave chase to the fleeing human.

Unable to take it Naruto began to laugh at the poor boy's misfortune while Ura sighed in annoyance.

"Does this mean I will have to deal with her presence on a daily occasion?" she asked hoping for a negative response.

"Don't think so but look on the bright side." Naruto said as he slung an arm over her shoulders. Ura, who was used to this, ignored it and glanced at the blonde.

"And that would be?" she asked curiously, doubting there would be a bright side.

"We get to watch them drive poor Tsukune crazy." He answered with a grin causing Ura to smirk.

"Well that does sound amusing." She said as the two of them headed for class to start the day.

**End of Chapter **

* * *

**I hope I did okay with the fight scene. I figured that since Outer Moka was never a fighter it would make sense to have her unsealed strength at a similar strength as Kurumu.**

**I also felt it would be better since there are two Moka's and if both of them are equal in strength than it would be over kill especially with Naruto around.**

**As for Ura's reaction to Kurumu and Tsukune in the end I think that it is in character. Since the Moka's are two separate beings Ura would be less tolerant with Tsukune. I am in no way trying to make it so Ura hates him I am just trying to make things realistic.**

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed they are much appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 5- Let's go Clubbing **

"As you know the academy's goal is to teach you how to better adapt to human society. Because of that you will all be participating in club activities, after all what better way to fit in with humans then by doing human made activities." Nekonome announced.

'_Club activities? I wonder what kind of clubs are here?' _Tsukune thought to himself. Suddenly images depicting the different kind of clubs that a monster school could have flashed through his mine causing him to shiver.

'_Please if there's a god out there, there will be something normal and not dangerous for me to join.' _The human thought nervously.

"Because of this you will spend the school day looking for a club that interests you the most. So go out and find a club that you would like to join. Also don't forget to check out the Newspaper Club, I'm the advisor." Nekonome said as the students began to leave the room in search of a club.

"Tsukune won't this be fun?" Omote asked as she reached her human friend with Ura by her side.

"I'm sure it will be Omote-san." Tsukune answered.

"This seems like a complete waste of time if you ask me." Ura said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh come on Ura-chan. I'm sure that this will be a lot of fun." Omote said brightly.

"You never know Ura-san. You might just find something you like." Tsukune pointed out.

"Tch. I highly doubt it." Ura said as she crossed her arms looking bored. She looked around and noticed someone missing from their little group.

"Where is Uzumaki?" she asked. She wasn't really paying much attention during homeroom so she did not notice Naruto's absence until now.

"Naruto? He never showed up to homeroom. I'm not sure why though." Tsukune answered.

"Is that why you don't want to look at the clubs? Because you miss Naruto?" Omote asked innocently but laughed inwardly when she saw her sister blush.

"Of course not! I just find it unfair that he gets to avoid this while I have to suffer!" Ura denied. She did not know why her sister would ask that. How could she miss the blonde?

'_Maybe miss that he always finds a way to annoy me.' _She mentally scoffed.

"Well we should just look around and see if we can find anything interesting. Maybe will see Naruto around and if not we'll go look for him." Tsukune suggested.

"Alright then let's go!" Omote cheered as she grabbed Tsukune's arm and dragged him out of the classroom with Ura reluctantly following them.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"Oh man I can't believe I overslept! Why didn't you wake me up Kurama?" Naruto cried as he ran towards the school, uniform disheveled.

'**Are you kidding me? I did try but you wouldn't budge. I don't know what the hell you were dreaming but it must have been pretty damn good if you could sleep through me yelling in your mind.' **The demon fox said through their mental link.

"It was a pretty good dream. I was still a shinobi but instead of getting paid for with money I got paid with ramen." Naruto said with a bit of drool escaping from his mouth.

'**Only you would want to live in a world where their form of currency is ramen.' **Kurama deadpanned. Sometimes he just couldn't believe his container.

"Whatever, you just don't understand the joy that ramen can bring." Naruto said as he reached his homeroom door.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto immediately said as he bowed to his teacher.

"Naruto-san? What are you doing here?" he heard his teacher ask in a confused tone. He looked up to see that he and Nekonome were the only ones in the classroom.

"Where is everyone? Is it the weekend?" Naruto asked wondering why the classroom was empty.

"No, today the students are walking around the campus looking for a club to join." Nekonome explained.

"Oh. Sorry about rushing in then. Guess I'll go look around." Naruto said as he was about to leave but Nekonome grabbed his arm stopping him from leaving.

"Before you leave would you like to learn about the Newspaper club?" she asked with a smile. No one has visited her about her club yet and although Naruto came here by accident she would take what she could get.

"Newspaper club?" he repeated looking at her curiously.

"Yes, you would write about different things going on at the school. It involves interviewing and investigating different people and events." She explained.

Naruto thought about it and if he were honest it wasn't entirely interested. Nothing against the teacher but he always preferred to do something that involved more action. When he was about to gently turn down her offer he paused. By investigating and interviewing for the club along with a little stealth on his part meant he might be able to find some good blackmail material on others. It also meant he could walk around the school and learn about its layouts for pranks without raising suspicion. It may not have much action but there was definitely some potential for some fun.

Plus the newspaper club might be a good way to gain information and in the ninja world information was the most dangerous weapon anyone could ever wield when used properly.

"You know what sensei, I think I will join." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"Really? That's great!" She cheered. "Our first meeting will be tomorrow after school."

"Got it. Would you mind if I walk around just to look at some of the clubs?" he asked. He made his choice and he would keep his word but he was still curious about what other clubs that could be around.

"Oh no go right ahead. And if you see anyone who might be interested see if they'll join." She said with a smile happy that someone has finally joined her club.

"No problem sensei." Naruto said as he left the classroom. He walked down the hall and was surprised to see how lively it was. There were booths for the different clubs and judging by the amount of different booths there was a club for just about everything.

"I wonder what the others are doing." Naruto mused to himself until her heard the sound of a girl screaming. He looked around and saw a familiar girl in a witch hat running away from a group of students.

"Stay away from me you weirdoes." Yukari shouted as she tried to get away from them.

"Please don't run away from us Yukari-san!" one of the students shouted.

"All we want is to offer you an invitation to join our club." Another student added.

"Please join us!" a third student cried but Yukari paid no attention to it.

"Stop following me!" she shouted desperate to get away. She looked around and saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Naruto! Please help me!" she cried as she ran towards him.

"What's going on Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked confused as the little witch hid behind his leg.

"Naruto please help. Make them go away." She pleased as she pointed towards the group of students who were now standing in front of them.

"Excuse us but could you please step aside. We need to speak with Yukari-san." One of the students asked.

"Just what are you going to talk to her about?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"We are just trying to convince her to join our club." Another student explained.

"Judging by the way she ran away from you, I'm wondering what kind of club it is." Naruto responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's a lolicon club!" Yukari shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the group. Hearing this caused Naruto's eye to twitch as he stared at the group of students who looked like a couple of kids who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Is that true?" he asked deadpanned.

"Well we wouldn't exactly use that word…" one of the students said nervously as the twitch on Naruto's eye increased.

"Get the fuck away from her!" he shouted scaring the group who ran away from the blonde. After all they heard rumors that he took on Saizou and they did not want to get on his bad side.

"Thank you." Yukari said as she released a sigh of relief.

"Don't mention it Yukari-chan." Naruto said with a grin. "Find any club to join yet?"

"No I'm still looking. What about you?" the witch asked as the two of them walked through the crowd of students.

"I just joined the newspaper club but I decided to look around a bit." Naruto answered as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Newspaper club huh? That sounds interesting. Maybe I'll join if I can't anything else." Yukari said as she tapped a finger to her chin in thought. The two of them continued to walk around making some small talk until Yukari saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey Naruto I'm going to go over there for a while okay." She said as she pointed towards a sign that said 'Magic Club'.

"That's fine. I'll just walk around some more." Naruto said.

"Okay I'll see you later and thanks again for earlier." She said as she waved goodbye and headed towards the Magic club. Naruto continued to walk around but since he had none of his friends to talk to he soon found himself bored.

"This was interesting at first but now I'm so bored." He sighed as he looked around. He hadn't seen any of his friends other than Yukari.

"Maybe I can find some kind of ramen appreciation club." He thought aloud.

"Only you would think about joining a club dedicated to ramen." He heard a familiar voice say. He turned around to see a familiar silver haired vampire.

"Ura-chan!" he cried as he lunged towards the girl. He surprised her when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to see you! I thought I was going to die from boredom!" he continued. Ura was blushing hard from the sudden hug unable to think straight. No one but a few of her family members has ever hugged her before. Regaining her composure she narrowed her eyes and hit him across the head sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ow! Ura-chan that was mean." Naruto whined as he nursed the bump that formed on his head.

"It's your own fault! I do not remember giving you permission to hug me!" she shot back but a blush could still be seen on her face.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company? Where are the others?" Naruto asked curiously as he stood up straight and dusted himself.

"We started off just looking around with the normal group of idiots worshipping the ground that my sister and I walk on." She said earning a snicker from Naruto. "Omote let her excitement get the better of her and ran off and with Tsukune's infatuation with her he followed her. I see no point in these clubs so I decided to walk around myself."

"I see. Well look on the bright side." Naruto said positively.

"There's a bright side?" Ura asked incredulously.

"Yep! Now you get to spend the rest of your day with me!" he said with a grin.

"I thought you said there was a bright side." Ura said with a straight face.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Naruto sulked.

'**Hey kit, not that I don't enjoy watching you flirt with the hot vampire chick but maybe you should look for the other vampire and the human.' **He heard the demonic voice of Kurama say causing him to blush.

'_S-Shut up you stupid fox! I'm not flirting.'_

'**Sure you're not.' **The fox said with a roll of his eyes.

'_Why should I look for the other two anyway?'_

'**Oh I don't know. Maybe because there's a weak human in the middle of a school of monsters and with your luck something is bound to happen sooner or later.' **Kurama said sarcastically.

'_Hey! My luck isn't that bad…is it?' _he asked but was greeted with a moment of silence.

'…**do you really want me to answer that?' **

'_No…' _Naruto said with his head hung down low.

During his mental conversation Ura was looking at him strangely. For some reason his face went through a series of emotions from shock, to embarrassment, to questioning and then depression. She was starting to question the sanity of her blonde haired companion.

"You think we should look for the others?" he asked. Ura thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I'm sure that Omote will get herself in trouble and Tsukune will be too ignorant to realize it." Ura stated as the two of them began their search.

"I'm glad that you have so much faith in them." Naruto said as he sweat dropped at her response.

"You've met them haven't you? Omote is too kind it's going to get her in trouble on day and as for Tsukune…the boy is too naïve sometimes." Ura explained. Naruto thought about it and he had to agree with her.

"Okay, I see your point. Better find them before something happens." Naruto said. They spent about the next hour looking for the other vampire and human but had no luck.

"Where are they?!" Ura asked impatiently. Not only has she been unable to find them but every weirdo has practically begged her to join their club. She refused every time but she was very close to killing someone. In fact she would have killed the student from the photography club that asked her to be a nude model but Naruto was able to drag her away before she could unleash her wrath on the poor boy.

Naruto watched as the vampire began to lose her patients. Honestly though he was getting pretty annoyed to. Where on earth good those two have gone? He looked around to see if there was anyplace he missed when he saw a sign. It was a sign that promoted the swimming club at the school pool.

"What about the swimming club? We haven't looked there yet." Naruto suggested but Ura just scoffed.

"There is no way they'd be at the swimming club." She dismissed without a glance.

"Why would you say that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because we vampires are weak against water. They drain the energy right out of our bodies." Ura explained.

"Really? What a shame, I would've loved to see you in a swimsuit." Naruto said with a smirk as he watched her blush.

"Damn pervert!" she shouted as she went to punch him but a snickering Naruto was able to avoid it. He held is heads up in defense.

"Okay okay, sorry I just couldn't resist. Anyway, does Tsukune know about this?" Naruto asked as she regained her composure.

"I highly doubt it unless Omote has told him, but I don't think she has." Ura answered looking through the crowd trying to find them.

Naruto on the other hand grew silent as he began to think. Most likely Tsukune had no idea about a vampire's weakness to water. It was also obvious that he had some kind of crush on the pink haired girl. He would obviously want to do something fun with the girl. Omote was also a very kind girl. She didn't have the heart to turn down her friends so if Tsukune suggested it there would be a good chance that she would follow along despite her weaknesses just so she could be with the boy. The only question left, is there anything Tsukune would want at the swimming club?

Girl you're crushing on + School swimming pool = Girl you're crushing on wearing a swimsuit…

"Come on Ura-chan, we're going to the swimming club." Naruto announced as he grabbed her arm and headed towards the pool.

"I already told you that we vampires are weak against water. Why would Omote go there?" Ura asked not liking the fact that she was being dragged.

"Just trust me on this." Naruto said as they headed towards their destination.

* * *

**School Pool**

"How did you know they would be here?" Ura asked as she watched Tsukune swim with an attractive upperclassman while Omote sat down on one of the bleachers with a downcast expression.

"No matter how nice Tsukune is he is still a teenage boy." Naruto answered as they made their way towards Omote. Once they got loser they were able to spot a tick mark on Omote's head that only got bigger the more she watched the upperclassman flirt with a flustered Tsukune.

"How's it going Omote-chan?" Naruto asked announcing his presence. The pink haired girl looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"Naruto Ura-chan, you're here!" she said in a bright tone.

"You see Ura-chan. She's happy when she sees me. Why can't you be like that when you see me instead of acting all sarcastic and stuff?" Naruto asked with a pout.

"Because unlike my sister, I do not have the patience to deal with an idiot." She deadpanned as Naruto clutched his heart in an overdramatic gesture.

"Your words hurt so much. I don't think I can continue on with this life." Naruto said as Omote laughed at their antics. She was sad because Tsukune chose to swim while she couldn't get near the water and she was getting very lonely.

"Hey Naruto, why weren't you at homeroom this morning?" Omote asked wondering what happened to him. Although she wouldn't admit it Ura was curious as well.

"Huh? Oh I overslept. I was having this really great dream where instead of money people paid me with ramen." Naruto said as he began to drool thinking about his dream and what a great world it was. His answer only caused the girls to sweat drop.

"Well now that we have discovered that ramen is the only thing you think about, what are you doing here Omote?" Ura asked as she looked at her sister expectantly.

"What are you talking about Ura-chan?" she asked not meeting her eyes.

"I mean, why are you near something like a pool when you know water can cause you great harm?" she asked, the look in her eyes causing Omote to shrink back.

"Well…Tsukune really seemed interested in the swimming club. I tried to convince him to leave but then those girls dragged him into the pool." She explained with a frown.

"That's no excuse! You know how dangerous water is for us! Do not do something just because Tsukune wants to!" Ura scolded.

"Hold up Ura-chan, your making it sound like Tsukune's the bad guy. He doesn't even know about vampires and water." Naruto pointed out only to be on the receiving end of a glare.

"I do not care. I will not let my sister get hurt just because the human is ignorant. Perhaps he should be more observant and notice that Omote had not joined him in the pool yet. But no, instead he chooses to flirt with some other girl while leaving Omote here by herself." Ura ranted.

"Hey don't yell at me! Tsukune's the bad guy remember?!" Naruto cried not wanting to be on the receiving end of her female wrath.

"No one's the bad guy! It's not Tsukune's fault!" Omote said trying to calm her sister down. After a few seconds Ura finally settle down.

"Whatever we should leave before something happens." Ura said as she turned towards the door.

"But what about Tsukune?" Omote asked not wanting to leave him alone.

"If the boy wants to swim let him. Like I said, you shouldn't risk your health just because he want to be here." Her sister answered as if it were obvious.

"Relax Omote-chan, chances are he'll join us after a bit of swimming. But Ura-chan is right. We better get you two away from this pool before something happens." Naruto added. Omote was about to protest but she decided to give in. After all they both had some good points.

"Okay than. Maybe we can find some other club." She finally said although she still didn't like the idea of leaving Tsukune alone. As they were about to leave Tsukune was able to escape from the swim club members before he reached the edge of the pull.

"Hey guys, where are you going?" he asked as he noticed they looked like they were about to leave.

"The girls aren't really fond of swimming. You looked like you were enjoying yourself so we thought we'd let you enjoy yourself a bit while we looked for something else to do." Naruto explained.

"Oh really? I was hoping that we could all swim together." Tsukune said with a frown while Naruto smirked. He crouched down and spoke so softly that only Tsukune could hear him.

"Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with seeing Omote-chan in a swimsuit?" he whispered causing Tsukune's face to burn red with embarrassment.

"Of course not!" he denied with a flushed face.

'_He figured it out.' _He thought to himself as Naruto stood up straight, the girls wondering what he said to get Tsukune so flustered.

"If you guys aren't interested in joining I guess there's no point. It's not really much fun doing this without my friends." Tsukune said as he was about to get out of the pull. Before he could leave a pair of arms wrapped around him pulling him back in.

"Where are you going Tsukune?" a female voice said. The group looked to see a girl with long turquoise hair.

"Tamao-sempai." Tsukune said startled.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked with a pout that caused the human to blush much to Omote's annoyance.

"Oh well I wanted to join a club with my friends but they aren't really interested in swimming." He explained causing her to frown.

"How would they now that if they haven't even entered the pool?" she asked as she snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere two more members appeared and grabbed Naruto by his arms.

"What the hell?" the blonde asked surprised.

"Girls if you would, please give him some proper swimwear. If he actually takes a dip with us he might be willing to join." Tamao suggested.

"Hai!" both girls said as they began their work. Naruto tried to struggle from their grasp but failed as a cloud of smoke surrounded him. The group watched as articles of clothing flew from the smoke cloud followed by high pitch screaming.

"What are you doing…No stop that…That was my best shirt…Don't touch me there!" they heard him shout in a panicked tone causing them to sweat drop. Once the smoke cleared the girls blushed furiously.

There stood Naruto in nothing but a pair of orange swimming trunks. He was very physically fit for someone his age and while he wasn't overly bulky you could definitely the see muscles on his body. However what really caught their attention, especially Ura's, was the fist sized scar that was on the right side of his chest.

'_How on earth did he get a scar like that? It looks like someone punched a hole right through him.' _Ura thought curiously.

Naruto did not notice the attention he was drawing to himself from the female students. He clutched his arms and was visibly shivering.

"I don't think I've ever felt so violated before." He said causing them to sweat drop again.

"Now that he's ready why don't we give him a hand?" Tamao said causing the other two members to nod.

"On it!" they chanted before pushing the unsuspecting blonde into the pool.

"What have I ever done to deserve this kind of treatment!" he shouted before he hit the water with a splash. He quickly emerged coughing up water before glaring at the members.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted.

"What? We just wanted to swim with you." Tamao said innocently.

"That doesn't mean you have the right to strip me or push me in!" he shot back.

"You're stressed. I'm sure a relaxing swim with us will calm you down." She reasoned as two more members appeared and wrapped their arms around both of his.

"Where the hell do these girls keep coming from!" he shouted as they pulled him underwater trying to get him to swim. When they emerged they were surprised to see them holding another male student who had a dreamy expression from being held by two girls.

"Glad I was able to escape." They heard a voice say. They looked to the side to see Naruto climbing over the edge and leaving the pool.

'_Thank god I did that emergency underwater substitution. These girls are crazy.' _He thought to himself as he walked back towards the vampires careful not o touch them while he was still wet.

"How did you do that?" Tamao asked surprised.

'_How on earth did he escape them underwater? That should be impossible.' _She thought as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Do what?" Naruto asked feigning innocence.

"Anyway like I was saying. I'm sorry Tamao-sempai but I don't think the swimming club is for me." Tsukune said as he tried to get free from her grasp but she wouldn't have any of that.

"Earlier it was obvious that you wanted to swim. Why did you suddenly change your mind? Is it because of them?" he turquoise haired girl asked as she looked at Omote and Ura.

"I just want to hang out with my friends. It's no one's fault that they don't like swimming." Tsukune answered.

"I just don't understand. If you want to swim then swim but if you don't you have no reason to be here." She said as she splashed some water at the two girls. Not expecting the sudden action the girls were too late to avoid the water. Once it made contact they screamed in pain as sparks surrounded their body.

"What happened?" a worried Tsukune shouted. He was about to check on the two girls when he heard someone else scream. He turned around was his eyes widened in shock. Two swim club members bit one of the male students in the pull. Right before his eyes Tsukune watched as the boy began to age at a rapid rate until he resembled an old man.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked as he saw the whole thing.

"I hope you don't think to badly of us." They heard Tamao say and they were shocked to see a fish tail where her legs should be.

"Luring men into water and sucking their life force is just the way me mermaids live."

'_Mermaids? Oh no they have us trapped in the pool!' _Tsukune though worriedly as he watched the other members transform into mermaids. He tried to get away but Tamao cut him off.

"Where are you going Tsukune?" she asked as she started to circle him, "I've had my eyes on you for awhile. Well both you and Naruto. You two have the most delicious scent. If I had to guess, I'd say it was that of a human." She said as she got closer to Tsukune who was looking very nervous.

"Let go of him!" Omote shouted as she got back up on shaky legs.

"Such a nuisance. What are you going to do? You can't even touch the water let alone reach me here." Tamao taunted.

'_Omote-san can't touch water?' _Tsukune thought surprised. Was that why she wouldn't swim with him?

"That's some big talk coming from a lousy fish." Ura shot back as she stood by her sister before she did something stupid.

"You two are starting to get on my nerves." Tamao said with a frown before she swung her tail, creating a large wave. Acting on instincts Ura quickly pushed Omote out of the way but couldn't escape herself.

"Ura-chan!" Omote screamed wide eyed as she watched her sister scream in pain, sparks of electricity shocking her body before she collapsed onto the ground.

"The mighty vampire race succumbs to a little water, how pathetic." The mermaid said with a smirk.

"Now where were we Tsukune?" She asked as she turned to the boy only to find him missing.

"Yahoo! Looks like I came right on time to save you, huh Tsukune-kun?" they heard from a cheery voice above. They looked and saw a flying Kurumu carrying Tsukune through the air.

"Kurumu-san! What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked nervously. He was not used to flying unless he was in an airplane.

"I came to help my destined one of course!" she declared proudly before she frowned.

"Thank you." He said relieved before looking at an immobile Ura who was lying on the ground with the occasional sparks flying from her wet clothes, glaring at the mermaid.

'_Is it my fault that Ura-san is in such a condition? Because I didn't notice how uncomfortable Omote-san must have been around the pool.' _He thought guiltily.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you." Ura growled as she tried to get up. She didn't notice Naruto walk up to her until he picked her up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing Uzumaki!" she shouted with pink stained cheeks.

"Relax Ura-chan, I'll handle this. The water already drained a lot of your energy. We don't want you to get hurt even more." Naruto advised.

"I am not some damsel in distress! I do not need you to fight for me; I am perfectly capable of fighting my own battles!" She yelled, ignoring his advice. Naruto just rolled his eyes, sometimes she was too stubborn for he own good.

"Omote-chan stay here with Ura-chan, hopefully this is far enough from the water." Naruto said as he sat the silver haired vampire down on one of the benches.

"I told you I do not need you to fight for me!" she shouted in annoyance as Omote appeared next to her sister. Naruto who was heading for the pool paused and looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"I am perfectly aware that you can fight for yourself but Tamao made a big mistake and if I don't blow off some steam I might do something I'll regret." He told her before looking at the mermaid who was looking at him with a cocky smirk.

"And what mistake did I make?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"You hurt my friend…" The blonde growled as he unleashed his killing intent causing the mermaids to freeze in fear, "I'll destroy you."

"A-And h-how are you going to do that? You can't even reach us here in the water." One of the mermaids said trying to brush off his threat. Naruto just looked at them and smirked. Then in a blink of an eye he vanished and reappeared in front of the mermaid who spoke, delivering a harsh kick to her face sending her flying.

"You might have been able to get one of us but now you're stuck here in our territory! We mermaids are unbeatable in the water." Tamao boasted but her and everyone's eyes widened in shock when they saw Naruto calmly standing on top of the water.

"Maybe I wouldn't be able to fight you in water, so I'll guess I'll have to fight on it instead." He said with a grin.

"That's impossible! What are you?!" Tamao shouted in surprised. Naruto looked at her and his pupils turned into slits.

"I'm the guy's whose friend you hurt!" he said as he ran on the water towards the mermaids.

"It doesn't matter if you can walk on water! You still won't be able to stop us! Get him girls!" she shouted as the mermaids charged.

'_They have me outnumbered and I want to keep my shadow clone technique a secret for as long as I can.' _Naruto though as he ducked down to avoid one of the mermaids who jumped at him. He grabbed her tail swung her around and threw at another two girls.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get me." Naruto taunted as he sidestepped away from another strike and delivered a blow to the stomach knocking the mermaid out.

"Stop playing around! Get him!" Tamao shouted as her and a group of mermaids surrounded the blonde before leaping at him. Seeing no room to dodge them, Naruto released the chakra gathered around his feet causing him to sink down. With the blonde no longer in their path the mermaids crashed into each other before falling underwater.

Seeing this Naruto raised his arm and began the first to stages of the rasengan, but instead of using his chakra to force the water in multiple directions his had it flow in a single direction. That combined with the amount of chakra he put into it he was able to create an underwater cyclone that swallowed the mermaids.

From the outside the others looked at the surface of the pool trying out figure out what was happening.

"What do you think is happening?" Tsukune asked worried about his friend.

"I don't know. I wish there was something we could do to help." Omote said with a frown.

"Beating a mermaid underwater is nearly impossible and he has to fight more than one." Kurumu added.

"The fool wanted to fight so let him. It's his own fault for getting himself into that situation." Ura said from her position on the bench. She was getting very annoyed. With all the water that hit her she felt very fatigued. Not only that but she was worried about Naruto even if she didn't want to be.

Suddenly the surface of the pool water began to move around. It started as small movements but the speed soon increased. Pretty soon they were staring at what could only be described as a whirlpool. Then the remaining mermaids were sent flying from the pool where they crashed onto the ground away from the water, where they were less dangerous. After that the whirlpool began to disperse and soon after Naruto came up and swam to the edge of the pool where he could climb out.

"Naruto your okay!" Omote said cheerfully! If he wasn't so wet she would have ran over and hugged the blonde in joy.

"Please! Did you think I'd lose to a couple of fishies?" Naruto asked with a grin as he channeled his fire chakra to dry himself off.

"Where did that whirlpool come from?" Kurumu asked with a curious expression.

"Sorry but a magician never reveals his secrets." Naruto answered with a shrug causing her to pout. Naruto laughed at her antics before glancing at Ura and he frowned. It looked like she would pass out any moment.

"You okay Ura-chan? You look pretty worn out." Naruto asked as he walked over to it.

"It will take more than some water to finish me off." She scoffed trying to hide the discomfort she was in.

"Of course." He said as he shook his head. Without warning he picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing? Unhand me this minute!" she shouted as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"You guys for on ahead. I'm going to take our little stubborn vampire here to the infirmary to make sure she's okay." Naruto said as he carried her out of the pull.

"I am not stubborn!" they heard her shout before they were out of sight.

"Naruto must be pretty brave to act like that around Ura. I'm surprised she hasn't killed him yet." Kurumu said nervously. She didn't forget the fight she had with her and how she easily overpowered her.

"Ura-san can be a bit scary at times." Tsukune agreed. He was terrified of the silver haired vampire.

"I don't know. I think it's nice that Ura has a friend like Naruto." Omote said with a smile.

"Well I guess we better leave before they wake up." Tsukune suggested as he glanced at the unconscious mermaids. The two girls also looked at them and nodded before leaving the pool.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"I'm really sorry about yesterday Omote-san." Tsukune said as he walked to class along sign Omote.

"For what?" she asked with a confused frown.

"About yesterday, I was so preoccupied with having fun that I completely ignored you. It's pretty much my fault that this happened. If I had noticed how uncomfortable you were we could have left before those mermaids attacked us." He explained in a dejected tone.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune, it's not your fault." Omote tried to reassure but he just shook his head.

"How can you not be mad? It's because of me that you and Ura got hurt." He said blaming himself.

"No it wasn't, it was because of Tamao-sempai and the other mermaids. You can't blame yourself Tsukune, I never told you about our weakness to water. It was an honest mistake." Omote said trying to comfort him.

"Maybe but…" he started but was interrupted by a sudden hug from the vampire.

"Just let it go Tsukune. It's over and we can all just leave it behind us." She said as she pulled back from the hug, a bright smile on her face. Tsukune just nodded as he blushed.

"Okay…thank you Omote-san." He said with a small smile feeling better.

"No problem!" she said brightly.

"Just who I was looking for." Nekonome said as she suddenly appeared by the two students.

"Sensei?" the two of them asked wondering what their teacher wanted with them.

"I needed to talk to you two. It's come to my attention that you have not joined a club yet." The cat like teacher explained.

"Oh…well you see…we sort of ran into some problems." Tsukune said trying to figure out how to explain that a group of mermaids tried to suck their life force.

"We're sorry sensei." Omote added hoping they weren't in trouble.

"It's alright. The reason I'm here is to see if you would be interested in joining the Newspaper Club. So far only Naruto has joined." She said surprising them.

"Naruto joined?" Tsukune asked not expecting that.

"Yes he did. What about you two, are you interested?" Nekonome asked expectantly. The two students looked at each other before smiling.

"Hai! It sounds like fun!" Omote said excitingly.

"We would love to join." Tsukune added when Kurumu appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm joining too sensei!" the succubus chirped with a smile.

"Kurumu-chan? What are you doing here?" Omote asked wondering where she came from.

"I'm always where my destined one is." She said as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's causing Omote to grow a tick mark.

"Let go of him Kurumu-chan!" Omote said as she grabbed Tsukune's other arm. The two looked over him and glared at each other, sparks of lightning emitting between them. Tsukune laughed nervously before he noticed something.

"Hey Omot-san, where's Ura-san?" Tsukune asked. Omote stopped glaring at Kurumu and turned to Tsukune.

"She's still a little worn out from yesterday, she got hit by a lot more water than I did. All she needs is a little rest and she'll be good as new." She answered.

"When do you think she'll be better?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"She'll probably be up and running later on today." Omote said earning a nod from the other two.

"Huh, Naruto isn't here either." Kurumu pointed out.

"You're right…I wonder where he could be." Tsukune thought aloud getting shrugs from the other.

"I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later." Omote said as they went to class the two girls pulling on Tsukune's arm trying to get the other girl away from him while said boy cried anime tears.

* * *

**Ura's Room**

Ura was lying on her bed recovering from the other day. The reason why she was currently bedridden was because of yesterday's events. Speaking of yesterday's events, they were the only thing on her mind at the moment. More specifically it was Naruto that she was thinking about. She was wondering about the strange things he did yesterday. She never heard of anyone being able to sand on water let alone a human and there was also that thing with the whirlpool. Since Naruto was unaffected by it she could only assume he created it, but how?

"Even when he's not here he finds a way to annoy me." She grumbled as she felt a head ache coming from all her thinking. A sudden knocking on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She watched as the door opened and Naruto walked into her room with a large smile on his face.

'_It's like he knows when someone is thinking of him.' _She thought.

"How ya doin' Ura-chan?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I was doing well but then you appeared." She said causing his shoulders to slump.

"So cruel." He muttered as she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Why are you here Uzumaki? Don't you have class to attend to?" she asked as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You expect me to go to class when one of my dearest friends is feeling unwell?" he asked as he took an overdramatic pose.

"Meaning you saw this as an opportunity to skip class." She bluntly said causing him to sweat drop.

"Of course not. I was worried about my darling Ura-chan." He said as he received a harsh glare that even made Kurama a little nervous from where he was watching in Naruto's mind.

"If you ever call me your 'darling Ura-chan' again I will make sure you will never be able to reproduce." She threatened as Naruto paled before nodding rapidly.

"I won't make that mistake again ma'am." He said getting a nod of approval from her.

"Good now than, I have some questions." She started making sure he was paying attention, "You have told us you are human and I believe you. But what I want to know is how you were able to do those strange techniques."

"Um…I don't know what you are talking about?" he lied unable to think of anything but Ura wasn't about to let him off the hook like that. She had questions for some time and she will get the answers no matter what.

"Let me refresh your memory. When we first faced Saizou you created some strange blue orb, against Kurumu you were able to block my kick which should be impossible for a human, and of course there was yesterday. Are you honestly going to try and deny the fact that you were standing on water when there were plenty of witnesses?" she asked with a glare that pretty much said 'Go ahead and lie. I dare you.'

"I…uh…channeled my inner flames of youth." He offered but paused as he thought about what he said.

* * *

**Konoha- Team 9 Training Grounds**

The members of team 9 were currently training when the taijutsu specialist Might Guy came to a sudden halt. Judging by his face you could tell he was in deep concentration.

"Is something wrong Guy-sensei?" Lee asked wondering what was on his sensei's mind.

"No…it's just that my youth detector has picked something up." He informed as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"…youth detector?" Neji questioned wondering if he even wanted to know.

"It seems like another person has embraced the ways of youth!" he shouted ignoring Neji's question. "Alright! IN HONOR OF THIS MYSTERY PERSON I WILL WORK TO SPREAD MY FLAMES OF YOUTH AND IF I CANNOT I WILL RUN 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!" he shouted to the heavens above.

"I TOO SHALL HONOR THIS PERSON AND IF I CANNOT I WILL DO 100 PUSHUPS WITH A BOULDER STRAPPED TO MY BACK!" Lee shouted with as much enthusiasm as his sensei.

"THATTA BOY LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

The two green clad ninja of Konoha shared and embraced as a sunset appeared in the background. A few feet away you can see Neji and Tenten banging their head against a nearby tree.

* * *

**Ura's Room**

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"What?" Ura finally asked not believing what she said. What the hell were flames of youth?

'**I can't believe you just said that…" **Kurama groaned as he covered his eyes with a paw.

'_Shut up! Just…shut up…' _Naruto said in his mind wondering what on earth possessed him to say that.

Naruto was quiet for a bit trying to think about what to say. He knew he couldn't keep everything a secret after everything they saw. He guessed that he could give her some answers.

"Alright you win. Like I said I'm human, but I'm also a shinobi." He stated.

"A shinobi." She asked in a somewhat interested tone.

"Yeah, we're trained to use chakra which is like youki but for humans. By utilizing my chakra I was able to create the rasengan which was that blue orb you saw. We can even use our chakra to walk on water or walk up trees without using our hands." He explained hoping this would satisfy her curiosity.

"I see." She said as she absorbed the information. It certainly explained things.

"There was also that scar on your chest. I am curious, how did you get a wound that would leave such a scar?" She said raising an eye brow when she noticed him stiffen at the mention of the scar.

"Sorry Ura but I don' really want to talk about it." Naruto said looking away from her. Ura frowned at this but decided to let it go. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets.

"Very well." She said getting a grateful smile from the blonde.

"Anyway I know just the thing to make you feel better." He said as he pulled out two bowls of ramen out of nowhere.

"How the hell will ramen help me? More importantly where to they come from?" Ura shouted. Honestly what was with his obsession over ramen?

"Poor naïve Ura-chan. One cannot explain the miraculous powers of ramen through words alone. One must simply except and be thankful for it." Naruto said sagely before he started to eat his bowl.

Ura just stared at him incredulously before sighing. Chances are she'll never fully understand her blonde friend, but she knew one thing for sure. Things were never boring with him around. And with that thought she began to eat from her bowl, after all she hadn't eaten a thing all day.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well Naruto has shared a little bit more about himself but still hasn't told everything.**

**And I know there are some people who disagree with the scar on Naruto's chest saying that the kyuubi heals him completely. Frankly I don't care. I have always liked the idea of Naruto getting a scar creating a symbol for the betrayal of Sasuke, someone who he considered a brother (Not sure why seeing as Sasuke always acted like a jackass to him).**

**Thank you for reading please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I am glad that you are enjoying the story.**

**For those who do not like the story the answer is simple…don't read it. **

**Glad to see that some of you enjoyed the flames of youth part. It just came to me and I knew I definitely had to write it down.**

**I have been getting some PM asking if Naruto will get a harem. The answer is no it is strictly Naruto/Ura**

**This chapter was a bit tricky because if Gin revealed his perverted nature too soon to Ura than he would die before the chapter even started.**

**Also some heads up. Expect some Naruto/Ura development here.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gin the Jiraiya of Yokai Academy**

"Tsukune, may I please suck your blood?" Omote asked with a smile. Before he could even answer she was already in front of him.

"Capu-Chu!" she said before she bit down into his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kurumu shouted as she pointed a finger at Omote who stepped back from Tsukune with a delighted blush and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Thank you for the treat. Your blood is definitely the tastiest. If I'm not careful I might just get addicted." She said ignoring the succubus which did not please her.

"Who said you could just suck my destined one's blood!" Kurumu yelled as she crossed her arms and glared at the vampire.

"What? Tsukune never said anything about it." Omote said with a confused looked on her face. On the side Tsukune was standing on wobbly legs with a dazed expression.

'_She sucked my blood again. If she keeps going at this rate I'll die of blood loss…but having her so close to me is amazing…' _the human thought to himself not sure how he should feel about this situation.

"Look at him! You're sucking him dry!" Kurumu cried before grabbing his head and pressing it against her breast, "Don't worry darling, Kurumu will protect you from her."

"What do you mean protect him from me?! I've never done anything to hurt him. Plus look at you, you're suffocating him!" Omote shouted as she pointed at Tsukune who was flailing his arms around before they went limp from the lack of oxygen.

Off on the sides Ura was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. Next to her Naruto was sitting on one of the tombstones that decorated the school grounds with a bag of popcorn in hand.

"This never gets old." Naruto said as he ate a handful of popcorn before offering some to Ura who refused.

"Maybe to you but I have already grown tired of their useless squabbling." Ura complained as they watched sparks fly between the two girls that were glaring at each other.

"You need to lighten up Ura-chan. Learn how to enjoy the simple things in life." Naruto said as he began to laugh. He swore he could see Tsukune's soul trying to escape through his mouth.

"I think I know a way to lighten up as you say." She said as she glanced at the blonde who looked at her curiously.

"And just how are you going to do that?" he asked wearily when he saw a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Today after school you and I will have a sparring match." She said and if Naruto didn't know any better he would say she was smiling.

"What? But today is the first day of the Newspaper Club." He pointed out. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy a good spar but still.

"So? I haven't had a good spar in ages. Who cares if we are a little late?" she said with a shrug. Like she said yesterday she thought that the clubs were a waste of time.

"I don't know Ura-chan. I already got in trouble for skipping school yesterday to visit you. I don't know if I want to risk getting into more trouble, especially when it's still so early in the year." Naruto said unsurely.

'_If baa-chan finds out I'm goofing around than she would kill me.' _He thought with a shiver.

Ura frowned at his hesitance. She really wanted to spar with him. So far everyone at the school has proven themselves too weak to offer her a challenge. The only reason that the mermaids got the upper hand of her was because she pushed Omote out of the way resulting in her getting hit with the water. The only one she has seen who could offer her a good fight was Naruto.

She sighed as she realized what she had to do. She was very reluctant but she would have to swallow her pride a bit, after all desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Naruto…please." She said with a pout as she looked him in the eyes.

The fact that she had called him by his name made him look at her in shock. But then when he caught sight of her pouting…it was too much. He always knew that Ura was a beautiful girl but he never though he would see her look so adorable like she did at the moment. He could feel his resolve crumbling as she looked at him before he couldn't hold it in.

"Alright…you win." He said in a defeated tone but seriously, how could he say no when she was looking at him like that.

"Excellent. Then we have an agreement." She said with an excited grin.

'**You two aren't even dating and she has you whipped.' **Kurama quipped.

'_Shut it you over-sized plushy.' _ Naruto shot back earning a growl from the demonic fox.

'**What the hell did you just call me?' **he asked in an annoyed tone causing Naruto to inwardly smirk.

'_I'm sorry, did you say something?' _he asked feigning innocence laughing when he heard Kurama cursing before stomping to a corner of his cage where he would ignore the blonde.

"So after the last class we will meet up and have our spar. Then we will go to the clubroom. The advisor is Nekonome, I'm sure she will not be too upset." He heard Ura say.

"I guess. Come one we better go before the late bell rings" Naruto said as he stood up stretching a bit.

"Do you want to or should I?" Ura asked as she stepped away from the tree and pointed to the two girls who were still arguing about Tsukune.

"I'll go this time." He said before turning to the other three and shouted, "Hey! As much as I love watching a good love triangle we have to go to class!"

With that down he placed his hands behind his head and headed to class, Ura walking by his side shaking her head. The other three following behind with blushes on their faces.

* * *

**End of Last Class**

Naruto ran out of the classroom with a large smile on his face. He thought he would pass out from boredom.

"Why the hell did I think that going to a school would be fun?" He muttered to himself as he walked through the hall looking for Ura.

'**Quit complaining, you wanted to see the world outside of Konoha and now you can.' **He heard from Kurama.

'_I know but school…what was I thinking? I've never been good at school.' _

'**Tch. What about the friends you made here? You never would have met them if you hadn't come here.' **Kurama said getting tired of his container's complaining.

'_Guess so.' _Naruto admitted.

'**Plus didn't you just say to enjoy the simple things in life? You should follow your own advice.' **

'_Besides hanging out with my friends what could I possibly enjoy at this school?' _Naruto asked curiously.

'**Are you serious? Do you not see all these hot chicks wearing short ass skirts? Hell what about the three girls you hang out with. They're easily the hottest girls at this school, especially the silver haired one you're so close to.' **the fox said with a grin as Naruto blushed.

'_What the hell is wrong with you, you ero-kitsune!'_

'**What do you mean what's wrong with me? I just happen to have a keen eye when it comes to female beauty. Now hurry up and find the vampire chick and while you're at it, see if you can cop a feel during the spar.' **Kurama said laughing loud when Naruto's blush grew.

"Are you alright Uzumaki? Your face is all red." Ura said as she appeared in front of him, surprising the blonde.

"I'm fine!" he shouted stilled flustered from his talk with Kurama. Ura looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay then…" she said slowly, "Shall we go?" she asked. Naruto nodded his head as the two made their way to an open clearing where they could spar without the prying eyes of Ura's fan club.

"So, you want to do this sealed or unsealed." He asked as he dropped his bag, loosened his tie and took off his blazer.

"We are only having a light spar so I will fight in my sealed state." She answered as she did the same as Naruto. Shrugging Naruto walked back a few steps in order to give a bit of a distance between the two.

"Well then, are we ready to go?" Naruto asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I think we are. Remember it is only a simple spar. No need to break any bones." She answered as she got into her own stance. The two silently stared at each other and then as if some silent signal went off they simultaneously charged.

Naruto started off with a simple jab aimed at her head. Ura slapped it away before hitting an open palm strike at his chin causing him to step back. She followed with a kick but Naruto ducked down and did a sweep kick causing Ura to fall. She quickly rolled out of the way avoiding a follow up hit.

"Not bad Uzumaki." She complimented with a smirk before she charged again.

She went for a punch but Naruto crossed his arms and blocked it. He grabbed her arm and kicked her sides before punching her stomach. Ura gasped for air before narrowing her eyes. With her arm that was still in his grasp, she grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder catching off guard. Naruto got back up only to receive a devastating kick to the face sending him bouncing against the ground. He stood back up and smirked.

"Are you sure you're in your sealed state cause that was damn good kick." He said as he massaged his jaw.

"Aren't you sweet, but flattery will get you nowhere." Ura said as she got back into her fighting stance. The two charged again and exchanged a barrage of blows and blocks.

* * *

**Meanwhile- Newspaper Club Room**

"I would like to welcome the new members of our club! Thank you for joining and let's begin! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together!" Nekonome said with a bright smile. The room was silent as Tsukune looked from Nekonome to the classroom.

'_We're the only ones here?' _he thought as the only other occupants of the room were Omote and Kurumu who were sitting on either side of him.

"Sensei…are we the only members of the club?" Tsukune asked causing Nekonome to laugh.

"Don't be silly Tsukune, of course you're not. There's also Naruto-san and Ura-san. Though, I wonder where they are." Nekonome informed.

"That's right! Ura-chan told me to tell you that they'll be a bit late." Omote said.

"I see, thank you for telling me Omote-san." Nekonome said as the door to the classroom opened. He others were expecting their two friends but were greeted with the sight of someone else.

"My how embarrassing. Late on the first day." A boy with black hair said as he offered the group a suave smile.

"This is the other member of our club." Nekonome said as she pointed o the boy who looked about a year older than the others.

"Hello, I am Gin Morioka the club present. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said smiling and if you looked close enough you could see his teeth sparkling. He looked at Tsukune first and then looked at the two girls. In an instant he was in front of them with a bouquet of roses for the both of them.

"Sensei told me about the new members but she failed to mention how beautiful you two are." He said as he handed the bouquet to them.

'_This is our president?' _Tsukune thought as he watched the older boy carefully. He didn't like how Gin was looking at the girls.

"Gin is the only second year student that is on the club. If you have any questions please just ask him." Nekonome explained.

"You can count on me." He said as he gave the group a thumbs up.

"Alright then. I have a staff meeting to go to so I'll leave them in your care Gin." The teacher said as she left the room.

"Alright, leave it to me." He told her before the door closed. Once the teacher was gone he looked at the remaining three residents seriously and began to speak.

"Well, let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club it is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting in all kinds of things within the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be an easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The others were silent as the digested what he just said.

"He looks like someone we can rely on…right?" Omote asked as she looked at Tsukune.

"Yeah…I guess so." He answered a bit unsurely. Just then Gin's face broke into a smile and he chuckled.

"Just kidding! Let's forget about all this serious stuff and have some fun." He said as he held up a poster. "This is our poster add. I would really appreciate it if you could hang it up for me."

The three of them nodded as they got to work. Omote and Kurumu stood on some chairs in order to hang up the poster while Tsukune was looking over the posters. He looked over at the club president who stood behind the two girls giving instructions.

'_At first Gin-sempai looked like nothing but a flirt…but it seems like he can be serious at times too.' _He thought before he noticed something. He looked loser and saw that as Gin was instructing the girls to hang the poster higher he walked closer and looked up. He human's eyes widened when he realized where he was looking.

'_He's peeking up their skirts!' _he thought as he ran there and stood in front of Gin to block his view.

"Sempai what are you doing? How could you?" Tsukune asked as he stared at him shocked. This student was supposed to guide them in the club but this is how he's acting?

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked innocently as he looked at the boy confused.

"Don't pretend that you don't know. You were definitely looking up heir skirts." He accused.

"Why would you say that? There's no way I would do something like that." Gin said waving a dismissive hand at him.

'_He's lying. I definitely saw him peeping.' _Tsukune thought as he stared at Gin.

"What's going on?" Omote asked. When she and Kurumu finished hanging the posters they noticed Gin and Tsukune were having some kind of discussion.

"Oh the thing is…this guy just told me how he looked up your skirts and got a good view of your panties." Gin said as he pointed his thumb at Tsukune whose jaw dropped. How could he blame him for the crime he just committed?

"What!" Both girls cried with blushes on their faces.

"Wait, don't listen to him! It's a misunderstanding! I mean I may have gotten an accidental peek but it was Gin-sempai who…" he tried to explain but never finished.

* * *

**With Naruto and Ura**

Naruto was walking through the hallway with Ura by his side. Both had some light bruises and scratches but didn't really worry about it. After all, with their advanced healing abilities they will be gone in no time.

"I must say Uzumaki, I am quite pleased. The spar went much better than I thought." Ura said.

"Easy for you to say. What happen to no broken bones? I think you dislocated my shoulder with that last ax kick you hit me with." Naruto said as he stretched his sore shoulder around.

"It wasn't my fault you didn't dodge." Ura shrugged.

'_How could I dodge? When you raised your leg you gave me a good shot of what's beneath your skirt.' _Naruto thought with a blush.

'**You didn't grope her like I suggested but a panty shot is still pretty good.' **Kurama said through the mind link.

'_Stop saying things like that ero-kitsune!' _Naruto shouted causing the fox to laugh. The two made it to the club room and were about to enter when the door suddenly opened. They watched with raised brows as a fuming Omote and Kurumu stormed past them without so much as a glance. They looked at the departing girls and then inside seeing Tsukune who had a red hand print on both cheeks with a laughing black haired boy next to him.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked. The black haired boy looked at them and his eyes widened when he saw Ura. Naruto noticed a strange gleam in the boy's eyes as he looked at the silver haired girl. The same gleam he noticed whenever Jiraiya had some sort of perverted thought.

"Nothing really, this guy just got caught peeking up the girls' skirts." He said before Tsukune could say something. Tsukune was about to say something in his defense but the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"You did what?" Ura growled as her glowing red eyes glared at the frightened boy. He was going to die. There was no question about it, he knew how protective Ura was of Omote and now he was going to die. His thoughts were confirmed by her next sentence.

"I'll kill you!" she shouted as she lounged at the boy. How dare this human peek at her sister. Before she got too far Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"Calm down Ura-chan!" Naruto shouted trying to calm the girl down.

"Release me this instant Uzumaki! I will teach this pervert a lesson!" Ura shouted as she tried to escape from his grasp.

'**Hey kit, look at that other one real quick.' **He heard Kurama say. Confused Naruto did as instructed, but still made sure he had a tight grip on Ura to make sure she didn't kill Tsukune. Because Tsukune was too frightened and Ura was too angry Naruto was the only one to notice.

Gin was looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes. More specifically he was looking at the arms that were wrapped around Ura's waist. It was a look Naruto knew pretty well, the look of jealousy. The same look he had himself when he still loved Sakura but the only thing she cared about was Sasuke.

'**Better keep a close on this one kit.' **Kurama warned and Naruto silently agreed before looking at the struggling girl in his arms.

"Ura-chan calm down. How do you think Omote-chan will feel if you killed her friend?" he asked as he vampire began to calm down.

"Tch. Let me go Uzumaki. I will not harm Tsukune…this time." She said and Naruto carefully let her go.

"Well then now that that's over let me introduce myself. I am the club president Gin." He said as he pulled a bouquet of roses out of nowhere and handed it to Ura. Ura just stared at him blankly and without even looking at the bouquet she turned to Naruto.

"I'm going to find Omote. You can stay here if you wish." She told him and Naruto noticed the look of jealousy in Gin's eyes again. It looked like he didn't like being ignored by Ura.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said and she nodded before leaving the club room. After a moment of silence Gin finally spoke.

"Well since most of the club has left I guess we can call it a day. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gin said as he left the boys in the room.

"Alright then Tsukune, why don't you tell me what actually happened." Naruto suggested as he crossed his arms and listened to Tsukune explain what really happened.

* * *

**Next Day**

"I don't like perverts." Omote said before she walked away. Tsukune who was trying to explain himself stood there frozen in place. Finally coming out of his stupor he tried to follow her.

"Please listen to me Omote-san. It's not what it looks like." Tsukune pleaded.

"I don't care just go away." She said as she ran away. Watching them from a distance Naruto sighed.

"How come it always seems like those two are fighting?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but it does seem to be happening quite often." Ura agreed.

"I did not sign up for all this drama when I enrolled here." Naruto complained wondering what he and Ura would have to do his time to get those two on the same page again.

"There's no use crying about it now. Come on we better leave before we are late." Ura suggested. Nodding his head Naruto slung his arm over her shoulders and the two began to walk.

"Watch out for Gin." He said quietly. There was no telling when someone could just be eavesdropping.

"You think so too?" Ura asked just as quietly.

"Yeah, when I looked at him yesterday he had this strange look in his eyes." Naruto said as she nodded.

"Yes I can also feel that he is hiding his strength. I do not know how strong he actually is, but it would be best to be cautious around him." Ura advised.

Watching the scene from afar, Gin smirked when he watched how Omote wouldn't give Tsukune the time of day. But the smirk fell and he glared when he saw how close Naruto and Ura seemed. He even growled a little when he saw the blonde put his arm over her shoulders. Gin put on a charming smile as he walked over to a pair of girls.

"Excuse me ladies but would you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked politely.

"What do you want?" one of the girls asked.

"Well you see that Tsukune is always hanging around Omote-san. Are they dating?" he asked.

"No one knows for sure but they don't really match right. I mean she's really beautiful while he's just so average." The girls said.

"But there are rumors saying that people have seen Omote-san kissing his neck so maybe they are dating." Her friend added causing Gin's eyes to widen.

"I-I see. What about Naruto-san and Ura-san. Those two seem awfully friendly towards each other." He said as the girls adopted a thinking expression.

"Well…Ura-san doesn't really like to hang out with others." One of the girls said.

"Yeah besides her sister the only person she really talks to is Naruto-san. Those two are really close. Naruto-san is probably the only one that Ura-san allows so close to her." He friend added as Gin began to grit his teeth.

"Omote-san kisses his neck…Ura-san lets him be so close but wouldn't even say hi to me…" Gin muttered under his breath as the two girls looked at him oddly. Unable to take it anymore he began to pull his hair and screamed in frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me! What's so special about those two? Why are they so close to those two goddesses?!" he screamed into the sky.

"Oh god he's insane!" one of the girls shouted as they ran away from Gin. He took some deep breathes in order to calm himself.

"Mark my words you two…I don't care who you are but the Akashiya twins will be mine." Gin declared as he walked away thinking of a plan to win the hearts of Omote and Ura.

* * *

Naruto and Ura separated as they had to go to different classes. As he was whistling a simple tune he noticed a familiar head of sky blue hair.

"Hey there Kurumu-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Ah Naruto how are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. So what's going on? You look like you're searching for something." Naruto asked as he watched her lower her head.

"I was looking for Tsukune-kun. Yesterday I jumped to conclusions without letting him explain. Then when I thought about it I realized that he doesn't really seem like the type to peep on girls." She explained solemnly causing Naruto to smile.

"Relax, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to forgive you." He reassured her making her brighten up.

"You really think so? She asked hopefully.

"Positive." He said laughing when she hugged him.

"Thank you, I feel better now. But I still have to find him." She said as she began to look around the hall.

"There he is." Naruto said as he pointed to a depressed looking Tsukune who was dragging his feet through the halls.

"Perfect! Hey Tsuku-" she started to call but was stopped when Naruto placed a hand over her mouth. He dragged her to one of the corridors where they could hide and removed his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked annoyed but he just shushed her. They looked over and saw that Gin had approached Tsukune.

"Kurumu-chan, follow us from a distance while I stay with Tsukune." Naruto ordered getting a confused frown from the succubus.

"Why? What's going on?"

"There's just something about this Gin that Ura-chan and I don't like. We have to be careful around him." He answered making Kurumu agree. Besides if both Ura and Naruto found something odd about their president then something was definitely up. With that said Naruto walked over to the two boys.

"Hey there Tsukune Gin-san." Naruto greeted.

"Ah Naruto I was looking for you too. I was just telling Tsukune here that today's club meeting will be outside. Since we're all here why don't we head off now?" Gin suggested with a friendly smile.

"I guess so." Tsukune said with a frown. He was still made about what Gin did the other day. Naruto took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that Kurumu was watching them carefully.

"Sure thing." He said as the two of them followed Gin until they were outside.

"Why the hell are we here?" Naruto asked as he looked at their surroundings.

"Aren't we just at the back of the school? Why would we have a club meeting here?" Tsukune asked.

"You two need to relax. The others will be here soon." Gin said with his usual friendly smile plastered on his face.

"By the way, Omote-san was pretty pissed off yesterday huh?" he asked Tsukune good-naturedly.

"Yeah, she won't talk to me at all." He growled out as he glared at the president who didn't seem bothered by it at all.

"Sorry about that." He said but it was clear that he wasn't as he looked at Naruto, "And then there's Ura –san. She didn't even acknowledge me yesterday. It broke my heart."

"What can I say? She either likes you or she doesn't." Naruto said with a shrug. He looked up and saw Kurumu watching them from the roof. Good so far so good. If they kept this up than they could figure out Gin's plan sooner or later.

"Well now that we're here I need you to look at the window over there." Gin instructed as he pointed at the window he wanted them to see.

"Why? Shouldn't we wait for the girls?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. For a split second worry crept into Gin's eyes before it vanished.

"They'll be here but we don't have to delay the meeting just for them. We can catch them up on things." He said as if it were no big deal. Watching him carefully Tsukune finally nodded and stood on a nearby crate so he could reach the window.

"You know what's weird? Omote-san and Ura-san are much better than what I heard. Who knows, I think I'm falling in love with both of them. Weird huh?" he said casually. Tsukune and Naruto looked at him not expecting that.

"I swear that I will make them my women." He promised with a smug smile.

'_Why is he telling us this?' _Tsukune thought.

'_What's his game?' _Naruto wondered.

Tsukune was about to ask Gin what he meant when he heard a sound coming from the other side of the window. When he looked through his face grew bright red as he looked at a group of girls undressing.

"Gin-sempai…this is…" he tried to say as he turned his head and paled when he saw a camera in Gin's hand.

"Girl's changing room? I know." He said smirking as he showed him the picture he took of Tsukune looking through the window.

"Hey look a pervert!" Naruto shouted. The others were surprised and Gin was about to run for it when he tripped on his feet. He looked down and saw that his feet were tied with some kind of wire.

Naruto quickly drew a kunai from inside his blazer and threw it at the camera breaking it too pieces. He heard some shuffling from the girl's changing room and acted quickly. He grabbed Tsukune's arm and threw him into the air. He followed by jumping off the walls so he could reach the roof before the girls could see him.

"Damn it! When did this get here?" Gin asked himself as he tried to get the wire off his legs, when a shadow spread over him. He looked up and paled when he saw a group of angry girls glaring at him.

"Now ladies…this is actually a pretty funny story." He tried to explain but it fell on deaf ears and he was forced to feel the wrath of angry females.

From above Naruto watched with a smirk as Gin's screams of pain filled the air.

"Thank you Naruto." Tsukune said as he was being held by Kurumu who was flying above.

"No problem. Thanks for helping us Kurumu-chan." Naruto added giving her a thumbs up.

"Any time." Kurumu smiled as she gave a victory sign.

* * *

**Later on that Night**

A bruised and beaten Gin stomped through the school grounds. His eyes scanned through the crowd of students until he found who he was looking for. Glaring at the blonde he marched over to Naruto and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ah, Gin-sempai so nice to see you." He said with a cheeky grin as Gin's eye began to twitch.

"I must admit those were some nice moves you pulled off." Gin said with a frown.

"What can I say? I've always been a bit of a fighter." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Listen I think you and I can be great friends. All you have to do is stay out of my way so that I can get the Akashiyas. What do you say?" Gin said causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"You honestly think that I'll just stand by while you do who knows what to my friends just because you asked?" Naruto asked shaking his head.

"I thought so. It looks like the only way to settle this is the old fashion way. Right now, you and me on the roof."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he followed Gin to the roof.

* * *

**With the Others**

"…And that's what happened. I swear I wasn't trying to peep at you Omote-san." Tsukune said honestly as he explained what happened the other day.

"It's true Omote-chan. Earlier today I watched as Gin-sempai tried to trick them into peeping and then taking a picture as blackmail. If it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking it probably would have worked." Kurumu added.

"I'm sorry for not listening Tsukune!" Omote said with shame. Tsukune was her first real friend and she wouldn't even listen as he tried to explain himself. It seems like she could be as stubborn as her sister.

"It's okay Omote-san. I'm just glad we're okay again." Tsukune said with a smile earning a smile from the pink haired girl.

"Now that we have all made up, what are we going to do about Gin?" Ura interrupted.

"I'm not sure…he seemed pretty obsessed with you two." Tsukune said as he pointed to the vampires.

"Why is it that you always get the attention?" Kurumu complained with a pout.

"I already told you that I do not like this sort of attention!" Ura shouted as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Now's not the time to fight with each other!" Omote said trying to stop another fight from happening. Tsukune sweat dropped as he watched the girls argue when he noticed someone missing.

"Ura-san, where's Naruto?" he asked.

"How should I know?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you two are always together. It's like you two are attached at the hip or something." Kurumu answered.

"The only reason we are 'attached at the hip' like you say is because he is an idiot that doesn't understand the concept of personal space." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Yea but it doesn't look like you mind. In fact, if I had to guess I'd say you rather enjoy it." Kurumu said smirking when she noticed Ura blushing lightly.

"I'm not sure what you are implying but I warn you succubus, watch how you speak to me or you will pay." Ura said with a glare.

"Let's not fight. Beside Ura-chan, it's alright if you enjoy spending time with Naruto." Omote added but instead of helping it made Ura's blush deepen.

"Who says I enjoy spending time with him!" she yelled in annoyance. Seriously why were they talking about her strange association with Naruto?

"Maybe we should focus at the problem at hand. Like where Naruto is or what we are going to do about Gin-sempai." Tsukune said hoping to stop the teasing before Ura loses her temper.

"Well after the way Naruto tricked Gin-sempai I'd say he would want some sort of revenge." Kurumu suggested.

"Do you think he would want to fight him or try to hurt him?" Omote asked worried about her friend.

"Possibly, but would Naruto do something foolish like walk into Gin-sempai's trap and fight him head on?" Tsukune asked. It was only quite for a second before Ura spoke up.

"Let's go find him. Knowing Naruto he's already fighting that idiot president." She said as she began to walk away. The others looked at each other before nodding and followed after her.

* * *

**Rooftop**

"You sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the boy in front of him. Gin just ignored him and chose to stare at the moon instead.

"You know, he moon really is beautiful. Whenever I see it I usually get a little wild…especially when it's full like now." Gin said with a smirk revealing a sharp canine like tooth.

"I really don't have time for this. Let's just get this over with." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Once you're out of the way I'll take care of Tsukune. Then the Akashiyas will be mine! Now tremble in fear!"He roared as his body began to transform. His body was soon covered in fur, his face took the shape similar to a dog's and his hands became razor sharp claws. Once he was done he released a howl into the air before smirking at the blonde who was silent.

'_That's right, I'm the legendary werewolf. Looks like he's too frightened to move let alone fight.' _Gin thought smugly.

"Wow…so your true form is an oversized dog?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head causing the wolf to fall over anime style.

"I'm a wolf not a dog!" he growled in annoyance.

"Whatever let's go!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the wolf. He delivered a punch but only met air.

"Where on earth are you aiming at? I'm over here." Gin taunted from behind before kicking the blonde. Naruto stood up in time to feel the impact of a knee in his stomach before he was punched in his face.

"What's wrong? I thought we were here to fight so why are you just standing around!" Gin taunted as he kicked Naruto in the side followed by an upward slash cutting his cheek.

"**Wind Claw" **Naruto said as his hands became covered with wind chakra making them more claw like. He moved his head in time to avoid another punch and slashed Gin across the chest. Gin stumbled back and Naruto followed through with a round house kick at the wolf's head sending him flying but Gin grabbed the railing before he fell of the roof.

"This seems unfair. Last time you got to fight the mermaids and now you get to fight this dog." They heard a voice say. They looked at the roof leading to the roof and saw that it was open with Ura walking out followed by the others.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Naruto asked as he kept a careful watch on Gin who was staring at the twins with a look of lust.

"I think we should be asking you that question." Ura said as she walked over to him. Last time she was forced to watch as Naruto fought for them all and she was not about to let that happen again. Suddenly a bright light from behind them flashed. They turned to see Omote in her released form, her Rosario in Tsukune's hand. Her pink hair grew a silver streak, her eyes turned a light shade of red with slitted pupils and her hands became more claw like. Seeing their questioning looks she smiled.

"I might not be as strong as you two but that doesn't mean I'm helpless. This guy tried to turn me against Tsukune and he's after me too. This is just as much my fight as it is yours." She explained.

"Just be careful Omote." Ura said with a smirk before turning to Naruto, "And if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it if you removed my Rosario Uzumaki."

"This was supposed to be a one on one fight between me and the mutt but I'd rather avoid the wrath of two angry females." He said as he pulled of her Rosario. A wave of youki fill the air as her pupils transformed into slits, her fangs became more pronounced and her hands were now like claws.

"So the rumors are true. You two really are vampires. But it's pointless. When it comes to speed we werewolves are unbeatable! All the power in the world is useless if you can't hit your opponent!" Gin shouted as he became a blur, circling the three of them.

'_So this is the speed of a werewolf. I must admit it is impressive.' _Ura thought as she had trouble following his movements.

'_I can't see him! He's really fast!' _Omote thought as she looked around.

'_Let's see…he's not as fast as Lee is without his weights but it's still pretty impressive. All I have to do is get him to hold still but how? Stupid perverted wolf.' _Naruto thought before his eyes widened and he grinned. '_That's it!' _

"Ura-chan Omote-chan I have a plan. When I get him to stand still you two go for the kill." Naruto said.

"Very well." Ura said wondering what he had planned.

"You can count on us Naruto." Omote added.

"What's the matter? Have you decided to give up and accept that you two will be mine?" Gin said with a fanged grin.

"I hope you're ready ero-mutt because here I go! **Uzumaki Forbidden Arts.**" He said as he made a hand sign.

'_Forbidden Arts? How interesting.' _ Ura thought as she watched on.

"Forbidden? That means it's really strong right?" Tsukune thought wondering how Naruto knew such a move.

"Probably, I mean it has to be forbidden for a reason right?" Kurumu asked wide eyed wondering what kind of attack Naruto new that it was forbidden.

"**Sexy Technique" **Naruto said as a cloud of smoke surrounded him. Gin appeared in front of him and was about to finish him off but froze when the smoke disappeared. Standing in front of him was a naked girl with large breasts, her blonde haired tied into pigtails and the only thing covering her modesty was the residual smoke.

"You're not going to hurt me are you Gin-sama?" the girl asked with wide tear filled eyes. Tsukune fainted from a massive nose blood while the girls blushed furiously.

"What are you waiting for?" the girl asked snapping them back to attention. Ura looked and saw that Gin was in a daze as he stated goofily at the naked girl in front of him. Seeing this as an opening she moved.

"Let's go Omote!" Ura said as she ran towards the wolf.

"Right!" Omote shouted as she followed her sister. The girl transformed to reveal a grinning Naruto who jumped back right at the moment Ura appeared in front of Gin while Omote was behind him.

"Know your place!" they both said as the attacked. Omote smiled in satisfaction when she felt her kick hit the back of Gin's head hard while Ura had a sadistic smirk when her kick connected with Gin's groin. Gin's eyes widened so much that it looked like they would fall out at any moment while he opened his mouth to scream in pain but no sound would come out.

He girls stepped away as Gin fell to his knees. Without warning the rest of his body crashed to the ground unable to stand the pain and passed out.

"Ha! It looks like we win!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. His joy was short lived though as he received a kick to the head that sent him crashing into the roof's door.

"What the hell?" he asked groggily as he held his head in pain. He looked up to see Ura glaring at him and he gulped in fear as she walked over to him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he stared into her eyes. He could have sworn he saw his whole life flash before him when he saw the anger in them.

"What the hell was that?" she asked angrily.

"What was what?" He asked only to yelp in fear when she grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him against the door that was still intact somehow.

"That transformation thing you did." She said as everyone except Naruto blushed remembering what he did to keep Gin from moving.

"Oh that? That was the first technique I ever created. It's the ultimate anti-pervert technique." Naruto said with pride.

'_Well other than the __**Harem Technique **__that is..." _he thought but noticed that dark aura around Ura.

"Never use that technique when I am around or so help me…" she said trailing off in the end but Naruto had a pretty good idea of what she meant.

"Yes ma'am." He said nodding his head frantically.

"Good." She said as he let go of him. She was about to leave when she caught the scent of something. She breathed in the scent and was mesmerized by it. She looked around and she found he source. Right on Naruto's cheek was a cut he got from Gin's claws with a rail of blood falling from it.

"You okay Ura-chan?" Naruto asked wondering why she wasn't moving; in fact based on the look of her eyes she seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Ura didn't hear him though. The scent of his blood was blocking her other senses. She took a step towards the blonde, their faces extremely close together. Without thinking she stuck her tongue out and gently licked a bit of the blood on his cheek.

"Ura-chan? What's going-" Naruto started but the words died in his throat when he felt Ura lick his cheek. He didn't know what to think but he felt his face heat up at the unexpected action.

Ura didn't seem to notice this however as she tasted his blood and her eyes widened. In laymen's term the taste was magnificent. She had never tasted blood like this before and she wanted more. She took another lick and savored the taste of the blood, the whole time Naruto was blushing up a storm. Once she finished the last if the blood on his cheek she trailed her tongue along his cut.

Naruto wasn't sure what he should do. Never in his life was he in this kind of position. He felt Ura press her body onto his as she began to moan softly. It seemed like his blood had quite the affect on her. Finally she stopped and she took a step back. He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were a bit glazed.

"U-U-Ura-chan, y-you okay n-now?" Naruto stuttered snapping her out of her trance.

Ura blinked a few times as she stared at him until her eyes widened in realization. She back up a bit as her face practically erupted in flames it was so red. She looked around and her embarrassment grew when she saw the others looking at them with slack jaws and wide eyes. She tried to say something but every time she opened her mouth it just closed unable to think of anything.

"…sorry…" she finally mumbled before leaving the roof leaving a confused, hot and slightly aroused blonde wondering what the hell just happened.

He was about to ask the others but stopped when a thought entered his mind and he groaned. There was no way Kurama was going to let him live this down.

* * *

**Next Day **

Ura leaned against the railing of the roof as she watched the Newspaper Club hand out their first paper. It was an article revealing the perverted actions of Gin and how the female population of the school should be wary of him. As a part of the club she should be helping them but she couldn't face anyone. Not after they saw what she did.

How could she lose control of herself and let her instincts take over? She knew that the succubus would never shut up about this and knowing how Naruto loved to tease her she had a feeling he would be mentioning the little incident often.

"Damn it…you always seem to find a way to give me a headache Uzumaki." Ura sighed as she messaged her temples.

"Now that's just mean. I haven't even said a thing yet." She heard a voice from behind say. She turned around to see Naruto walking towards her with his hands behind his head and a grin on his face.

"What do you want Uzumaki?" Ura asked as she looked back at the view from the roof.

"So mean Ura-chan. You don't even say hi to me? I'm crushed." Naruto said as he walked forward until he was standing next to her. There was a moment of silence until Ura finally spoke.

"Is there a reason you're here?" she asked without looking at him.

"Well none of us have seen you today and when you didn't arrive to help hand out the papers we got a little worried so I went to search for you." He explained.

"I just wanted to be alone so I can think." She said still not looking at her.

"…is it because of yesterday?" he asked and was awarded with the sight of Ura's blushing face.

"I have already apologized. I let my instincts get the best of me." She said hoping to drop it but what he said next shocked her.

"I don't mind you know." He said so casually that she almost didn't understand. When his words registered she looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" was the only thing she could say.

"I mean yeah at first I was a little freaked out but that was because I didn't expect it. I talked to Omote-chan afterwards and she explained what happens when vampires catch the scent of blood. That sometimes they just can't control it. Last night was one of those times I guess." He explained as he looked at her.

"Thank you for not making a big deal out of this." She said relieved and Naruto nodded. He knew she was a very proud girl and to do something like that in front of the others must have really embarrassed her.

"You know…if you really want to, I have no problem with letting you suck my blood." He told her as she was once again shocked by his words.

"What?" she asked dumbly and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at her gob smacked expression.

"You're a vampire, you need blood. I understand and I have no problem if you want to suck my blood like Omote-chan does with Tsukune." He explained.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because Ura-chan you are my friend and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my friend." He said with a grin. She looked at him to see if this was a trick but only found honesty. She allowed a small smile to grace her face.

"Thank you, I am glad I have a friend like you…Naruto." Ura said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"So…are you going to say Capu-Chu before you suck my blood like Omote-chan does? I have to admit that would be pretty cute." Naruto said causing Ura to roll her eyes. Of course he would say something stupid that would ruin the moment but then again, he wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't.

The two of them left the roof and headed to meet the rest of their friends to help with the club and if you listened carefully, you could hear the screams of pain from Gin as the female students who read the article unleashed their wrath on the wolf.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Ura finally admitted that he was her friend out loud and even called him by his name. **

**Looks like some development in the relationship between Naruto and Ura. Like I said earlier I'm trying to keep their relationship at a reasonable pace and not rush the romance.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far. **

**I just want people to know where in the timeline this story is at right now. This would be during the final year of Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya so it's a year before Shippuden starts.**

**Theboss94: As of now Naruto does not know the Rasenshuriken but he will soon start his training for adding elemental chakra to the rasengan.**

**Manticore-gurl071134: Good question. I hadn't thought about it but seeing as how they will eventually face the Akatsuki I might make it so she gets stronger from his blood.**

**JMW: Yes Ura will go with Naruto to the elemental countries. The rest of the Newspaper Club might follow I haven't thought that far ahead. **

**FireKing500: Yes Naruto will tell Ura about the Kyuubi later on as their relationship grows. **

**Alright I think that's everything for now so let's start the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Naruto and Yukari, Pranksters of the Past and Present**

"Where the hell is she?" a random student shouted.

"I don't know but we have to find her!" another shouted.

"She is going to pay!" a third one shouted as the group of three students looked around trying to find their target.

Sitting on a tree branch out of view from them, a little girl was sitting down as she watched them with a grin. She reached into her backpack and pulled out three banana peels. Waving the wand in her hand around the banana peels levitated in the air before flying towards the students before they landed in front of them. Not paying attention the boys took a step forward and as one they slipped on the peel and landed on the ground.

"What now?" one of them groaned as he rubbed his head.

"It's definitely her fault." another one muttered.

"When I get my hands on that witch she's going to pay." The third one added as he glared at nothing.

"We're not going to find her by just standing here." The second one said. The other two nodded and they took another step forward…and then fell to the ground face first. They looked at their feet only to find their shoelaces tied together. Gaining a tick mark they took their shoes off and ran in a random direction.

"When we find you, you'll be sorry Sendo!" they shouted.

Once they were gone the little girl couldn't take it anymore. She dissolved into a fit of giggles until it became hysterical laughter as she clutched her sides trying not to lose her balance.

"Not bad Yukari-chan." A voice from above said, startling her. The young witch looked up to see Naruto casually lying down on the branch above her with a fox like grin on his face.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

"I came to visit my friend and I find her playing pranks but I hope you remembered my rules." He said as he looked at her. Nodding Yukari pulled out a small notepad, flipped a few pages and began to read.

"Yep! 'When pranking someone, make sure it is someone who deserves it. Try to avoid pranking the innocent unless it would be really really funny'." Yukari read.

"Looks like you were paying attention to my classes after all." Naruto said pleased as he jumped off the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. Instead of jumping Yukari carefully climbed down until she reached the ground besides the blonde.

"So Naruto, how's Ura-san?" Yukari asked as the two began to walk around.

"Oh you know Ura-chan. One moment she's pretty nice to me and then 5 seconds later she says something sarcastic and then rolls her eyes while calling me an idiot." Naruto answered with a shrug causing Yukari to giggle.

"Anyway I've been thinking. Maybe it's time you meet my other friends." Naruto said casually while Yukari fidgeted a bit nervously.

"I don't know, I've been really busy with my studies." She said.

"That or you're afraid they'd treat you like the other students around here." He said calmly while Yukari stiffened a little since he was right.

"Maybe." She admitted as she looked at the ground. Naruto sighed as he stopped walking and placed a hand on her shoulder causing him to look up.

"Relax Yukari-chan, you have nothing to worry about. Omote-chan is one of the sweetest girls alive and she's always looking forward to making new friends. Tsukune is also a good guy and as for Kurumu-chan…she's a bit eccentric but she's a good girl."

'_Just don't get in her way when she tries to get Tsukune…' _Naruto added in thought.

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Yukari asked attentively. She would like to make new friends but for all she knew they could turn out like everyone else.

"Of course it will. Besides I'll be there too." He added. Yukari thought about it before nodding her head.

"Okay, if you're sure it will be okay I'll meet them." She stated with a small smile earning a grin from the blonde.

"Alright then! I'll find you after school and take you to the newspaper club. We all joined it so everyone will be there." Naruto informed as the bell rang.

"Okay than…I'll see you later Naruto!" Yukari said as she ran to her next class. Hopefully by the end of the day she would meet some new people who would accept her despite her being a witch.

* * *

**End of School**

Yukari was walking through the halls heading for the bulletin board. Now that classes were over the list of academic ranks would be posted around the school. She was confident that she would be number 1 but she wanted to look and be sure. As she walked towards her destination she could here a few students whispering about her and witches, none of what they said were compliments either.

While she was still a bit hurt by them, she was able to handle them better. After all she had a friend in Naruto and although she didn't know Ura that well on a personal level she was nice to her when they first met. Ignoring the insults thrown at her she looked at the bulletin board and smiled when she saw she was ranked number 1 again. She took another look and saw that Ura was ranked 5th while Naruto was ranked 152nd. Shaking her head she smiled. Naruto wasn't the best student but he was a good friend. She was about to leave and search for Naruto but she heard the crowd around her go in an uproar.

"Amazing, Omote-san is ranked 13th!" a random student said with hearts in his eyes.

"Not only does she have beauty but she has brains too!" another one shouted.

"She's perfect!" another shouted as similar comments were shouted but the pink haired vampire paid no mind to them as she smiled when she saw her rank.

"Amazing Omote-san, looks like I'll have to work hard and follow your example." Tsukune said with a smile as he was ranked 128th.

"It's not really that much of a big deal." Omote said as she blushed from the praise.

"I think I should get you to teach me some of your study methods so I can do better next time." Tsukune said causing Omote to brighten up.

"Of course and in exchange you can let me suck your blood! Does that sound alright Tsukune?" she asked causing the human to face fault at the mention of his blood. While the two of them were talking Yukari was watching them curiously.

'_Omote and Tsukune? Are they the friends that Naruto was talking about? Maybe I should introduce myself to them now.' _The young witch thought. She took one step towards them but stopped and shook her head.

'_No, it's probably better if I wait for Naruto.' _She decided before she turned around and was about to go when a familiar face approached her.

"Yukari Sendo, so nice to see you again." The class representative said as he looked at the little girl, disgust clearly seen in his eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance, seems like Naruto had influenced her more than she thought. Her reaction caught him of guard since the last time they met she was terrified of him.

"Now that's no way to greet an old friend is it?" he asked in fake hurt.

"We're not friends." She growled as she tried to walk by him but he stopped her. Unknowingly their confrontation caught the attention of Omote and Tsukune. The two of them started their way over there hoping to figure out what was going on.

"I'd watch your mouth witch. Your blonde bodyguard isn't here to save you this time." The class representative said.

"Just because he isn't here doesn't mean you can boss me around!" she shouted as she kicked the older student in the shin.

"Why you little! That's it, I've had about enough of you!" he shouted as he was about to hit Yukari. The young witch closed her eyes awaiting the pain, but like the last time it never came. She opened her eyes and was surprised at what happened. Standing in front of her was Omote who stared defiantly at the class representative.

"What are you doing?!" Omote asked shocked that someone would strike a little girl. The class representative stared at her and gritted his teeth in frustration.

'_First it was that damn Uzumaki kid and now this? You got lucky again Sendo but pretty soon it will run out.' _

"I have no time for you." He said before turning around and walking away. Releasing a sigh of relief Omote turned towards Yukari who was looking at her in surprise.

"Why did you help me?" she asked earning a confused look from the pink haired vampire.

"What do you mean why? I helped you because you needed it." Omote answered as if it were the most obvious thing, which to her it was.

"Thank you so much! My name is Yukari Sendo." She introduced with a bright smile.

"Isn't that the name of the 1st ranked student? That's you?" Tsukune asked as he walked towards them.

"Amazing you must be very smart." Omote complimented with a smile causing Yukari to blush from the praise.

"It's nothing really…" she said as she scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner, something she picked up from Naruto.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was now standing at the meeting place that he and Yukari agreed on but there was one problem. Yukari was nowhere to be scene.

"Where is she? Did she just decide to leave?" he asked.

"It's your own fault. You fell asleep at the end of class and now your about 30 minutes late from the agreed time." Ura said. As she was walking through school she saw a sleeping Naruto and woke him up. After waking up he explained how he was going to introduce Yukari to the rest of the gang.

"It's not my fault that math is so boring." Naruto whined.

"Whatever, it is clear that she is not coming so we might as well go to the club room." Ura stated.

"Guess you're right. I'll just have to bring her over some other time." Naruto said as the two of them made their way to the club room.

"You guess I'm right? Please, I am always right." Ura said as she crossed her arms.

"To quote a certain silver haired vampire 'I never knew you were so humble'." Naruto teased with a smirk. Ura simply rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her face.

As the two continued to walk Naruto noticed that Ura seemed a bit off. She would glance at him every now and then but quickly look at way. It also looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue.

"Something wrong Ura-chan?" Naruto asked as his curiosity got the best of him.

"N-No, everything's find Naruto." She said as her cheeks gained a light pink hue.

"You know if something's wrong you can just tell me." He said. She was silent for a while debating with herself if she should actually go through with this.

"Do you remember what we talked about on the roof after the incident with Gin?" she finally asked.

Naruto was quite as he thought about the incident with the perverted wolf a few days ago. After a little bit of thinking he pounded a fist into an open palm.

"You told me to never use my **Sexy Technique **in front of you again. But wait…what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

Ura felt her eye twitch at the reminder of the perverted technique but shook her head as she tried to remain calm.

"Not that. I meant what you said about your blood." She clarified.

"Oh right! I said you could suck my blood anytime you wanted, just give me a heads up." He said tilting his head to the side wondering what was on her mind.

"Yes well if the offer still stands…I was wondering if I could have some blood now." She her blush deepening as she looked at him with an uncharacteristically shy look.

Naruto blinked three times as he just stared at her. Her words finally registered and he shook his head with a grin.

"That's what's been bothering you? I already told you it was okay." He said as he loosened the collar of his shirt and turned his head a bit to expose his neck to her.

Nodding her head and smiling in gratitude Ura stood in front of him and leaned closer to his next. Her fangs extended and without saying anything she gently bit into his neck. The next thing she knew an explosion of flavor happened as she lost herself in the taste of his blood.

Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her balanced as she sucked his blood, releasing an occasional moan of pleasure causing him to blush. Having her fill she released him and licked any excess blood off her fangs and lips.

"Enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked as he noticed her dazed expression.

"Mmmh your blood is delicious." She said before she noticed how a frown made its way on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…you didn't say Capu-chu like Omote-chan. I thought it would have been really cute if you did." He said a bit disappointed causing Ura's eye to twitch.

"Idiot." She muttered as she shook her head and made her way towards the club. Naruto noticed that she had a bit of a spring to her step and wondered if his blood really that much of an effect on her. But then again he remembered Anko saying how delicious his blood was. Pushing those thoughts away he followed Ura.

The two of them reached the room and opened the door. They walked in and then walked back out to make sure they were in the right room. Sure enough the number on the door was correct. They looked back into the room and were wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ura-chan…is this actually happening?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"I believe so…" Ura said just as stumped as her blonde friend.

Right in front of them was Yukari Sendo, the witch that Naruto befriended. However the thing that stumped them was the little witch was currently fondling Omote's breasts. The poor vampire's face was so red from embarrassment as she let out an involuntary moan from the action. Tsukune was on the side blushing up a storm as he sported a nose bleed.

"Hey guys…what's going on?" Naruto asked gaining the attention of the others. Yukari saw them and smiled before releasing Omote from her grasp as she ran over to them.

"Naruto Ura-san, you're here!" she cheered as she jumped into the blondes arms giving him a hug.

"It's been awhile Yukari. How have you been?" Ura asked as the witch left Naruto's arms before looking at the silver haired girl.

"I've been doing well Ura-san. I was ranked number 1 again." She answered.

"That's great Yukari-chan." Naruto praised.

"Indeed, it is rather impressive. It's a shame though. Since I was with this idiot I didn't get a chance to look at my own standing." Ura said as she pointed at Naruto who began to sulk.

"See what I mean Yukari-chan? One minute she's nice but 5 seconds later she's calling me an idiot." Naruto said as he cried anime tears causing Yukari to giggle.

"If you're wondering what your scores were you were ranked 5th Ura-san." She said causing Ura to gain a pleased smile.

"Oh! Did you see what rank I got Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're 152nd but don't worry I'm sure you'll do better next time." Yukari said.

"Is 152 the worst rank I could get?" Naruto asked.

"No but I'd say it is about just below average. (No idea if that's true or not)" Ura answered. Hearing this Naruto lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. The others thought he was depressed about his grade so they were surprised when he pumped his fist in the air with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes! I'm not the dead last!" he cheered causing the others to sweat drop. After his own little celebration he turned to Yukari.

"So what was happening here? Ura-chan and I walked in on a very interesting scene." Naruto asked, Ura nodding also wondering what was happening.

"Oh that, well it's simple really." Yukari said as she ran towards Omote and clung to her arm possessively.

"Earlier today Omote-san defended me. She was so brave. Not only is she smart and beautiful but she's also so heroic. I think this is what you call love at first sight." Yukari said with a dreamy expression. The other four occupants blinked at her declaration before her words sunk in.

"EEEHHH!" They shouted, even Ura was surprised at what she said and couldn't hide it.

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Tsukune shouted. Yukari looked at him as if she was sizing him up before releasing a sigh.

"Please try to stay out of our way." She said the brown haired boy.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply from Tsukune.

"I know all about you. Your name is Tsukune Aono, grades average, athletic ability average and you have no hobbies or anything that sets you apart from the other students here. Simply put you are too plain to be around someone as radiant as Omote-san. In fact you shouldn't act so friendly around Ura-san as well." Yukari explained.

"No need to worry Yukari. He is merely an acquaintance of mine." Ura supplied from her corner while Naruto had a cheeky grin.

"I used to be one too but then got promoted to friend." Naruto added the whole time Tsukune's eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

"Hey wait a minute! Why am I the only one your against?! Naruto's grades are worse than mine!" he protested.

"Hey!" came the indignant cry from Naruto.

"He has a point." Ura said calmly as a rain cloud appeared over Naruto's head as he sulked.

"You have a point but compared to your stats it isn't even fair to compare you to him. Name Naruto Uzumaki, grades below average…"

"Okay we get it! I'm not the best student!" Naruto cried while Omote patted his back trying to calm him down.

"Athletic ability is above average, hobbies include playing pranks and fighting. What sets him apart from the other students is that he is a capable fighter and has defeated multiple people without revealing his true form. He also has rare abilities such as walking on water. As you can see the only thing you have against him is that you're slightly smarter than him in school and even that isn't saying much." Yukari informed as she waved a dismissive hand at Tsukune.

"I'm not certain…but I'm pretty sure I just got insulted somehow." Naruto said slowly.

'**You may not be the dead last but you are far from being the sharpest nail in the toolbox.' **Kurama said from within his mind.

'_Nails? Toolbox? What the hell do they have to do with being smart?' _Naruto asked confused.

'…**You've just proven my point.' **Kurama sighed before closing the link between the two of them.

'_What the hell is it with everyone calling me an idiot today?!' _Naruto thought to himself in frustration. He was snapped back into reality just in time to hear Yukari's declaration.

"I love Moka-san! I refuse to allow her to be brought into the dirt by you!" she said as she pointed an accusing finger at Tsukune who grew a tick mark in annoyance.

"Because of this…I declare war on you!" she said as she pulled out a small wand with a heart at the end of it.

"What are you going to do with a little toy?" Tsukune deadpanned causing Yukari's eye to twitch.

"I'll show you what this 'little toy' can do when I use it to keep you away from Moka-san!" Yukari shouted as she swung the wand around. The others watched but were a bit confused when nothing happened.

Tsukune was about to say something but was interrupted when a book suddenly crashed into the back of his head. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around but saw that no one was behind him.

"What the…who threw this at me?" he asked. He turned around and saw another book heading right for him. He fell to the ground rubbing his face trying to figure what was happening. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw multiple book flying in the air above him.

"So are you impressed by my little toy? With this magic wand I am able to use magic to control these books." Yukari explained with a mischievous smile. With a single twist of if the rest the books in the air stopped their movement and fell onto the human who groaned in pain.

"Know this Tsukune. We witches are masters of magic and I will use everything I know to make you and other boys stay away from Omote-san." Yukari declared. She turned around to leave the room but paused and looked back at them.

"Bye Naruto Ura-san! It was good to see you again!" she said as she waved goodbye.

"See ya around Yukari-chan!" Naruto called back as he waved at the girl.

"It was nice to meet you again Yukari." Ura said as she nodded towards the witch before leaving.

"So what do you guys think about Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked casually.

"She can be a bit excitable but it is expected from one her age." Ura answered while Tsukune and Omote stared at them incredulously. Naruto noticed their looks and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked as he felt around his face trying to find something.

"How can you two act so calm?! Did you not see just what happened?" Tsukune asked as he waved his arms around comically.

"Your right I did see what happened and it would appear that you have a serious problem Tsukune." Naruto said, his tone becoming surprisingly serious.

Tsukune blinked at the sudden change but sighed in relief. It looked like Naruto understood him after all. There's no telling how much Yukari could cause him with her magic.

"It would appear that you have a rival for Omote-chan's heart." He said seriously before he started to laugh as Tsukune face faulted.

"Be serious here!" he human shouted. Naruto calmed himself down before looking at Tsukune curiously.

"I am being serious. Now it's fair. Omote-chan and Kurumu-chan are rivals for you while you and Yukari-chan are rivals for Omote-chan." Naruto explained. Once his words registered Omote and Tsukune blushed furiously.

"What are you talking about?!" they both shouted as Naruto laughed at their flustered appearances. Even Ura found this scene to be a bit amusing.

"What about you Ura-san?" Tsukune asked after regaining his composure. Ura looked at the human before shrugging her shoulders.

"If you want my honest opinion then here it is. While I find her obsession with my sister odd I have no problem with her personally. If she sticks with her objective of keeping hormonal boys away from her than that is just a bonus."Ura explained causing Tsukune's head to slump.

"I have a feeling she will be responsible for a lot of my future headaches." The human groaned.

"Relax Tsukune, I'm sure she'll warm up to you." Omote tried to reassure him.

* * *

A short while later Kurumu arrived and the group began their club activity. Soon Omote left the room in order to find Nekonome-sensei. Ura decided to go with her in order to make sure none of her fan boys get any funny ideas. Naruto decided to go with them in order to give Kurumu and Tsukune some alone time much to Tsukune's despair and Kurumu's delight.

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked after Tsukune explained what happened before she arrived.

"Yea, that little girl is going to be the death of me. And she also said she's going to keep Omote-san away from me." Tsukune stated as he banged his head against the desk he was sitting at. What he didn't know was that Kurumu had some very pleasant thoughts.

'_This is great! Because of this Yukari my biggest obstacle for Tsukune's heart is taken away! I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you!' _she mentally cheered now that her rival in love would be too preoccupied with the little witch.

"I have heard some rumors about her though. Even though she's a genius they say she acts like a selfish kid. She always plays pranks on student so not many people like her." Kurumu commented as Tsukune raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really?" he asked but what they didn't see was the tip of a witch hat that could be seen by the window. Yukari was crouched down hiding by the window of the clubroom preparing her form of attack.

"With this I will destroy the bond between you and Omote-san. Prepare yourself Tsukune for my magical item Warawara-kun." Yukari said as she pulled out a strange looking straw doll.

She grabbed the dolls arm with a smile and moved it so it punched itself in the face. Back in the room as Tsukune and Kurumu where talking Tsukune's arm suddenly moved and punched himself in the face.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed in pain as his nose began to bleed.

"Tsukune-kun! Why did you do that?!" Kurumu shouted both confused and worried.

"I don't know. My arm just moved on its own." Tsukune said as he clutched his nose. Outside Yukari was giggling as she moved the straw doll around which resulted in Tsukune copying its movements. It was because of this that caused Tsukune to suddenly grab and squeeze Kurumu's breasts. It was at that moment that the others walked into the room.

"Sorry guys but we couldn't find sensei." Omote said before she froze at the sight in front of her.

"We would have been here sooner but we had to make an intervention because of Ura-chan." Naruto added before looking at the rest of the room occupants and like Omote he was shocked at what he saw.

"It is not my fault that the fool had the nerve to invade my personal space. He's lucky that I only broke his arm. If you were not there than I would have ended his sorry life." Ura scoffed before raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of them.

Right in front of them stood Tsukune who was groping Kurumu's chest. Said Succubus' face was so red it was almost glowing. The other three just stared at them as the room was filled with silence. Finally Naruto broke it by speaking.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you two." He said as he nudged the vampires out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Tsukune shouted in frustration. Today was not his day.

When the others walked back in to the room Tsukune explained what actually happened. The others were skeptical but then they heard someone giggling. Turning towards the window they saw the top of a witch's hat. Connecting the dots Tsukune ran to the window reached out and grabbed the young girl by the back of her cloak. He pulled her inside and glared at her.

"I knew she was behind it!" he said as he pointed at the girl. Yukari was about to say something but stopped when she saw the disappointed look in Naruto's eyes.

"Yukari-chan you and I have talked about playing pranks. Don't you remember what I told you?" he asked as he shook his head.

"Yes." Yukari said as she felt like a child being scolded by their parent. Seeing this Tsukune smirked, thinking that the little girl would get what's coming to her.

"I have told you time and time again that if you are playing a prank on someone than make sure you don't get caught otherwise it ruins the mystery of trying to figure out who's behind it." He continued causing the human to face fault.

"THAT'S WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU!?" he shouted in disbelief.

"Remember to hide your presence better next time Yukari-chan." Naruto said ignoring Tsukune's outburst.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"Tsukune shouted but was once again ignored. On the sidelines the three girls sweat dropped at their antics. Yukari just laughed at him before she ran behind Omote's leg and then she pulled her eyelid and stuck her tongue at the boy causing the boy's eye to twitch.

"Now Tsukune maybe you should calm down." Omote suggested trying to keep things calm.

"It was just a prank. No one got hurt." Naruto added.

'_Plus I bet Kurumu-chan enjoyed it.' _He thought as he glanced at the succubus who still had a small blush. Tsukune didn't hear a word from them though since he was too caught up in his annoyance.

"What's with you guys?! You're being too soft on her! If you don't tell her when she's doing more harm than good it's only going to hurt her in the long run!" Tsukune reasoned. The room was quite but Omote finally answered.

"…I guess so but…" she said a bit hesitantly.

'_I'm doing more harm than good? Am I just another bother to Omote-san? To Naruto?' _Yukari thought worriedly. Naruto noticed her nervous expression but Tsukune kept going.

"If she spends all her time being your bodyguard she'll lose her friends and wind up alone." He added not knowing about Yukari's status around the school. Yukari flinched a little before she schooled her features.

"I don't really mind. I'm a genius after all, besides why would I want such low-ability friends like you anyway?" she said.

"What did you say?!" the aggravated human asked.

"Besides…I'm used to it." She said softly.

"What?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Being alone. I've always been alone so I'm used to it." She explained. Naruto looked at her sympathetically knowing the feeling.

"Yukari…" Tsukune said feeling a little regret from what he said. He was about to apologize when Yukari waved her wand around and a basin appeared out of thin air and landed on Tsukune's head.

"Like I'd let you get me that easily." She taunted before running out of the room.

"That's it!" he cried. He was about to give chase but Omote blocked his path.

"What are you doing!" she shouted a little angry that her friend could be so mean to a child.

"Why are you at me?!" Tsukune asked a bit surprised. Didn't she see the tricks that Yukari pulled on him?

"I know that her pranks were a little much but still! Your older, you should be more mature about this." Omote said.

"I would but she's taking it a bit too far to just ignore. I think we should just forget about her." Tsukune suggested causing Omote to frown.

"But Tsukune…" she started but the boy didn't listen as he rubbed his head. The basin that fell was really heavy.

"She's been making me suffer a lot, why are you taking her side?" he asked a bit annoyed that his friend didn't seem to care.

"It's not that but…why can't you understand! Can't you look at it from Yukari-chan's point of view and try to understand her feelings?" she asked before running out the door.

"Omote-san!" He called out but either she didn't hear him or she ignored him because she kept going.

"I guess I can understand what she's saying. I mean it must be pretty hard for her here since she's a witch and all." Kurumu commented.

"What does her being a witch have to do with anything?" Tsukune asked.

"It has a lot to do with it actually seeing as how she is a part of a hated race." Ura answered, her arms crossed as she looked towards the direction where Omote ran.

"Hated race?" he repeated.

"Witches are considered as 'half-breeds'. They're in the boundary between humans and yokai. They are a bit of both, humans fear them while yokai see them as a disgrace." Kurumu explained.

"When Naruto and I first met her she didn't have a single friend. Apparently Naruto was the first person to ever offer their friendship to her." Ura added. Tsukune silently listened as he began to feel guilt for the words he said and how he said it.

"Damn it…I didn't know. I have to find her and apologize." He said as he clenched his fist in frustration. How could he act like that without knowing the facts?

"Then let's go." Kurumu said before looking around. "Hey, where'd Naruto go?"

"I don't know." Tsukune said as he looked around, their blonde haired friend nowhere to be seen.

"He left shortly after Omote did." Ura answered. She was the only one to notice the blonde slip out of the window and she knew he would go after Yukari and Omote which is why she stayed here. While she wouldn't admit it out loud she knew she could trust Naruto to keep Omote safe.

"Well we better go find them." Tsukune said as he ran out the door Kurumu following right behind them. Ura also followed but at a more relaxed pace.

* * *

**With Yukari**

The little witch was running through the school grounds her eyes glistening with unshed tears but she refused to let them fall. She should have known this would happen. She was a witch and witches don't make friends with other yokai. Pretty soon she found herself in the middle of a forest until she bumped into someone causing her to fall on the ground. She looked up to see who she ran into and her eyes widened in fear when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Don't you know that it's rude to run into someone without apologizing Yukari-san?" the class representative said with a dark grin on his face.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. She took a step back but found herself surrounded by the class representative's friends.

"What's wrong? You're not leaving already are you? It's been a while since we hung out." He said as he stalked over to the girl, licking his lips with a lizard like tongue.

"You've been a thorn in my side for some time and now you don't have your bodyguards to protect you. Looks like I finally get to teach you a lesson." He said looking down at her before he grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Kyaa!" she screamed as she was thrown into a nearby tree.

"So disgusting. We have no need for a witch in our class." He spat as his skin became covered in scales. The entire group soon transformed until their whole body was covered in scales and their faces resembled the heads of lizards.

"I think it's about time I get rid of you." The class representative hissed his slitted eyes staring down at the scared witch.

"I won't go down that easily." She said as she pulled out her wand. She was about to cast a spell but the lizard man lunched forward and bit the wand trapping it in his sharp teeth. He spit it out looked at her with a smug expression.

"Now that you can't do anything, what should we do?" he asked.

"I know! We should eat her. We're so far away from the school that no one will ever know." One of the others said. The class representative thought about it and grinned.

"You know what? That sounds like an excellent idea."

'_No…without my wand I can't use my magic.' _A panicked Yukari thought.

"Looks like this is the end for you!" the class representative shouted as he opened his mouth revealing his sharp teeth before charging at the girl.

"Stop it!" a voice shouted. They turned to see a worried Omote running towards them.

"Don't hurt Yukari-chan!" she said as she stood in front of the girl protectively.

"Damn it. You caught us at a really bad time Omote-san." He said with narrowed eyes. Not wanting her to get hurt Yukari tried to get her to leave.

"Just run Omote-san! If you stay here you'll just get eaten! Just forget about me and run away!" she shouted hoping she would listen.

"It's okay. I'm willing to fight for you. Don't act so tough, it's alright if you ask for help when things get too tough for you." Omote said with a gentle smile.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Be honest…when you say you love me the truth is you want someone to be kind to you, someone to be your friend. Your pranks are just a way for you to get the attention you want." She continued.

"This is no time for you to be saying things like that! Just get out of here!" Yukari shouted.

"I understand that it was difficult being alone for so long. I've always felt alone too…but no matter what I always had my sister by my side and it made the pain easier to bear. So let me stand by your side and be your friend too." She finished with a smile.

"Why the hell are you talking like we're not here!" The class representative shouted. He was about to charge at Omote but Yukari bit the arm of the hand that was holding her drawing his attention.

"What are you doing?!" he asked in annoyance as he raised his arm to strike her down but at the last minute Tsukune came from nowhere and pulled her away.

"Tsukune!" Omote shouted when she saw the clawed hand of the lizard man graze his shoulder.

"Tsukune! Why did you do that? Why are you here?" Yukari asked confused that the boy she tormented would help her.

"I'm sorry Yukari. If I had understood you a little better I would have said such insensitive things to you. Please let me help you too…that way you won't be alone anymore." He said shocking the little girl. At that moment Kurumu and Ura arrived at the scene. Kurumu was looking at Tsukune worriedly but Ura was looking around the field they were at.

'_Strange, Naruto left before all of us…so where is he?' _Ura thought as she tried to find him.

"I don't know why you guys keep trying to interfere with us but I had enough!" The class reprehensive said as he glared at the human and witch.

"Don't take as lightly you fools!" one of his friends shouted as he charged at the two of them. Before he could touch them though, a flying body tackled him hard sending him crashing into a tree with enough force to knock him out.

"What the hell?" the other said before another body crashed into him and like with the first one he hit a tree with enough force to knock him out.

"What's happening?" the representative asked before a third body was thrown in front of his feet revealing a beaten lizard man.

"B-Boss *cough* we tried to stop him *cough* but he was too strong." He said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late but I got lost on the road of life." A voice said from the distance. They looked and saw Naruto walking towards them at a casual pace but with a cold look at he stared at the only lizard man left standing.

"What the…I sent those three to stop you! How did you beat all three of them." He asked surprised.

"If you think they would be able to stand them because they outnumber me than you're even more pathetic than I thought." Naruto said as he stood by the group, his eyes never leaving the class representative's.

"Naruto…you're here." Yukari said with a smile glad to see her first friend. Naruto glance at her and noticed her uniform was a bit ruffled and had other signs showing she was pushed around. He narrowed his eyes as his pupils turned into slits.

"I thought I warned you. I said that if you mess with her again than I will kill you." He hissed glaring at the lizard man in front of him who took a step back.

"You know what! I've had just about enough of you!" he shouted as he charged at the blonde.

"The feeling's mutual! **Rasengan!**" he shouted as he ran towards his opponent, a ball of spiraling blue light in hand. He avoided the claw aimed at his head as he rammed the rasengan into his chest sending the lizard man flying through the air, crashing through multiple trees until he finally hit the ground with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You okay Yukari-chan?" Naruto asked as he approached the girl.

"After everything I've done to you…why did you help me?" Yukari asked looking at Tsukune.

"Because I'd like to be friends and I always help my friends. What do you say?" Tsukune asked with a smile. Hearing this caused the dam to break. She ran into Tsukune's arms and cried. She made other friends. People who accepted her.

Naruto watched with a grin as the younger girl hugged the poor human to death.

"Didn't I tell you everything would be alright? Now you made some more friends." The blonde said causing the girl to smile.

"You were right Naruto. Thank you too for everything. I promise I'll find a way to repay you." She said through tears as she looked at her first friend. The group began to make their way back to school and Yukari glanced around.

She looked at Omote and Tsukune who were walking in front of her and had a light blush. Omote who was considered a goddess amongst the students stood up for her and wanted to befriend her. Tsukune someone who she tormented helped her when he could have just left her alone after all the things she did and said to him. Two people who she never thought would talk to her were now her friends.

She looked behind her at the one responsible for all this. Naruto, who saw past the fact she was a witch and became her friend. Her very first friend. She watched as he walked besides Ura. He said something that made her blush causing him to laugh. Not liking this she stomped on his foot smirking when he cried in pain. Yukari watched with interest, it seemed that those two were pretty close.

A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes as she smiled. She just thought of a way to repay Naruto for all that he has done for her.

* * *

**Next Day**

"It looks like Yukari-chan has really changed for the better." Omote said as she carried a box of supplies.

"Yeah, I heard she apologized to everyone that she pranked too." Kurumu added.

"Looks like things are finally looking up for her." Naruto said, Ura nodding in agreement.

"I think she also got over that obsession with you Omote-chan." Kurumu said.

"Looks like she's growing up." Omote mused as they opened the door to the club room.

"I love you Tsukune-kun!" Yukari said as she hugged the confused boy by the waist causing the others who just entered to face fault.

"What are you doing Yukari-chan?" Omote asked.

"Hey guys! I just joined the Newspaper Club. Please treat me well." She informed them with a smile.

"You joined?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yup! I decided to be closer to my friends. That way I can be with Tsukune-kun and Omote-chan." She said with a dreamy expression before walking towards them.

"I love you both, will you please go out with me?" she asked.

"EEHH?" everyone shouted.

"I still love Omote-chan but it seems that I have fallen for Tsukune-kun too." She said with a blush causing the others to sweat drop.

"Well if that's what you heart is telling you than go for it Yukari-chan." Naruto cheered with a grin.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Tsukune shouted in exasperation but her was ignored.

"Thanks a lot Naruto-nii-san." She said with a bright smile.

"Nii-san?" Naruto repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup! You're kinda like the big brother I always wanted. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all!" he said grinning causing her to beam.

"Good because I also figured out how I'm going to repay you!" she exclaimed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"By getting him a girlfriend!" she declared pumping her fist into the air. The room was silent again until her words registered.

"WHAT?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"I have decided that the only way to repay you was to help you find love. So I'm going to help you get a girlfriend. In fact I already have the perfect girl in mind." She said with a mischievous smile.

"I feel sorry for whoever you have in mind." Ura said.

"I wouldn't say that since I'm pairing him up with you Ura-san." Yukari said causing the room to fall silent again.

"What?!" Naruto and Ura shouted, both sporting small blushes on their faces.

"I have decided that the only girl worthy enough for my Nii-san is Ura-san."

"Why on earth would I want to pursue a relationship with an idiot like him?" A blushing Ura said as she pointed at Naruto who looked a bit offended.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"If you did not understand that simple sentence than it only further proves my point!"

"Oh yeah, well who would want to be in a relationship with a scary ass girl like you?" he shot back. It was now her turn to have a twitch in her eye.

"I am not scary!"

"Tell that to the children whose souls you've eaten!"

"Want to say that again you blonde haired buffoon?"

"Why? Couldn't hear me over the screams of fear from your victims?"

On the side lines Kurumu sweat dropped as she watched Naruto and Ura argue while Yukari chased Omote and Tsukune while declaring her love. Shaking her head at them she sighed.

"At least it isn't boring with them."

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**Yukari has joined the gang!**

**Not only will she go after Omote and Tsukune but she will play matchmaker on the side.**

**What do you think?**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

**A/N: This does not involve the story but on my profile there is a poll. I have thought of some new stories that I would like to write but I cannot figure our witch one to do first. The summaries are on my profile so if there is one you are interested in please go to the poll and vote. It would really be appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews I am glad to see that you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**The last few chapters have focus on Naruto and Ura and while they are the main paring there are still other characters. So this chapter will focus mostly on Omote and Tsukune but do not worry there will still be some Naruto/Ura moments. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Work of Art**

Tsukune was currently sitting in the club room thinking about his time at the academy. Glancing at his side he smiled when he saw Omote who was reading a book of some kind.

'_My birthday is coming soon. If I could spend it with Omote-san…that would be amazing.' _He thought with a blush as images of him and Omote alone entered his mind. He was brought back to reality when he felt something hit his head.

"Quit day dreaming, we have things to do here." Gin said rolling his eyes.

"Did you have to hit me Gin-sempai?" Tsukune asked as he rubbed his head but the club president ignored him. Instead he looked at Omote and raised an eyebrow.

"An art book? Are you working on a painting or something Omote-san?" Gin asked startling the vampire.

"No! It's nothing really…" she said with a small blush as she tried to hide the book she was reading.

"You're looking as beautiful as always Omote-san. So how about we go on a date sometime my love?" Gin asked with a charming smile.

'_How is he able to confess his love so easily?' _Tsukune thought to himself but sweat dropped when he saw Gin chase Omote around the room asking for a date.

"Yahoo! Another day with my destined one! You have no idea how much I love you Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted as she appeared out of nowhere before suffocating the poor boy with her breasts as she hugged the life out of him.

"Kurumu-chan?!" he shouted as he felt himself getting tackled.

"Stay away from them!" Yukari shouted as she ran into the room swinging her wand. Suddenly a dust pan and a desk appeared over the heads of Kurumu and Gin before falling on them causing them to crash onto the floor.

"Anyone who comes between Tsukune-kun and Omote-chan will have to deal with my magic!" The young witch declared.

"I won't let you get in the way of our love!" she finished

"Who the hell is she?" Gin asked as he stood up on shaky legs.

"That's Yukari-chan or new club member." Omote explained with a sweat drop.

'_How can they express their love so easily but I can't' _Tsukune thought as he cried anime tears but then he clutched his fist in determination. '_I refuse to give up! I will find a way to confess my feelings .I'll do it on my birthday!'_

Just then the club door was kicked open. They looked up and were surprised to see an annoyed Naruto and Ura. But what shocked them even more was that the two of them were hand cuffed together. They ignored the curious looks from the others and settled their gaze on Yukari who tried to hide behind Omote.

"Don't even bother hiding Yukari-chan we see you." Naruto said as he and Ura walked towards her.

"You will release us from this now or so help me…" Ura growled out.

"Ura-chan…what happened?" Omote asked.

"It would seem that our resident child genius decided to play a prank. Unfortunately she chose the wrong target." Ura said as she glared at the little which cried in protest.

"This was not some simple prank!" she shouted.

"Then what exactly is this?" Naruto asked as he raised his handcuffed hand lifting Ura's in the process.

"It was part of my plan to help you two realize your love for each other!" she said causing the room to fall silent.

"What!" Gin shouted in horror. How could she even think Ura would love Naruto when it was so obvious the silver haired vampire had feelings for him…at least it was obvious to him.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Tsukune suggested, Kurumu by his side nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed but complied as he began to explain what happened earlier.

_Flashback: Earlier today_

_Naruto and Ura were walking to the club room. Their uniforms were a bit wrinkled and they had a few bruises. They agreed to have a spar at least once a week to make sure their skills to not get rusty. _

"_Just when I think I have you cornered you find a way to surprise me." Ura said as she pulled a stray lock of hair behind her ear._

"_What can I say; back at my village I had a reputation of being quite the unpredictable warrior. But I have to say your kicks are insane." Naruto said as he massaged his jaw. _

"_Naruto-nii! Ura-san!" a voice called out. They turned around and saw Yukari running towards them._

"_Hey Yukari-chan, how's it going?" Naruto asked as she reached them._

"_I'm good but what happened to you guys?" she asked._

"_Nothing really, we just had a light spar." Ura answered although their light spars were far more challenging than most of the fights they've been in since the school year started. _

"_I see, do you do this often?" she asked curiously no one noticed as she reached into her backpack. _

"_We try to do it at least once a week so we can stay in shape." Naruto said. _

_Just as they were about to turn a corner Naruto felt something latch around his wrist. He looked down and saw that his hand was caught in a handcuff. Quicker than they could react Yukari grabbed the other end of the handcuffs and latched it to Ura's wrist. Blinking in confusion she pulled her arm and Naruto's followed it. _

"_What did you do?" she asked in annoyance when she realized what happened._

"_Helping." Was her simple answer as she opened the door to a supply closet. She quickly pushed Naruto in the closet, the handcuffs forcing Ura to follow him. As she crashed into the blonde's body Yukari closed the door and locked it, never once losing her smile. _

"_Now then, while I go to the club room I want you two to stay here and realize your burning love for each other." Yukari said through the door._

"_If you think this little trinket will keep me trapped you are very foolish Yukari." Ura said as she tried to snap the handcuffs of but to her surprise she found that she couldn't. _

"_I'm not called a child genius for nothing. I knew you could break ordinary handcuffs so I got an enchanted pair. It acts like a limiter sealing your youki and strength until it matches an ordinary human. Have fun you two." Yukari giggled before running towards the room. _

_Inside the closet Ura was busy trying to break the handcuffs but to no avail. It seemed like it really did block out her strength. She glared at it before looking at Naruto who had a bored look on his face as he looked around the closet they were in._

"_What are you just standing there?! Do something about this blasted thing!" she said as gestured towards the handcuffs. Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging. _

_He reached into his blazer and pulled out a kunai causing Ura to raise an eyebrow this time. She would have to ask why he always carried those with him. She watched as he tried to cut the chain with the knife but it didn't even leave a scratch. He continued this for a while but didn't make any progress. _

"_Huh, this thing is pretty tough." He commented before stashing his kunai away. _

"_When I get out of here she will pay." Ura growled as she tried to kick the door down but to her surprise nothing happened. _

"_Wow these things really work." Naruto observed as looked at the handcuffs. He had his doubts about their ability to seal their youki._

"_While I am glad to see you so impressed with this contraption, I would appreciate it if you could help find a way to get out of here." She growled. She was facing away from him so he wouldn't see the blush on her face. She tried to force it down but couldn't due to the close proximity between the two of them._

'_Handcuffed to a beautiful girl in a cramp place like this. I hope ero-sennin never finds out about this or else I'll definitely end up in his next book.' Naruto thought to himself._

"_How about we just listen to Yukari-chan and lose ourselves to our burning passion for each other?" he offered. Hearing this caused Ura's blush to increase tenfold._

"_I'm being serious here you fool!" she shouted as she punched him in the stomach. He grunted in pain as he rubbed his stomach before looking at the door._

"_Alright, let's see what we can do." He said as he pulled out his kunai again and spun it around his finger thinking of a way to escape this._

_End of Flashback _

"Then I just used my kunai to take down the door hinges." He explained.

"So if you would please get this thing off of us it would be really appreciated." Ura said as she tried to keep her temper in check.

Yukari looked at them and sighed. It looked like her plan failed. Oh well this was only the beginning. She had more ideas up her sleeve. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a key and unlocked the handcuffs.

"To think that Ura-san had to endure being stuck with you. Don't worry, spending some time with me should make her feel better." Gin said.

Before Yukari could even put the handcuffs away, Gin snatched them out of her hand and hooked one of the ends around his wrist. He grabbed Ura's arm and tried to place the other end around her wrist but she was not having any of that. Thanks to her advanced reflexes, the vampire was able to shift her body until she was standing behind him. She grabbed his other arm and trapped it so his arms were trapped behind his back.

"You would dare try to invade my space in such a manner." She asked ominously.

"Now Ura-san, calm down." Gin said nervously but Ura did not hear him.

"I thought I told you last time you lowly dog to know your place!" she shouted as she kicked Gin in the face sending him flying through the window.

"What a shame. Looks like ero-mutt will never learn." Naruto said before a feeling of dread washed over him. He looked around and saw that Ura was walking towards him, a dark aura spread around her.

"Do not think that I have forgotten about that suggestion from earlier." She growled as Naruto began to sweat nervously.

"Relax Ura-chan, I was just trying to lighten the mood with some humor." He said as he inched towards the door.

"You call that humor? When I'm done with you, you will know better than to say such things to me!" she yelled as she charged at the blonde. Naruto, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her rage, ran out of the room but his peace was short lived when he noticed Ura chasing after him.

"Get back over here Naruto!" they heard her shout.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" came the frightened yell of Naruto hoping to escape the vampire's wrath.

Back in the clubroom the other could only sweat drop at their friend's antics.

"Never a dull moment with those two around. I really hope your sister doesn't kill him Omote-chan." Kurumu said.

"Although she won't admit it, she really cares about Naruto. I'm sure she won't kill him…I think." She said a bit hesitantly in the end.

"I think you planned may have backfired Yukari-chan." Tsukune said as he looked at Yukari.

"Have no fear Tsukune-kun! This was only the first step! I have faith that those two will get together!" the young which said with conviction.

"Oh Kami not there! Anywhere but there!" they head Naruto's frantic shout from wherever he was.

"Then again, Rome wasn't built in a day." Yukari said sheepishly.

As it turned out Naruto never returned to the clubroom. When Ura returned alone she simply said that Naruto was thinking about what he did and why he should never anger her again. Not wanting to get on her bad side they let the subject drop while saying a silent prayer hoping their blonde friend was alright.

Eventually it was time for them to leave and head for their dorm rooms.

"I'll see you late Tsukune." Omote said as she waved her friend good bye.

"We're not going back together?" he asked confused. Usually he would always walk her to her room before heading to his own.

"Sorry but I have other plans." She apologized as she held a book closer to her chest which Tsukune noticed.

"Isn't that the art book from earlier." He asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see the art teacher asked me to model for a project and I agreed. So I'll be busy for a week" she explained.

Hearing this caused Tsukune to fall on his knees as he banged the ground with his fist, anime tears falling down his face.

'_A week? Does that mean she'll miss my birthday? There goes my plan for confessing to her!' _he cried in despair as Omote watched him worriedly. She blinked a few times before a thought came to her and she smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll still do perform my duties for the Newspaper Club." She reassured him but it didn't do a thing to calm him down.

'_That's not what I'm worried about! Could it be that she forgot about my birthday? I could have sworn I told her about it.' _Tsukune thought to himself as he began to sulk.

"I guess I understand. It's only reasonable that I support you when you find something that interests you." He said making Omote to smile brilliantly.

With that the two of them went their separate ways not noticing a bruised and whimpering Naruto leaning against a tree.

* * *

**Newspaper Club Next Day**

"I'm just saying, yesterday you overreacted." Naruto said from his seat.

"And I'm saying to watch your tongue around me. You should have known how I would react to such a statement." Ura defended with her arms crossed. From the side the others looked back and forth as the two of them argued.

"I wonder what happened yesterday. Ura never told us." Kurumu said.

"I asked Naruto this morning. He just stared at me then started to shiver uncontrollably." Tsukune supplied.

"That bad huh? Ura-san can be really scary when she wants to." Kurumu commented.

"She has a very…strong personality." Omote said trying to come up with the right word. "It's why she has a hard time making friends."

"Which makes my mission that more important. Not only is Ura-san the only one worthy for Naruto-nii, but he's the only one strong enough to handle her." Yukari said but a loud thud caught their attention.

"I thought you had learned your lesson." A blushing Ura huffed as she looked away from Naruto whose head was lying on the desk with a large lump forming.

"Looks like he said something when he should have kept his mouth shut…again." Kurumu observed as they released a collective sigh.

"Alright, enough horsing around!" Gin exclaimed as he slammed his hand against the chalkboard bringing everyone's attention to him.

"What's wrong ero-mutt?" Naruto asked causing the werewolf to twitch at the nickname.

"There's a new problem around school. Apparently girls have gone missing."

"Missing?" Omote repeated as everyone listened carefully.

"Yes. You see female students have been disappearing one after another without a trace. In one month seven girls have already vanished." Gin explained with an uncharacteristically serious look. He looked around to see the others looking at him with rapt attention. He paused though when he saw Naruto and Ura looking at him with a suspicious look.

"What?" he asked his serious look replaced with a confused frown.

"You said the targets were girls…and we know how much you love girls." Naruto started thoughtfully.

"Considering what we know of your abilities and the fact that you are a pervert…it wouldn't really surprise me if you were somehow connected to this." Ura finished. The others blinked as they thought over their words before looking at Gin thoughtfully causing the werewolf to face fault.

"It wasn't me!" he shouted.

"I don't know…you could just be trying to throw us off the wrong track. And being a member of the newspaper club could be the perfect cover." Naruto said as he continued to stare him down.

"Damn it! It wasn't me you stupid underclassman!" Gin yelled as he pulled his hair in frustration. Honestly what did he ever do to them to earn their distrust? Oh yea…he tried to frame the boys in this room in hopes of making the vampires his.

"Alright…we believe you." Naruto said but it was clear in his voice that he was still wary.

"As you can see I have some basic information on the missing girls." He stared but Naruto interrupted him.

"So you already have information on them before the investigation even started." He observed.

"A little suspicious if you ask me." Ura commented as Gin began to bang his head against the board. Trying to calm himself he looked back at the room.

"If we're done joking around I'd like to continue." He said.

'_Wow…despite his playboy attitude he can be pretty serious when it counts.' _Tsukune thought impressed.

"As you can tell from the pictures the missing girls are very hot. If someone is holding them hostage I have to find a way to save them. If they see my heroic actions then they'll be so thankful that they might fall in love with me." Gin finished as he clutched his fist in determination.

'_That's his motivation?!' _Tsukune thought in disbelief.

'_First Kakashi and his Icha Icha books, then ero-sennin a self proclaimed super pervert and now this guy…why do I always attract these weirdoes.' _Naruto thought dejectedly.

* * *

Eventually the meeting was over and the others left to do their own activities. Naruto was walking around casually when he noticed Tsukune walking on unsteady legs.

"What's up Tsukune." He said getting the human's attention.

"Oh hey Naruto." He greeted as he rubbed his neck.

'_Omote-chan was probably here but left after getting a little snack.' _Naruto reasoned after seeing a light headed Tsukune make his way towards him.

"What's with you…you looked like someone kicked a puppy or something." Naruto said noticing his disheartened mood.

"Nothing…just some depressing thoughts." Tsukune said.

"Care to share? It might make you feel better." He suggested. Tsukune seemed a bit hesitant but decided to speak.

"It's just Omote-san…I don't know what I am to her. Sometimes it feels like she just hangs around me so that she can suck my blood." He explained only to receive a bop on the head courtesy of Naruto.

"What was that for?" he asked as he massaged his head.

"For being stupid. I don't know what brought those thoughts but get them out of your head. Omote-chan adores you Tsukune. You are much more than just a blood bank to her." Naruto said with a smile. Tsukune looked at him before allowing a smile to spread on his face as well.

"Your right…I guess I was just a little sad. I'm not sure but I think Omote-san might have forgotten about my birthday and I really wanted to spend it with her." He explained

"So that's what happened. I guess I can understand that. I use to feel the same way." Naruto said gaining Tsukune's attention. Despite being good friends with Naruto they still didn't know much about his past.

"Really?" he asked interested.

"Yeah, you see I'm an orphan. It's been that way since birth. Whenever my birthday came around instead of being all happy and stuff I was depressed because I had no one to spend the day with." He said deciding not to tell him that people used to form mobs and attack him in hopes of ending the reign of the demon brat.

"Oh." Was the only thing Tsukune could think to say. Compared to that, his problems seemed a bit small.

"So just relax. I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end." Naruto finished with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the talk. I really needed it." Tsukune said feeling much better.

* * *

**Next Day**

Tsukune was walking down the hallway with a determined look in his eyes. He looked around until his eyes landed on Omote and he walked over to her.

"Omote-san." He said gaining her attention.

'_Just ask her to spend your birthday with you.' _He told himself.

"Do you need something Tsukune?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well…you see…it's a little noisy here. Let's go somewhere more quit." He said nervously as he grabbed her wrist and led her away. Unfortunately he took a few steps and bumped into someone. Looking down he saw that he ran into Kurumu whose face lit up when seeing him.

"Tsukune-kun! To think we would run into each other. It must be fate trying to bring us together." The succubus squealed as he grabbed him into a suffocating hug, burying his face into her bosom. Seeing this caused a tick mark to grow on Omote's head before she walked away.

"Sorry Tsukune but I have to go somewhere." She said not looking back.

"Wait a second!" he cried trying to follow her but it was impossible as Kurumu refused to let go.

No matter what he tried someone always got in the way and Tsukune was unable to speak to Omote. Finally it was the day before his birthday and he was crying in despair.

"Damn it! Every time I try to talk to her something gets in the way!" he cried as he pulled his hair. Naruto stood by his side rolling his eyes at his overdramatic friend. Ura was standing by his side looking at Tsukune with a blank face. Naruto explained to her about the human's troubles and while she somewhat understood she thought he was taking it too seriously.

They watched Tsukune as he continued to cry desperately until they couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough and Ura decided to speak her mind.

"Enough of your pathetic whining. If you wish to speak to my sister than get up and do it!" she said in annoyance.

"What's the point? Something's bound to get in my way." Tsukune said defeated. Naruto and Ura looked at each other and nodded. Naruto grabbed the back of Tsukune's shirt and began to drag him around with Ura by his side.

"What the…?! What are you doing?" he asked trying to get up but he couldn't escape Naruto's grip. Sighing in defeat he just let himself get dragged to wherever those two were taking him. They finally arrived at the art room and he threw the boy inside.

"Now quit your complaining and just talk to her." Naruto ordered.

"You worry too much. I may not understand in but my sister considers you to be a very important person. I'm sure nothing would please her more than spending your birthday with you." Ura said before she and Naruto left in order to provide Tsukune with some privacy.

"Those two can be awfully pushy at times but they have a point. I should just ask her." Tsukune said to himself. He looked around to see he was alone in the room.

"Guess I'll just wait until she shows up." He said to himself. He looked around but heard a strange noise. He closed his eyes trying to figure out what the sound was.

"Is someone…crying?" he asked himself when he figured out the sound. He looked around trying to focus on the sound. He searched the room and noticed a locker.

"The locker…? Is someone in there?" he asked as he opened the locker expecting to see someone in there but was surprised. Instead of seeing a person he saw a statue of a girl…and the statue had tears running down its cheeks.

"What in the world." He asked himself as he studied the chapter.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind asked dangerously. Tsukune turned around and saw the art teacher Ishigami staring at him with a dark look.

"Ishigami-sensei! I'm sorry about just barging in here, I just needed to speak with Omote-san!" a panicked Tsukune said. Ishigami looked at the boy and her face cleared as she gave him a gentle smile.

Sorry about that Tsukune-kun. I wasn't expecting someone here so I was a bit surprised." She explained as she closed the locker door.

"You said you're here for Omote-san right? Well I'm sorry to say this but she can't talk to you right now." She explained.

"Why not?" He asked with a frown. He was about to say something else but Omote just entered the room.

Tsukune…? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Omote-san I just wanted…" he started but the pink haired girl pushed him out of the room.

"You have to leave!" she said in a bit of a rush.

"What?" He asked hiding the hurt he felt. Here was someone he cared deeply for and she was pushing him away before he could even speak.

"Wait a minute! I just wanted…" he tried but she kept pushing.

"Just go Tsukune! This is really important, I don't have any time to waste!" she said and Tsukune felt his heart break.

'_Spending time with me…is a waste of time?'_

"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you." He said in a monotone voice as he left the room.

"I guess I was wrong…I'm only a blood bank to you." He whispered but Omote heard and flinched. She tried to say something but Tsukune was already gone. She was about to chase after him but something grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you leave yet." Ishigami said.

* * *

**Newspaper Clubroom**

"How strange." Yukari said as she looked into a crystal ball.

"What are you doing Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked bringing the attention to her.

"Divination…but something's wrong." She said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"According to this…there's a bad aura surrounding Tsukune-kun and Omote-chan." Yukari explained with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ura asked with a raised brow. Before she could explain the door opened and a dejected Tsukune entered.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"You're late, there's another girl missing." Gin said gaining his attention. He looked at the picture Gin held up and his eyes widened.

"What the…?" he said as he grabbed the picture.

"Is something wrong Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked concerned.

"This girl…I've seen her before." He said.

"Really? What do you know of her? It might help the investigation." Gin asked.

"Not much but...I just saw a statue that looks just like her." He said as he bit his thumb.

'_This girl, I saw her visit Ishigami-sensei earlier today and now she's missing. Could it be a coincidence? But if it isn't…Omote-san could be in real danger.' _

Without saying another word he ran out of the room. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach; he had to make sure Omote was alright.

"What's his problem?" Gin asked confused but no one had an answer.

* * *

**Art Room**

"What happening sensei? Why does your hair look like snakes?" Omote asked as she backed away from the art teacher.

"I'm afraid that Tsukune-kun discovered something he shouldn't have. So to make sure nothing happens I'll have to end our fun a little early and take care of him." She said with a gentle smile before he disappeared and she glared at the vampire. Her snake like hair charged at Omote and one of them grabbed her wrist.

"Kya!" she screamed as she was flung across the room crashing though a closet door.

"Ow." She moaned before she heard crying. Blinking in confusion she looked around and saw a couple of statues.

"Why are these statues crying?" she asked herself as she inspected them before she felt something off. She looked at her arm and widened her eyes. The wrist that was bitten by the snake was turning into stone.

"What's happening?" she asked, fear could be heard in her voice.

"You have fallen victim to my powers. Any living thing that is bitten by my snake like hair will turn into stone. Soon you will join my collection alongside the other girls." Ishigami said as she stalked over to her.

"You mean that you turned students into statues?" Omote asked as she backed away.

"I guess you can say I'm a bit of a collector. When I see something beautiful I just have to preserve it for all eternity. This is true art." She explained as she waved her arm in a sweeping gesture.

**Somewhere in the Elemental Nations**

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds were walking. One of them had long blonde hair while the other had a hunched figure. Suddenly the blonde one stopped.

"What's wrong?" The hunched one asked as he stopped to look at his partner.

"I don't know why…but I feel that someone has insulted art hm." He explained with a frown.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"That some fool is spouting nonsense! Probably saying something like art is supposed to be everlasting for all eternity or something like that. Just the thought makes my skin crawl hm." The blonde said disgusted.

"You are a fool." The hunched one sighed before continuing on his way.

"Art is something that lasts within a moment hm. In other words…art is an explosion!" he said in frustration. If he ever found out who gave him this feeling…they would pay.

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

"Now Omote-san…please join the rest of them." Ishigami said before sending her snakes after her. The snakes quickly wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, leaving her defenseless.

"I still can't get over how stunning you look. You should be thanking me because I will make sure it is captured forever." She said as the snakes' hold tightened.

"The missing students…you were responsible…weren't you." Omote stated.

"Isn't it amazing? I was able to capture their sadness, their despair…art with real emotions. But don't worry, soon you will join them." She said

"No!" she screamed as she closed her eyes in fear.

"Don't hurt her!" a voice said causing her to open her eyes. She widened her eyes when she saw Tsukune hit Ishigami in the head with a broom.

"Tsukune? What are you doing here?" Omote asked surprised but it looked like he didn't hear her.

"I don't know who you think you are…but I won't let you hurt her." He said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull the snakes off Omote.

"Such a nuisance." Ishigami hissed.

"Tsukune get away before you're turned into stone." Omote pleaded but he wasn't about to leave her alone.

"I won't leave you alone Omote-san. No matter what I won't leave my friend!" he declared.

"You stupid little boy, I will not let you get in the way of my art." Ishigami said with narrowed eyes as she sent a few snakes after him.

"Tsukune!" Omote cried scared for the safety of her friend. Tsukune expected pain but it never came. He looked around and saw the snakes that were lunging at him and the ones that were wrapped around Omote severed in half while a few shuriken were embedded in the wall.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from my friends." Naruto said as he leaned against the door.

"Naruto!" Omote and Tsukune said in relief.

"Tsukune was acting a little weird so we decided to investigate." He explained.

"You have a lot of nerve endangering my sister in such a way." Ura said coldly as she appeared by Naruto. Tsukune smile in relief but noticed her Rosario was already off. Naruto must have done it before they arrived.

"Ura-chan, you're here too!" Omote said with a smile. With those two here there was no way Ishigami would get away with her plans.

"Of course I came. There was no way I was going to leave you." Ura said with a small smile.

"Ura Akashiya…another beautiful specimen. I had plans to go after you too but since you were kind enough to come to me…" the art teacher said her snakes going after Ura.

"If you think I would fall prey to such pathetic tactics…" she said as she dodged the snakes gracefully. Before they could even blink she vanished and reappeared behind her.

"Know your place!" she said delivering a hard roundhouse kick sending her flying towards Naruto.

"**Rasengan**" he said as he slammed the spiraling orb into Ishigami's stomach sending her crashing through the wall.

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yes not only have we saved Omote and Tsukune but we also solved the missing girls case." Ura said as she placed her Rosario back on.

"Looks like you two have had a long day. Why don't we head back to the dorms and call it a night." Naruto suggested getting nods of agreement from the other two.

* * *

**Next Day**

Tsukune woke up with a smile. Today was his birthday and although he had a bit of a falling with Omote she was still his friend. He was about to leave his room to look for the pink haired vampire when there was a knock on the door. Wondering who was there he opened the door and was surprised to see Omote standing in front of him with a smile. But there was also something behind her hidden by a drape.

"Good morning Tsukune." She said brightly.

"Hello Omote-san. What are you doing here?" he asked confused. Usually he would meet up with his friends so it was a little odd that Omote would come to his room.

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday!" she said shocking him.

'_She…remembered.' _He thought before smiling.

"Anyway I have a gift for you." She said dragging whatever she had with her into the room. She removed the drape revealing a painting of him.

"What is this?" he asked surprised. The painting was very well done. Omote blushed a little as she began to explain.

"In exchange for being Ishigami-sensei's model she gave me painting lessons. Sorry about being a little distant but I really wanted to finish this in time. I hope you like it." She told him. Tsukune was silent as he absorbed her words until a full blown smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you…"

'_This is it…confess you feelings to her.' _

"Omote-san…there's something I have to tell you." He started.

"Yes?" Omote asked tilting her head a little. Tsukune swallowed the lump in his throat. Tsukune stared at her for a moment before he slowly leaned towards her. Omote unconsciously leaned closer to him as well her eyes locked with his.

"I lo-" he started but suddenly the door was kicked opened causing them to jump back, their faces burning red.

"Happy Birthday Tsukune!" Naruto shouted as he barged into the room. He blinked when he saw the two of them so flustered.

"Do you think we interrupted something?" Naruto asked. Ura looked at the two of them before glaring at Tsukune.

"I'm sure there was nothing to interrupt. Tsukune knows he would be in a great deal of trouble if there was, right Tsukune?" Ura asked as Tsukune nodded his head frantically. Good, she may have accepted the fact that he was friends with Omote but nothing more.

'_In the end I still couldn't confess…oh well at least I still have some great friends.' _Tsukune thought with a smile as he watched his friends smiling happily as they began to celebrate his birthday.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Honestly…not really happy with this chapter. I was actually thinking about skipping this part but Ishigami was kinda important since she was the one who revealed Tsukune being human. **

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this please review. Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed but it kinda was since I just wanted to get this chapter over with. **


	9. Chapter 9

**For those who have been asking about it yes Ura will be getting a love rival or rivals but not for a few more chapters. **

**Although I haven't decided yet it probably won't be Mizore (chances are I will have her chase after Tsukune because her rivalry with Kurumu after him is pretty funny.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 9: For your own Safety **

**Mindscape**

"**Okay kit vacation times over. It's time for some serious training." **Kurama said gaining Naruto's attention

"What do you mean vacation? Have you not been paying attention to all the crap that's been happening since I came here?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"**I know we wanted to leave the village and stuff but that's no excuse to slack off. And the problems you've dealt with are nothing compared to the future ones."**

"What do you mean?" he asked causing the giant fox to release a sigh.

"**Don't tell me you forgot about the Akatsuki. Remember the Uchiha and that shark man? They were after me and I doubt they'll give up just so you can go to school." **Naruto was silent as he thought about his words.

"Your right…those guys aren't people to take lightly." Naruto agreed.

"**Glad you're listening. So it's time to step up the training." **

"Right, what are we working on today Kurama-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"**Alright kit you've been working on controlling your kitsune-bi (Foxfire) now it's time to utilize it in battle." **Kurama said as he looked at Naruto who was listening carefully.

"Isn't it the same as using fire jutsu?" Naruto asked but the giant fox shook his head.

"**Tell me, what's the difference between youki and chakra?" **Kurama asked.

"Youki is more potent and it takes more focus to control compared to chakra." He answered earning a nod from Kurama.

"**The same could be said when comparing fire jutsu and kitsune-bi. You are able to generate foxfire but it takes you some time, time that you won't have in the middle of a battle. So right now we have to work on the speed it takes you to generate the flames, and then will work on the size of the flames. After that I'll show you a few simple techniques and then we'll work on incorporating it with your fighting style."**

"Alright then let's go!" Naruto said as he began to transform. His pupils turned to slits while his blue eyes seemed to glow. His whisker marks became more distinct while his teeth sharpened into canines. His hair became wilder as his ears vanished in it before a pair of crimson fox ears popped out and a matching tail appeared.

Once his transformation was complete he held out his hands. He started to channel his youki into his hands until it began to heat up before blue and white flames surrounded his hands.

"**Not bad but you'll have to learn how to do it in an instant." **Kurama commented. Naruto nodded his head before dismissing the flames and repeated the process. Kurama watched this with a grin.

'**The kit's getting good. All this training and the spars with that vampire chick have really helped him improve. If he keeps it up he might get his second tail.' **

Naruto groaned as he walked to the cafeteria. He may have been training in his mind but he still felt the fatigue in the outside world. As he was walking he thought about his kitsune-bi. He was hoping to test it out in a real fight but the only option other than Kurama was Ura and he didn't feel like hurting her too much. But then again the female vampire was much tougher than she looked and she looked pretty tough to begin with.

Reaching the cafeteria he grabbed a few bowls of ramen before looking for a table to sit at. Spotting three familiar faces also eating dinner he walked over there with a smile.

"He guys." He greeted as he set his dinner down.

"Hello Naruto, we haven't seen you for a while. Where were you?" Omote asked with a smile.

"Just practicing a new move." He answered as he began to eat. At the mention of a new move Ura looked at him curiously.

"What kind of move?" she asked interestedly. During her spars with the blonde she learned he was very unpredictable coming up with different moves on the spot.

"Now if I were to just tell you that would ruin the surprise." He said with a wink causing Ura to roll her eyes.

"So what were you guys talking about?" he asked finishing his second bowl of ramen.

"We were talking about tomorrow's newspaper." Tsukune said.

"It's the hardest one we worked on yet so hopefully people will like it." Omote added.

"I'm sure everyone will love it." Naruto said.

'_Plus the fact that a bunch of beautiful girls will be handing them out doesn't hurt.' _

"You know I've been thinking…we've been involved in a lot of fights. Shouldn't a teacher have come and said something?" Naruto thought wondering why no one said anything about all the fighting.

"Now that you mention it, it is a bit odd." Omote agreed.

"It is kind of weird. Maybe someone will show up to watch the students to make sure no more fights break out." Tsukune said.

The four of them continued with their meal while having a pleasant conversation when Ura noticed something.

"Is something wrong Omote you aren't eating?" She asked noticing that her sister had barely touched her meal.

"I'm not sure…I just don't seem to have an appetite." Omote admitted.

"Are you alright? You're not sick or anything are you?" Tsukune asked worried. Omote was silent as she gained a thoughtful expression before her eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Oh I know! It must be that I haven't had any of your blood in a while!" she said smiling causing Tsukune to bang his head against the table while Naruto snickered.

"You should control you urges." Ura chastised causing Omote to pout.

"Like your one to talk! You're just as bad as me with Naruto's blood." She accused causing Ura to blush lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied

"Please, when I asked about it you started to explain the taste with this dreamy expression." Omote said.

"At least I am able to control myself. You attack Tsukune every time you see him." Ura shot back, making it Omote's turn to blush.

On the sidelines Tsukune and Naruto watched with a sweat drop as the sisters argued about their blood until it somehow turned into a comparison of taste.

"I think they forgot about us." Tsukune said nervously. With the way they were talking he had no doubt that Omote would soon look at him for a snack.

"To think our blood had such an effect on them. Guess it's the price to pay for being friends with vampires." Naruto said as they continued to watch the girls talk about their blood with a level of enthusiasm they didn't know they had.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Please pick up a copy of the school newspaper." Omote said standing next to Tsukune as she and the others stood by their stand handing out papers.

"Read about the disappearing girls and other school events." Kurumu said as she and Yukari handed a paper to a random student with a smile.

"It's even got a crossword puzzle!" Naruto added as more students began to crowd around them although their attention was more on the girls rather than the papers themselves.

"Is that Omote-san? She's handing out papers?"

"Kurumu-san is there too!"

"I think I see Ura-san there too! All of these lovely girls handing out papers!"

"Give me one!"

"Me too!"

"I must have one!"

The shouts continued as a herd of love struck boys ran towards the newspaper club hoping to get a paper from one of the school beauties.

"Look! The paper is really popular!" Omote said excitingly.

"I guess it is." Tsukune said with a smile before he was glomped by a smiling Kurumu.

"This isn't this great Tsukune-kun?" the blue haired succubus asked pressing his face into her bosom, successfully cutting off his air supply.

"Let go of him Kurumu-chan!" Omote said staring at Kurumu with an annoyed expression as the succubus looked at her with an uninterested gaze.

"Why should I? It only makes sense that I would hug my future husband." She said as if it were obvious.

"Who said he was your future husband!?" She yelled as the two girls glared at each other, lighting shooting out of their eyes.

'_It's hard to believe that their friends sometimes.' _Tsukune thought nervously as he watched the tension between the two girls. His thoughts were broken when a student was sent flying past him until he crashed through a tree. He turned and saw a scowling Ura while a group of students backed away from her nervously.

"If you want a newspaper then that's fine but do not think for a second that I will tolerate your lewd comments." She growled out as they nodded vigorously with frightened expressions.

'_Ura-san really isn't a person you should annoy.' _Tsukune thought with a sweat drop.

"Stay away from me!" a voice shouted. The human looked around and saw Yukari running away from a group of students.

"She's so cute."

"That costume, is it cosplay?"

"Stay back you stupid lolicons!" the witch shouted as she avoided them.

'_It's as lively as ever but the paper seems really popular…but where did Naruto go? He was here a second ago.'_ Tsukune thought as he noticed the missing blonde.

At a distance Gin was leaning against a tree with a newspaper in hand and a pleased smile on his face. He stood there with a relaxed expression as he enjoyed the quite.

"Yo ero-mutt!" a voice called out.

'_So much for peace and quiet.' _He thought as he looked to see Naruto walking to him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" the club president asked in an exasperated manner.

"Don't really know. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping us hand out papers?" Naruto asked causing Gin to snort.

"Please I'll leave the grunt work to you underclassmen." He said with a smirk.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're the president." Naruto mused as he shook his head.

"Well I thought I would try to get you to help. The newspapers seem to be a huge success and he others look like they're having a good time." Naruto observed.

"That's good." Gin said with a smile. Naruto looked at him and noticed it was a real smile instead of one of his fake ones he used to try and impress the girls.

'_He acts lazy but the club is really important to him. We may have started off on the wrong foot but he can be a pretty decent person.' _Naruto thought. Suddenly the sound of a commotion caught their attention.

Walking towards the club was a group of students wearing a black uniform. On their way they pushed and shoved protesting students without even glancing at them as if they were beneath them.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go." Grin growled out through clenched teeth as he narrowed his eyes.

'_He looks like he doesn't like them.' _Naruto thought as he observed Gin's reaction as they made their way to the rest of the club. Once there they were able to here a few things.

"What are they doing here?" a student asked in fear.

"I don't know but I'm not staying to find out." Another said as he walked away.

"I don't know who upset them but they're in a lot of trouble now."

"But who would do something stupid like upsetting the Publix Safety Commission."

"Hello, my name is Kuyou the leader of the Public Safety Commission." A tall man with long blond hair said with a pleasant smile but the look in his eyes was anything but pleasant.

'_Public Safety Commission? Where the hell were they when all those fights broke out?' _Naruto thought.

"So you're the ones who maintain peace around the school? Is something wrong?" Omote asked confused. Why were they here when they were just handing out newspapers? She didn't get an answer because Gin suddenly stood in front of her looking at Kuyou with a hard stare, one he ignored as he picked up a newspaper and read a few lines.

"So you are the new members of the Newspaper Club. I must admit that your work is well done but who gave you permission to hand out information like this? We never even inspected it." Kuyou stated as he stared intently at the club who were caught off guard at the question.

"Don't you realize the trouble you can cause? When a group of kids like you do whatever they please, it can disturb the peace and order of the academy!" he shouted as he kicked the stand down, newspapers flying to the air before hitting the ground.

Tsukune and the girls watched shocked, although Ura looked more annoyed than anything, as Kuyou continued to kick the stand and papers away. Naruto watched as Gin glared at Kuyou as he clenched his jaw and tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Learn from your mistakes! We are the ones who protect the school! If you want to do anything on school grounds then you need our permission! If not then you leave us no choice but to take matters into our own hands!" he continued.

"Stop it! We just wanted to hand out papers!" Kurumu pleaded as she moved to stop him.

"Don't do anything stupid! You'll just make it worse!" Gin said as he tried to stop her but it fell on deaf ears. Just then a girl with long purple hair walked in front of them and smirk at Kurumu before spiting at her. Whatever it was latched itself on the succubus' wrist shocking her.

"What the hell is this thing?" she asked as she tried to pull it out but it was no use.

"It looks like the Newspaper Club is filled with lowlifes again. What a foolish little girl. It seems like this club hasn't changed a bit, just as pathetic as last year." The purple haired girl said with a superior tone which only served to infuriate Kurumu.

"What does she mean last year?" Tsukune asked but Gin remained silent.

"Do not think you are above us! Around here we are the law so you will abide by our word!" the girl said as she stomped on a newspaper before spitting on it.

"Remember this warning, if you disobey us again you will face our wrath and you will not like the outcome." Kuyou said as he made his way with the rest of his group following.

"Keito I want you to on them. If they don't listen you know what must be done." He ordered as the purple haired girl who nodded.

"Understood." she said. Before they could continue a loud shout stopped them.

"Hold up you little fuck face!" Naruto shouted as he glared at the back of Kuyou's head. His words caused the crowd to grow silent. No one has ever spoken to the Commission in such a way before, at least no one who was able to walk away unharmed.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me in such a manner?" Kuyou asked with narrowed eyes.

"I could ask the same thing! Who the hell do you think you are treating me and my friends like we're nothing?" Naruto shot back. Inside his mind Kurama was shaking his head.

'**Always act first and think later. We're gonna have to fix that.' **He said to himself as he watched through his containers eyes.

"Watch your mouth boy." Keito hissed as she glared at the blonde but he paid no attention to her. His eyes were solely on Kuyou.

"Naruto! Get back here right now!" Gin ordered. Naruto glanced back at the werewolf and noticed how tense he was. He could tell that Gin was mad at him for talking at Kuyou like this but he could also see worry in his eyes.

"Fine, but since you gave us a warning let me give you one. If you even lay a finger one my friends...**I'll end you!**" he finished with a demonic growl as he unleashed his killer intent freaking out the surrounding students but Kuyou was seemed unaffected. Naruto and Kuyou continued to stare at each other until Gin grabbed Naruo's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Sorry about this one, he doesn't know any better. I'll make sure he doesn't act like this again." Gin said.

"Very well. Keito you know what to do." He said as the girl nodded. The PSC (Public Safety Commission) soon left before Kuyou turned to a boy with shaggy red hair.

"Masato, while Keito watches the club I want you to keep a careful watch on the blonde. I believe his name is Naruto Uzumaki based on his actions. I have no doubt that he will provide us troubles. If he becomes a threat then take him down…permanently if necessary." He ordered.

"Understood." The one known as Masato nodded.

Watching them leave from Naruto's mindscape Kurama was thinking about something.

'**That Kuyou, there is some weird feeling about him…something familiar. Hopefully you didn't bite off more than you can chew this time kit.' **

Once the crowd left the Newspaper Club were the only ones remained.

"This thing won't come off!" Kurumu exclaimed as she tried to rip the white substance off her wrist. Whatever that Keito spit on her was really tough.

"Are you alright Kurumu-chan?" Omote asked concerned for her friend as she watched her finally able to remove some of the thread like material.

"Yeah, whatever this thing is, is just really tough to get off." She said before pulling the remaining of it off with a disgusted grimace.

"Who were those guys?" Yukari asked with a fearful expression.

"During his speech I believed they called themselves the Public Safety Commission. Based on their actions I would say they have no problem using force to achieve this peace and order they were talking about." Ura guessed with her arms crossed.

"You're right about that Ura-san. They're basically the school police force." Gin said.

"Then where were they whenever we got in trouble? This is the first I've ever heard of them." Tsukune asked as he remembered Naruto asking about something like this.

"Because they didn't feel it necessary so they didn't do a thing." He said.

"Not necessary? But a lot of people could have gotten hurt." Omote said remembering how the beauty obsessed art teacher kidnapped the female students. Who knows how many more would be missing if it weren't for them.

"They've become corrupt," Gin explained. "They're basically a Yakuza gang, making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission, right? That pretty much means we have to pay them off."

"What?! How can they get away with something like that?" Omote asked shocked.

"And more importantly, why didn't you let me handle that bastard?" Naruto asked as he looked at Gin only to be on the receiving end of a harsh glare.

"Because you don't stand a chance." He said coldly.

"What do you mean I don't stand a chance?" Naruto asked.

"I mean what I said. Those guys aren't like the other schoolyard bullied you've faced. If you go up against them you won't be living for long. The only thing left to do is to burn the papers and show them we're not standing up against them." Gin said tiredly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Burn them! How can you say that after all the hard work we put into it!"Kurumu shouted as she glared at their club president but he didn't listen.

"I don't care! We won't benefit from picking a fight with them. The best thing to do is give up and-"

"Not gonna happen." Naruto said interrupting Gin.

"What?"

"Giving up? Please, I don't even think I'm capable of doing something that ridiculous." The blonde scoffed.

"I'm not playing around Naruto. Don't do anything to upset them."

"I'm not playing around either. I refuse to let those corrupt bastards push us around."

"This is not the time to play hero!" Gin growled out.

"I'm not playing hero! I'm playing normal person who won't let others push him around!"He shot back. The others watched as the two engaged in a staring contest, tension high in the air. The silence was broken by Gin.

"Fine, but as club president it is my job to do what's best for the club. Since you refuse to listen you leave me no choice. Naruto Uzumaki, as of today you are no longer a member of the Newspaper Club." Gin said in a monotone voice shocking the others. Naruto was silent as he stared at Gin.

"Fine and I thought you were a werewolf but I guess I was wrong. You're nothing but a scared puppy." He said causing Gin to flinch slightly. The two turned away from each other and headed off in opposite directions.

'_What's with him? One moment he was happy about the club and the members and then the next he lets some power mad freak walk all over him.'_

'_Naruto I'm sorry, but I know you. You won't give up on this and I can't watch this club suffer at the hands of those guys again.' _

Off in the sides hidden by the trees two figures stood.

"Well looks like Gin remembers what happened last time he stepped out of line." Keito said with a smirk while Masato sighed in annoyance.

"It figures I'd have to watch the one who thinks he's unbeatable. His is going to be a pain." The redhead complained.

"Well from what I hear he's a capable fighter so at least he'll provide you with some fun before you finish him." Keito said, the possibility of Naruto beating them not even entering her mind for a second.

"Guess you're right. Now come on we have a job to do." He said as they left the area.

* * *

**Later on That Day**

"I can't believe that jerk! First he tells us to just give up and then he kick Naruto out of the club!" Kurumu ranted with an angry look plastered on her face.

"I don't get it. Why would Gin-sempai do that to him? I know those people seem scary but Naruto-nii is really strong." Yukari said with a frown.

"I don't know Yukari-chan but Gin-sempai seemed really serious about this, more than usual." Tsukune said.

"Who cares? He still didn't have to kick Naruto out! And now he expects us to burn those papers? After all that hard work? I don't think so. Gin's probably just afraid of those jerks." Kurumu said with a Tick mark o her head as she remembered Keito's insults to her.

"Calm down Kurumu-chan. Let's just sit down and think…" Omote started but was interrupted by the succubus.

"Think? What's there to think about? If the pervert doesn't want to do anything, then we'll just hand out the newspapers by ourselves." Kurumu said defiantly before her face broke into a smile. With great speed she clung to Tsukune's arm.

"But if you're going to listen to the pervert than fine. Let's go Tsukune-kun, we don't need Omote's help." She said causing Tsukune to blush as he felt her breasts pressed against his arm while Omote grew a tick mark at seeing them.

"Now let's go!" she said as she pumped her fist into the air dragging the human by the back of his shirt.

"Sorry Omote-san, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." Tsukune said as he stared back at the pink haired vampire who sighed.

"I hope Ura-chan is having better luck with Naruto." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Damn ero-mutt. I get it, those guys are tough but that doesn't mean we have to lie down and take what they throw at us." Naruto grumbled to himself as he paced back and forth at the forest clearing where he usually sparred with Ura.

"Something must have happened. I might not have known him for long but he doesn't seem the type to just sit around and do nothing." Naruto said to himself trying to stay calm.

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." A familiar voice called out. Turning around Naruto was greeted with the sight of Ura leaning against a tree looking at him with a smirk.

"Maybe but I don't remember ever telling anyone I was sane." He said with a shrug.

"Very true, and if that were the case it would also explain so much." Ura replied smoothly causing the blonde to chuckle.

"I just don't understand why you always have to insult me." He said with a pout.

"It is not my fault you make it so easy." She answered with a careless shrug.

"So tell me Ura-chan. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked curiously.

"You seemed a little tense after the argument with Gin and being the kind, loving, caring girl that I am…" she chose to ignore the sudden snort form Naruto, "I thought I would come here and have a little spar with you. That way you can relive some stress before doing something stupid like you usually do."

"And there it is. You haven't called me an idiot all day, I was actually getting a little worried." Naruto teased causing Ura to roll her eyes.

"I did not think it was necessary to state the obvious. So what do you say?" she asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"What did I do to get a friend like you?" he asked with a shake of his head as he got into his own stance. The two stared at each other before charging as they engaged in their spar.

* * *

**With Kurumu and Tsukune **

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" a nervous Tsukune asked as he and Kurumu walked through the school grounds, each with a box of newspapers in hand.

"Of course I am." Kurumu said as she led the human.

"Maybe we should go back to the others or talk to Gin-sempai about this." Tsukune continued when Kurumu suddenly stopped.

"I don't want to burn these papers. We all worked so hard on it but we had a fun time doing it as well. This is the first time I did something as a group of friends instead of using my charm on someone to have them do the work. And to have those jerks insult us…I can't take it. It's like what Naruto said; I can't just stand by and let them walk all over us." Kurumu said with conviction shocking the boy.

"I had no idea you felt so strongly about this Kurumu-chan." He muttered.

"How touching." A voice said. They turned just in time to see something fly through the air before latching onto the box in Kurumu's arms.

"What?" she explained surprised as the box was pulled away from her arms. They looked up to see Keito standing on some type of thread as she held the box in her hands.

"It looks like you are more foolish than I originally thought. It looks like plan on disobeying us. I have no choice but to crush you now." She said with a cruel smirk.

"Give back those papers!" Kurumu ordered.

"I don't know why you think you can order me around. You are nothing to me." Keito said as she dropped the box to the ground and reach into her pockets.

"I don't know why you guys seem to hate us but we didn't do anything." Tsukune said as Keito pulled out a packet of matches.

"You may think you've don't nothing but here you are going against our warnings. You're just like last year's club." The purple haired girl sneered.

"Last year's club?" Tsukune repeated in confusion.

"So you don't know? I guess I can give you a brief history lesson. Last year's Newspaper Club decided to go against us and criticized out work. That caused us many problems and as you can guess we didn't take to kindly to that so we decided to exterminate the problem at the source." She explained.

'_Is that why Gin-sempai wanted us to stay away from them?' _Tsukune thought.

"You day you care about the school's safety and yet you go around and attack innocent students. Aren't you the only threat to the school?" Tsukune asked with narrowed eyes shocking the two girls.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Keito asked, her eyes narrowed in anger. She pulled out a match and lit it and right in front of it she dropped it into the box. The two of them watched as their hard work burned before their eyes.

"Don't ever talk to me like that!" she shouted before she spit out a white thread like substance from her mouth that wrapped itself around Tsukune's arm.

"Once you get caught in my thread your finished." She said as she swung the thread and Tsukune as a result was sent crashing into a tree. She quickly made another string of thread and wrapped it around Kurumu's arm and repeated the process.

"You should have listened to us but you really gave me no choice." Keito taunted as she began to transform until she turned into a spider like creature.

"Tsukune no!" Kurumu shouted as tears began to form in her eyes. She got up in hopes of helping him but a wave of webbing shot towards her until it pinned her into the tree behind her.

"Struggle all you want but my web cannot be broken." Keito said before turning her gaze at the frightened Tsukune.

"Time to say good bye." She said but was suddenly blown back by a strong forever to her face. The others looked and were surprised to see Ura standing there with her Rosario missing.

"Ura-san!" Tsukune said not expecting the silver haired vampire to be here. Said girl spared him a glance before returning her attention back to the spider woman.

"Relax Tsukune, I will take care of this fool." She said.

"Tsukune Kurumu-chan, are you two alright?" a frantic Omote asked as she ran to the group.

"Omote-san too?" Tsukune asked as the pink haired girl ran to him and began working on the web that was wrapped around him.

"Another intruder? It doesn't matter it will end the same way!" Keito shouted as she shot a web towards Omote who was too preoccupied with Tsukune. Before it could reach it though Ura stuck her arm out and the web wrapped around it.

"Omote you free these two and leave the little spider to me." Ura said.

"Are you sure Ura-chan?" Omote asked concerned.

"Relax, she is no match for me." Ura answered and to prove her point she released a surge of youki that made the people around them feel like they were drowning in it.

'_This power…unbelievable. How can she have so much...It doesn't matter she's still caught in my web. She's finished.' _Keito thought as she tried to pull her web but it wouldn't budge. She tried again but to her surprise she couldn't pull Ura towards her.

"How about we play tug of war?" Ura asked with a smirk as she grabbed the web attached to her wrist. Making sure she had a good grip she turned to Keito and gave her a fanged smirk.

"Don't do anything foolish! If you raise your hand at me you'll only get yourselves into more trouble!" Keito said frantically but Ura paid no attention. With a firm tug Keito was sent flying towards her as she pulled her leg back.

"You act all high and mighty but when someone shows they are capable of fighting back you are so easily frightened. Pathetic, know your place!" she said as kicked Keito in the head hard enough to send her flying. She looked at the fallen form of Keito before turning to Omote and the now free Tsukune and Kurumu.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" Omote asked.

"I'm fine, just a little banged up." Tsukune said with a smile hoping to ease her worries. "Thank you Ura-san, if you hadn't shown up I'd probably be in a lot more trouble."

"Speaking of which, your Rosario is off. I thought only Naruto could remove it, where is he?" Kurumu asked as she looked around but there was no sign of the blonde.

"He is currently entertaining a guest." Ura answered drawing looks from her. Seeing the looks of confusion the vampire sighed before explaining what happened.

_Flashback: During Keito's attack_

"_I feel much better." Naruto said with a sigh as he stretched his sore muscles. He stood next to Ura, both their uniforms slightly ruffled from their spar._

"_Like I said, you're lucky to have such a kind caring friend like myself." Ura said with a smirk earning an eye roll from the blonde. _

"_I think you're the lucky one to have a friend like me, after all which one of us supplies the other their blood?" he asked causing the girl to scoff._

"_Please, I've lived 15 years without your blood. Don't make it sound like I'm dependent on it." She said crossing her arms._

"_Does that mean I can cut you off?" he asked innocently._

"_NO!" came the immediate response from Ura who suddenly blushed when she realized how frantic she just sounded. When she heard Naruto snicker she glared at him but it had no affect on him. _

"_Well isn't this a pleasant sight." a voice said from the distance. They looked around to see a redhead who was wearing the PSC uniform leaning against a tree watching them casually._

"_What do you want?" Ura asked irritably not even bothering to hide her annoyance._

"_Now that's just rude. I only wanted to say hello. My name is Masato. I believe you are Naruto Uzumaki correct?" he asked as he walked towards them._

"_And if it is?" Naruto asked warily._

"_Then I will have to dispose of you." Masato said simply as if he were discussing the weather._

"_Really? What did I do to deserve such a punishment?" Naruto asked curiously but kept a look out for any sudden movement. _

"_The boss wanted me to keep an eye on you in case you decided to try something funny. But we both know you will do it anyway so I figure why wait? Why not just end the target before it becomes a threat." Masato explained with a shrug. _

"_I see, that actually sounds like a reasonable plan." Naruto said before casually raising his arm and pulling Ura's Rosario off. Once her features transformed and her youki was unrestrained she looked at him curiously._

"_Chances are one of his buddies is walking around. So you go make sure the others are okay while I take care of this guy." He explained getting into a fighting stance._

"_I do not recall making you leader." Ura huffed._

"_Now's not the time for your stubbornness Ura-chan. Just make sure Omote-chan and the others are safe. Hurry or you might miss the fight." Naruto said as the vampire nodded although reluctantly. _

"_Very well, apparently these PSC members are in their own league so I guess I should make sure Omote is alright." Ura said as she turned around and prepared to leave but paused and looked over her shoulder._

"_Make sure you come out of this alive Naruto." She said quietly and if you listened close enough you could hear a bit of worry in her voice._

"_Relax, I'll be fine I promise." Naruto reassured with a small smile but it soon turned into a fox like grin._

"_Besides do you think I'd really let this guy separate me from my darling Ura-chan?" he asked causing Ura to roll her eyes but there was a small smile on her face._

"_I thought I warned you about calling me that. You're lucky I don't want to injure you before you get into a fight." She said before running off to make sure the others were safe._

_End of Flashback_

"And when I came here I saw the spider about to finish Tsukune." Ura explained but before anyone else could respond the sound of tired chuckling filled the air. They turned to see a barely conscious Keito looking at them and despite her current state she had a look of superiority.

"You willingly left your friend with Masato? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your friend is most likely finished." She said.

"What are you talking about? Naruto is insanely strong. No way would he lose to you people." Kurumu said.

"I don't even think we've seen Naruto's full strength yet. I'm sure he's fine." Omote said with a smile but she was still a bit worried about for her friend's sake.

"You don't get it. Masato is Kuyou's right hand man. Even I can't compete against him." Keito said causing them to deflate slightly.

"Even so I am confident that Naruto will be able to handle this Masato." Ura stated.

"Foolish." Keito muttered before passing out.

"Now, Naruto still has my Rosario so I better go find him." Ura said before taking off. The others were silent before Kurumu giggled.

"If she's worried about him she should just say so instead of making excuses." The succubus said causing the others to smile.

"Do you think we should follow Ura-san?" Tsukune asked.

"I think so. Naruto's really strong but I'm still a little worried." Omote admitted.

"Yahoo! Let's go see Naruto kick the PSC member's ass!" Kurumu cheered causing the others to sweat drop.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"You're pretty good." Naruto grunted as he dodged a punch aimed for his face.

"I wish I could say the same about you." Masato said as he blocked an incoming kick before sweeping his leg causing Naruto to fall to the ground. Naruto quickly rolled out of the way to avoid a stomp before jumping back on his feet.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't even started yet." Naruto said as he channeled his youki into his legs. With the sudden speed boost he charged at Masato and was now under his guard. Clenching his fist he simultaneously connected with a left elbow to the stomach and a right uppercut.

"Damn it." Masato growled as he recovered his footing. He looked forward only to be kicked in the face leaving him open.

"And it's time for the finisher! **Rasegan!**" he said as he slammed a spiraling blue ball into the redhead's midsection sending him flying into a tree.

"I have to say…I'm a little disappointed. I'd figured you'd be stronger than the other's I've face." Naruto said with a frown. He was about to walk away but he heard a pained groan. Looking back he saw Masato standing back up clutching where the rasengan hit.

"Oh wow! You're the first person here to stand up after getting hit by that!" Naruto praised surprised that he could still stand after getting hit by the rasengan.

"Alright, I admit you're tougher than you look. I honestly thought I could handle you like this." Masato said as his body hunched over and it appeared to be bulking up. His body was soon covered with bluish green scales, his face morphed into that of a serpent with yellow slitted eyes, his legs seemed to have fused together until it resembled the body of a snake and his upper body was about twice his original size.

"But play time is over." He said revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked surprised at the creature in front of him.

"I'm the one who will finish you!" he said as he charged at the blonde. Getting back to his senses Naruto jumped out of the way dodging Masato's punch. The punch hit the ground creating a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared a crater created from Masato's punch was revealed.

"Damn, I definitely don't want to get hit by that." Naruto said as he observed the damage a simple punch could cause.

"What's the matter Uzumaki? Are you scared?" Masato taunted.

"Dream on!" Naruto shouted as he reached into his blazer and grabbed a handful of shuriken before throwing them at Masato. The reptilian creature just watched amusedly as the bladed weapons bounced off his body as if they were harmless pebbles.

"Ha Ha Ha! Did you honestly believe those dull blades could pierce my scales?" he asked mockingly before lunged at Naruto. Seeing this Naruto cursed under his breath as he went through a series of hand seals.

'**Fire Release: Flame Bullet**' he said as he took a deep breath before releasing a large fire ball creating a large explosion once it hit the charging Masato. Naruto watched carefully seeing if his attack was successful but was rather surprised seeing his opponent passed through the explosion, the fire doing nothing more than creating a few burn marks.

"Nice try!" he shouted as he swiped his claws at Naruto creating a few gash marks across the blonde's chest.

"Damn it. If that wasn't enough than let's try this." Naruto muttered as he created a shadow clone. Both clones jumped back performing their own hand seal.

'**Fire Release: Flame Bullet**'

'**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**'

He watched as the winds grew and intensified the flames, Masato getting trapped in the current vortex of flames before getting caught in a fiery explosion.

"Did we get him?" one of the Naruto's asked while the other shrugged. Suddenly a scaled covered tail shot out of the smoke ramming into one of the Naruto's only for him to burst in a cloud of smoke.

"So you can walk on water, create that blue orb, breathe fire, control wind and now you create copies of yourself? It looks like the surprises never end with you." An unharmed Masato said.

"How were you able to come out of that unharmed?" Naruto asked shocked. He was positive combining wind and fire would be enough to at least harm him. "Those scales must be way stronger than those lizard men who attacked Yukari-chan."

"Fool don't compare me to those inferior geckos. I am a basilisk, my race is a legend amongst the reptilian yokai. As for my scales, please like your pathetic flames could get through them." Masato informed causing Naruto to frown.

'_If what he said is true than things just got a lot more challenging.' _He thought before bringing his hands up to his signature hand seal.

'**Shadow Clone Technique**' he said as a cloud of smoke appeared revealing ten Narutos.

"So you're tougher than we gave you credit for." One of them said as they each took out a kunai.

"But that doesn't mean we'll just give up!" another said as the clones charged forwards channeling wind chakra through the kunai. Seeing this, Masato smirked before taking a deep breath. Then he released a dark red mist like substance that shot towards them. Surprised by the sudden attack they scattered trying to dodge attack but only three were able to avoid it as the others dispelled the moment the red mist reached them.

The remaining three Naruto's attacked with their kunai and much to their delight and Masato's surprise; they were able to cut through the scales. Hissing in slight pain Masato attacked one of the clones with his tail dispelling it immediately. Then his claws began to emit the same red mist like substance before he slashing the remaining two. One of the dispelled while the other tried to step back but he was nick across the shoulder causing Masato to smirk.

"Damn it." Naruto hissed as he backed away from another slash before getting slammed by his opponent's tail causing him to go skidding across the ground.

"Looks like it's came over." Masato said smugly.

"What are you talking about? So you got a lucky hit but I'm far from done." Naruto said getting back on his feet.

"Fool, all it takes from me is one hit and then I just have to wait." The basilisk said confusing the blonde.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked. Hearing this Masato shook his head in annoyance before pointing behind Naruto. Reluctantly, Naruto looked where instructed and his eyes widened.

Behind him where his clones were dispelled the grass and trees were decaying and it spread from the residue of the red mist.

"Now do you understand? I am able to create and release a highly potent venom. That one knick from my claws was enough to inject some of it in you. Even the smallest amount is highly lethal." He explained and no sooner than that did Naruto feel his vision blur and his body felt a bit unsteady.

"Looks like it's already taking in affect." He observed. "But I have to give you credit. Not only did you make me reveal my true form but you were able to damage me through my scales." Masato praised with a bit of respect.

'_Kurama, can you flush the poison out?' _Naruto asked.

'**I've been trying since he mentioned it but I can't do anything about it.' **Kurama explained gravely.

'_What do you mean you can't do anything about it? Poison has never been able to affect me much. You've always been able to handle it.' _Naruto said as he felt himself getting weaker. He was wondering how strong this poison was since it affected him so soon.

'**That's been regular poison but this one is different. It's laced with his youki which is resisting against mine. Best I can do is slow the poison down. I have to say it's pretty impressive, it's barely entered your body and yet it already spread this much.' **Kurama said.

'_Well that's just fantastic I'm so glad you're enjoying this..' _Naruto thought sarcastically.

'**Tch. Don't get an attitude with me brat. I wasn't the one who let himself get hit with poison.' **

'_I didn't let him do anything! He caught me off guard!' _Naruto shot back.

'**Why don't you try and beat this gut before having a hissy fit.' **Kurama said as Naruto closed the mental link.

"What the hell am I going to do? My fire jutsu won't work, even combing it with wind didn't do much. He was able to take a rasengan in his human form and I have no doubt he could handle it in this form. I could rey using my kitsune-bi but I won't be able to concentrate hard enough in my current state. Not only is his defense strong but then there's his poison." Naruto thought as he tried to figure something out.

"What's wrong Uzumaki? Finally out of tricks?" Masato taunted when he noticed Naruto's troubled expression.

"Regular rasengan didn't work so let's try this." Naruto muttered as he created a shadow clone.

'**Fire Release: Flame Bullet'**

'**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough' **

And just like before the wind and flames combined together before hitting an unfazed Masato.

"Didn't you already try this?" he asked annoyed as the smoke and fire cleared. He looked around and his eyes widened when he saw two Narutos in front of him holding a large ball of blue energy.

'_A diversion?'_

'**Odama Rasengan**' Naruto shouted as he slammed the larger than normal rasengan into Masato's chest. The commission member also noted that the clones slammed their free hands against his shoulders but paid no mind to it. His attention was focused on the pain he felt when the orb of energy slammed into him. Screaming in pain Masato was sent flying as Naruto fell to the ground breathing heavier than usual.

"Damn it. This poison is really messing with me." He said as his vision got blurrier.

"Not bad but still not good enough." Masato grunted as he barely stood up.

'_Damn it. That was much stronger than his first attack. Even with my scale armor it was able to damage me this much. But it looks like he's out of hit.' _Masato observed before he heard a hissing sound.

He looked around and he was shocked to find a burning piece of paper on each of his shoulders. Before he could even think he was engulf in an explosion of blue fire. Not only was it stronger than his usual fire but in his current state he had no chance defending against it.

'_My greatest weakness with the kitsune-bi is the time it takes for me to create the flames. By sealing some of the flames and adjusting the seals I was able to create a kitsune-bi paper bomb.' _Naruto thought as he observed the work of his attack.

'**Impressive. Even I didn't think of using kitsune-bi in such a way.' **Kurama praised but frowned when he was answered with silence.

'**Don't die on me yet kit. I'm trying to slow down the poison as much as I can. Try and get to the infirmary or one of your little friends.' **Kurama advised but to not avail.

"Shit…I promised Ura-chan that I would be alright. When she sees me like this she's going to kick my ass." He muttered as he began to black out.

"Naruto!" he heard someone shout frantically but he was so out of it that he couldn't recognize the voice as he passed out.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

**Kind of over dramatic with Gin and Naruto but I needed to separate Naruto from the group for a while.**

**Sorry if the ending of this chapter seems a bit rushed but I wanted to update this chapter as soon as possible.**

**Anyway thank you for reading, hope you liked this chapter please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since this is the 10****th**** chapter I thought I'd show you guys were this story stands. **

**It is currently the 17****th**** most favorited and 11****th**** most followed English story in this crossover.**

**It is also the 7****th**** most favorited and 4****th**** most followed English story with Moka and Naruto as the main characters.**

**I was very pleased when I saw this.**

**To clear something out as of now Naruto and Ura are more than less equal in strength. The only reason Naruto had a difficult time with Masato, was that he was not expecting the poison or the durability of the scales. Ura would have had a difficult time fighting him too with the only possible advantage being she is more knowledgeable about monsters then Naruto so she would know to be wary of the poison. So hopefully that explains why he seemed so weak but yea like I said I also rushed the ending a bit so that could also be the reason.**

**Maso2009: If Naruto seemed too weak in the last chapter, sorry that was not my intention. I have no problem with god-like Naruto's but what I don't like is when he becomes god-like out of nowhere. In my own opinion if he is god-like to soon then it just becomes boring. If you don't like my story then don't read it no one is forcing you too. **

**Peter Kim: I did not forget about the Akatsuki. Like I said in an earlier chapter this takes place about a year before shippuden so about a year before the Akatsuki make their move. I was going to have the Akatsuki make their move during their second year at Yokai Academy but I may do it sooner seeing as I have some ideas o would like to try out.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Alpha of Yokai Academy, Naruto vs. Kuyou **

"Tch. Keito and Masato were defeated?" Kuyou asked in annoyance.

"Yes , according to the reports the one known as Ura Akashiya took down Keito effortlessly. As for Masato he was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki but he did not leave the fight unharmed. He is currently in the infirmary getting treated from Masato's poison." One of the PSC members informed.

"It seems like the Newspaper Club will continue to be a thorn in my side. I guess they want a repeat performance of last year." Kuyou mused before he smirked sadistically.

"Then so be it. If they want to defy me than I will deal with them, even if I must crush them with my own hands." He finished.

"Perhaps some assistance would be beneficial." A voice from behind said. Kuyou looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

"You? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've come to offer a little info." The figure said from the shadows.

"And what info you possibly give me?" Kuyou asked almost sarcastically.

"You may be the police of the school bit even you can't dispose of a student for no real purpose. But let's just say one of the Newspaper Club members is human…it is clearly stated in the school rules that all humans are to be killed on sight." The figure said with a dark grin.

"A human you say? Well then it is my duty as leader of the Public Safety Commission to eliminate this human." Kuyou stated with a smirk.

* * *

**Newspaper Club Room**

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" an annoyed Gin shouted as he glared at the group in front of him. Omote, Yukari, Kurumu and Tsukune sat there quietly as they listened to their club president.

"This is just great! Not only did you start something with the Public Safety Commission, you openly fought and beat up some members?" he continued in frustration.

"I thought I warned you idiots. They are not a group to take lightly. They are very dangerous and I refuse to let Omote-san and Ura-san get hurt because of your reckless mistakes!" he said as he pulled Omote to his side who had a confused look on her face while the others sweat dropped.

"Ura was the one who beat up the commission member." Kurumu deadpanned.

"Speaking of Ura-san, where is she?" Yukari asked wondering where the silver haired vampire was.

"Ura-chan is in the infirmary with Naruto." Omote said gaining the attention of the others. "She won't admit it but she's really worried about him."

"Naruto's in the infirmary? What happened?" Gin asked curiously.

"Why do you care? He's not even a member of the club anymore, remember?" Kurumu asked sourly causing Gin to flinch a little. He didn't like kicking Naruto out of the club but he did what he thought was best.

"But still I never thought I'd see the day Naruto was down like that." Tsukune said but on the inside he was thinking hard. The first day of school Naruto said he was human…but how could a human fight the way Naruto did on almost a daily basis?

"I know what you mean. He was always able to beat his opponents rather easily. I guess the commission guy he was fighting was really strong." Omote agreed but she was really thinking along the same line as Tsukune. But sometimes she thought she felt a bit of youki coming from the blonde but just dismissed it thinking it was her imagination. But then how could she explain the things he did which should be impossible for a human.

* * *

**Youkai Academy Infirmary **

Naruto Uzumaki was currently lying on one of the beds in the infirmary sleeping peacefully. Sitting on a chair by the bed side was Ura who had a confused frown on her face. The reason she was confused was he blonde boy who was currently sleeping. When she saw the state he was in she was…worried. She couldn't remember ever being worried for someone other than her sister or mother.

'_What's wrong with me? When I saw him I was…frightened, even if it was only a little bit.' _She thought in confusion. Why was she frightened and more importantly why was she frightened for someone other than herself?

'_Although Omote said it is normal to feel this way about a friend and he is my first friend outside of family.' _She mused to herself before she heard the ruffling of sheets and some groaning. She smiled in relief when she saw Naruto waking up but wiped it off before he could see.

"Ugh. What the hell happened?" he asked as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Ura and he smiled.

"I must be dead. It's the only way to explain this angel who has graced me with her presence." He said in what he thought was a smooth tone. To Ura it was plain ridiculous.

"I should have known that the first thing that would fall from your mouth would be something idiotic." She deadpanned.

"And I should have known the first thing you'd do is insult me." Naruto sulked as the vampire rolled her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me how you let yourself get beaten to such a state?" Ura asked with a raised eyebrow, causing Naruto to grow a tic mark.

'_Why the hell does everyone think I let that bastard do anything? First Kurama and now Ura-chan.'_

"Not my fault. How was I supposed to know he was some kind of super lizard thing?"

"You mean a basilisk?" she asked.

"Yeah that! I've never even heard of those things before! How was I supposed to know they had insanely strong scales and super poison?"

"You're lack of knowledge is not a good enough excuse." Ura scolded as she crossed her arms.

"Why the hell do you have to say it like that? It makes me sound like a complete idiot!" Naruto complained.

"And you're not?" she asked with a smirk as Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"You're so mean to me sometimes. Anyway since I'm still alive I guess they took care of the poison?" he asked earning a nod from Ura.

"Alright then, so tell me what's happened so far?" Naruto asked.

"Well after you and I separated I went to check on Omote and the others. As it turned out you were correct. Another member of the Safety Commission was attacking Tsukune and Kurumu. It was that purpled haired girl, Keito I believe her name was. Anyway, Omote appeared shortly after me. Keito transformed into her real form which was a Jorougumo-"

"What's a Jorougumo?" Naruto interrupted. Ura glared at him a little for interrupting before answering.

"Basically a spider woman. She stood no chance against me and when she realized that she tried to beg her way out of a beating. Of course that didn't stop me from teaching her a little lesson about messing with me. Anyway she said that that Masato character you were facing was second in command." She finished.

"Damn, that means they'll be making their move soon. No way will they take the defeat of their second in command lying down." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So where are the others?" he asked curiously.

"Most likely the club room." She answered.

"And you're here because…?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Someone had to make sure you were still alive." She said with a shrug before a grin found its way on Naruto's face.

"Awww. Was my darling Ura-chan worried about me?" he asked causing Ura to blush slightly before glaring at the blonde.

"I thought I warned you about calling me that." She growled as a dark aura covered her causing Naruto to look at her nervously.

"Um…sorry?" he said hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

**Newspaper Room**

"I don't get it! What is so special about you two? Ura is worried about Naruto and the rest of the girls here are all over you!" Gin said in annoyance as he pointed an accusing finger at Tsukune.

"What?" the human said in confusion before he found himself caught in a headlock by Gin.

"No good bastards. I should bring you to the police now so you can pay for your crimes." He said as he began to drag a protesting Tsukune to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" Tsukune said as he tried to free himself from Gin's grasp.

"Gin-sempai what are you doing?!" Omote shouted as she watched the strange scene in front of her.

"Jealousy can make a man do crazy things Omote-chan." Yukari said sagely. The moment they took their first step out of the door they heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up ahead they saw Kuyou and a group of PSC members walking towards them.

"This can't be good." Gin muttered as he watched them approach. Tsukune swallowed nervously as he agreed with him.

"It looks like you are having some fun." Kuyou said as he observed the group in front of him. "Unfortunately we have some serious business to discuss."

"And what would that be." Gin asked carefully.

"You have raised your hands against us. Are you prepared to face the consequences of your actions?" Kuyou asked with a smirk as he looked down at them.

"I think your overreacting a bit. They was only a small…disagreement between them right? No need to do something drastic." Gin tried to reason. Hearing this Kuyou snorted.

"A disagreement? Two of your members have assaulted my own for no reason. For this Naruto Uzumaki and Ura Akashiya will come with us to receive a proper punishment."

"What?! But your members were the one who started it!" Tsukune said in protest.

"Keep quiet Tsukune." Gin said grabbing a hold of Tsukune's shoulder before he did something stupid. Kuyou looked at Tsukune with a calculating eye that began to unnerve the brown haired boy.

"It is possible that it could have been self defense and I do not have any unbiased witnesses." Kuyou mused to himself bringing the hopes of the others up. It looked like their friends weren't in trouble. But their hopes crashed down with Kuyou's next sentence.

"As for you Tsukune Aono, you have committed a far worse crime." He stated.

"What? What did I do?" Tsukune asked shocked and scared. What could he have done to earn the wrath of the PSC?

"Tsukune didn't do anything!" Omote said worried about her friend.

"Leave him alone! There's no reason to get him involved!" Kurumu added. Kuyou spared them a glance before looking back at a nervous Tsukune.

"The most important rule of Yokai Academy, no humans are allowed. We have received accusations stating you are human. Tsukune Aono you are to come with us." Kuyou stated as he stared at Tsukune with a cold look. Tsukune though paid no attention to the look. He was frozen in place. They found out his secret.

'_How did they figure it out?' _Omote thought in fright, while the others just looked at them shocked. Could it be possible? Was Tsukune really a human?

"What are you talking about?! There's no way he's a human! No human can get here!" Kurumu shouted in denial but Tsukune didn't hear it as he began to shake lightly. Kuyou ignored her as he placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder and smirked at him.

"You do know I have to bring you in for questioning right?" he asked mockingly. "And I'm sure you're aware of what will happen if our suspicions are correct, right?"

"Get away! I won't let you do anything to Tsukune because of some stupid accusation!" Kurumu shouted as she moved between the two. She looked defiantly in his eyes but flinched when she felt a wave of youki.

"Move." He ordered coldly.

'_What is this? It's unlike anything I've ever felt.' _She thought in fear as she unconsciously listened.

"Omote Akashiya you are also coming with us. We have reason to believe you were aware of his status as a human." He said as a few members of the PSC went to get Omote.

"Looks like we've got quite the crowd here." A voice said. They looked to see Naruto and Ura walking towards them. Ura was glaring at the members who were near Omote while Naruto was walking towards them with his hands in his pocket and a bored expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kuyou asked glaring at the blonde. He would like nothing more than to take down this blonde haired nuisance but as of right now he couldn't do anything without raising some form of suspicion.

"I just came to visit some friends. Although I'm curious, I was the one who beat your little club member. Why are those two in trouble?" Naruto asked as he nodded towards Tsukune and Omote.

"The reason it's them instead of you is rather simple. We have no concrete evidence of who caused the altercation. For all we know you could have been performing self defense. As for these two, one is accused of being human while the other is accused for harboring said human." Kuyou explained causing Naruto and Ura to frown thoughtfully.

'_So they figured it out huh? That's not good.' _Naruto said as he walked in front of Kuyou.

"So the only reason I'm safe is because I didn't start the fight with Masato?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, if you laid hands on him or any other member in a threatening manner first than you would be joining them." He answered begrudgingly. Hearing this Naruto hummed thoughtfully before grinning and nodding his head.

"Good to know." He said before he un-expectantly kicked Kuyou between the legs. Kuyou's eyes widened as he bit back a scream before receiving a right hook to the face from Naruto. Everyone looked at Naruto disbelievingly with wide eyes and opened jaws. Not only did Naruto assault a member of the PSC but he assaulted the leader. They looked from the fallen form of Kuyou to Naruto who was smiling brightly as if he didn't have a care in the world.

'**Of course the kit would do something like this.' **Kurama said laughing at the scene in front of him before gaining a serious look.

'**But still that wave of youki earlier. It was so familiar…what is it?' **he thought to himself before his eyes widened a bit.

'**Of course. Looks like things just got a lot more challenging for you kit.' **He thought as he continued to watch what transpired.

Gasping in pain Kuyou got back to his feet glaring hatefully at Naruto, his face red with rage.

"I gave you a chance, something I don't normally do and this is what you do? You will come with us for assaulting a member of the Public Safety Commission and you will suffer _serious _consequences." Kuyou hissed.

"Alright then what are we waiting for?" he asked before turning to Ura with a smile. "I'm going to go with these guys for a while, I'll see you later Ura-chan."

Ura just looked at him incredulously as she blinked in confusion. Seeing this, Naruto chuckled before giving her a wink. Ura looked at him for a bit before giving a subtle nod.

With that everyone watched silently as the PSC escorted a nervous Omote and Tsukune with a cheerful Naruto following behind them with Kuyou glaring hatefully at the back of the blonde's head. Once they were gone the shocked Newspaper Club walked back into their room thinking about what just happened.

"To think he was a human this whole time. I can't believe I associated myself with him." Gin said breaking the silence.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you actually believe that nonsense!" Kurumu shouted in denial as she got into Gin's face. Normally Gin would have said or done something perverted since she was so close but this was a serious matter.

"What if it is true? IF there's even a chance of it being true of course I'll be suspicious. Yokai and humans have always been wary around each other." Gin shot back before stepping back from Kurumu.

"If he really is a human than we're all in trouble. He will no doubt be executed but we might get the same punishment for harboring him." He continued as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"It doesn't matter! We have to save Tsukune-kun and Omote-chan!" Kurumu said.

"What nonsense are you speaking? This is Kuyou we're talking about. If we go there we're pretty much asking for our deaths." Gin responded in a cold tone.

"What are you talking about? We have Ura-san on our side and Naruto-nii." Yukari said.

"I'll admit those two are strong but right now Naruto is under Kuyou's watch and Ura-san's power is sealed. If I remember correctly Naruto is the only one who can remove it and for all we know he could be dead." Gin replied.

"I doubt he would let himself get captured just to die." Ura said as she spoke for the first time. The others looked at her confused wondering what she meant by that. Seeing this Ura sighed before she began to explain.

"Why would Naruto openly strike Kuyou when he was just told that the only reason he was not arrested was because they had no real proof against him? To get caught, he saw Omote and Tsukune about to get arrested and decided to get arrested so he can watch them from the inside." She told them. The others nodded as what she said made some sense.

"But why didn't he just follow them without them knowing?" Yukari asked.

"They would probably be expecting him to hide from the shadows. This way they think they have him under their watch when in reality they are under his." Ura answered.

'_Although, I may be giving him too much credit. There's also the chance that he attacked Kuyou without thinking.' _She thought to herself before looking at Gin

"Anyway those fool have Omote. If you think I will stand by and do nothing while they have her you are more foolish then I originally thought." Ura said before leaving the room.

"Hold up Ura! We're coming with you!" Kurumu shouted as she and Yukari followed the vampire.

"Wait come back here!" Gin shouted but he was ignored. Once the door closed and he was alone he slammed his fist against the desk in frustration.

"Damn it! It's just like last year!" he growled out.

"If they keep this up then they'll get wiped out like before." He finished in a more defeated tone.

"So that's your problem with them." A voice from behind said causing Gin to whip his head so fast his neck almost snapped. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto leaning against the wall looking at him.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape Kuyou?" the werewolf asked shocked.

"I didn't escape but I have no time to really explain." He said confusing Gin. What did he mean he didn't escape? He was standing right here in front of him.

"So you're just going to let them go?" Naruto asked as a more serious look took over Gin's face.

"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. It's their funeral" He answered.

"And you're going to sit here and do nothing?"

"What can we do? I already watched this club fall from them, I refuse to watch it again." Gin said looking away from the blonde.

"I see…pathetic." Naruto said as he glared at the wolf. "You claim to care about the club and its members but you won't even lift a finger to help them when someone stronger comes around?"

"What's the point?" Gin asked.

"The way I see it you have two choices. You can stay here and watch as the club suffers again or you can fight alongside your friends. You said you don't want a repeat of last year, well newsflash Gin it's going to keep happening until someone stands up to Kuyou and his goons. Think hard Gin and do what you feel is right." Naruto said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Gin to his thoughts.

'_What should I do?'_

* * *

**With Naruto, Tsukune, Omote and PSC**

'_Looks like my clone talked to ero-mutt. Hopefully he'll be willing to help us, it would very helpful.' _Naruto thought as he regained the memories from his clones.

'_Everyone in the club knows I'm human now. What am I going to do? How did they figure it out anyway?' _Tsukune thought frantically as he and the others were escorted through the PSC building.

"A dungeon? Why would something like this be here? "Omote asked nervously as she looked at the prison in front of her.

"Let me out of here! I didn't do anything!" one of the people in the prison shouted.

"I only disagreed with you Safety Commission guys! How is that a good enough reason to get stuck here?!"

"Bastard let me out of here!" another shouted as he reached through the bars and aimed to strike Kuyou who gave them a bored glance.

"Vermin, you honestly believe you can harm me?" he asked coldly as his hands were engulfed in blue flames before he launched a fireball at his attacker. Without so much as another glance he continued on his way ignoring the pained screams of his victim as he rolled on the ground burning up.

They watched this horrified but there was something else that shocked Naruto.

'_Those flames…they felt like kitsune-bi. No fucking way! He's a kitsune?' _Naruto thought. He replayed Kuyou's actions and mentally cursed. Kuyou was able to generate his flames faster than he could and he also seemed to have better control.

"Now then, let's begin." Kuyou said as he snapped his fingers and before Naruto could react one of the PSC members by him stuck a syringe into his arm.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted as he fell to ground a feeling a fatigue washed over him.

"Naruto!" Omote shouted as she and Tsukune moved to help him but Kuyou grabbed Tsukune's shoulder stopping him from movement.

"I do not know why you let yourself get arrested but I will not let my guard down." Kuyou stated.

'_So he noticed? Damn I, Kurama can you flush out whatever he injected in me?'_

'**Yeah but it will take some time.' **The giant fox informed.

'_Just do it as quickly as possible.' _

"Now Tsukune Aono, there is a simple way to get out of this." Kuyou said as he brought his attention back to the human. "All you have to do is transform into your true form."

"If you are indeed a yokai then this should be a rather simple fact. What are you waiting for? Prove to me that you aren't human." Kuyou ordered as Tsukune stood their nervously knowing he was already in his true form…human.

'_Oh no…this can't be happening.' _Omote thought scared for her friend's sake.

Fed up with waiting Kuyou shoved Tsukune into the wall hard.

"Why are you wasting my time? Just transform already." He said before he grinned darkly. "Or is it true? Are you really a human?"

Unable to watch this Omote ran between the two of them.

"Don't hurt Tsukune!" she pleaded but she was answered by a sneer.

"Out of my way." He said as he shoved her away before he began to repeatedly kick and stomp on Tsukune.

"What are you waiting for? Do it already! Transform!" he said between blows.

'_Damn it Kurama, hurry the hell up! Tsukune's getting the shit beat out of him and I'll I can do is watch!' _Naruto yelled mentally.

'**Shut up kit! This ain't like the shit back in the Elemental Countries that target humans. This shit targets yokai so it's more resistant to my youki.' **Kurama shot back.

'_Is this how I'm going to die?' _Tsukune thought to himself, his body wrapped in pain.

"Quit it Kuyou! Touch him again and I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted as her tried to get up. Seeing this Kuyou smirked as he looked down on the blonde.

"It looks like the tranquilizer we gave you worked rather nicely. I normally wouldn't take such a precaution but you did take down Masato." He said as we walked towards him before picking him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"You won't be able to move for some time so why don't you just sit there and enjoy the show."

'**We're lucky this one like to talk so much. Go for it kit the last of that tranquilizer shit is gone.' **Kurama informed causing Naruto to grin.

"Why sit when I can join in!" Naruto shouted punching Kuyou straight in the jaw. Free from his grasp he followed with a knee to the gut and a straight punch to the face that sent Kuyou flying though the wall. Naruto easily disposed of the two other members who were around before turning to Omote.

"Omote-chan, watch over Tsukune while I take care of this guy." Naruto said as he jumped through hole he made.

"Come on Kuyou, let's get wild." Naruto said as his pupils turned into slits.

"Uzumaki you have been a thorn in my side for too long. Today I will end you." An enraged Kuyou growled as his hands became engulfed in flames.

'**Shadow Clone Technique' **Naruto said creating four clones of himself.

"An interesting move but it will not save you." Kuyou said as he launched a fireball at them. The clones scattered as they dodged the flames before launching a hand full of shuriken.

'**Shadow Shuriken Technique' **they said in unison as the shuriken multiplied. Seeing this Kuyou merely scoffed.

"How foolish." He said as he waved his arm creating a barrier of flames heat melted the shuriken before they could reach him.

'**Wind Release: Air Bullet' **he heard as his flames dispersed and before he could reacted he felt himself get slammed by pressurize air. Grunting in pain he stepped to the side to avoid a kick from Naruto as he sent a wave of fire. The moments the flames touched him Naruto burst into smoke.

"To bad that wasn't the real one." He heard before he was simultaneously hit by a lariat and a knee to the stomach.

"You're good but not good enough." Kuyou grunted as he surrounded himself with fire that caused the two Naruto's to hit him to dispel.

"Let's see if this is good enough! **Odama Rasengan**." The reaming two Naruto's said as they charged at him a large blue sphere in between them.

"An interesting move. Would you mind if I borrow it?" Kuyou asked as he created a body sized fire ball in his hand. Using his youki he began to mold and compress the fire until it was about the same size as Naruto's Odama Rasengan. Glaring at each other the two slammed their attacks into the others resulting in a large explosion.

* * *

**With Omote and Tsukune**

"Don't worry Tsukune. We'll get you out of here and everything will be okay." Omote said looking at her fallen friend.

"How cute. You honestly think you can make it out here alive." A voice from the shadows said. Omote looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was

"Ishigami-sensei! What are you doing here?" she asked as he former art teacher walked by.

"It was your fault. If you and the rest of the Newspaper Club minded your own business you would have joined my art collection and I would still be able to expand it." She said.

"Your blaming us because you got caught doing something wrong?" Omote asked.

"Kuyou will destroy your little blonde friend so I guess I'll take care of you two." She said ignoring her question as her hair transformed into snakes. The snakes launched towards them but before they could reach them they fell to the ground split in half.

"What?" Ishigami said in surprise.

"Looks like you two could use some help." Kurumu said as he stood between them in her succubus form.

"Kurumu-chan!" Omote said in glee as she saw her friend her to help. Her happiness grew when she saw Ura and Yukari also walking into the room. Yukari was smiling when she saw tem while Ura kept her usual stern expression but her eyes softened when she saw Omote.

"What are you doing here?" Ishigami hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to help our friends." Kurumu told her.

"It won't do them much good. You'll all meet the same fate in the end." Ishigami said as she glared at them.

"Are you sure you want to start something. You're terribly outnumbered here." Gin said as he casually walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kurumu asked surprised. The last time they saw him he was dead set on not getting involved. Gin chose not to answer the question but they could hear him muttering something about no good righteous blondes.

'_This isn't good. They have too many on their side.' _Ishigami thought. _'I'll have to find a way to escape.'_

At that moment one of the walls was destroyed by a powerful explosion form the other room. They turned towards it to see what happened and watched as Naruto soared through the air until he crashed onto the ground.

"Damn bastard copying my move. Doesn't even have a fucking Sharingan." Naruto muttered as he felt Kurama's youki beginning to heal his burn injuries.

"Are you alright Naruto?" he heard someone say. He opened his eyes to see Ura looking at him. Although she hid it well he could still see a bit of worry in her eyes.

"Hey Ura-chan, what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to visit you after I dealt with these guys." He asked.

"Did you honestly think I would stand by and let you do all the fighting? Please, like I would let you have all the fun." She said with a smirk.

"Hey man you look like shit." Gin said as he walked over to them.

"Maybe but I'm still better looking than you." Naruto shot back causing a tic mark to form on Gin's head but before he could retort Naruto spoke again.

"So you decided to fight?"

"Yea I decided to fight alongside my friends instead of doing nothing." He answered.

"Good answer. If you chose anything else I would have kicked your ass ero-mutt." Naruto said as another tic mark grew on Gin's head.

"So the whole gangs here?" they heard another voice said. They turned to see an injured Kuyou walking through the remains of the wall.

'_Damn, Naruto was able to fight Kuyou to this extent?' _Gin thought surprised.

"What are you doing here Gin? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes and that's why I'm going to fight back." Gin said as he began to transform. "I refuse to let you harm my friends again!"

And with great speed he unleashed a barrage of blows under a second. The others watched shocked. While they knew he was fast they didn't know he could fight like this. After his assault Kuyou hit the ground before returning to his human form.

"That was for last year's club." Gin stated. He was about to walk back to the room when a large wave of youki filled the room and the temperature began to rise. Gin jumped away when Kuyou's body exploded in flames.

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked as they watched the flames dance around until it began to take a form of what appeared to be an animal. Seeing this Ishigami took this as a chance to escape from the others.

'_Like I said they will meet the same fate in the end. Kuyou isn't like their normal enemies.' _She thought as she went to find a safe place to hide so she could watch the impending battle.

"What is this?" Tsukune asked as the flames began to form the shape of a four tailed fox.

"A youko! His true form is a youko? Damn it those are considered to be gods! How can we stop something like this?" Gin said as he recognized the creature in front of them.

"I will deal with you fools later." Kuyou growled before his gaze landed on a completely healed Naruto. "But first I will deal with you Uzumaki."

'_He has four tails? God damn it, this just got a whole lot tougher.' _Naruto swore in his mind before grabbing Ura's Rosario. With a quick tug he pulled it off as her vampire features took over and her youki was unsealed.

'_Looks like I'll have to go all out.' _He thought to himself.

'**No more hiding huh? You know your friends will have some questions, especially the silver hared one.' **Kurama pointed out.

'_Yeah but its better than listening to this guy run his mouth.' _Naruto said causing Kurama to chuckle.

'**Got that right. Okay then kit go ahead and show him which fox is the alpha around here.' **

"You wanna get serious? Alright then let's go!" Naruto said as he released a wave of his youki. The others watched in slight anticipation as his features began to change. This would be the first time they would see Naruto's true form.

His pupils turned into slits as his whisker marks become darker and thicker. His teeth became sharper until they more canine like as his hands resembled claws. His hair grew a bit longer and wilder as they covered his ears before a pair of crimson fox ears took their place and a matching crimson fox tail appeared behind him.

'_Naruto is a youko too?' _Gin, Yukari and Kurumu thought in surprise.

'_What's going on? I thought he was human?' _Omote and Tsukune thought in shock and confusion.

'_I knew he was hiding something. He has a lot of explaining to do when this is over.' _Ura thought with a frown.

"Ha! I'll admit I'm a bit surprised that you're a youko like me. But you should understand that you have no hope against me. You only have one tail while I have four." Kuyou declared but the blonde seemed unfazed.

"Well are you guys going to stand there or are you going to fight with me." Naruto asked. The others blinked before Ura smirked and walked up until she stood by Naruto's side.

"Like I said before, I refuse to let you have all the fun." She said getting into a fighting stance.

"Man this is such a pain, but I can't let my members fight alone." Gin said as he transformed into his werewolf form.

"Tch. So you're going to stick together till the end? How noble." Kuyou scoffed as he brought the tips of his tails together.

'_He's concentrating a lot of youki into the tips of his tails. He's up to something.' _Gin thought in trepidation.

'**Beter get ready kit. He's about to do something big.' **Kurama warned.

'"_I'm on it.' _Naruto answered as he concentrated his youki into his hands as they began to heat up until they were engulfed in blue flames.

'**Hazy Rolling Flame.' **Kuyou said as he fired a spinning disk of fire.

'**Great Blaze Impact' **Naruto said as he slammed his hands together firing a large fireball. The two fire attacks collided creating an intense explosion of heat.

'_He only has one tail and yet he was able to match my attack?' _Kuyou thought. So focused on that he didn't notice Ura sneak up to his left until he felt a powerful roundhouse kick crashing into his skull.

After hitting the ground he tried to get up until to be in the receiving end of a barrage of blows by Gin.

"Hey Gin throw him this way!" Naruto called out. Doing what he was told Gin grabbed Kuyou by his leg and threw him towards Naruto. Seeing this Naruto created a shadow clone, which shocked the others. The clone grabbed the real one and began spinning in a circle. After building up enough momentum he threw the original towards Kuyou.

'**High Speed Rasengan.' **He said as the two crashed into each other, the blue orb slamming into Kuyou's gut. Kuyou screamed as he crashed through the wall.

"They did it!" Kurumu cheered with a smile as Yukari cheered

"Isn't this great Tsukune? We're safe now!" Omote said just as happy the others.

"Yeah." Tsukune agreed with a small smile. Despite the trouble he brought his friends they still stuck by him.

"Looks like its over." Gin said transforming back to his human form with a relieved smile but Ura and Naruto were far from relieved.

'_I have heard tales of youkos before. I did not expect one to go down this easily.' _Ura thought with a frown.

'**You do know he's not down yet don't you?' **Kurama asked.

'_Yeah but I can't just go charging after him, that could be what he wants. Still he should be pretty injured. '_Naruto answered before he felt a large spike of youki causing his eyes to widen.

'**Hazy Rolling Flame' **Kuyou's voice said as a large disk of fire shot through the destroyed wall and head straight towards Ura who was the closest. Her eyes widened as she mentally cursed. She didn't have enough time to doge and she knew this would hurt…a lot.

'_Not good!' _Naruto thought as he watched the attack head straight towards Ura. Without even thinking he quickly went through a series of hand seals.

"Ura-chan!" Omote shouted in fear as she watched the flames engulf her sister. Tears began to swell up in her eyes until she heard a familiar voice.

"How did I get here?" a confused voice asked. They turned to see Ura perfectly fine as looked around herself in confusion. The others blinked at the sight before turning towards the dancing flames of Kuyou's attack wondering what happened.

"Fuck…that really hurt." They heard a pained voice say as the fire and smoke cleared to reveal a badly injured Naruto.

'_Okay…four tailed youko are pretty strong.' _He thought to himself trying to get up but found it too difficult. Kuyou must have used a lot of youki, this attack was much stronger than his first.

"Naruto…" Ura said in shock. One moment she was about to get hit by Kuyou's attack but next she finds herself out of harm's way while Naruto is lying on the ground. But then her eyes widened a bit when she realized what happened.

'_Could he have used one of his shinobi tricks to switch places with me?' _she thought to herself. It was the only answer she could think of that made sense and it was defiantly something Naruto would do for his friends.

"Now this was unexpected. I was aiming for the vampire but I hit you instead. No matter, you were the biggest obstacle here anyway. Now that you're down it just makes this easier." They heard Kuyou said followed by the sound of footsteps. They looked towards the torn down wall waiting for Kuyou to walk through. When they did they were surprised at what they saw.

Kuyou's form had drastically chained. Instead of four tailed youko standing there they saw a more humanoid version of one with unique tribal markings on his upper body.

"You should feel honored. I rarely use this form to take down my opponents. In fact I've only used this form once do reduce my opponent to nothing but ashes." He said smugly.

'_His strength…it increased so much compared to his last form.' _Gin thought through gritted teeth.

"Now then…who's next?" Kuyou asked darkly.

"What are we going to do? Not only did this guy get stronger but Naruto's down." Kurumu said nervously.

"I don't know." Omote said as she felt some tears falling down her cheeks. Naruto was one of her first friends and such a strong person. She had never seen him in such a state.

Kuyou watched the group and reveled in the fear he could feel from him. The only ones who could give him a challenge would be Ura and Gin and even then they couldn't do much. They may have been S-class yokai but he was a youko a god amongst the yokai. He took another glance at the blonde and frowned when he saw some movement. He should be dead from the amount of strength he put into that last attack. It looks like the bastard was more stubborn then he gave him credit for.

"I could leave you like you are but you have given me such grief in the short amount of time that I knew you." He said walking towards his prone form creating a ball of fire the palm of his hands.

"I gave you fair warning but you chose to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He said glaring at him. He was about to launch his attack but was stopped by a spinning kick courtesy of an angry Ura. Stumbling a bit he recovered in time to receive a right fist in his gut followed by two kicks to his chest and face.

"I will not let you take another step closer to him." Ura said coldly as he glared at Kuyou.

"What's the matter? Is the vampire upset that I hurt her little friend." Kuyou mocked.

"As a matter of fact she is." Ura shot back as she charged at the youko.

She aimed another one of her kicks at him but he blocked it with his one arm as he launched a fireball from his free hand. Ura ducked down to dodge the flames as she did a sweep kick that knocked Kuyou of his feet. He turned his body and used his hands to brace his fall and used his tails to whip Ura away.

Growling, Ura began to pick up large pieces of rubble and threw it at Kuyou with all her strength. Seeing this, the youko just scoffed before waving his hand in front of him creating a wall of fire that destroyed them before they made contact.

"Did you really think such a petty trick could affect me?" Kuyou asked feeling a bit insulted.

* * *

**Sidelines**

"Ura-san seems really mad." Tsukune observed as he watched the battle between the youko and vampire. Despite Ura's impressive skills it seemed that Kuyou was able to match her strength.

"Yeah! Her love for Naruto fueled her strength!" Yukari added. Despite the serious situation she was still set on getting those two together.

"Gin-sempai, why aren't you helping?" Kurumu asked as Gin walked over to them keeping a careful eye on they fight.

"As much as I would like to I'd probably be more of a burden to Ura-san. I'm not at full strength without the full moon so I'd most likely get in the way." He admitted. It was clear that he wanted to fight but didn't want to put Ura at risk. He was a capable fighter but he knew fighting someone like Kuyou with anything less than his best would be suicide.

"I really wish we could do something but the only one who could stand a chance against Kuyou besides Ura-chan is Naruto." Omote said sadly glancing at the blonde before she blinked in confusion. Everyone was so focused on the fight that they probably didn't notice it. She would have missed it herself if she didn't look.

"What's going on?" she asked. The others looked at her confused before following her line of direction and they were just as confused. A strange red aura began to bubble around Naruto as his wounds began to heal.

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. Looking around he found himself in a familiar sewer. Looking up he saw Kurama looking at him with an exasperated expression.

"**Why does this keep happening? No matter what you do you always find a way to get your ass handed to you." **

"Shut it furball! If I didn't do that substitution then Ura-chan would have fried!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. It wasn't like he enjoyed getting hurt.

"**Whatever, but I have to admit that Kuyou is pretty decent. His last attack did some real damage. Took a bit longer then I thought to heal you. Course he'd be nothing but a stain in the ground if he face me." **Kurama boasted causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Yea I get it, he's good. I didn't think I'd need to use your chakra at this school but I didn't expect to face another fox." Naruto said.

"**How much you need?" **Kurama asked already expecting this.

"I think a tails worth of chakra would be enough." Naruto guessed getting a nod from the giant fox.

"**Alright then but you'd better hurry. You're girlfriend's putting up a good fight but all she's got is physical strength. Eventually he's kitsune-bi is gonna give him the edge and she'll be toast…literally." **Kurama suggested. Naruto nodded in agreement but he still scowled at the fox.

"I thought I told you! Ura-chan isn't my girlfriend!" he shouted causing the fox to chuckle.

"**Funny, I don't remember ever mentioning her." **He said causing the blonde to blush. Before Kurama could say anything else Naruto quickly left his mindscape to prepare for another round.

* * *

**Real World**

Ura was mad. She cursed to herself thinking that this was one of the worst days of her life. First Kuyou, the bastard, decided to arrest Tsukune and Omote. Seeing her sister she was about to do something but then Naruto does something to get arrested so he good keep a close eye on them. Then she has to wait a little bit while wondering what was going on with them. When she finally lost her patience and left to get them she finds Naruto and Kuyou engaged in a fight. Soon Kuyou reveals his true form which is a youko, a yokai that was said to be equal and in some cases superior to vampires, her own race.

Thanks to some teamwork between her, Naruto and Gin they were able to get the upper hand but then things went south…again. Although she knew it seemed too easy she foolishly let her guard down, and even if it was only a second it still cost them. Kuyou launched another one of his special fire attacks right at her and she had no time to avoid it. Expecting extreme pain she was surprised when she found herself safe from harm's way while her friend Naruto was the one who took the attack intended for her.

She could recall Kuyou and the others talking but her sole focus at the time was her blonde friend. Her first true friend. The first person, outside of her family, who truly cared for her. Her whole life there was only three people who she truly cared for her mother, her twin sister Omote, and her younger sister although she could be annoying at times.

That all changed when she and her sister ran into a blonde stranger that just happened to be attending the same school as them. At first she found him annoying and was content with ignoring his very existence. But as time went by she found herself…intrigued, for lack of a better word, by the blonde. Despite her attitude and strength, Naruto always treated her like he would any other person and while at times it was annoying, it was also a bit refreshing. He never treated her like she was superior to him or him superior to her. He treated her like an equal, someone he could rely on, like a friend and in time she treated him the same way to the point where she could freely admit he was a very good friend. Perhaps she would even go as far as to admit he was her best friend. She was sure the only person worthy of that honor, other than Omote, was Naruto.

And there he was, lying on the ground twitching every now and then. He took the attack meant for her without a moment hesitation. She wasn't sure how but she knew he was the one responsible for their switching places. After realizing what happened something in her snapped. She felt such anger that was all directed towards Kuyou. He was the one who tried to hurt her sister and the one who hurt her friend. Without thinking she charged at the youko planning on introducing her foot to his face. The only problem was that Kuyou was a very strong opponent and his control over fire was not something to take lightly.

"Why don't you stay down!" she screamed as she hit him with a heel kick that pushed him back. Grunting in pain he glared at the vampire. He didn't want to admit it but she was proving to be as difficult as that damned Uzumaki.

"If you miss your friend so much then just join him in hell!" he shot back as he launched a ball of fire at her. She was able to dodge the brunt of the attack but still received some damage from the after explosion.

"If you think those pathetic little embers will stop me you are mistaken." She said glaring at him. Although she mentally disagreed with what she said. Those attacks were anything but little embers but she had had to keep a strong front.

"Tch. trying to act tough till the very end I see. You're only prolonging the inevitable." Kuyou said with an arrogant tone. Not liking his tone Ura was about to make a comeback but stopped when she felt something.

The room was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread as a malicious aura flooded the room. Scanning the room her eyes widened when they landed on Naruto. His body was surrounded by a red aura that seemed to boil around him. The next thing she noticed was that his wounds were healing at an exceptional rate. She felt a wave of relief when she saw him getting up bit instead of standing straight he was hunched over.

However what there was one thing that confused her. As far as she knew youko could only control fire and sometimes lightning as well. She had no idea what this red aura was. To her it felt like raw youki but it felt nothing like the youki she felt him use earlier. In fact it seemed that the youki covering him was responsible for this feeling of dread that filled his room.

The aura soon began to transform from boiling bubbles to that of a fox from the top of his head to the end of his tail. He dropped on all fours like an animal and opened his eyes revealing crimson eyes with black slits. His eyes roamed the room until they landed on Kuyou's form and he frowned.

'_As much as I hate Kuyou I have to admit this new form is pretty badass. Hey Kurama, why does he get a cool form like that when the only thing I get is a fox tail and ears?' _He asked feeling a bit jealous. Why was it that the bad guys always got the cool stuff? Hearing this caused Kurama to scoff.

'**What do you expect? He's a full blooded youko. You were a normal hairless ape turned hanyou. You should feel honored that you got the ears and tail.' **Kurama said as if he should already know this.

'_Whatever.' _Naruto sulked as he studied his surroundings. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Kuyou and Ura, both showed signs of injuries and bruising.

"Looks like you guys have been busy." He said with a grin as if he didn't get blasted from a wave of fire earlier. The others were shocked at seeing him perfectly fine but Ura soon grew a small smile and shook her head.

'_I don't know why I didn't expect this. He always finds some way to surprise you.' _She thought amused.

"How are you still standing? That last attack should have finished you!" Kuyou seethed. What did he have to do to finish the blonde off?

"I think you're just overestimating yourself. I mean don't get me wrong, you're a pretty tough guy and all but…" Naruto said in a cheery voice before it grew more demonic. "**It will take more than that to keep me down."**

"You can talk all you want but there's no way a one tailed fox like you can defeat me!" Kuyou boasted as the tips of his tails met together creating a spiral of fire.

'**Hazy Rolling Flame' **he shouted launching a disk of fire. Seeing this Naruto stood in place as he pulled his head back. Before the attack reached him Naruto released a primal roar that was so ferocious that it seemed to shake the room. To everyone's surprise he force of the roar was enough to put out the flames before they reached him.

'_It was as if that roar was infused with this strange youki.' _Ura thought.

"Sorry Ura-chan. I know you like to fight but I'm going to take over now." Naruto said before he made his move.

Ignoring Kuyou's shocked expression Naruto ran towards him and kneed him in the stomach. As Kuyou hunched over in pain, Naruto delivered an uppercut. He quickly grabbed Kuyou's face and slammed the back of his head into the ground hard enough to make the floor crack.

Hoping to gain some distance Kuyou created a wave of fire around him that pushed Naruto back. It wasn't much but it was enough for Kuyou to escape his clutched and back away. Spitting some blood out of his mouth he glared at Naruto only to be on the receiving end of a heel kick.

'_What's happening?' _Kuyou thought as he felt a kick connect with his arm.

'_Where did this strength come from?' _He thought getting slammed into another wall.

_Why can't I hit him?' _He asked himself firing another fireball only for Naruto to jump in the air to avoid it and then hit his shoulder with a spinning heel kick.

'_Why can't I keep up anymore?' _He asked himself as he punched Naruto who sidestepped out of his way and fired three punches with enough force to break some of his ribs.

'_How can he reduce me to such a state?' _He thought coughing up some blood.

"WHY CAN'T I BEAT YOU!" he roared as he released a large stream of fire but to his dismay the cloak around Naruto seemed to be guarding him against the flames.

"I'd think the answer was obvious." Naruto said with a smirk as he cocked his fist back before it connected with Kuyou's nose making a crunching sound. Clutching what was most likely a broken nose Kuyou glared hatefully at Naruto who seemed unfazed by it. The others just watched in disbelief as their friend manhandled the PSC leader.

"The reason you can't beat me is because I'm stronger." He answered with a shrug. Hearing this Kuyou fumed.

"How can you say that? You barely defeated Masato! You only have one tail! How can you say that you're stronger than me?" he shouted in outrage causing Naruto to sigh.

"I keep telling everyone that the only reason that lizard guy was so hard was because I wasn't expecting his poison. It really screwed up my body, that's why it was so hard. Plus, I kinda held back a little." He said. If he used Kurama's chakra he would have destroyed Masato. "As for you? You didn't hit me with that last attack; I let myself get hit in order to protect my friend. You may have four tails but it looks like it isn't enough to stop me." Naruto explained but his answer didn't please Kuyou. If anything it seemed to have infuriated him.

Naruto sighed when he saw Kuyou charge at him in pure rage leaving him wide open. Naruto clenched his fist and then opened it as blue and white flames surrounded his claw like hands. The red cloak around him seemed to have combined with the flames making it look more purple.

'**Kitsune-bi: Hunting Claw Explosion' **he said as he slashed Kuyou across the chest creating an explosion of flames on impact. Once the flames cleared Naruto walked towards the fallen Kuyou who seemed to be fighting a losing battle for consciousness.

"H-How are you so s-strong?" he struggled to say. Naruto thought of the best way to answer that before he grew a mischievous smirk. He knelt down and spoke so low that only Kuyou could hear.

"I may have only one tail but let me tell you a little secret. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice of the Kyuubi no Youko." He said shocking Kuyou to the core.

Kuyou couldn't believe it. Uzumaki was the apprentice of the Kyuubi, a being considered a god amongst their kind? This new found knowledge and the stress from the battle caused Kuyou to black out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Seeing him down, Naruto stood up straight as the red cloak around him disappeared. He turned to his friends and laughed at their expression. Everyone was looking at him with their eyes so wide it looked like they would pop out any moment now and their mouths agape, except for Ura but the only thing showing her surprised was that her eyes were a bit wider than usual.

"So…anyone up for some dinner?" Naruto asked casually causing them to face fault causing him to laugh but he gulped nervously when he saw Ura looking at him with a glint in her eye. A glint that said 'you and I have some serious talking to do.' He knew he would have to tell them eventually but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

Oh well, he figure this was like taking a band aid off. The quicker he did it the better. And with that he walked towards his friends preparing to answer the questions he knew they would ask.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Wow, this was the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**So there we go, Naruto is about to talk about his past. He won't reveal everything but he will tell them the basics. **

**On my profile there is a poll about what I should do with Tsukune.**

**Make him a super ghoul like in manga (This would probably be the most difficult. The only way i see him being a super ghoul is if Ura gave him her blood but in this sory it is most likely Omote would give him her blood.)**

**Make him a shinobi**

**Make him a weaker ghoul/shinobi hybrid.**

**Personally I can work with either choice so I'll leave it to the readers.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, over 500 reviews. Thank you everyone, like always I am glad to see that you are enjoying this story.**

**Now I don't know about the rest of you but me personally, I feel that the Naruto manga is going down the drain. One of the things I was looking forward to was a Sasuke vs Naruto final death match but instead they have Sasuke aiming to be Hokage? Wasted potential for a good final confrontation between the two of them but that's just what I think.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Naruto Uzumaki, the new Alpha.**

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"There's a rumor going around that Kuyou was beaten."

"What? No way."

"No it's true!"

"I heard about it too. Some of the students who were arrested by the Public Safety Commission were able to escape after he was defeated."

"But who could be strong enough to take down a monster like Kuyou?"

"I heard that it was that Naruto guy."

"What? Uzumaki? No way!"

"No it's true. Plus didn't you hear how he kicked Kuyou in between the legs in plain sight?"

"Oh yea…but still, I can't believe it."

"Well I can. I heard he's been able to take down anyone who challenges him without breaking a sweat."

"Apparently he fought Kuyou for trying to hurt his friends."

"Not only is he strong but he's loyal too."

"Not to mention cute. Did you see those whisker marks on his cheeks?"

"What about those eyes of his. They're so intense that just glancing at them sends a shiver down my spine."

There were more comments like these but they were ignored as Naruto Uzumaki walked through the hallway. He paid no attention to the gossip about him or the looks people sent him. He also did his best to ignore the lust induced stares of the female students but even he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine.

'_Maybe the real reason Sasuke left the village was to escape his fangirls.' _He thought as he saw a couple of female students lick their lips as they practically undressed him with their eyes.

* * *

**Otogokure**

Sasuke Uchiha was practicing some Katas with his sword when he paused. He frowned thoughtfully trying to figure out this strange feeling he had.

"Hn. I don't know why…but I feel as if someone out there understands a bit of my suffering." The avenger said to himself. He was about to do his exercises again when he heard a frightening voice.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Where are you?!" he heard a feminine voice shout.

"On no! That's Karin! I better get out of here!" Sasuke said. His usual stoic face replaced with an expression of panic. With that the Uchiha ran away hiding in hopes of avoiding one of the most persistent female admirers he ever had.

* * *

**Yokai Academy **

Walking by his side, Ura was silent as she thought about what happened lately. After defeating Kuyou, everyone entered the newspaper club room to relax and celebrate. But it was during this time when they began to ask questions and Naruto answered a few revealing some interesting things about his past.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting down watching what was happening with a smile. A worried Omote was fussing over Tsukune who was trying to calm her down with a sheepish expression but Naruto was able to see the light blush from the attention he was receiving. He laughed when Kurumu tried to take Tsukune away from Omote only to get hit in the head with a bucket conjured up from Yukari. Using this as a distraction, Gin tried to steal Omote away from Tsukune but another bucket appeared out of thin air and nailed the werewolf in the head. _

"_So are you going to explain what happened earlier?" he heard from his side. Turning his head he watched as Ura took a seat by his side before looking at him expectantly. Blinking in confusion Naruto shrugged before explaining._

"_Nothing much to tell really. I fought with Kuyou, took a hit that was meant for you, you fought him for a bit while I was down, I got back up and took over then I kicked his ass. Nothing much to explain especially since you were there." He said as if she should know._

"_You know what I meant." Ura said in annoyance. The others noticed them talking and settled down also having some question._

"_Nii-san I didn't know you were a youko." Yukari said while Gin and Kurumu nodded. The others had a different thought though._

"_Why did you lie to us Naruto?" Omote asked in a hurt tone. She was very sad that one of her first friends had lied to her for so long. Hearing this Naruto sighed realizing he had to reveal some things._

"_I wasn't lying Omote-chan, I was really human." He said shocking the others who didn't know this._

"_You're human? Bullshit! We saw you transform!" Gin shouted._

"_If you were listening ero-mutt you would have heard me say _was_ human, as in I was born a full blooded human but that just isn't the case anymore." Naruto explained._

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" Kurumu asked. The others watched him curiously wondering what he was talking about._

"_What it means, is that I was born human but about two years ago something happened that turned me into a hanyou, a human/yokai hybrid." He explained casually. They blinked a few times as his words sunk in and when they did their eyes widened in shock._

"_YOU'RE A HANYOU?!" everyone but Ura shouted, although she looked just as surprised as they did._

"_So that's what you meant when you said you were technically human." Ura said as she recalled his words the first day they met._

"_Yup. I'm technically human. Only half though." Naruto said with a shrug._

"_Why didn't you tell us?" Omote asked._

"_I don't know. Slipped my mind I guess." Naruto said carelessly causing them to face fault. "So now you know the truth. Tsukune is a human and I'm half human. What do you guys think?"_

_Everyone was silent for a bit but it was Ura who spoke first. Scoffing a bit she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_What do you mean what do we think? Nothing has changed. You're still the same blonde haired idiot we've come to know." She said as if the answer was obvious._

"_Aw, love you to Ura-chan." Naruto said with a cheeky wink and grin._

"_It doesn't matter to me. Naruto and Tsukune are still my friends." Omote said with a bright smile._

"_Naruto-nii and Tsukune-kun have always been kind to me! I don't care if you're human!" Yukari declared. Naruto never judged her for being a witch so why should she judge him for being a hanyou. _

"_It doesn't matter! Tsukune-kun is still my Destined One!" Kurumu shouted as she pulled the human's face into her breast._

"_Kurumu-chan! What are you doing?" Omote shouted as she tried to pry the blushing human out of the succubus' bosom._

"_Well…you were able to come up with that brilliant transformation technique. You're alright in my book." Gin said with a perverted grin as he recalled Naruto's __**Sexy Technique**__. Hearing this caused the girl's, except Yukari who wasn't there to see it, blushed as they remembered the mentioned technique. Shaking her head Kurumu pumped her fist into the air with a large smile._

"_Okay! Enough of this serious stuff! We just took down Kuyou-"_

"_Actually it was mostly Naruto-nii and Ura-san who fought him." Yukari interrupted but either she wasn't heard of Kurumu decided to ignore her._

"_So let's celebrate!" she said cheerfully. Naruto shook his head with a smile as he watched his friends talk amongst themselves cheerfully._

"_For some reason I have a feeling that you haven't told us everything." Ura said as she looked at the blonde carefully. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before looking at his silver haired friend._

"_True I left out some details but let's just leave it alone for now. I wouldn't want to ruin their happy mood." He said gesturing to the rest of the group. He noticed Ura staring at him and sighed._

"_Okay, how about this. Me turning into a hanyou involves the Kyuubi no Youko. Hell, I've even learned a thing or two from the fur ball." He offered shocking the vampire. She heard tales of the Kyuubi no Youko who was considered a god amongst yokai. How did Naruto get involved with such a being? More importantly how did he get away with calling it a fur ball? Ura continued to stare at him for a bit before nodding._

"_Very well. I suppose you have answered enough…for now." She said as the two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the chaos in front of them unfold._

_End of Flashback_

While she was a little disappointed that she didn't find out much she was satisfied for now. After all, she couldn't expect someone to reveal their past all at once especially if it was a painful definitely had some things that she rather forget about all together rather than relive. So for now, Ura would respect Naruto's privacy about the subject and wait until he was ready to go into more details.

'_After all he would respect my privacy if I didn't want to talk about such a subject.' _She thought.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of giggling girls. She looked around and noticed that many if not all the girls in the hall were staring at Naruto with lust filled eyes and would break into a giggling fit if said blonde even glanced at them. For some unknown reason this bothered her as she unintentionally growled releasing a little killer intent. Sensing this the girls turned to the source and gulped nervously when they saw the dark look in Ura's eyes although a few of the braver girls glared back.

Naruto looked at Ura curiously when he noticed her change in attitude and wondered why she was releasing a small doe of killer intent. But thanks to his past experience with angry girls he decided not to mention it in order to avoid her wrath.

"Come one Ura-chan. Let's go before we're late for class." Naruto said as he began to pick up his pace. Ura looked at him and spared the girls one more glare before catching up with the blonde.

While the girls were grumbling something about a silver haired bitch a tall bulky student was leaning against the wall with a large dumbbell in his hand. He watched the retreating blonde with narrowed eyes.

"So he's the one that everyone's calling the strongest huh?" he asked to himself before walking away.

* * *

**Later the Day**

As Naruto was leaving his class he spotted Gin and decided to have a conversation with the older boy as they walked through the hall.

"So how does it feel knowing you won't have to deal with Kuyou anymore?" Naruto asked with his hands clasped together behind his head.

"It feels pretty good knowing that a repeat of last year won't be happening again. And I have you to thank for that so what do you say? Want to rejoin the Newspaper Club?" Gin asked hoping there was no hard feeling between the two of them from his past action. Naruto rubbed his chin in thought before nodding with a grin.

"Sure why not? Plus, Ura-chan would kill me if I left her alone with a pervert like you." He said causing Gin to fall to his knees as a rain cloud appeared over his head.

"Damn it! I could have had Ura-san all to myself! Why did I have to be a nice guy and asks you to join again." He wailed as the rain from the cloud picked up. Seeing this caused Naruto to sweat drop.

"If it makes you feel any better, you never had a shot with her anyway." He offered only for lightning to flash from the cloud. Naruto laughed at the werewolf's stated before his senses went off. Turning around he reached into his blazer and pulled out a kunai and held it towards someone's stomach.

"Any reason you're sneaking up on me?" Naruto asked casually. The student laughed a bit before answering.

"And here I thought you left your back open. It looks like you have some sense." The person said. Naruto looked at him wondering who the hell this guy was. He was also wondering why he was holding a pair of dumbbells.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked.

"Don't worry about him Naruto. He's just your typical muscle bound idiot." Gin, who recovered from his earlier depression, said.

"Watch your mouth Gin." The muscle bound idiot said before turning towards Naruto.

"The name's Chopper Riikishi of the Pro Wrestling Club." He said with smirk as he began to study Naruto with a calculating look.

"So you're the legendary Naruto Uzumaki huh? Well you don't look like I spineless pipsqueak but you still don't look like much." He said thoughtfully causing a tic mark to form on Naruto's head.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked annoyance but he was ignored.

"So were you really the one who beat Kuyou?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah so?" Naruto asked wondering why this guy cared. His answered seemed to have annoyed Chopper.

"What do you mean 'Yeah so'? I've been aiming at the guy for a while now and here I find out that some random students comes out of nowhere and beats my rival!" Chopper shouted.

"Rival? Did Kuyou even know you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Gin answered but Chopper paid no attention to it.

"Who the hell do you think you are defeating my opponent?!" he shouted in outrage.

"It's not like I antagonized him or anything." Naruto defended.

"Uh…actually you kind of did when you kicked him in the family jewels." Gin pointed out but Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"That was all self defense." He said.

"Self defense? Technically you threw the first punch at him." Gin shot back.

"Jeez what's up with you? One minute you're happy I kicked Kuyou's ass and the next your defending him." Naruto said irritated.

"Nothing, I just like making you look like an idiot…although you do a pretty good job of that by yourself." Gin said with a snicker.

"Hey! I kicked your ass once I have no problem doing it again!" Naruto shouted with a tic mark on his head.

"Stop ignoring me!" Chopper yelled out causing them to turn to him.

"You're still here?" Naruto and Gin asked in unison. Chopper's face started to turn red from anger as he glared at them.

"I'll let you go now but here's a waning Uzumaki. Soon I'm coming for you and I will bring you down. I will prove that the title of the strongest student at Yokai Academy belongs to me." Chopper declared before leaving the two of them.

"What the hell was that about?" a bewildered Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's a little obsessive with strength. Once he hears about someone who could be stronger than him he goes a little crazy. Be on the lookout, you never know when he could strike next." Gin said casually.

"Gee, what wonderful news." Naruto said sarcastically as the two of them continued on their way.

'_Hopefully things won't get out of hand.' _

**After Last Class**

"Are you okay Naruto? You look a little…tense." Tsukune said to his blonde haired friend.

"Am I okay? Hell no I'm okay!" Naruto shouted as he pulled his hair in frustration.

"What's wrong?" a worried Omote asked as she and Ura approached the two boys.

"Today has just been terrible." Naruto said as anime tears fell from his eyes.

"Who did you piss off?" Ura asked with a raised brow. Hearing this Naruto straitened up and pointed a finger at her.

"I didn't piss anyone off! It's everyone else that's pissing me off!" he shot back. Why did Ura think it was his fault. He never openly provokes others to the point that they want to see his blood…right?

"Really?" Ura asked looking genuinely surprised causing Naruto to face fault.

"So what happened to you?" Tsukune asked.

"First of all, almost every female in this school, student or teacher, has been undressing me with their eyes." Naruto said as he hugged himself, his body shivering as he recalled the looks that he had received today.

Hearing this caused Ura's eyes to narrow and a low growl escaped her throat. She blinked in surprise when she realized what she was doing and hoped no one noticed. Unfortunately Omote did and gave her sister a questioning look. Ura blushed slightly and looked away from her sisters look as the blonde continued.

"Second of all I have myself a stalker!" Naruto cried surprising them.

"A stalker?" they repeated.

"And worst of all, the stalker isn't even a hot girl! Instead it's some muscle bound freak! Why won't he leave me alone?" Naruto continued in despair.

"Can you please explain to us what has happened?" Ura asked as she rubbed head, the others nodding in agreement.

Naruto took a deep breath as he prepared to relive the hell he has faced today.

_Flashback: Naruto's day after meeting Chopper_

_**Gym Class**_

_Naruto was currently in his class playing soccer. As he ran across the field with the ball his senses went off. Quickly shifting his body around he nearly dodge a dumbbell that was aimed at him._

"_So you dodged again." A voice he recognized said. He turned to see the large figure of Chopper looking at him with a smirk._

"_What the hell are you doing? You're not even in this class!" Naruto shouted._

"_That doesn't matter! I'm here for my fight!" Chopper declared as he ran towards the annoyed blonde._

"_Piss off!" Naruto shouted as he kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could. The ball nailed Chopper hard enough in the face to cause the Pro Wrestling member to fall, the ball bounced off his face and flew past the goalie._

"_Goal!" of the students shouted as Naruto walked away._

_**English Class**_

"_Oh man that was so boring." Naruto groaned as he left his class._

"_Who the hell is this Shakespeare anyway?" he asked himself as a shadow loomed over him._

"_To fight or not to fight, that is the question!" the loud voice of Chopper said from behind. Naruto moved his head to avoid a punched before grabbing the offending arm and threw him over his shoulder out of the window._

"_Leave me alone damn it!" Naruto yelled in annoyance._

"_Did you see that?" a girl asked._

"_Kya! He's so strong!" another one squealed._

"_Naruto-kun, please wrap your big strong arms around me!" another shouted as a group of girls began to surround him._

"_What the? No wait! Stay back!" he shouted as he tried to escape their grasp. After some struggling he was able to break free and ran away as fast as he could._

"_Naruto-kin wait!" the girls cried out chasing the blonde._

_**Study Hall**_

"_I hate math so much." Naruto muttered as he read through his notes. He was currently sitting at one of the library tables. Thankfully the librarian was strict so known of his new fanfirls came over to speak to him lest they feel her wrath._

"_How the hell can anyone make sense of this gibberish? It's just a bunch of random letters and numbers. Who cares about this crap?" _

"_The only math equation you need to know is my fist +your face = pain!" a voice said. Naruto quickly leaned back in his chair in time to avoid a right hook aimed at his face. He quickly flipped the table over and kicked it at Chopper who punched it to pieces. _

_Naruto used the table as a distraction. He quickly made a clone and went to action. The original did a sweep kick at Chopper's legs causing him to fall back while a clone pushed one of the book cases so it fell on top of Chopper._

"_And stay down!" Naruto shouted. He turned around only to be greeted with the annoyed face of the librarian. She brought a finger to her lip as she looked sternly at the blonde._

"_Shhh!" she said causing Naruto to chuckle nervously._

"_Sorry about that." He apologized as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. _

_End of Flash back_

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" Naruto asked after telling the others about his day. The others could only sweat drop at his over dramatic reaction.

"I think you might be overreacting." Ura deadpanned.

"You think I'm overreacting? Do you know what it's like to be constantly pestered into some sort of test of strength by someone so annoying?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Kakashi Hatake was walking through the streets of Konoha reading his favorite Icha Icha. He was about to turn the page when he paused.

"Hm…I don't know why…but I feel that someone out there understands my pain." The copy nin mused to himself. He shrugged it off and was about to continue on his way when a loud voice stopped him.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! It is so great to see you on this most youthful of days." Gai said as the green clad jonin approached Kakashi.

"Anyway I came here to challenge you to another contest that will surely test our flames of youth. Are you prepared to compete in a game of extreme hopscotch?" the taijutsu expert asked as he did his signature nice guy pose. Kakashi lazily turned the page of his book before sparing Gai a bored look.

"Did you say something?" he asked with an eye smile.

"Curse your hip and cool attitude Kakashi!" Gai shouted as a waterfall of tears fell from his eyes while he fell to his knees. Kakashi just walked away acting like he never met the man before.

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

After separating from his friends Naruto went to the roof where he could hopefully get some peace. He closed his eyes as he got into a meditative stance.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself inside a familiar sewer. He stared into the giant cage until a single crimson eye appeared from the darkness.

"**What can I do for you kit?" **Kurama asked as the darkness from the cage vanished, revealing the large form of the demon fox.

"Nothing much, though I come by and see how you were doing?" Naruto said with a shrug.

"**Would you look at that? The kit really does care." **Kurama said as he wiped a fake tear away.

"Whatever." The blonde muttered with an eye roll.

"**Well teasing aside I got to say kit, congratulations." **The fox said drawing a confused look from the blonde.

"On what?" he asked causing the fox to blink.

"**What do you mean on what? Didn't you notice?" **Kurama asked.

"Notice what?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion. Hearing this caused the giant fox to sigh.

"**I should have known…do me a favor and transform."**

"Why should I? It's not our usual training time."

"**Just do it!" **the fox said in annoyance.

"Yeesh, no need to get all testy with me." Naruto said as he transformed into his hanyou form."Okay, now what?"

"**Turn around and tell me what you see." **Naruto did as he was told but he still didn't understand. The only thing behind him were his tails, big deal…wait a minute. Tails? As in plural?

"What the hell?" he asked aloud noticing he had a second tail.

"**So you noticed huh? Looks like nothing gets past you." **Kurama snickered.

"Why the hell do I have another tail?" Naruto asked ignoring the fox.

"**It looks like that fight with Kuyou was enough to get you to the next level." **Kurama guessed.

"Cool! Another tail means I'm stronger right?" Naruto asked with child like excitement causing Kurama to sweat drop.

"**That's how it works. Usually takes years to earn another tail yet you do it after two years of your transformation. I guess doing the impossible really is your specialty." **Kurama said with a grin revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"So what's next?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Now that you have another tail we get to up your training. Hope you're ready for the next training session because now the fun begins." **Kurama said with a feral grin as he imagined the tort- training that he and Naruto were going to do.

"**Better get out of here. Someone's in front of you." **He added before he and the sewers faded away.

**Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes and blue eyes met red. Blinking a bit he looked back to see Ura sitting in front of him looking at him curiously. The two stared at each other in silence before Naruto spoke.

"Sup?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I never would have figured you as the meditating type." She said.

"Really?"

"You always complain about doing nothing in class. I would think that you were not able to stay still long enough to meditate." Ura answered with a shrug.

"What can I say? I never learn anything useful in class. At least meditating relaxes me." He answered carelessly. Ura couldn't really deny that. She too felt that sometimes the school wasted their time teaching them things they would never need.

"Anyway forget about that. Check this out." Naruto said with a grin. Now that his friends knew he was a hanyou he had no reason to hide his true form to them and he was pretty excited about this. He was surrounded by a red light that forced Ura to close her eyes since she was so close to the source. Once she opened her eyes she was greeted with the sight of Naruto in his hanyou form. There was one difference from the last time she saw this form.

"You have an extra tail." She pointed out as she pointed at the mention appendage.

"I know! It looks like that fight with Kuyou was able to help me reach the next level." He explained as his tails waved around behind him.

The last Ura saw his hanyou form she was to engrossed in battle to truly notice. But now that she was able to study the changes she found herself drawn to the fox ears on his head for some reason. Without even thinking she reached up towards one of the ears and scratched it. She didn't know why she did it but she felt compelled to do it.

The moment she began to scratch the effect was instantaneous. His tails swished around in delight as his eyelids drooped. He tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. Unable to hold it in anymore a low rumbling sound escaped his throat causing them to freeze.

"Did you just…purr?" Ura asked with a fanged grin, her red eyes filled with mischief.

"Of course I didn't! That was a growl! Yeah that's it, a low growl! Like a warning." A blushing Naruto said.

"Does Naruto like having his ears scratched?" she asked as she resumed her scratching causing Naruto to purr despite his protest.

"I never would have expected this. It's kind of cute." Ura commented but her eyes widened as she realized what she said. She just hoped Naruto didn't pick up on it. But unfortunately for her, it was Naruto she was talking about so of course he heard it. At least that's what his impish grin told her.

"Did you just say it's cute? I think that's the girliest thing you've ever said." He laughed as she blushed lightly while glaring at him.

"And what's so funny about that? I am a girl in case you haven't noticed." She shouted.

"Oh I know you're a girl. A very beautiful one by the way." He said with a wink causing her to roll her eyes. "But still, that was something I expected from Omote-chan, not you. The only way this could get better is if you tackle me with a flying glomp like she would."

"I can promise you that that isn't happening anytime soon." She deadpanned.

"Anytime soon huh? Don't worry, I can wait." He reassured with smile. Ura just shook her head and sighed. Sometimes she really questioned her friendship with the blonde. Another flash of light and Naruto was back to his human form. The two sat together in a comfortable silence before they heard the door opening.

"What's this? Here I am looking for you to fight and I find you being all romantic with you girl?" the voice of Chopper said causing them to blush.

"I'm not his girl/She's not my girl!" the two of them shouted in unison with red faces. Inside Naruto's mind Kurama smirked.

"**Yet." **He said causing Naruto to blush harder.

"Whatever. Are you ready to fight?" the Pro Wrestler asked causing Naruto to sigh in irritation.

"For the love of…why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked in exasperation.

"Why don't you just defeat him already?" Ura asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"I just want to be left alone but this guy doesn't seem to get that." Naruto answered. True he liked a good fight every now and again but seriously. What was this guy's problem?

"Perhaps. But sometimes in the yokai world they listen to power instead of words." Ura said. Naruto thought about what she said and nodded his head. It made sense.

"Fine, if it means I'll finally have some peace then I'll kick this guy's ass." He said.

"I guess I will be today's audience since you are his target." Ura said as she walked towards the side.

"Lucky." Naruto muttered before glaring at Chopper. "Alright, you wanted a fight? Well you got one!"

Hearing this Chopper smirked as he began transform. Naruto watched uninterestingly as Chopper grew twice his normal size. Once he was done Naruto stared at him blankly before turning to Ura, who was leaning against the railing.

"What the hell is he supposed to be?" he asked as he pointed at his opponent.

"I believe he is a troll, a yokai that is almost all brute and no brains." Ura answered.

"I hope you're ready Uzumaki! I'll finally show this school who the strongest really is!" Chopper shouted as he raised his arm before bringing it down intent on crushing the blonde. Once his fist hit, it created a large explosion of dust as the ground beneath it cracked.

"Hahaha! How pathetic, and they had the nerve to call you the strongest?" Chopper laughed.

"He honestly believes he was able to defeat Naruto that easily. How foolish." Ura commented with a smirk.

"You missed." A voice drawled as the dust clear. Chopper looked and saw a bored Naruto standing next to his arm.

"So…that it?" he asked. Seeing the way Naruto was treating him caused Chopper's face to contort in rage.

"Take me seriously!" he roared as he swung his arm at Naruto. He laughed when he saw the blonde no longer standing in his original spot.

"That's what you get!" he said with a grin.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he heard from the side. Turning his head he was surprised to so Naruto sitting on his arm Indian style.

"Alright then, the sooner I finish this the sooner I can put this behind me." He said as he jumped of the arm and delivered a roundhouse kick to Chopper's jaw followed by three punches to his ribcage. Chopper stumbled back as he massaged his sore jaw.

"Huh. You're still standing." Naruto stated looking a little impressed. "Guess your tougher then I thought."

"Why don't you use of your fancier moves and be done with him already?" Ura asked.

"I thought about it but I figured it be best to beat this guy with strength alone since he's so obsessed with it." Naruto said causing Ura to nod. It made some sense even if she wanted this to be over with.

"Don't talk like you've already won!" Chopper as he aimed a punch with his massive fist. Naruto jumped out of the way and over the troll. When he landed he kicked the back of leg causing the troll to lose balance before receiving a kick to the kidney.

Getting back up he was on the receiving end of a knee to the face and a punch to the stomach but Naruto wasn't done there. A right hook to the jaw caused a few teeth to be sent flying. And elbow to the top of the head causing his face to crash into a knee. Naruto jumped up to avoid another wild swing before hitting a heel kick against his shoulder. A right uppercut followed by a left palm thrust. He followed with three rapid fire punches to his midsection and one final kick to the back of the skull before the troll lost consciousness.

Naruto looked at his fallen opponent and sighed.

"Maybe I should have done this from the beginning. Oh well, at least he'll leave me alone." Naruto said.

"Feeling better?" Ura asked as she walked towards the blonde.

"Yeah, I was able to vent out some frustration from today." Naruto answered as the two began to leave the roof.

"So…should I tell the other's about how much you like having your ears scratched?" Ura asked with a smirk. After all the times Naruto teased her it was nice to get some payback. Her smirk grew when she saw him blush.

"I don't suppose there's a way to keep that between us is there?" he asked nervously. It was bad enough Ura knew about it but if someone like Kurumu found out too? He'd never hear the end of it. Not to mention Omote would constantly give him pleading eyes just so she could scratch his ears.

Ura tapped her chin with a finger as she thought about it.

"I suppose I could keep this a secret…" she said but Naruto knew there was a 'but' coming.

"But it will cost you." She finished. Ah, there it is.

"What do you want?" he asked defeated.

"Some blood." Ura said and without warning she jumped in front of him and sunk her fangs into his neck moaning in pleasure when the luscious blood touched her taste buds.

"I should have known." He muttered but he smiled none the less.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Morning everyone!" Naruto greeted with a bright smile.

"You seem to be in a better mood Naruto." Omote said noticing his happy demeanor.

"I may not have been able to get rid of my fangirl problem but at least I took care of my stalker." Naruto said.

"Really? That's good." Tsukune said remembering how bothered Naruto was about it.

"Some girl was stalking you Naruto-nii?" Yukari asked.

"I wish. But it was just my luck to get stalked by some meathead." Naruto said depressed.

"You make it sound like you want to be stalked." Ura commented.

"I don't want it all I'm saying is that if it's going to happen it might as well be a hot girl." Naruto said as if it were obvious.

"I know I've said it before but I have to say it again. Idiot." Ura said as she massaged her temple.

"Anyway who cares? It's over so let's forget about it." Naruto suggested.

"Uzumaki!" a voice that made Naruto pale called out. Turning his head in an almost mechanical fashion Naruto was greeted with the sight of a grinning Chopper.

"You? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in a panic tone. He already kicked this guy's ass what more did he have to do?

"I just wanted to say what a great match that was. To think there was a student here who can fight me on even grounds." He said.

'_You call getting beat senseless even grounds?' _Naruto and Ura thought with a sweat drop.

"I just came over here to tell you that you better expect a rematch." He continued while Naruto shot Ura a look.

"You said yokai respond to strength!" he said.

"They do…it just looks like he's responding in the opposite way you wanted." Ura said with a sheepish expression. "My bad?"

"That's all you can say!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll let you rest up for today but expect another meeting with me. As of this day forwards you and I are eternal rivals!" Chopper declared before heading off on his way.

The others watched him leave in confusion before turning to a frozen Naruto who turned ghostly pale at his words.

"Naruto?" Ura said as she poked his head. No response.

"Nii-san?" Yukari tried as she nudged him a little. No response.

"Is he okay?" Omote asked worried.

"I don't know." Tsukune said.

"E-Eternal r-rivals…" Naruto muttered before he fell to his knees. The others watched him wondering what was wrong with him.

* * *

**Konoha**

Kakashi was walking around minding his own business when he felt something strange. It was the same feeling he had yesterday.

"Huh, it feels like someone understands my suffering better…again." Kakashi said confused. What was with this strange feeling? Shrugging it off he was about to continue on his way when…

"WHY DO BAD THINGS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" he heard a distant voice shout…a very distant voice.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Naruto." Kakashi said before chuckling. That was ridiculous. Naruto was off at his school.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL! ARE YOU PREPARED TODAYS CHALLENGE? LET US FAN OUT OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH A JUMPROPE COMPETITION!" he heard the loud voice of Gai.

"Damn it. I better get out of here." Kakashi said as he ran off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING KAKASHI? YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! I AM OVER HERE!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**As for the whole eternal rival thing don't read too much into it. Chopper does not have an important role if anything I will only have him make future appearances or mentions for comic relief.**

**And what's this? Ura showing some signs of jealousy? For those who wanted her to have a love rival it is Ura vs Fangirls. There will most likely be a main girl that will give her the final push but the fangirls her define her feelings.**

**Anyway thanks for reading hope you like this chapter, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, the last chapter was a lot more popular than I thought it would be. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed it.**

**Now last chapter I had Naruto reveal a little bit about himself. Usually when I read this part of a fic it's more emotional then what I had. The reason for this is because I thought it would be better for Naruto to explain the more detailed part of his past when he and Ura are alone as a way to bring them closer.**

**At chapter 10 I made a poll about what to do with Tsukune and here are the results.**

**Make him a weaker ghoul/shinobi hybrid- 51%**

**Make him a super ghoul like in manga- 31%**

**Make him a shinobi- 16%**

**So there you have it. Chances are Tsukune won't have much jutsu. He will most likely have taijutsu maybe a ninjutsu or two and some other shinobi skills.**

**Anyway heads up. This is one of the chapters in Rosario Vampire that I could care less about but hopefully you'll still like it, if not…sorry.**

**Without further ado here's the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Student Teacher Study Session **

"Hey Kurama, there's something I wanted to ask about." Naruto said laying down gasping for air. Today's training session was pretty tiring.

"**What?" **Kurama asked looking down at his container.

"When I was fighting Kuyou he made a fire version of my rasengan. Is it possible to add an element to it?" Naruto asked as he recalled the battle with the four tailed youko. Kurama was silent as he thought about it before looking at the blonde.

"**An interesting thought. Chances are it will be more difficult than it sounds but the end results could be pretty impressive." **The fox mused.

"Yeah…you know what? I'm going to do it! I'll make an elemental rasengan!" Naruto declared.

"**You have three choices. Wind, fire and kitsune-bi, what will it be?" **Kurama asked curiously. Naruto thought for a bit before answering.

"I don't have enough control to combine the rasengan and kitsune-bi together so that's out for now. Plus with my kitsune-bi techniques and fire jutsu I have enough fire based attacks. Guess I'll work on a wind rasengan." He decided.

"**Alright then, now that you've decided let's begin." **Kurama said with a grin. The tiredness in Naruto suddenly vanished, the prospect of learning a new move renewing him with vigor.

* * *

**Yokai Academy**

"If you take alpha times beta from this solution the coefficient of x squared is based on equation a." the math teacher, Kagome Ririko, explained to her class as she wrote on the board.

'_I can't understand any of this.' _Tsukune thought as he took some notes.

"So who wants to solve this problem?" Ririko asked with a smile as she scanned the room. "How about you Tsukune-kun?"

"What?" the human asked panicked. Why did she have to ask him? Trying to say something he dropped his head in defeat. "Sorry sensei…I have no idea how."

"My, my, it seems like someone has to pay more attention. If you want to day dream, then do so after class." Ririko chastised.

"Hai, sensei." Tsukune said.

"Good, after all the semester test is coming up so we need everyone to do their best." She said with a smile causing the male students to blush. Tsukune though, was having a heart attack.

'_Oh no! I completely forgot! How on earth am I going to pass?' _Tsukune shouted in his head as he cried anime tears. His thoughts were interrupted when the classroom door opened.

"Sorry I'm late sensei." Naruto said as he walked casually to his seat ignoring the lust filled stares from the girls or the jealous glares from the guys.

"I hope you have a good excuse for being late Naruto-kun." Ririko said as she crossed her arms.

"I do. I was on my way to class when I saw some birds entering a new bird house. So being the kind person I am, I decided to help the birds move their things into their new home." Naruto said with a grin causing the class to sweat drop.

"I see, well then if you would please take your seat I can continue with my lesson." Ririko sighed. Nodding his head the blonde took his seat as he listened to the math teacher's lesson but the material soon went over his head. Eventually he just stopped paying attention and began thinking of ways to create his new jutsu.

* * *

"Omote-san you have to help me!" Tsukune cried once their class was finished.

"You need my help? What for?" Omote asked with a puzzled expression.

"After all the dangerous things we've been through I just haven't had the time to study. I can't understand a single bit of this." A frantic Tsukune said as he waved his math notebook around.

"Whenever is look at my notes it's like I'm trying to read another language! Please Omote-san, I'm begging you! Help me!" the human continued. Seeing the state of her friend, the pink haired vampire didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Alright Tsukune, I'll help you." Omote said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Tsukune said with such gratitude it caused her to blush.

"W-Well, if you want…you can come to my room tonight and we can study." She suggested shyly.

'_Alone…with Omote-san…in her room?' _Tsukune thought to himself with a blush on his face as a romantic scene between the two of them played inside his mind.

"So you two are going to study? Would you mind if I joined you?" another voice asked although it sounded more like a demand. They turned to see Naruto and Ura standing there, Naruto with a carefree grin and Ura giving Tsukune a hard look.

"After all when it comes to studying more people can be more useful." Ura added. If Tsukune thought she would let those two stay alone in Omote's room then he had another thing coming.

"O-Of course not Ura-san." Tsukune said nervously as the scene between him and Omote vanished.

"Why is everyone so worked up? It's just a test." Naruto asked from his spot.

"It's the semester test. If you fail then you'll have to go to summer school." Ura answered. Naruto was silent as he took this in before falling to his knees and grabbing both of Ura's hands.

"Please Ura-chan, you have to help me. If I have to go to summer school I'll die I just now it!" Naruto pleaded as he realized what situation he was placed into. Math was his worst subject. He refused to go to summer school, but in order to pass he needed all the help he could get.

Ura blushed lightly at the contact but smirked when she thought of an idea.

"I suppose I could help you but let's make things a little interesting." She suggested. Naruto looked at her warily. On one hand he was glad she would help but on the other who knew what she would say.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"Let's make it a drinking game." She said with a fanged grin. Hearing this caused the others to blink in confusion. They never would have thought Ura would suggest something like this.

"A drinking game?" Naruto repeated. It sounded interesting but where on earth would they get any alcohol at this school.

"Yes, for every mistake you make while we study I get to drink some of your blood." Ura said causing Naruto to sweat drop. He should have known his blood would be involved in this somehow.

"That's a great idea Ura-chan! What do you say Tsukune?" Omote asked excitingly. Tsukune took a nervous step back as he chuckled uncertainly. Did he have enough blood to meet the stipulation?

"Alright you win." Naruto said much to Ura's pleasure. After all if she was willing to help him the least he could do was supply her with some blood.

Hearing this Omote turned to Tsukune with an expectant look. He was trying to find a way to gently let her down but he couldn't handle her pleasing expression. A few second later he folded under the sheer cuteness.

"Okay." He said although he was crying on the inside. He prayed he wouldn't be drained completely by the end of the night.

"Great!" the twins said in unison.

'_What have gotten myself into?' _the two boys thought. Their train of thought was interrupted when Omote addressed Tsukune.

"Don't worry Tsukune, I'll do my best to help you." She said with a smile so bright Tsukune felt weak in the knees.

"T-Thank y-you Omote-san." Tsukune stuttered. Naruto turned to Ura expectantly. Seeing this caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked plainly.

"Aren't you going to say something like that to me?" he asked as he pointed towards the other two. Ura spared them a glance before turning to Naruto with a blank expression.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll do my best to help you." Ura said borrowing Omote's words. But unlike her sister her words had no emotion whatsoever behind them.

"That's so reassuring." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked. The group of four students turned to see their math teacher Ririko approaching them with a disappointed look on her face.

"Ririko-sensei, what are you doing here?"Tsukune asked as the older woman reached them.

"Tsukune Aono and Naruto Uzumaki, I must say that I am disappointed with you two." She said sadly as she shook her head. Hearing this caused confused the two boys.

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head. Did he pull a prank on her or something?

"You shouldn't talk to a teacher like that Naruto!" Tsukune whispered to his friend. He had no idea what they did but he didn't need Naruto's lack of respect to get them in more trouble.

"Don't you two understand the situation you're in? I've noticed that you have been having difficulty with my lessons but instead of going over the material I find you goofing around with some girls." Ririko chastised before turning her attention to the vampire twins.

"As for you two, how can you just stand there and let them jeopardize their education. You should let them study instead of wasting their time like you're doing now." She scolded.

Omote looked beyond shocked and hurt when she heard this. The thought of being the reason Tsukune was doing so bad in school felt like a punch to the cut. Ura on the other hand looked at her sensei before rolling her eyes.

"Forgive me for the disrespect sensei." She started although it was clear she didn't mean it. After all she was an elite vampire, who did this woman think she was talking to her like that?

"But I find it hard to believe that my sister and I are responsible for their poor performance in class. In case you have forgotten, Tsukune has been average grade wise since the beginning of the year. So wouldn't it make sense that he had some difficulty either way? As for Naruto, well…just look at him." Ura said as she pointed to the blonde who stopped paying attention to the conversation a while ago. He was currently looking up towards the sky with a dazed look in his eyes coming up with different ideas for new techniques and training exercises.

'_She really thinks highly of her friends doesn't she?' _Tsukune and Omote thought with a sweat drop.

"A-Anyway, it's not like that sensei. We weren't goofing around. I was just asking Omote-san if she could help me with my studies." Tsukune tried to explain.

"Relax Tsukune-kun, you don't have to defend your little girlfriend. I understand what's going on. But still, she wouldn't be able to study. You would end up giving in to your temptations and that would only distract you." Ririko explained causing Omote and Tsukune to blush although Omote did look hurt when she said she would only hinder Tsukune.

Ura on the other hand glared at Tsukune.

'_He better not give into any temptation if he wants to continue to live.' _She thought.

"If you really want help, then just come to sensei. I would be more than happy to give you some of my time to help you. The same goes for you too Naruto-kun." Ririko said.

Hearing his name being said Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the group causing him to blink in confusion. Omote looked depressed, Tsukune looked nervous and for some reason Ura was glaring at Tsukune. When he looked at Ririko though, he shivered. Although she hid it well he was still able to see the lust in her eyes.

'_Oh dear Kami, that's the same look that those fangirls have.' _Naruto thought terrified.

"So what do you say? Come to my class after school and I'll give you two some _special _lessons. I guarantee you will enjoy them." She purred causing the human to blush and the hanyou to pale.

'_She's scarier than the fangirls.' _

"Sorry sensei but I have to go! I'll see you later for the study help Ura-chan!" Naruto said before he ran away. He knew how some of the other girls acted around him and he didn't want to stick around and find out how an older women would react.

"Very well." Ura said a little too late. Naruto was already gone. Seeing this caused Ririko to narrow her eyes.

'_You may have escaped me this time but I'll get you eventually Naruto-kun' _she thought before turning her attention to Tsukune. _'But for now I'll focus on this one'_

* * *

**End of School- Newspaper Club Room**

"What? You have to attend Ririko-sensei's after school lesson?" Kurumu asked a depressed Tsukune.

"I don't know how but I got force into it…" he explained.

'_Why is life so unfair? I wanted to study with Omote-san.' _He mentally cried.

"That's too bad." Kurumu commented.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"I have her for homeroom and she can be a little weird at time. She's really passionate about teaching but she can go a bit overboard." The succubus explained before she adopted and irritated expression.

"And she get's the attention of all the boys because she has big boobs. It really pisses me off! What's so great about her? Mine are bigger!" she exclaimed causing Tsukune to sweat drop.

"Kurumu-chan is jealous of sensei's boobs? Who knew she was such a little kid." Yukari giggled causing a tic mark to grown on Kurumu's head before she smiled sweetly.

"What are you talking about Yukari-chan? You're the kid here, I mean look at that flat chest of yours." She said pleasantly.

"Well it's better than having those useless behemoths like yours." The young witch growled in annoyance.

"What are you talking about you silly little girl? Mine are prized for being not only big but soft too." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"No one cares about that. Mine are prized for their youthfulness and supple smallness." Yukari shot back.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Tsukune shouted with a nosebleed as he watched the two of them grope the other's chest.

On the sidelines Naruto and Ura could only watch this in disbelief.

"Is this really happening?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"It really is." Ura said in exasperation. Honestly, why did she associate herself with these people?

"How in the world did they go from Tsukune's study lessons to a discussion about breasts? Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I do not know nor do I wish to know." Ura answered.

"Whatever, you're still willing to help me right?" he asked.

"I suppose but I am curious. Why do you not seek sensei's help?" she asked. While she did not like that woman's accusations she was rather curious as to why Naruto wanted her help instead of an actual teacher's.

"Cause you're one of the smartest students in our year. Also I didn't like the way sensei was looking at me." He said as he suppressed a shiver.

"What do you mean?" Ura asked with a raised brow.

"She was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I swear ever since I beat Kuyou I've had to be extra careful. If I'm not careful then one of these days one of those girls will rape me or something." Naruto said.

Hearing this caused Ura to narrow her eyes. She had noticed that many of the girls have been fawning over Naruto. It was very similar to how the boys acted around her. The only difference was that she threatened her fan club to stay away from her but Naruto was too nice to do that to his.

Things were starting to get out of hand. It started out with them drooling and daydreaming of him but some of the girls were starting to get bolder to the point where they jumped him out of nowhere. And she didn't like it. Ura had no idea why but seeing Naruto surrounded by a bunch of girls who practically worshipped the ground that he walked on caused her blood to boil.

"Hey Ura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked snapping his fingers in front of her. She blinked in confusion before she blushed lightly when she realized she had space out.

"Oh, sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's cool, I zone out all the time. But like I was saying, the main reason I asked you instead of Ririko-sensei, is that I feel more comfortable around you then I do her." He finished with a grin.

She didn't know why but that innocent statement caused Ura to blush deeply. She quickly turned away before Naruto could see.

"I see." She said wondering why she has been acting like this lately. She would have to talk to Omote about this. Hopefully her sister would understand what was wrong with her.

"Still can't believe Tsukune got suckered in by sensei." Naruto snickered. He did feel bad for the human though. He could tell he was looking forward to studying with Omote but now someone stood in his way.

"It's his own fault. He could have refused her offer…or run away like a frightened child." Ura said smirking at the end as she gave him a pointed stare.

"I didn't run away I just didn't want to be late for my next class!" Naruto said with a blush.

"Of course." Ura said but it was clear that she didn't believe him.

* * *

Once the club ended Tsukune was on his way to Ririko's office for his lessons. Omote decided to tag along in order to spend some time with her human friend before he had to go.

"Sorry about this Omote-san. I asked for your help but now we can't study together." A dejected Tsukune said as they walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it Tsukune." Omote said with a fake smile as she was feeling conflicted.

'_I want to help Tsukune, but what if Ririko-sensei is right? What if I only distract him?' _Omote thought to herself with a frown.

"Despite that I'm still going to work hard. That way you and I can spend summer together." Tsukune said with a smile that caused Omote to blush.

'_He wants to spend summer with me.' _Omote thought happily.

"Alright the, make sure you work hard Tsukune. That way we can have fun during the break." Omote said feeling a little bit better. She turned and walked away with Tsukune watching her before turning to the door.

"Even though I said that I still wish I could study with her." Tsukune said to himself before opening the door.

Once he closed the door behind him he looked around the room and blinked in confusion. The room was filled with lit scented candles.

"Ririko-sensei! It's Tsukune Aono, I'm here for the after school lessons!" Tsukune called out.

"Oh good, you're here." He heard the voice of his sensei say. He turned around but his face turned crimson red as soon as he saw his sensei. Standing in front of him was the math teacher Ririko, but instead of her usual clothes she was currently wearing a tight leather outfit that consisted of a small skirt and a top that showed off much of her cleavage.

"W-Why are you wearing that?!" a flustered Tsukune shouted.

"Oh this? I just thought this would help motivate you with your studies." She said innocently.

"Like hell this is a motivation!" Tsukune shouted.

'_This is a bigger distraction than studying with Omote-san.'_

"This is a little weird. Maybe I should go." Tsukune said as he backed away towards the door.

"Don't go just yet. I am your sensei after all. I am your leader in education which makes you my servant. So please stay put and we can start our lessons." She said with a sweet smile that made Tsukune sweat. Ririko took a few steps closer towards him as he backed away until he hit his back against the wall.

"What are you doing sensei?" Tsukune asked in a panicked tone.

* * *

**Next Day**

"Yukari-chan will you please help me study?" Kurumu pleaded.

"No thanks." Yukari said with a pleasant smile.

"What? Why not?" Kurumu whined.

"I don't want to waste my time teaching a hopeless case." Yukari said dismissively.

"What was that?!" Kurumu shouted as she glared at the young witch.

"It means you're too stupid!" Yukari shouted back as she turned around to walk away.

"Not so fast!" Kurumu said as he pulled some rope out of nowhere and tied Yukari up.

"What are you doing you cow?!" Yukari shouted as she struggled to get free.

"I'm getting worried about the semester test. You are going to help me whether you like it or not!" Kurumu said as she continued to drag Yukari away.

She wasn't paying much attention so she was surprised when she bumped into someone. Blinking in confusion she looked at the person she bumped into only to smile when she saw who it was.

"Tsukune-kun!" she said happily. Tsukune didn't answer her though, he was muttering something with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Tsukune-kun? What's wrong?" Kurumu asked noticing his strange behavior.

Again the human didn't answer. Instead he continued to mutter something with the same dazed expression.

"Why is he acting so weird?" Kurumu asked a little worried.

"I'm not sure." Yukari said as she tried to hear what he was saying.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" Naruto said as he walked towards them with Omote and Ura following behind.

"Something's wrong with Tsukune." Kurumu said as she pointed to the zombie trance like human.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Omote asked as she approached him. She was answered with quite mutterings.

"What nonsense is he saying?" Ura asked.

"(a+b) 2 = a 2 + 2ab + b2" Tsukune said loud enough for them to hear.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion as he scratched his head.

"(a+b)(c+d) = ac + ad + bc + bd" Tsukune said still in a monotone trance.

"Why is he chanting math formulas?" Yukari asked.

"x 2 + (a+b)x + AB = (x + a)(x + b)"

"Was he always this smart? I thought he was supposed to be in the middle." Naruto said.

"To think you were this smart! I knew you were amazing Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu squealed as she tried to hug the boy but he just walked away still muttering formulas.

"Wait Tsukune! Where are you going?" Omote said as she chased after him. She cut him off by standing in front of him, clutching a notebook to her chest.

"I know that sensei said she would be able to help you…but I still wanted to do something. I made a notebook of strategies to help you study. I worked really hard on this so I hope it's useful." She said with a smile as her cheeks flushed.

Tsukune only stared at her and the notebook as she held it out to him. The others watched confused. Usually if something like this happened Tsukune would be a blushing mess as he happily accepted it. Omote seemed to have noticed this as she gave Tsukune a questioning look.

"What's wrong Tsukune? Aren't you going to take it?" she asked her friend. Before he could say anything the notebook was snatched out of her hands.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ririko asked as she glared at Omote. She flipped through the notebook and snorted before tossing it at the pink haired vampire's feet.

"I thought I told you to leave the boy alone. Your meddling will only hurt him in the end. Come along Tsukune-kun. Sensei will help you study." She said as she motioned for the boy to follow leaving Omote, who looked on the verge of tears, alone. Before leaving she spotted Naruto and smiled.

"Why don't you come with us Naruto-kun?" she asked as she drank his form in. Naruto kept his face passive but he was beyond angry on the inside. She was supposed to be a teacher and yet she treated Omote like she was nothing but a nuisance. It reminded him a little of his academy days with his teachers like Mizuki who only saw him as a demon instead of a normal boy. Although technically they would be half way correct if they called him a demon now, but that wasn't the point right now.

"That's alright sensei, Ura-chan said that she would help me study." Naruto said causing the older woman to frown.

"I thought we talked about this the other day. These girls won't be able to help you, why not let sensei be of assistance?" she asked trying to convince him. It wasn't working.

"No thanks. I'm confident that Ura-chan will be able to help me." He said causing Ura to look at Ririko with a smug expression. Ever since yesterday Ririko has done nothing but get on Ura's bad side. Not only has she insulted her but she also had the nerve to hurt Omote's feelings like she did earlier and in front of her no less? Completely unacceptable.

"Are you really going to let him do this? Without my help he will most likely fail and will have to attend summer school." Ririko said as she looked at Ura with disdain causing the vampire to scoff.

"My friend asked me for help and I have no problem with assisting him. Perhaps if you were a better teacher he wouldn't need help in the first place." Ura challenged with a smirk causing Ririko to narrow her eyes.

"I am your sensei, you will show me respect." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why should she when you haven't done anything to earn respect." Naruto said glaring at the teacher. He was really getting tired of her attitude.

"Naruto-kun, why would you say such a thing?" Ririko asked surprised.

"A sensei is supposed to help their students yet you've been constantly degrading Ura and Omote, who by the way are at the top of the class, for agreeing to help us when we asked in the first place." Naruto said. Ririko was quite for a bit as she tried to think of something to say but sadly nothing came.

"I do not have to stand here and take this. Come along Tsukune-kun, it's time for you lessons." Ririko said as she led Tsukune away.

"Are you alright Omote?" Ura asked once the teacher was gone. Omote nodded her head as she picked up the tossed notebook.

"Why would Tsukune just stand there and let her say such things?" she asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure. Something must be up." Naruto said. There was no way Tsukune would just stand there and do nothing while someone hurt Omote, whether it be physically or emotionally. The boy cared more for her well being then his own.

"Now that I think about it some weird things have been happening lately." Yukari said drawing attention to herself.

"What kind of things Yukari-chan?" Kurumu asked.

"There are some boys you have been taking Ririko-sensei's lessons. It's true that they become really smart at such a short period of time but they act all weird now." Yukari explained.

"What kind of weird?" Naruto asked.

"They act like they're her servant or something." The young witch answered.

"Servant?" Omote asked as she remembered the dazed look in Tsukune's eyes.

"That matches up with Tsukune. He's like a mindless zombie right now." Naruto stated.

"True and it started after his lesson with that woman." Ura added with a frown. Just another reason to not like her.

"If that's true then Tsukune's in trouble!" Omote exclaimed.

"That boy always finds a way to get himself in trouble." Naruto sighed.

"Like you're one to talk." Ura said with a smirk.

"Okay I get it, I attract unwanted attention at times but we can focus on that later. We have mindless drone to rescue." Naruto said causing the others to sweat drop at his lack of tact.

* * *

**With Ririko and Tsukune**

"Shall we begin?" Ririko asked as she stripped from her teaching clothes revealing the same leather outfit from the other day.

"…Mo…te…" Tsukune mumbled.

"What was that?"

"O…mo…te…san…" he repeated causing the math teacher to frown.

"Such a difficult student. I thought I told you to forget about her. Just listen to everything sensei say and everything will be fine." She told him.

"But I think the real problem here is Omote-san. It looks like we'll have to repeat yesterday's lesson." Ririko continued as her lower body began to change into that of a snake's. The end of her tail split open and latched itself onto Tsukune's head.

"Now just sit still. I'll send the knowledge into your mind and soon you'll forget all about that pesky pink haired girl. Just remember, I'm doing what's best for you." She said with a smile as she began to transfer different mathematical facts into the humans mind. She was only able to do this for a few seconds before the door burst opened.

"Stop it!" a voice shouted, startling her. Looking over her shoulder she sneered when she saw Omote was the one who interrupted her, Naruto and Ura by her side.

"What's going on here? What are you doing to Tsukune?!" Omote demanded.

"It's you two again…I am really getting tired of you getting in my way." She spat as she glared at the two vampires causing Omote to look apprehensive while Ura looked uninterested.

"I see Naruto-kun has joined you as well or did you come here for sensei's help?" she asked as she gave him a flirtatious smile causing Ura's eye to twitch. Naruto remained silent as he looked over her form before speaking.

"Aren't you a little too old to be wearing something like that?" he asked pointing to her leather outfit.

"What do you mean too old? I'm only 24!" Ririko shouted. (In the wiki it didn't give a specific number, it just said she was in her twenties.)

"What!" Naruto asked looking genuinely shocked before muttering under his breath. "The years have not been kind to you."

"What was that?!" Ririko snapped as Ura snickered.

"Nothing!" Naruto said raising his hands up in defense.

"Are you saying I'm old?" Ririko asked through gritted teeth.

"No no, I'm just saying you look old." Naruto answered causing a tick mark to form on the math teacher's head, her face turning red with rage.

Ura tried but she couldn't take it. She may have only talked to this teacher for two days but she really annoyed Ura to no end and seeing her like this made her lose her control. So for the first time in years Ura laughed. It wasn't a cruel mocking laugh but a genuine one.

Naruto blinked at this at first before smiling. This was the first time he ever heard the silver haired vampire laugh and he rather liked the sound.

"What a nice sound. You should laugh more often Ura-chan." Naruto said as she regained her breath, cheeks slightly flushed.

"We don't have enough time for your teasing but I must thank you. It's been a while since I laughed like that." Ura said with a small smile causing Naruto to blush.

"No problem. But I'm warning you, I really liked that sound so I'll be working hard to get you to laugh again." Naruto said with a grin. Ura just shook her head but the smile was still in place.

"I'm still here!" Ririko shouted in annoyance. First they call her old and now they ignore her? She would make them pay.

"Oops." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Ura on the other hand gave her a blank look and shrugged.

"And?" she asked. Did this woman expect her to care of something?

Omote could only sweat drop at the scene. Despite the serious situation those two still continued with their usual antics. Although she had to admit she was rather surprised to hear Ura laughing. It's been what felt like forever since she heard her sister laugh.

"I've had enough of you mocking me!" Ririko screamed as she swung her tail at them. Naruto quickly grabbed Omote as he and Ura jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit. The tail passed them hitting the floor instead cracking it on impact.

"What is she anyway?" Naruto asked as he set Omote down.

"She is a lamia, a creature that is able to control the mind of others. Do not let yourself get bitten by that mouth at the end of her tail or else you will fall under her control." Ura explained.

"I am really glad I decided to skip her lessons." Naruto said as he watched saliva drip from the mouth at the end of her serpent like tail.

"Everything I do is for the good of my students. I will not let you destroy my all my hard work because of your petty reasons."

"The safety of our friend is a petty reason?" Naruto asked glaring at the teacher but she paid no attention to it as she turned towards Tsukune.

"Look at Tsukune-kun here. He trusted his sensei and now he has all the knowledge he needed and more. This is the true bond between a sensei and their student." She said with a smile as she cupped the human's cheek.

"Oi, he's your student! Can't you get fined or fired for this kind of thing? It's practically sexual harassment!" Naruto said as he pointed at the two of them.

"Now is not the time for you to say such things. We have to watch out lest she takes over our mind." Ura warned although she inwardly agreed. Ririko was rather touchy for a teacher.

Omote, though, wasn't paying attention to their conversation. The only thing she could focus on was the woman who was manipulating her friend. She didn't even think, she simply acted. She clutched the notebook that she made for Tsukune and threw it with all her strength nailing Ririko in the face.

"Stop saying all this nonsense and turn Tsukune back to normal now!" Omote shouted with an uncharacteristic glare. She may be a typically happy girl but if anyone tried to harm her friends, well let's just say Ura isn't the only vampire that bares their fangs when angered.

"I've had it with you!" Ririko screamed as she ripped the notebook in half glaring hatefully at the pink haired vampire paper scattered all over the place.

"I am the teacher here! Everything I do is for you and yet you can't understand that! It's time I finish you off you little brat!" she continued as she swung her tail at Omote. Despite having her powers sealed Ura was still a capable fighter. Quickly grabbing onto Omote she moved them away from the tail.

Seeing this as an opening, Naruto quickly sneaked past Ririko and approached Tsukune who was still listing off different formulas, much to his annoyance.

"Alright Tsukune, we're in trouble here all because of you and your just standing here in la la land. The least you could do is be present while we're going through all this shit!" Naruto roared as he brought his fist down on the human's head hard.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked groggily as he rubbed his sore head. Naruto blinked a few times when he saw Tsukune was no longer in his zombie like state.

"Huh? That actually brought you back?" Naruto asked incredulously. All it took was a good hit in the head to break free from Ririko's mind control? Wow…kind of lame.

"Naruto? What are we doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Well you're here because you're today's damsel in distress. The rest of us are here to save your ass." Naruto said bluntly. He looked over his shoulder and cursed when he saw Ririko lash out at the two girls, her tail picking up speed making it more dangerous.

"Listen, we'll catch you up later but now isn't the right time!" he added before charging at the math teacher who seemed to have forgotten about him. Big mistake.

Leaping in the air Naruto slammed a spinning heal kick to the side of Ririko's face sending her crashing into the wall. With the opponent temporarily stunned he turned to the vampires and sighed in relief to find them uninjured. He walked over to them and offer Ura a grin before reaching for her Rosario.

"I've been hogging the last couple of fights so enjoy yourself Ura-chan." He said and with a flick of the wrist her Rosario snapped off as a wave of youki filled the room. He pupils turned into slits as her red eyes seemed to glow. Her fangs were more pronounce and her hand more claw like.

Her power now released, Ura allowed a smirk to grow as she took a step towards the direction Ririko was sent flying.

"Finally, now I can release some pent up frustration. Sensei here had been grating at my nerves for some time." She said.

"Tsukune, please remove my Rosario." Omote pleaded when she noticed he was back to normal. While she was happy about this they still had their opponent to deal with.

"Why? What's going on here?" Tsukune asked in confusion. Why were his friends attacking Ririko-sensei?

"Are you sure you want to fight Omote? I am more than enough to handle this woman." Ura said.

"Don't forget Ura-chan, I'm a vampire too. Ririko-sensei has been saying some pretty mean things about me so I think it's time for a little retribution." Omote said with a smile but the look in her eyes said she was going to kick Ririko's ass. Hey just because she doesn't like to fight doesn't mean she's a total push over.

"Of course. Do as she says Tsukune." Ura ordered with a smirk. It's not often that Omote acted like this but who was she to stop her sister from having some fun?

"What's happening? What does she mean that sensei has been saying mean things?" the clueless human asked only to receive a smack to the back of his head.

"I already told you we'll tell you later. Just take of her Rosario." Naruto said exasperated. Tsukune frowned since he still didn't know what was happening but complied. He grabbed the Rosario, and just like with Naruto and Ura, it snapped off with a simple twist of the wrist.

Another wave of youki filled the room, though smaller then the first as Omote began to change. Her vibrant green eyes turned into a light shade of red, her pupils turning into slits. Her fangs grew as a sliver streak appeared on the left side of her hair.

"Thank you Tsukune." The now transformed Omote said before turning to Ririko who was just getting up.

"No more playing around. I'll end you all! This will be your punishment for disobeying your sensei!" Ririko roared as she glared at them all furiously.

"Tch. Do not talk to me like that. You may be my sensei in title but there is nothing that a narcissist like you could teach me." Ura said coldly before she vanished.

"Where did you do?" Ririko asked as she looked around the room.

"I do not take kindly to insults. This is my payback." A voice from above said. Ririko looked up only to scream in pain as the heel of a fool crashed into her face. Before she good react, she felt another wave of pain surge through her body. She looked down only to see Omote driving her knee into her stomach.

"Know your place!" the twins said before rotating in the air simultaneously kicking Ririko. Omote with a strong kick in the ribcage and Ura with a devastating blow to the back of the head. Ririko never stood a chance as her vision blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Okay now that we took care this we have more important things to focus one." Naruto said as he handed Ura her Rosario, Tsukune doing the same with Omote.

"Like what?" Omote asked as she returned to her sealed form.

"Like studying! I refuse to go to summer school! There is no way that's happening!" Naruto said as he grabbed Ura's wrist and dragged her out of the room leaving trail of dust behind them.

"Naruto, let go of me this instant!" Ura yelled but it fell on death ears. Tsukune and Omote sweat dropped at this before the human turned towards the vampire.

"So Omote-san, can you please tell me what happened?" Tsukune asked. Tsukune was shocked at what he heard, felt guilty that he hurt her feelings and felt gratitude that she would still be willing to help him study.

* * *

**Day of the Semester Test**

The students of Yokai Academy were sitting at their desks writing down what they believed were the correct answers. Ura and Omote were able to understand the material quite well which was no real surprise seeing as how they were near the top of their year. Tsukune was looked a bit worried as he wrote on his paper but he was able to understand the material much easier than before.

Naruto on the other hand was staring blankly at the paper. Why was the world so cruel? Life and death battles he could handle no problem. Intense training that could destroy someone's body, no sweat. But a test…Kami must really hate him.

'_Well…I studied hard for this. If I'm going down I'm going down fighting!' _Naruto thought as he glared at his head with a look of determination.

Once the tests were over Tsukune asked if he could talk to Naruto in private. Naruto was a little confused but didn't have a problem with it. The two of them were currently standing on the roof Tsukune with a serious expression while Naruto wore a questioning one.

"So…what can I help you with Tsukune?" the blonde asked as he tilted is head. The brown haired human was silent as he took a deep breath before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Naruto, I need a favor…"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Like I said in the beginning this was one of the chapters I could care less about but I did what I could.**

**Hope you liked it please review.**

**On a completely different note, lately I've been reading some Naruto/Negima and Naruto/One Piece Crossovers. Does anyone know of any good Naruto x Theodora/Mana or Naruto x Hancock/Vivi fanfictions. If so please send me a PM.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To everyone who keeps asking, Mizore will join the group when the second semester begins like in the manga. **

**Time for the witches ranch part of the story but it will definitely be different from the manga.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Rosario Vampire **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Summer's Here**

"Yes I passed! That means no summer school!" Naruto cheered as he looked at his graded test paper. An 82, which meant he passed.

"I'm looking forwards to this. Finally, a break from all the yokai." Tsukune added. The two of them were standing by the bus stop waiting for their friends so they could start there break.

No longer wearing their uniform Tsukune wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a short sleeved black jacket over it. Naruto wore black jeans and an orange collared shirt with the top few buttons left undone and the sleeved rolled up to his elbow.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" Naruto asked but Tsukune only shrugged.

"Morning guys!" the heard a cheerful voice call. The two boys turned to see a happy Omote running to them with Ura following her at a leisurely pace.

Omote was wearing a red sundress with a matching jacket while Ura was wearing a pair of jeans with a white long sleeved shirt.

"There's the reason I passed!" Naruto said as he hugged Ura when she got close enough. Ura, who finally got used to her blonde friend's antics, just sighed as she accepted the hug. She was surprised though when her feet suddenly left the ground and Naruto began to spin her around.

"What are you doing? Release me this instant!" Ura shouted but Naruto merely laughed and continued his action. Omote just smiled at them before turning to Tsukune.

"You guys showed up early. We still have 30 minutes." Omote said but it fell on deaf ears. Tsukune was too bust taking in her appearance.

'_She's so cute!' _Tsukune thought in his mind as he felt himself blinded by the sight of her. He was about to answer but before he could speak another voice interrupted him.

"Naruto unhand me this instant or I so help me, I'll turn you into a stain on this ground!" Ura shouted her face red with rage and embarrassment.

"No need to be so cruel Ura-chan." Naruto said as he let go of the vampire. "But I was just so happy. It's thanks to your help that I was able to pass that stupid test."

"If you want show gratitude then let me suck your blood, not spin me around like a ragdoll." Ura said causing Naruto's head to drop. He was afraid of this but it looked like Ura had an addiction problem with his blood now. After settling down the group of four sat down waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

"First day of summer, it's a shame we can't go home for this." Tsukune commented.

"I don't mind. Chances are I'd be bored as hell if I went back to my village." Naruto said casually. It wasn't like he didn't miss his friends or anything but chances were they would be too busy with missions and he would end up alone with nothing to do.

"I agree. Not going home doesn't bother me in the least." Ura added. Sure she loved her family but sometimes they could be too much to handle, especially her younger sister.

"It doesn't matter! I'm sure our vacation will be lots of fun!" Omote said cheerfully.

"I'm sure it will be." Tsukune agreed with a smile. Naruto watched as the two of them conversed happily before turning to Ura.

"Do you think Omote-chan and Yukari-chan will be alright?" Naruto asked remembering their reactions when it was announced that they would be going to the human world.

_Flashback: 3 days earlier_

"_We're going to camp out together?" Tsukune asked with a surprised expression._

"_That's right! Its summer vacation after all, we have to take advantage of our free time and do something fun. So we will be going to the human world to research how humans live!" Nekonome explained smiling brightly._

"_Human world? I thought we weren't allowed to go to the human world during the school year." Naruto said._

"_You're right. That is the rule unless sensei got permission somehow." Ura added._

"_Is it true? Are we really allowed to go back to the human world sensei?" Tsukune asked with a hint of excitement. After living four months in a school of yokai going to the human world sounded like a dream._

"_It's fine as long as your sensei approves." Nekonome reassured before muttering under her breath. "At least I think so…"_

"_That's not all that reassuring!" Tsukune shouted. So caught up in the news he didn't notice Omote or Yukari's nervous expression when they mentioned the human world but Naruto and Ura did. Still they decided to keep quiet for now and wait till they wanted to talk about it._

_End of flashback_

"I am not sure although I think that Yukari is more afraid then Omote." Ura answered as Naruto shook his head in agreement.

"So where do you think we're going?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know and to be perfectly honest I don't really care." Ura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come one Ura-chan, you have to lighten up a little. This can be a wonderful learning experience." Naruto said seeing her lack of enthusiasm.

"Why would I want to learn? Quite frankly I would be satisfied with ignoring the existence of humans all together. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them but I don't love them either." She explained with an indifferent tone.

"But what about me and Tsukune? We're humans and you seem to enjoy our company." Naruto pointed out.

"That may be true but you are the exception. I do not know how but you have annoyed me to the point where it has become a part of my daily routine. And technically you are only half human. As for Tsukune? I can tolerate the boy solely for Omote's sake." Ura explained.

"Wow…that's an interesting way to view things. At least I know I'm special." Naruto finished with a smile.

"Yes you are very special. I just don't know if it's good special or bad special." Ura said rolling her eyes.

"NOOOO!" a loud voice screamed. Turning around they watched as a happy Kurumu dragged a protesting Yukari towards them.

"Come on Yukari-chan, let's go or else we'll be late." Kurumu said as she continued to drag the witch.

"No, I changed my mind! I don't want to go to the human world!" Yukari yelled as she tried to escape the succubus' grasp.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked as the two girls reached them.

"Hello Tsukune-kun! It's nothing really. Yukari-chan has just been whining about going to the human world. She says she doesn't want to go anymore." Kurumu answered smiling dreamily at the human.

"Why don't you want to go anymore?" Tsukune asked confused. Yukari was thinking of a response but Kurumu interrupted her before she could speak

"She's probably just scared because she's never been there before. It's understandable I guess, I mean she is a little child and all." She said but a basin appeared over her and slammed onto her head.

"What did you say? I don't want to hear something like that from someone who only has one brain cell!" Yukari shouted glaring at Kurumu.

"What did you say? Wait till I get my hands on you!" Kurumu shouted lunging at the witch but Omote latched onto her from behind trying to stop the irate succubus.

'_This might not be as peaceful as I originally thought.' _Tsukune thought with a sweat drop.

"Oh look! The bus is on its way!" Omote pointed out. Once it stopped in front of them they began to enter but before YUkair could enter she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back she saw Naruto looking at her with a comforting smile.

"Relax Yukari-chan, I can see that you're really nervous but it'll be alright. Me and the others will be right there for you." Naruto said causing Yukari to relax a little.

"Thank you nii-san." She said quietly before entering the bus.

"Hmm, you are a very powerful fighter but inside you are a big softy aren't you?" Ura asked from behind him with a smirk. Naruto's answer was a simple shrug and a small chuckle. Getting in their seats Naruto looked around and saw the bus driver and Nekonome in the front.

"I don't see ero-mutt anywhere. He's not coming?" he asked noticing their missing president.

"He failed the semester test so he has to stay for summer school." Omote explained causing Kurumu to chuckle nervously.

"Well I guess we better go since everyone's here huh?" Kurumu said sweating a bit.

'_She definitely skipping summer school.' _Naruto thought shaking his head.

"Hey, creepy bus driver guy! Let's get the show on the road!" Naruto shouted with a grin. Said bus driver just chuckled before looking at the rearview mirror, his glowing eyes staring directly at Naruto through the reflection.

"Then you better buckle up. The ride can get a little bumpy." He instructed. "This tunnel is connected to various places in the human world so once we go through we won't be seeing the yokai world for a while."

And with that he began to drive. Halfway through the tunnel the bus began to shake as if it was driving on a rocky roadway. Once they left the tunnel they looked out the windows to see lush green trees and a bright blue sky.

"Wait a second. We were on an open road but it looks like we're in the middle of the forest right now." Naruto said taking in the scenery.

"And I might be imagining this but I think we passed a no trespassing sign." Kurumu added.

"I think you're right. It looks like we're getting further and further from civilization." Yukari said as the bus finally stopped. When they got out of the bus they looked around to see a beautiful field of various flowers.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful." Omote said as she observed their surroundings, the others nodding in agreement. Naruto though, was looking at the place wide eyed. He knew where they were but he wasn't expecting it.

"Hey bus driver. How did we get here without crossing a bridge?" Naruto asked gaining a confused look from the others and a smirk from the bus driver.

"Don't underestimate the capabilities of my bus boy." He said proudly causing Naruto to shake his head a little.

"Why did you ask that Naruto?" Ura asked curiously.

"Because we're in the middle of an island and the only way to get here besides boat is by crossing the bridge to the mainland.

"And how do you know we're on an island?" Ura questioned.

"I've been here before. Although it's been about two years or so." He explained. He looked around and saw an image of a young blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit passed out. Suddenly a feminine looking boy in a pink kimono walked up to him.

"_You'll catch a cold sleeping out here." _He said nudging the boy awake.

"_What I mean is that when someone fights for someone that is precious to them, that is when they can truly become strong." _The voice of the feminine boy said.

"_By the way…I'm a boy." _He said leaving a flabbergasted Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he went down memory lane, the others watching him curiously.

"Alright, that's enough standing around. We came here for I vacation so let's go!" Naruto said excitingly.

"Glad you like it here. It's been pretty famous lately." Bus driver said gaining their attention.

"Really? What for?" Tsukune asked.

"A mysterious spot where one person after the other is spirited away." The bus driver explained as if talking about the weather. "Isn't anything spirited away poetic during this time of age?"

"That's why you brought us here isn't it!" a frantic Tsukune accused.

"Really? I don't remember hearing anything like that when I was here." Naruto said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Here's a newspaper, you can read about it here. Please do your best to not get spirited away." Bus Driver said handing Omote the newspaper.

"Wait what about you?" Tsukune asked but he was ignored.

"So sensei, want to get something to eat? I'll treat you to some nice tasty fish." The bus driver offered.

"Fish?" Nekonome repeated with a smile. And just like that the newspaper club watched as the bus drive away, disappearing in the horizon.

"Wow…they ditched us." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"What! We are you going?! You're not supposed to just leave us!" Tsukune shouted.

"I can't believe this!" Kurumu shouted.

"What were they thinking?! How could they just leave us here in the middle of nowhere?" Tsukune said waving his arms around frantically.

"We're going to starve to death!" Yukari cried.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" Omote asked worried. On the sidelines Naruto and Ura sweat dropped.

"Have they always been this dramatic?" Naruto asked.

"They've had their moments." Ura answered.

"Hey guys relax. I know where we are. I've been here before." Naruto said trying to calm them down but he was ignored.

"I knew coming here was a mistake! I want to go home right now!" Yukari screamed as she waved her arms around frantically.

"We just got here! Stop complaining we'll figure something out!" Kurumu shouted as she pulled Yukari's cheeks much to her dismay.

"Let go of me you cow!" the witch shouted.

"What did you call me?!" Kurumu asked glaring at the younger girl.

"Come on guys, settle down." Omote said playing her role as peacemaker as she and Tsukune tried to calm get them to calm down.

"They didn't listen to me." Naruto commented. Ura looked at the panicking group and then turned to Naruto.

"Where are we exactly? You said you've been here before." She asked.

"We're in the forest near the Land of Waves." He answered with a small smile.

"I've never heard of it." Ura mused trying to remember if she ever heard of such a place but nothing came to mind.

"If you want I can tell you a little about it. I have some pretty good stories from my time here." Naruto said with a smile.

"Very well." Ura agreed trying to hide her interest. She wouldn't admit it but she was very curious about his life outside the school. He had a habit of avoiding any questions that revolved around his past, whether it was intentionally or subconsciously she had no idea.

Naruto turned towards the rest of them and was about to yell in order to get their attention when he hear something. It sounded like a rustling sound, like something brushing against leaves as it ran through the plants. Turning around Naruto tried to find the source of the noise but frowned when he couldn't. He continued to scan the area when he saw a blur.

"What the hell?" he muttered but Ura heard him.

"What is it?" she asked as she began to scan the field.

"I heard something and then I just saw this blur. I have no idea what it is though. It's a lot faster than any normal animal that size though." Naruto explained. Continuing his search he narrowed his eyes when he heard a primal roar. Hearing this, the bickering friends stopped their actions and looked around wondering what that sound was.

"What was that?" Omote asked.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound friendly." Naruto answered.

"What should we do?" Tsukune asked. Naruto sniffed the air but frowned. The only thing he could smell was the scent of his friends and the plants.

"We should get out of here. Whatever it is has the advantage over us right now." Naruto explained causing the others to increase in worry.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"What he means is that we cannot see it. It is using the plants here to mask its presence. We cannot see or smell it until it wants to be seen." Ura explained as another roar filled the air but this time it was accompanied with others.

"It looks like it has some friends. For now we have to find a safe place where we can think of a way to stop them." Naruto added. The others nodded and looked around the field before Yukari noticed something in the distance.

"Look over there! I can see a cabin from here!" she shouted pointing towards the cabin.

"Let's go, we have to get out of this field!" Omote added before the group ran towards the cabin.

'_Weird, I never noticed a cabin around the last time I was here. It must be a new.' _Naruto idly thought. They were able to reach the cabin without getting attacked. Tsukune who was the last one to enter slammed the door behind him as everyone, except Ura and Naruto, panted as they tried to regain their breath.

"What the hell was that? This is the human world! How could something that can make that kind of noise be here?" Tsukune asked.

"It's the human world so what? In case you forgot you're human but you attend a school in the yokai world so why can't the opposite happen?" Naruto asked with a raised brow causing the others to nod. It did make sense.

"Although the last time I was here I never heard anything like that." Naruto added.

"It could have something to do with about the people being spirited away that the bus driver talked about before he left." Ura offered crossing her arms under her chest.

"Do you think sensei brought us here to investigate?" Omote asked tilting her head to the side in a cute fashion.

"Possibly." Tsukune answered.

"Doesn't matter is she did or didn't. Now that I know we're in the Land of Waves I'm going to do whatever I can to help." Naruto said.

"Things were getting a little quite. I think I'll help." Ura said with a smirk.

"Are you sure? I know you two are strong but who knows what that thing is. We're not at school anymore, who knows what could happen. It's way too dangerous." Yukari said a bit of fear in her voice. She knew she should have stayed at the academy but no, she had to listen to her friends and go to the human world. Now they were hiding in a cabin from a group of who knows what.

"Maybe but still-" Naruto started but Yukari kept on going.

"We're in the human world! Something bad can really happen! Even my tarot cards are telling me that this vacation is ill-fated." She said pulling out a deck of tarot cards. Finally Kurumu couldn't take it anymore.

"Your cards are worthless. I'm sick of this, you've been complaining none stop. You're being a big baby right now, if you're scared then just go back home by yourself. After all you're the only one who wants to leave." She said glaring at the young girl.

"That was a little harsh." Naruto muttered with a frown. Yukari was silent as she stared at Kurumu with emotionless eyes before her face contorted in rage.

"You big boobed idiot! I'm not scared! The problem is that you don't understand anything!" she shouted as she threw one of her tarot cards at the succubus and then proceeded to storm out.

"Yukari-chan wait!" Omote called out but she was ignored.

"That was too much Kurumu-chan. She ran through the forest, who knows what could happen to her." she said glaring a little at Kurumu before it was replaced with a sweat drop.

"Is that tarot card made of iron?" Tsukune asked as he pointed shakily at the card imbedded in Kurumu's head, a geyser of blood comically bursting around it.

"She…stabbed…me…" Kurumu said feeling a bit woozy.

"I have to say, that was an impressive throw. She hit with great accuracy. I wonder how she did that." Ura said curiously. Whistling could be heard and they turned to see Naruto trying, and failing, to look innocent. Seeing everyone look at him, Naruto adopted a sheepish expression.

"I may or may not have been teaching her how to throw her cards like I do with my shuriken." He admitted with a shrug.

* * *

**With Yukari**

Yukari was walking through the forest fuming to herself.

"I grew up in a sealed off village. I always saw humans as the enemy. But Tsukune-kun is human and Naruto-nii is half human but still. How can they expect me to get over these feelings so quickly? They don't understand." She whispered. As she was walking she heard a woman scream. Deciding to investigate she walked towards the sound and saw a woman crouched down looking as if she was trying to pull something from the cluster of plants that she and her friends escaped from earlier.

"Who are you?" the woman asked noticing Yukari but the witch didn't answer.

'_It's a human…' _Yukari thought as the woman looked at Yukari's wardrobe in slight confusion.

"Why are you dressed like that? Are you a witch?" she asked causing Yukari to flinch before turning away.

"Sorry, I thought someone else was in danger." Yukari said as she walked away.

"Please don't leave! My son is going to be eaten!" the woman pleaded. Yukari looked over her shoulder and noticed that the woman was trying to pull a young boy away from the plants but a vine of some kind was snaked around his leg pulling him away from the woman.

'_The plant is feeding of the human. IS this some type of magic?' _Yukari wondering seeing as how more vines snaked around the boy. Suddenly a strange creature with sharp teeth crawled out of the plants and looked at them, drool falling from its mouth.

"Food!" the creature shouted as it lounged at them causing Yukari to close her eyes but they snapped open when she heard the woman scream as she pulled her son closer to her.

_"Who cares if she's a witch? She's still a living being who deserves to be treated with respect." _

The sudden voice in her head caused her eyes to widen. She remembered the first time she met Naruto. He didn't care that she was a witch. The only thing he cared about was that she was a person who deserved to be treated fairly.

'_Naruto gave me a chance…I shouldn't forsake this woman and her son just because she's human…that would make me like the people who have bullied me for being a witch.' _She thought as she glared at the plant monster approaching.

Reaching into her cloak she pulled out a deck of cards and with great precision she threw them and the plant monster. The monster hissed in pain as the cards stabbed it. Smirking a little Yukari pulled out her wand and pointed it at the monster.

"I won't lose to a stupid plant like you! Take this! It's my Magic Wand controlled Tarot Card Attack!" Yukari declared but gasped in surprise when nothing happened.

"It didn't work?" she asked and her eyes widened in horror when plant monsters rose from the field.

"This isn't good." She said as a vine shot towards her and wrapped itself around her arm before pulling her towards it causing her to scream.

Closing her eyes she prepared herself for the end when one of the plant monster exploded in blood dropping her in the process. Opening her eyes she was surprised when she found herself in the arms of Naruto who was glaring at the plant monsters.

"Naruto-nii? What are you doing here?" she asked once he set her down. She winced when Naruto bopped her on the head. Nursing the lump on her head she looked at Naruto with teary eyes.

"What kind of question is that? Like I'd leave you out here all alone." He told her.

"Where are the others?" she asked looking around.

"We decided to split up in order to find you. They should be here soon from all the noise these guys are making. I was just faster, probably closer too." Naruto answered.

'_I could probably take these things out with a fire jutsu but that would burn the whole place not just the monsters.' _Naruto thought coating his hands in wind chakra as his hands resembled claws.

"Sit back and relax Yukari-chan, I'll take care of this." Naruto said charging at the group of plant monsters slicing them down before they could reach him. Yukari stood there watching but then she heard Kurumu's words from earlier.

_You're being a big baby right now, if you're scared then just go back home by yourself._

Hearing this caused her eyes to narrow as she clutched her wand tightly.

"I'm not a scared little baby. I can fight too." She said pulling out her tarot cards. Aiming at the monsters in front of her she threw them before aiming her wand as she began to chant some kind of incantation.

'_The only reason my last attack failed was because it was too weak. But if I can harness the full magic for this spell I can increase its attack power.' _She thought completely her spell. The next thing she knew her cards flew at high speeds cutting down anything in their path.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Yukari sliced through the strange plant like monsters. Once he realized what happened he couldn't help but laugh. Yukari looked at him in confusion wondering what was so funny.

"Damn Yukari-chan! Not only are you a child genius but you can also kick major ass!" Naruto praised causing the young witch to blush.

"It was nothing really." She said sheepishly.

"Don't sell yourself so short Yukari-chan. That was amazing." Naruto said smiling at her modesty.

"What happened here?" they heard someone ask. Turning around they watched as the rest of their group approach them as they surveyed the area.

"What's with all these plant things?" Kurumu asked.

"Do you think they were the ones making all that noise before?" Omote asked.

"Most likely but I do wonder what happened here." Ura answered.

"It was probably Naruto he cut these things to ribbons." Kurumu answered.

"Wrong, Yukari-chan here was the one she took down these things." Naruto corrected.

"Really?" Ura asked with a raised brow as she looked at Yukari before nodding with a smirk. "Not bad Yukari."

"Like I told Naruto, it was nothing." A blushing Yukari said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Kurumu thought was silent as she studied the area.

'_She fought and beat all these things when I called her a baby…' _she thought before turning towards the young girl.

"I guess I was wrong about you Yukari-chan. You're not a baby after all." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Thank you so much for saving me and my son." The woman said as she bowed in gratitude.

"Thanks a lot." The son added since he was freed from the vines. He looked at the group and his eyes widened when they landed on Naruto.

"Mom…it's Naruto-nii." The boy said looking at Naruto in shock. The mother blinked in confusion before looking at Naruto and her eyes widened too. Naruto looked at them curiously before recognition hit him and his smiled widely at them.

"Inari! Tsunami! It's great to see you guys again." He said before he was tackled by a thrilled Inari.

"Nii-san you're back!" the younger boy cheered as he hugged the laughing blonde. Naruto returned the hug before turning towards a smiling Tsunami.

"What's wrong Tsunami? You're not happy to see me?" he asked with a pout as he opened his arms gesturing for her to join the hug. Tsunami shook her head in amusement but complied as she gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto." She greeted after releasing him.

"Naruto, you know these people?" Tsukune asked watching the scene everyone from Yokai Academy looking on in confusion.

"Oh right, this is Tsunami and her son Inari. Guys, these are my friends from school Ura-chan, Tsukune, Omote-chan, Kurumu-chan and Yukari-chan." He introduced as he pointed to each person when their name was called.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Any friends of Naruto are welcomed here." Tsunami said offering a polite bow in greeting.

"What are you doing here anyway nii-san?" Inari asked curiously.

"My friends and I are here for summer vacation but our sensei kind of ditched us." Naruto said the last bit sheepishly.

"Really? Well, if you need a place to stay you're more than welcome to stay at our home." Tsunami offered.

"Really? Omote asked hopefully.

"Of course. After everything Naruto has down for our village it's the least we can do." Tsunami said as she and Inari looked at Naruto causing him to blush while the others looked at them curiously. Seeing their looks Naruto smiled.

"I'll tell you the story about it once we get there. Thanks for the offer Tsunami." Naruto said and with that they began to walk through the forest heading for their destination. What they didn't notice was a figure hiding behind a tree, their red eyes glaring at their retreating backs before it disappeared.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"A witch? There's a witch in my territory?" an elderly voice asked.

"Yes, she is young but she has much potential. Her current level of magic is already very impressive." A girl with red eyes explained.

"She was able to completely destroy the plants that were instructed to protect the fields. Although she did have an accomplice." The red eyed girl continued.

"I see…I can't even remember when the last time I saw another witch here. We must bring her to our side…after all, we are of the same blood." The other voice said.

* * *

**With Naruto & the others**

"Isn't that Naruto Uzumaki?" a civilian asked.

"I think it is."

"Our hero has returned!"

"You think he'd give me his autograph?"

The others looked at Naruto as they heard more whispers but Naruto just waved them off as he talked with Inari who was ecstatic to see his big brother figure again. They finally reached their destination. AS they walked through the door Tsunami suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot to mention this Naruto, but we have some shinobi from Konoha staying here as well for a mission." Tsunami informed him.

"Really? I wonder who." Naruto said as he entered the dining room but froze when he saw who was in there. The others watched him as his face went from cheerful to curious and finally to emotionless.

Ura looked at the other guests in the room and wondered why Naruto was staring at the pink haired girl with eyes devoid of any emotion. The other occupants looked shocked when they saw Naruto enter the room. No one said anything as Naruto and the pink haired girl continued to stare at each other. One with indifference and the other with surprise. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto spoke.

"It's been a while hasn't it…Sakura."

**End of chapter**

**Kind of a short chapter but I felt this was a good place to end. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**

**In case you haven't notice they are in Land of Waves and instead of the sunflower field it is the field where Naruto first met Haku but covered with tall plants and herbs.**

**Things to expect in the next chapter:**

**Tension between Naruto and Sakura**

**Tension between Ura and Sakura**

**Progression in the relationship between Ura and Naruto **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glad to see so many of you enjoyed the little twist I added to the last chapter. Honestly I wasn't going to mention the Elemental Nations but with this just came to me and I felt it was good for some good old Ura/Naruto bonding.**

**In one of the earlier chapters I said Naruto and Ura would split off from the group where they could talk more about his past and Wave seemed like a good place and opportunity to do it instead of having Naruto just talk about it randomly. **

**Some people have been talking about Ruby. I may have her have a crush on Naruto but the pairing is strictly Naruto x Ura, he will not have a harem. Same thing with Tsukune, although he has multiple girls falling for him at the moment in the end he will only be with Omote. I'll probably pair the rest of the girls with people from the Elemental Nations. **

**Some possible ideas Mizore x Gaara, people say Naruto and Mizore are similar since they were alone. Gaara was also alone. Kurumu believes in a destined one maybe I'll pair her with Neji since he used to be hopped up on fate. Like I said I do not know what I will do with them yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or Rosario Vampire **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Blast from the Past**

You could practically cut the tension with a knife as Naruto and the pink haired girl, Sakura, stared at each other. The newspaper club looked on curiously wondering what was going on with their blonde friend. First they arrive at some village that regard him as some sort of hero, at least according to the hushed whispers they heard, and now they enter a room with people they've never seen but based on their looks and Naruto's reaction they seemed to have known each other.

"Naruto…is that you?" Sakura asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well I'll be, looks like she remembers me after all." Naruto said with a smirk before looked at the remaining occupants. There was a girl with brown hair tied up into two buns, a boy clad in green with large eyebrows and a bowl cut hair do, and finally another bow with long brown hair and white pupil less eyes. Getting out of their shock, the boy with the large eyebrows spoke first as a grin broke free on his face before tackling Naruto into a hug.

"Naruto-kun my friend! It is great to see you!" he shouted enthusiastically.

"Good to see you too Lee. Hey Neji Tenten." Naruto greeted nodding to the others. Tenten just waved while Neji smiled a little and nodded in greeting.

"This is quite the surprise, it is good to see you again." Neji said.

"Damn right this is a surprise. So how have you been? The last letter I got from baa-chan said you were just promoted to jonin. Congrats by the way." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Yes Neji has truly shown how bright his flames of youth shine when he was promoted." Lee said releasing Naruto from his hold. Hearing this caused Ura to blink as she recalled what Naruto said when he tried to think of an excuse explaining his shinobi skills.

_"You have told us you are human and I believe you. But what I want to know is how you were able to do those strange techniques."_

_"Um…I don't know what you are talking about?"_

_"Let me refresh your memory. When we first faced Saizou you created some strange blue orb, against Kurumu you were able to block my kick which should be impossible for a human, and of course there was yesterday. Are you honestly going to try and deny the fact that you were standing on water when there were plenty of witnesses?"_

_"I…uh…channeled my inner flames of youth."_

Turning towards Naruto she looked at him curiously.

"Is this where you got that flam-" she started but Naruto cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't mention that. If he hears I said that he would never leave me alone again. I'll do anything just don't tell him." Naruto whispered to her pleading with his eyes.

"Very well, I will hold you up on that offer though." She said with a smirk when he removed his hand causing him to sigh in relief.

"So who are these guys Naruto?" Sakura asked frowning that Naruto was practically ignoring her and that he seemed awfully close to that silver haired girl.

Naruto merely glance at her before turning towards the rest of the occupants missing how Sakura's frown deepened.

"These are my friends from Yokai Academy." Naruto said with a large grin.

"Hello, my name is Omote Akashiya." Omote said with a friendly smile.

"I am Tsukune Aono."

"Hiya! My name is Kurumu Korono!" the succubus said brightly waving at them.

"I'm Yukari Sendo, it's nice to meet you." The young witch said a bit nervously. She was still wary around humans but Naruto seemed to know and trust them so she would give them a chance. That left Ura but when they turned to them she just returned their expectant looks with one of boredom.

"What?" she asked blankly causing them to sweat drop, but Naruto just chuckled as he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"No need to be so cold. This is Ura Akashiya, she was my first friend at the academy." Naruto said smiling widely.

"Don't be so modest nii-san. Everyone knows she's your girlfriend!" Yukari chimed. The two were silent until they realized what she said and their faces turned tomato red.

"What! I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" the flustered teens shouted in unison.

"See! They're already in sync with each other!" Yukari added ignoring their denial.

"It's nice that you got yourself a girlfriend Naruto. And such a pretty one too." Tsunami added smiling at their fluster state.

"Yosh! To think that you would get such a beautiful girlfriend! You really have been embracing the ways of youth!" Lee cheered giving them the thumbs up.

"It's not like that! She's just a really good friend. Hell, I'd go as far as calling her my best friend." Naruto said causing Ura's eyes to widen a bit. She did not know that. She looked around and saw how the rest of the Newspaper Club looked like they were told something obvious except for Yukari who seemed to be miffed at them for denying that they were in a romantic relationship. She also noticed Sakura glaring at her a bit before turning towards Naruto.

"_She's _you best friend? What about Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired shinobi asked. Naruto's eyes hardened as he looked at her with the same emotionless look he had when he first laid eyes on her.

"What about Sasuke? In case you forgot he tried to kill me." Naruto said like she was stupid, but when it came to her precious Sasuke she kind of was stupid despite her book smarts.

The Newspaper Club widened their eyes at this bit of information. Naruto had a friend who tried to kill him? He never talked about something like that. Now that they thought about it there were a lot of things that Naruto never talked about. All of it revolving around his life outside of the school.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Neji Hyuga. I am one of Naruto's friends from our village." Neji said before things escalated. Sasuke was a sensitive topic for the members of what used to be team 7.

Naruto accepted that Sasuke betrayed Konoha but Sakura refused to leave the past, saying that they should get him back so things could go back to normal. When Naruto quit begin a shinobi Sakura said he was being selfish, the only reason he quit was so he didn't have to try and bring Sasuke back hoping that Sakura would eventually forget about the estranged Uchiha and try to make her love him instead.

"Hello, my name is Rock Lee it is a pleasure to meet you all!" Lee shouted as he gave them the nice guy pose.

"And I'm Tenten." The remaining female said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno but I' sure you've heard all about me from Naruto." Sakura said confidently. The students of Yokai Academy blinked before looking at each other and then back at Sakura.

"Never heard of you." They all said in unison causing her to face fault.

"What do you mean you've never heard of me?!" she shrieked causing everyone in the room to wince at the volume. Ura glared at her hard, did she have to be so loud?

"What we mean is that Naruto never mentioned you. Not once. Does that answer your question?" Ura said. Sakura glared at her before turning towards Naruto.

"Why haven't you told them about me?!" she asked anger clear in her voice.

"Why should I? Naruto asked plainly.

"Because we're teammates you baka!" she shouted causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"So? Does that mean you talk about me when you meet with others." He asked plainly causing the girl to scoff.

"Why would I talk about a baka like you?" she asked.

"And why would I talk about a useless bitch like you?" Naruto replied smoothly although he was grinning like crazy in his mind. God it felt so good to finally say that.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked trembling in rage.

"I thought I was pretty clear but you want me to say it again? Okay I said, why would I talk about a useless bitch like you?" he repeated slowly like he was talking to a child. The Newspaper Club watched in stunned silence. They didn't know the history between Naruto and Sakura but they could tell it wasn't good because they've never seen the blonde talk this way.

"I don't want to hear that from a coward like you!" she hissed back as the Konoha shinobi exchanged nervous glances.

"Coward? Oh this ought to be good. Please explain to me how I'm a coward." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Yes a coward. Why else would you quit being a shinobi? Because you were scared. After Sasuke-kun beat you, you realized you really were the dead last and that you had no real future as a shinobi." She said looking at him with a smug smirk. Seeing this caused Ura to glare as she felt her blood boil. She realized something. She didn't like Sakura Haruno. Nope, not one bit. Surprisingly though, Naruto began to laugh.

"That's what you think? First of all I quit because I got tired of risking my life for a village that didn't give a shit about me. And what about you? If I remember correctly, you begged me to save your _precious _Sasuke who decided to betray us while you stayed safe and sound in the village crying. Whatever, Tsunami it's been a long day for us. Do you mind if I take a nap in one of the spare rooms?" Naruto asked not wanting to deal with Sakura.

"Of course." Tsunami said wondering what happened between team 7 since there last visit to Wave. Nodding gratefully Naruto went to leave the room before looking over his shoulder his eyes locking with Sakura's.

"Oh and by the way. Earlier you said we were teammates. We never were. A teammate is someone you can trust and rely on. I know for a fact that you would betray me without a moment's hesitation if Sasuke was involved. We're not friends or friendly acquaintances. You are simply someone who I had the misfortune of working with. Nothing more." And with that he left the room.

"Well…that was pleasant." Ura said breaking the silence.

"Shut up! This doesn't concern you!" Sakura spat before storming out of the room.

"Did that pest just tell me to shut up?" Ura growled out glaring at the direction Sakura left. Who did she think she was ordering her around?

"What was that about?" Tsukune asked hoping to distract Ura before she chased after Sakura. Ura was a person who did not take disrespect that well. While Naruto liked to tease her he always respected her.

"Those two have some very bad history between them." Neji explained.

"Really? They got along pretty well when they were here. Sure they argued and stuff but still." Inari said confused.

"Something happened with their third teammate Sasuke. After that things between Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan have been very tense." Lee informed them.

"It really isn't for us to say. If you want answers you'll have to ask Naruto. But this is pretty personal so he might push the subject away." Neji added before they asked anymore questions.

"You seem pretty close to Naruto. Why don't you tell us how you met Inari?" Omote asked causing the young boy to grin as he told them about his last meeting with his brother figure.

* * *

**Next Day**

The next day Naruto met up with Tazuna and the two engaged in a friendly conversation. After eating breakfast Naruto decided he was going to show his friends around Wave. As they got ready to leave he noticed the Konoha shinobi preparing to leave.

"Where you guys going?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Unlike you we are not here on a vacation. We are on a mission and we decided to investigate today." Neji answered.

"Really? What is it? Or is it classified?" Naruto asked curiously.

"People have been going missing for a while. There is no concrete proof but people have been saying a witch is responsible." Neji answered causing the Yokai Academy students' eyes to widen.

"Really? A witch?" Ura asked curiously. When Naruto left the room the rest of the Konoha shinobi explained a little bit about how the shinobi world works so she was a little interested in some of the missions they went on. The others were just plain shocked when they found out Naruto was a shinobi since he never mentioned it to them before.

"It may seem a little farfetched but we've seen stranger things in our line of work." Tenten said thinking their looks were ones of skepticism instead of shock. After all, why should they be skeptical when one of their own is a witch?

"Do you really think it's a witch?" Yukari asked. She didn't have proof to deny their claim but that didn't mean she would just stand there and let her race get blamed for something they may not have done.

"As of right now that's all we have. But now that I'm taking a closer look at you, you're dressed just like a witch. Maybe you're responsible for all the disappearance." Sakura said as she looked at Yukari suspiciously causing the young girl to flinch.

"Back off Sakura. Yukari-chan just got here with us yesterday." Naruto warned glaring at the pink haired kunoichi.

"He is right Sakura." Neji agreed. "We cannot place the blame on anyone without any proof."

"Whatever." Sakura scoffed before leaving the house.

"Sorry about that Naruto." Neji apologized.

"It's not your fault but you should probably mention her unprofessional attitude to baa-chan when you give her your mention briefing." Naruto suggested. Neji nodded before he left with the rest of his team.

"Come one gaki. Wave has really changed since you've been here." Tazuna said once the Konoha group was gone.

"Alright then, let's go." Naruto agreed as he and the rest of the Newspaper Club followed Tazuna to explore the village.

As they walked through the streets they couldn't help but notice how the civilians here treated Naruto. They we're looking at them as if he were a hero. They heard from Inari and Tsunami about Naruto's mission in wave and how he helped free their country but it was still a big surprise for them.

'_I've never been to a place like this in the human world, but it's still really nice here.' _Tsukune thought with a smile. He looked to see Naruto and Tazuna taking jovially. Ura was taking in the surroundings but every now and then Naruto would get her involved in the conversation between him and the bridge builder. Omote and Kurumu were looking at their surroundings with child like excitement never being in a place like this before but Yukari was still a little nervous.

'_I really hope that the girls enjoy their time here in the human world.' _He added but his musings were cut short when he heard some murmuring.

"Hey check it out." A male said pointing at their group.

"Oh man do you see how hot they are?" another asked pointing at the girls.

"The pink haired girl is so cute!" someone pointed out with hearts in his eyes.

"That blue haired girl has the hugest rack I've ever seen!" another said.

"The one with silver hair is so hot! I don't think I've ever seen such a beauty before!" another added.

"Do you think their models?" someone asked excitingly as they began to crowd around the girls pushing Tsukune out of the way.

"What's going on?" Omote asked a little nervously when she noticed they were surrounded by a crowd of human males.

"Isn't it obvious? We escape the lovesick boys at Yokai Academy only to meet another group of boys who act like fools around us." Ura scoffed glaring at one of the boys who tried to get too close to her. Needless to say he backed away quickly but still gawked at them from a safe distance.

"Why does this always have to happen? Naruto can't you do something about this?" Tsukune asked turning towards the blonde only to sweat drop when he saw Naruto in the same position the only difference was that the girls surrounding Naruto had no problem touching him based on the way they were pulling him around.

"Tsukune! Help me!" Naruto screamed before drowning in a sea of girls. On the side Tazuna merely laughed at the blonde's misfortune.

Separated from the group, Yukari was accidently pushed to the ground by a random boy who was trying to get a good look at the beautiful girls who were visiting Wave.

"Why did they have to push me? That wasn't very nice." Yukari whined but blinked when someone held a hand out to her. Looking up she paled when she saw a group of creepy guys staring at her.

"You're so cute! Let me help you up."

"Look at that costume. Is it cosplay?"

"Can we take a picture with you?"

"Kyaaa! Get away from me!" Yukari screamed jumping to her feet trying to run away but the large crowd trapped her.

'_I'm surrounded. There are so many humans here. Where's everybody else?' _Yukari thought frantically as she broke into a nervous sweat.

"Go away." She said quietly but they didn't listen. Instead they took a step closer.

"Stay back." She said a bit louder but again she was ignored.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted as she reached for her wand. Just as she was about to cast a spell someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked. He was trying to reach the other girls but the crowd was so thick he couldn't. That was when he noticed a frightened Yukari being surrounded by strangers.

"Tsukune-kun? Uh, yeah I'm okay." She lied as she released the hold on her wand. She was anything but alright. She was surrounded by too many humans. While she said she would try and give them a chance that didn't mean she was ready to deal with so many all at once.

"Tsukune Yukari-chan!" they heard someone shout. Turning around they saw that the others girls were able to escape from the crowd of boys and were heading towards them with Omote in the lead.

"What happened?" Kurumu asked.

"Yukari-chan got separated from us and got a little startled when a bunch of strangers surrounded her." Tsukune explained.

"And Naruto?" Omote asked looking around finding no sign of the blonde. Tsukune sighed before pointing at a group of girls. In the center of it they could just make out a struggling Naruto who tried but failed to escape their clutches.

"It looked like he's more popular than we originally thought." Tsukune said.

"Do you think we should help him?" Kurumu asked as they continued to watch the blonde struggle. Naruto eyes landed on them and glared when he saw his friends just standing there.

"Hey! I see you guys! Why the hell are you just standing there? Help me damn it! Hey wait! No don't touch me there!" he shouted as his attention diverted back to the girls clinging to him.

"I guess we should be lucky our admirers aren't this bold huh?" Omote asked getting a nod of agreement from the rest. Ura was silent as she watched the scene in front of her, her eyes twitching furiously. Again she was confused as to why she was angry but that didn't change the fact that she was. The others watched as the silver haired girl stomped towards Naruto, shoving any girl that got in the way.

"Ow what the hell?"

"What are you doing?"

"Stop shoving!"

There were more comments but Ura ignored them all. Finally reaching Naruto she grabbed the back of his collar and proceeded to drag him through the crowd glaring at any girl who tried to get him back. They seemed to get the idea as they backed away but not without grumbling in disappointment that their hero was already taken. Ura ignored that in favor of getting Naruto to the rest of the group. Finally reaching them she released his hold on him causing him to hit the ground panting for air.

"There, now that we have him back we can continue with this tour."Ura said plainly. Before anyone could say anything else though a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she found herself pulled into the chest of Naruto as he hugged her tightly burying his face where her neck and shoulder met.

"Thank you so much Ura-chan. I really thought I was going to die back there." Naruto said suppressing a shiver. He's faces missing-nin, psychotic killers, a giant demon and multiple yokai but fangirls were a whole new level of scary that he wasn't ready to face yet. Chances are he would never be ready.

Ura though didn't say anything. Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks burn. She had gotten used to Naruto hugging her or slinging an arm around her shoulders. At first it annoyed her but she soon realized it was a part of who he was and it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. It was because of this that she got used to the action but what she didn't expect was that she was starting to enjoy it as well. Not that she would ever tell him or anyone for that matter. Feeling his breath tickling her skin she couldn't stop the shiver that went down her spine even if she had no idea why she shivered.

"Hey gaki, you can cuddle with your girl later. I still have to give you guys a tour." Tazuna said interrupting their little moment, amusement could clearly be heard in his voice. Naruto blinked before looking at Tazuna and releasing a sigh.

"Not you too you old drunk. I already told you guys that Ura-chan is not my girlfriend." Naruto said causing Tazuna to snort.

"I'd find that more believable if you weren't holding her like you are now." The bridge builder pointed out.

"What the hell are you talking about old man?" Naruto asked before looking at his position. Realizing how close he was holding Ura to him he immediately let go, his face burning with embarrassment.

" Oops. My bad, I was just so thankful that she saved me from that mob of wild girls." He tried to explain.

"Whatever you say. Now come on let's go." Tazuna said as he continued on his way, the students of Yokai Academy following behind. Finally at the spot he wanted to start the tour, Tazuna turned to the group of students with a large grin on his face.

"Alright, here we are. This is the pride and joy of Wave." He said gesturing at the large bridge behind him. "Welcome to the Great Naruto Bridge."

The others looked at the impressive looking bridge but blinked when they heard the name. Looking closer they were able to see a plaque.

'The Great Naruto Bridge, named after the young hero who saved our country and restored our hope.'

They turned towards Naruto who was blinking owlishly, this was obviously a surprise to him too. He turned to Tazuna who had a smirk at seeing his gob smacked expression.

"You named the bridge after me?" he asked pointing at the plaque.

"It wasn't my first chose. I originally thought it should be called the 'Super Sexy Tazuna Bridge' but for some reason I was the only one who liked that name." Tazuna said in a depressed tone missing the snort from Naruto. "It was actually Inari's idea to name the bridge after you and the rest of us agreed."

"So it's true? You really saved this country?" Ura asked looking at Naruto with an arched brow.

"It's not like I did it by myself." Naruto said sheepishly blushing a bit at the looks he was receiving.

"Quit being modest gaki. You're the one who gave us the courage to fight for our home." Tazuna said patting Naruto on the back.

"And here I thought Inari was exaggerating." Ura mused.

"The kid may have embellished a few of the details but that's because he looks up to Naruto." Tazuna admitted.

"I still can't believe you save this place from a tyrant like that Gato person." Omote said. She waited for Naruto to say something but she was met with silence. Confused she turned to the blonde and saw that he was staring at the bridge with a thoughtful look.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Omote asked causing the others to look at him in confusion but Naruto didn't hear her. Instead his gaze was focused on the bridge watching a scene that only he could see.

He watched as blonde hair boy wearing an orange jumpsuit was stuck in a dome of frozen mirrors with a black haired boy. He watched as an onslaught of needles headed straight for the blonde only for the black haired boy to use his body as a shield saving the blonde. He watched as the blonde lost himself in rage as red chakra surrounded him, his features becoming more feral. He watched as he punched their masked captor in the face breaking the mask revealing the face of a feminine looking boy who was slightly older.

He listened as the boy told him how he was alone only to be saved by a man others considered a demon. He cursed when the boy said he had no purpose in life now that he failed the one who was most precious to him. Naruto watched as the feminine looking boy closed his eyes waiting for death, only for fate to intervene. The boy's eyes snapped open and he vanished before the young blonde could deliver the finishing blow.

The scenes progressed until the feminine looking boy took a fatal blow meant for the one most precious to him. He watched as the masked man fought against a group of thugs to reach Gato in order to kill the man who had the nerve to dishonor his apprentice's death. Naruto clenched his fist as he watched snow fall from the sky as the two people who were once his enemies die together.

"Naruto!" a voice shouted snapping him out of memory land. Blinking he turned to see the others looking at him strangely.

"What happened?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Why don't you tell us? You just spaced out on us." Ura said crossing her arms.

"Sorry about that, just got lost in the past." Naruto said scratching the back of his head before turning to Tazuna. "Hey old man, you think I can get a rain check on the tour. I kinda want to visit some old friends."

Tazuna looked at him confused trying to think of who Naruto was talking about. He watched as Naruto kept stealing glances at the bridge as if he was relieving the past until his eyes widened in realization.

"No problem kid. Tell you what, you can stop by the flower shop to pick something up from them. Tell them to put it on my tab." Tazuna said causing Naruto to smile.

"Thanks a lot Tazuna. I'll see you guys back at the house. There's something I have to do." Naruto said before running off.

"Where's he going?" Kurumu asked as they watched the distance between them and the blonde increase.

"He's just going to visit some people. Now, enough dillydallying. Let's get this tour started." Tazuna said as he turned to another direction the others followed but Ura looked over her shoulder at the direction Naruto left.

* * *

**With Naruto **

Naruto was whistling a tune as he walked through the forest. In his hand were two small bouquets of flowers. He stopped when he reached his destination and just stared at what was in front of him. In front of him were two small wooden crosses. One had a large sword stabbed to the ground beneath it while the other had a white sash wrapped around it.

"It's been a while. Good to see you again Zabuza Haku." Naruto said as he placed the flowers in front of the graves. Naruto stuffed his hand into his pockets as he stared at the graves, his expression one of deep thought.

"You don't have to hide. You can join me if you want." Naruto suddenly said not turning away from the graves. There was a moment of silence before the sound of footsteps reached his ears. He finally moved his eyes from the graves to look at his guest.

"So what made you decide to join me Ura-chan?" he asked curiously.

Ura looked at her friend to try and gauge his reaction. He didn't seem upset that she followed him despite how personal this seemed. She was curious about what he was doing but was surprised when she saw him visiting some graves. She was going to leave to allow him the privacy he deserved but he called her out. Knowing she was caught she walked over to him instead of trying to deny it.

"While the tour was enjoyable I found myself unable to stay with them." Ura answered.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked with a confused frown.

"Because Yukari and Kurumu decided to have another discussion about breast size. And while the nearby males seemed to have enjoyed the conversation I did not. I thought it would be best to leave before I lost my sanity but I was still curious about this place so I thought I would come find you." She explained causing Naruto to nod in understanding.

"I see."

"That won't be a problem will?" Ura asked genuinely. She did not want to intrude in this if it was personal. While she was curious about Naruto's past she would wait until he would want to talk about it rather than prying into his business.

"It's no problem." Naruto reassured before turning back to the graves. Ura looked on as well. Although she didn't know who they were she remained silent in respect. The two of them stood there in comfortable silence until Naruto spoke.

"You know, he was probably the first person I ever considered a friend." Naruto said pointing to the grave that had the white cloth wrapped around it. Ura looked at him curiously but remained silent in case he wanted to continue. She didn't have to wait long.

"His name was Haku. I met him about two years ago when I first came to Wave. In fact the field that we were at yesterday was where I first met him. Funny thing is I thought he was a girl. Imagine my surprise when he told me that. I was so surprised because I thought he was one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw." Naruto said chuckling as remembered his reaction when Haku said he was a boy. Ura raised an eye brow and smirked in amusement when she heard but remained silent.

"We talked a little bit and he said something that really stuck with me. He said that when someone has someone precious to them, that's when they truly become strong. After that we talked a bit and we went our separate ways. I remembered hoping to meet him another day." He continued.

"Turns out I would see him again. But it was on the battlefield, not only that but we were on opposite sides." Naruto said causing Ura's eyes to widen a bit. True she heard about his mission from Inari when he explained it to the rest of them but he did not know all the personal details.

"At first I didn't know he was the enemy since he wore a mask. He aimed an attack at me but my teammate Sasuke blocked it. It looked like he killed him and I went berserk. I started to beat him senseless but then I smashed the mask he wore and when I saw his face I froze. Once the fighting ended he asked me to kill him. I was confused at first but he told me that he failed his master, the person who gave him purpose. He said he was nothing but a broken tool. I was angry at first but I decided to give him what he wanted. He was a strong person and he deserved an honorable death." Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"I was about to deliver the finishing blow but he dodged at the last second. Turns out his master was in danger. He quickly ran to him and took the blow meant for his master killing himself in the process. As much as I hated the fact that he died I couldn't help but find it fitting. He died protecting the one who was most precious to him. The one who gave him a reason to live." Naruto finished before pointing at the grave with the large sword behind it.

"That was his master. His name was Zabuza Mamochi. He was one tough bastard I'll tell you that. After Haku died protecting him Gato came by and told us that he was cancelling their contract. That he never planned on paying Zabuza that he was going to kill him from the start. Needless to say Zabuza was pissed. Zabuza was already injured. He lost the use of his arms but he didn't let that stop him. He asked for a kunai and caught it with his teeth and then charged. He plowed through the thugs and killed Gato. But the thing that got me was that Zabuza was crying. He was a hardened warrior taught to block out emotions but he cried when his apprentice, someone who was like a son to him died protecting him." Naruto explained as Ura continued to listen.

"I learned something from those two. To always protect those precious to you and that shinobi no matter how seasoned are still human beings. That no matter what we still have emotions and it is alright to express them." Naruto finished. Ura waited to see if he was done talking. Seeing as he was done with his story she decided to ask questions.

"You said that he was your first friend. What about your village?" she asked carefully. Naruto was silent for a while deciding if he should tell her the truth. Taking a deep breath he made his decision.

"About 15 years ago my village was attacked by a creature known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. The only way to stop it was to seal it away. But they couldn't seal it in just anything; they had to seal it in a new born baby who just happened to have been born that very same day." He explained. It didn't take long for Ura to connect the dots.

"I was the baby the sealed the fox into. That day sealed my fate. I don't know who my parents were. I was told my father died defending the village while my mother died a few hours after childbirth. In order to try and give me a normal childhood the Hokage, the village leader, passed a law saying it was forbidden to talk about the fox sealed into me. It didn't really work though." Naruto said with a bitter smile as he remembered his lonely childhood.

"What happened?" Ura asked.

"The people couldn't tell the difference between the sword that killed their loved ones and the sheath that contained the weapon. Whenever somebody looked at me the only say the demon that caused them so much pain. If it wasn't for the Hokage I probably would have been killed a long time ago. But that didn't stop them from making my life miserable. They glared at me whenever they saw me, they overcharged me for basic necessities, they sabotaged my education, hell the moment I was able to walk and for coherent sentences I was kicked out of the orphanage. I lived on the streets until the Hokage found me and gave me an apartment." Naruto explained. Ura couldn't believe what she heard. During her time in the human world she and her sister didn't make any friend but at least they had each other. Naruto had no one. He had to face the hatred of an entire village by himself, except the occasional help from an old man. How he was able to stay sane she had no idea.

"What about the kids your age?" Ura asked. Naruto shook his head before answering.

"Their parent's hatred spread to them. They didn't know the real reason why I was treated the way I was but that didn't stop them from following their parent's footsteps. They mocked me without ever bothering to know me." He explained as the two of them fell into silence.

"You said you were born human but you are clearly a hanyou now. How exactly did that happen?" Ura asked.

"It happened about two years ago. I was on a mission to retrieve another shinobi who defected from our village. Long story short it was a complete failure. The thing was I was the only one who received any punishment. The village council decided to suspend me for an entire year because they thought the Kyuubi's chakra was unstable and taking over me. Hearing this killed me. Being a shinobi was everything to me. I couldn't take it anymore so I quit being a shinobi right then and there. Right before that meeting Kurama, the kyuubi, talked to me saying that the villagers would never see me the way I want them to. He told me that no matter how hard I try they will always see me as the demon. I realized he was right so why stop fighting. I to train using his youki and in time it started to change me. Eventually I became a hanyou." Naruto answered.

"I see." Was the only thing Ura could say. I mean what else was there? She never expected Naruto's past to be like that.

"Yea. Then I got a letter inviting me to attend Yokai Academy. I decided to see what it was like outside my village and the next thing I know I find myself at a school for yokai." Naruto finished. Again the two were silent until Naruto turned to Ura with a smile.

"But despite everything that happened, I don't think I would change anything if I had the chance." Naruto said surprising the girl.

"Really? Why is that?" Ura asked surprised.

"Because if I never quit being a shinobi I probably would have refused the invitation and never would have attended Yokai Academy. If that happened chances are I never would have met you and the others. Despite all the pain I've been through it was totally worth it because I got to meet you guys." Naruto said his eyes telling her he meant every word he said.

Naruto closed his eyes with a peaceful expression on his face. He never really talked to anyone about this and it felt pretty good, like a weight was lifted off of him. Everyone who knew of his situation knew before hand. He never outright told anyone, he never got the chance to get it all off his chest. His eyes snapped open when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He slightly looked down to see a mop of silver hair. Blinking in confusion his eyes widened when he realized Ura was hugging him. While he hugged Ura often Ura never instigated it.

She didn't know what came over her. All she knew was that her friend shared something very personal to her and that he must have brought back a few unwanted feelings as he told her about his past. She remembered when she was younger that her mother used to hug her whenever she was upset. Using that as an example she went with the flow and embraced her blonde friend, although she did it with a light blush. It wasn't long before she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but any reason why you're hugging me out of the blue?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember when you said I was your best friend?" Ura asked ignoring his question. Naruto frowned in confusion wondering why she was asking a question like that.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused.

"Did you mean it?" she questioned. Naruto was wondering where she was going with this but answered.

"I meant every word. You are my best friend Ura-chan." Naruto said softly hugger her a bit tighter. Ura looked up and Naruto felt his face heat up a bit when he saw her smiling softly at him. It was a small smile but it was still enough to make his breath hitch.

"While I'm upset with how people treated you in the past I am glad I was able to meet you. I'll admit you did annoy me quite a bit when we first met but as time went by I found myself growing comfortable with your presence. I can honestly say you are also my best friend. I do not know how it happened but it did." Ura explained resting her head on his chest. She knew she was acting a bit out of character but right now she did not care.

Smiling at her news Naruto rested his chin on her head as the two of them fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Naruto revealed his past to Ura. Some may have noticed he did not mention Sasuke, I do not forget about that I have something else planned for that.**

**So do you think? Naruto and Ura grew closer both admitting they see the other as their best friend. I had a review stating that it is clear that Ura is developing feelings for Naruto while it is unclear where Naruto stands. I didn't realize it but it is true, Naruto has only been showing signs of great friendship with her compared to the others. Their time at Wave is a good eye opener for Naruto to start realizing he may be developing feelings. **

**Like I said earlier one of the things that annoys me in a story is characters falling in love with each other too fast. I always try to avoid that in my stories but by doing this I may have made the progress a bit too slow.**

**This chapter had mostly Sakura and Naruto tension. Next chapter will have tension between Ura and Sakura. **

**Anyway hope you liked this chapter, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm really glad to see a lot of you guys liked the last chapter. Some of you though said I shouldn't have bashed Sakura. I'm sorry to tell you but Sakura is probably my least favorite character, she's defiantly in the top 3 of hated characters. I do not plan on bashing her character forever but as of right now she's still stuck with her Sasuke obsession. **

**Now on to more important matters…my fanfiction has over 1000 favorites *sniff* I'm not crying *sniff*. But seriously I can't believe my story became so popular, thank you everyone for the support.**

**You guys have been looking forward to Ura vs. Sakura…well here it is.**

**Let's get started with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Witch of Wave Strikes**

Naruto and Ura were walking back to Tazuna's house. Still walking Ura asked a question that was on her mind for a while.

"So what happened between you and Sakura?" she asked giving him a side glance. Naruto looked at her curiously before shrugging.

"Nothing much. We used to be teammates now where not." Naruto answered causing Ura to roll her eyes.

"I already know that from that little conversation you had with her the other day. What I wanted to know was what happened? From what Inari said you two got along well enough but when you two talked together it was like you were hated enemies." Ura clarified. Naruto was silent before letting out a sigh.

"Okay, it's true. We used to get along fairly well. I would have risked my life for her. But then our other teammate Sasuke abandoned our village. I was part of the retrieval team to bring him back but the mission ended up a failure. Needless to say that didn't go well with Sakura. She blamed me for Sasuke's leaving. She was always obsessed with him claiming that they would end up getting married and stuff. Him leaving hit her hard." Naruto explained.

"That's what's bothering her? She blames you?" Ura asked incredulously.

"Pretty much, but do you want to know something funny?" he asked.

"What?" she question looking at him with an arched brow.

"I used to have a huge crush on her." He said with a chuckle as he remembered his old obsession with the pink haired girl. Hearing this caused Ura to stop in her tracks. Naruto also stopped as he looked at her curiously.

"You alright Ura-chan?"

"You used to like her?" Ura asked carefully.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell was wrong with you?" she asked bluntly. From what she's seen and heard of Sakura she couldn't understand how someone could like her in a romantic fashion.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I mean every time I asked her out she would reject me and punch me as hard as she could. Maybe I was just that desperate for attention." Naruto said shaking his head.

"I suppose so." Ura agreed as they continued on their way.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I got over her a long time ago." Naruto added waving a dismissive hand.

"Naruto! Ura!" someone shouted from a far. Blinking in confusion the two of them turned their heads and watched as their friends ran towards them. Most of their friends anyway, Yukari was missing from the group.

"Hey guys? What happened?" Naruto asked as they reached them gasping for air.

"Y-Yukari-chan….she's gone!" Tsukune said after recovering his breath. Hearing this caused Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Naruto asked.

"She's missing! One minute she was with us and then the next she was gone!" Omote cried the worry in her eyes was easily seen.

"Calm down Omote and tell us what happened." Ura advised. Omote nodded as she took a calming breath before explaining what happened earlier.

_Flashback _

_Tsukune and the girls were running for dear life. Why? Well the answers simple, somewhere along the way the lost sight of Tazuna and the boys that caught sight of the girls couldn't help but stare. Soon they found themselves in a similar position with them being surrounded by a bunch of strange males. Breaking free from their grasp they ran away hoping to get away, sadly that was not the case as the boys began to give chase._

"_What are we going to do?" Omote shouted._

"_I don't know! The boys back at school aren't this persistent!" Kurumu said._

"_I knew it! The human world is scary!" Yukari cried trying running as fast as she could._

"_Quick! Turn here!" Tsukune said making a sharp turn, the girls followed suit. By some sort of miracle the pursuing boys didn't seem to notice as they continued in the same direction causing the students of Yokai Academy to sigh in relief._

"_That was a close one huh?" Tsukune asked looking at the girls. Kurumu nodded her head while Omote offered a weak smile in agreement. Yukari was silent but they could see her trembling._

"_Are you alright Yukari-chan?" Omote asked._

"_I want to go home! I knew coming here was a mistake!" the young witch shouted. Seeing this Tsukune smiled sympathetically as he walked towards her hoping to calm her down._

"_Calm down Yukari-chan. I know how you feel but everything will work out. Tsukune said trying to comfort her but to his surprise Yukari glared at him._

"_No you don't! You have no idea how I feel right now! My world and the human world are just too different for anyone of you to understand!" she shouted._

"_Hey! He's just trying to make you feel better! There's no need to yell at him!" Kurumu snapped as she grabbed the collar of Yukari's shirt. _

"_Kurumu-chan, maybe you should put her down. She's just a bit overwhelmed." Omote urged hoping to ease the situation. Kurumu was about to say something else but a black blur flew right passed her causing her to release her hold on Yukari._

"_What was that?" she asked looking around. _

"_I think it was a bird." Tsukune guessed._

"_I think Tsukune is right." Omote said nervously as she pointed a shaky finger above. The others looked at where she was pointing and gulped when they saw a large group of crows in the air. But the thing that got them nervous was the predatory gleam in their eyes as they gazed down on them._

"_Are they looking at us or am I just seeing things?" Tsukune asked hoping it was just his imagination._

"_There definitely looking at us." Kurumu answered._

"_Maybe we should try and walk away." Omote suggested nervously._

"_Okay, let's just get out of here slowly." Tsukune agreed taking a cautious step away but the crows noticed and dove. The group screamed as they were suddenly attacked by crows coming from all directions._

"_Damn it! Why are they attacking us?" Tsukune shouted only to yelp in pain when he felt the crows pecking him relentlessly. _

"_Go away you stupid birds!" Kurumu shouted as she tried to bat the crows away but every time she swatted one away two more would take its place._

_Omote wasn't much better as she tried to shield herself from the birds. Looking around she noticed something. Yukari was no longer with them. Looking around she tried to spot the young witch but there was no sign of her._

"_Yukari-chan is missing!" Omote gasped. Hearing this, the others looked around trying to find her but like Omote they were unable to find her._

"_Where did she go?" Kurumu asked smacking a crow away._

"_I don't know!" Tsukune said shielding his face._

_End of Flashback_

"After that the crows just left. We looked around the town but we couldn't find her anywhere." Tsukune finished. Naruto and Ura were silent as they absorbed the information.

"This isn't good. Not only is she missing but she's freaked out about the humans here." Naruto muttered scratching his head.

"This is all my fault." Tsukune said drawing attention to himself.

"What do you mean Tsukune-kun?" Kurumu asked.

"She's right. I didn't understand how she truly felt about this place. I'm supposed to be her friend but I still didn't realize how scared she was. I noticed she was nervous earlier but I thought it would go away after we left the crowd." Tsukune answered in a dejected tone.

"It's not your fault Tsukune. We all feel the same way. We should have been more understanding. So let's go find her and let her know her friends are here for her." Omote said with a gentle smile. Hearing this Tsukune brightened up a bit and a look if determination filled his eyes.

"Alright let's go." Tsukune said as he walked away intent on finding the young witch. Kurumu and Omote nodded as they followed the human.

"It seems like our moment of peace is over." Ura said.

"Are you complaining?" Naruto asked glancing at the silver haired vampire.

"Of course not, it was getting a little boring here anyway." Ura answered with a smirk causing Naruto to roll his eyes in amusement. The two of them were about to follow their friends when Naruto spotted something. He looked around and saw a large group of what appeared to be crows flying around a cliff that overlooked the town.

'_Crows? Could they be the same ones that attacked the others?' _Naruto wondered.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Opening her eyes Yukari observed her surroundings and blinked in confusion. The last thing she remembered was getting attacked by a bunch of crows in the city but now she found herself standing in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I? Where did everyone go?" Yukari asked herself.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice said from behind startling the young witch. Whipping her head around, she found herself staring at an older girl with long dark brown hair and red eyes. The older girl was standing there with a peaceful expression as a few crows flew around her but instead of being hostile like before they were flying around the girl in a calm peaceful manner.

"How are you felling young witch? I saw how distressed you were in the _human _city." She continued spitting out the word human with venom.

"The city is so terrible. No wind, water or flowers. Ever since that bridge was but the city has prospered but at a price, the city is slowly taking over nature. As a fellow witch I'm sure you can agree with me that this city is destroying what we hold near and dear right?"

"How do you know I'm a witch?" Yukari asked taking a step back. Seeing this, a crow flew towards her causing the young witch to shriek in fright remembering her last encounter with these birds.

"You don't have to be afraid of them. They're my friends. I asked them to bring you to me and away from those humans." The older girl said smiling at Yukari.

"What are you?" Yukari asked nervously.

"My name is Ruby. Like you I am a witch and I would really like it if you and I could become friends." The now identified ruby explained.

"You're a witch?" Yukari asked surprised. She was not expecting to meet another of her kind.

"I am." Ruby answered.

"Why did you separate me from my friends?" Yukari asked. Hearing this caused Ruby to frown.

"Friends? They are not your friends Yukari. They are human and all humans are enemies." Ruby answered before turning away and looking at the city view.

"I have lived in the human world for a very long time so I understand. Almost every human in existence are weak compared to us. The only thing they are capable is destruction. Interacting with them is pointless. Ever since that bridge was built the city has been expanding destroying the forest around them but they do not care. Eventually the beautiful nature will be destroyed and replaced. My master and I will not just stand by and let that happen. We will rid this place of those horrible humans. So will you help us?" Ruby asked looking at Yukari expectantly.

The younger witch frowned as she thought about Ruby's words. She couldn't really deny her words because she believed the same thing. Most humans that she has ever met shunned and feared her when they figured out she was a witch. Maybe she should help. Giving a tentative nod she watched as Ruby's face lit up before hugging the younger witch rubbing her cheek against hers in an affectionate manner.

"Really? That's great! Now we can be friends!" she said cheerfully.

"You're not serious are you Yukari-chan?" a voice called out. The two witches turned to see Naruto and the others run out of the bushes facing them.

"Naruto-nii?" Yukari whispered in shock. For a second she forgot all about her friends. Ruby's eyes narrowed when she saw them.

"What do you want humans? How did you even find us?" she sneered at them.

"We came here looking for Yukari-chan. AS for how we found you? Well, next time you use a flock of crows to do your work, you should separate them instead of having them flock around you. A large group of crows flying around the middle of the forest right after my friends were attacked by them? A little suspicious if you ask me." Naruto explained with a shrug ignoring the human remark.

"More importantly we heard everything you said." Tsukune added looking directly at Yukari causing her to flinch.

'_Great, they must hate me now.' _She thought not able to look into the eyes of Naruto and Tsukune. They were both human, or half human in Naruto's case, and they just said they heard her agree to clearing this place of humans. No doubt they hated her now.

"Yukari-chan, we're sorry. We didn't consider you're feeling when we came here. Let's just forget about this whole mess and return to Yokai Academy." Tsukune suggested with a warm smile.

"What?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Didn't they hear what she said? Even after that they still accepted her? Tears started to form in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? True most humans she has encountered have been cruel but the same could be said about any race. No matter what there was always good and bad so she shouldn't judge the entire human race based on the few interactions she had. Naruto and Tsukune were good examples of that. Despite being human or part human they still accepted her and treated her like they would anyone else.

"He's right Yukari-chan. We can head back to Tazuna's house for the night and then we can head back to school first think tomorrow." Naruto added.

"Naruto-nii…Tsukune-kun…" Yukari said as she took a step towards them grateful to have friends like the people in front of her. But after the first step Tsukune's shoulder exploded in blood.

"Tsukune!" Omote shouted in fear as the human fell to the ground.

"What happened?" a shocked Kurumu asked as she and Omote ran to either side of their fallen friend.

"Don't believe them Yukari-chan. Like I said earlier, humans are evil. They are just tricking you." Ruby said glaring at the group in front of her. Naruto glared at her but his eyes widened a bit when he saw six crow wings on her back three on each side.

"What was that for!" he shouted after recovering from his surprise.

"Simple. Humans are our enemies and I will kill all enemies in front of me." She said coldly.

"Tsukune…" Yukari whispered still in shock as a few stray tears fell from her eyes.

"It's alright Yukari-chan, you don't have to pretend they are your friends. They are nothing but lying humans. Besides…you and I are friends from now on right?" Ruby explained gently.

"How could you do this to Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted glaring at the older witch with hatred in her eyes.

"They never understood you right? They just ignored you true feelings. Are these the kind of people you want to associate yourself with?" Ruby continued on ignoring the look of rage from the succubus.

"Just shut up already!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai at her. Ruby raised an eyebrow at this before using one of her six wings as a shield. The kunai bounced off it harmlessly. She was about to comment on the pathetic attack when she heard a hissing sound. Frowning in confusion she looked around until she spotted a piece of paper that was lit on fire attached to the knife. Quickly acting she shielded herself with her wings protecting her from the incoming explosion. It wasn't enough to hurt her but it was enough to push her away from Yukari.

"Her wings act like a blade. We cannot just charge at her recklessly." Ura commented keeping her eyes on Ruby.

"I know. Six wings mean six weapons she can wield at once. We have to be careful." Naruto added.

"I don't know how you made that knife explode…but I will end you." Ruby stated as she charged at them. Ura jumped away but Naruto decided to take the direct approach. Instead of dodging he charged forward shifting her body in order to avoid her blades. Now inside her guard he hit three consecutive punches to her stomach followed by a spinning kick to her head sending her flying.

"Take that!" Naruto said with a grin watching Ruby stand back on her feet.

'_Impossible. How can a human move like that?' _Ruby thought after replaying what just transpired.

Seeing this caused Ura to sigh. Looks like Naruto had things under control. What a shame, she could use a good fight. Walking towards the other she looked at Omote who was kneeling besides Tsukune, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's not doing too well! He's lost a lot of blood!" Omote answered in a panicked tone, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Yukari, who was standing a few feet away from them, heard this and she felt her heart break. Tsukune was very hurt. Hurt because of Ruby. Trying to calm her nerves Yukari walked over until she was standing next to Naruto. She was looking down, her hat shadowing her eyes.

"What are you doing Yukari-chan? Get away from that human." Ruby said while Naruto looked at the younger witch with a raised brow.

"I can't forgive you…" Yukari muttered.

"What was that Yukari-chan?" Ruby asked with a frown. Yukari raised her head and looked at her defiantly.

"These are my friends. Even if it's another witch, I won't forgive them for hurting my friends." She said glaring at Ruby. Ruby's eyes widen in shock while Naruto had a small smile on his face.

* * *

**With the Others**

On the side lines Omote was happy to see Yukari standing up for her friends but the moment of happiness left as soon as it arrived. Looking back down at the fallen Tsukune she bit her lip in thought.

"Tsukune…please wake up." Omote pleaded gently nudging him hoping he would get up but it didn't work.

'_If I don't do something…he's going to die.' _The pinkette thought.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, this is the only thing I can think of." Omote whispered before leaning down and biting down on his neck. The only one who noticed was Ura who widen her eyes a bit in surprise.

"Omote, what are you doing?" she asked warily. Of course she knew what she was doing but was surprised none the less.

* * *

**With Naruto and the witches**

Ruby was frozen in place after Yukari's declaration. She chose to side with the humans rather than her own race? Her body began to shake as she narrowed her eyes glaring at the two people standing in front of her.

"I can't accept this." She whispered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with a frown not hearing what she just said.

'_How can she do this? Choosing friendship over her own race?' _the older witch though clenching her teeth in frustration.

"I can't accept this at all!" she shouted preparing her wings for another attack. Naruto was about to react when a large wave of youki filled the field. Turning towards the source Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Omote biting into Tsukune's neck.

"What the hell is she doing?" Naruto asked confused. Hearing this Ura decided to answer his question.

"She is trying to replenish the blood he lost by giving her own to him." The silver haired vampire answered.

"Is that even safe?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid that there are some side effects and it is not a 100% guarantee." Ura answered.

"Don't turn your back on me!" a voice shouted. Turning around Naruto had just enough time to dodge the bladed wings that were heading straight at him.

"I get that you have a bit of a grudge but don't you think you're taking it a bit too far? I mean blaming every single human for your problems." Naruto said dodging another wing that was trying to cut him to ribbons.

"Shut up! What do you know! It's obvious that your lies have a much stronger hold on Yukari-chan then I originally thought. Once I finish you off I'll free her from your lies and then I'll be her friend." Ruby shouted using her wings as a shield to protect her from the shuriken thrown at her.

"If you want to be friends with her then just ask her! You don't have to kill all her other friends." Naruto pointed out as he ducked down to avoid another slash.

"Lies! You were never her friend to begin with! You're just lying to her!" Ruby persisted.

"Alright, I was trying to be nice but if you don't want to listen to reason then I guess I'll just have to kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he began to make some hand seals.

"Please you're nothing but a human. You may have gotten some lucky shots but I'm done playing." Ruby stated preparing her wings for a finishing blow.

Just when they were about to launch their attacks they felt a shift in the wave of youki from earlier. At first it filled the whole area but now it focused at one point. Turning back to the source they looked in confusion as he stood up on shaky legs, Omote watching him worriedly.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. His eyes widen though when he noticed something. Tsukune's appearance took a drastic change. His eyes. They were no longer the same caring brown eyes that he usually had. Now they were blood red with slitted pupils staring at Ruby as if she was nothing but an annoying fly. Without a word he began walking towards them with an air of confidence that he didn't normally possess.

"How are you still standing?! That was a fatal blow! You're just a simple human! It should be impossible for you to be standing!" Ruby said turning a bit frantic.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

"Omote injected her own blood into Tsukune in hopes of healing him. Because of this he is reacting to the vampire blood that is now in his body. Because of that it seems that he is a vampire hybrid." Ura explained.

"Wait so he's a hanyou like me now?" Naruto asked in shock but Ura shook her head.

"Not exactly. I guess you could say he is a temporary hybrid. Eventually the vampiric properties of Omote's blood will disappear and Tsukune will return to normal…in theory anyway." She explained.

"What do you mean in theory?" Naruto asked cautiously causing Ura to frown.

"I am not 100% positive on what will happen. I have never seen something like this before done." She answered honestly causing Naruto to nod in understanding. But that didn't make him any less nervous. He was about to go back there and help his friend but blinked at what happened next.

Back with Tsukune and Ruby, the older witch watch in a nervous sweat as Tsukune stalked towards her. She was unnerved by the powerful aura around him. How did that happen anyway? One moment he was lying on the ground practically dead and the next minute the human possesses a large amount of youki. Steeling her nerves she glared at Tsukune.

"It doesn't matter. In the end you're still my enemy!" she shouted preparing to finish him off. Faster then she could blink Tsukune appeared right in front of her with his fist cocked back.

Ruby gasped as a force of unimaginable pain slammed into her gut. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound escaped. Her vision began to blur as she felt as if her insides were being crushed into dust.

'_Impossible…how could he have beaten me? I thought he was human…was I wrong?' _Ruby thought before her vision blacked out.

"Tsukune-kun!" Yukari shouted in surprise. She was about to congratulate him when he fell to his knees his eyes returning to normal gasping for air.

"Tsukune!" the girls, except Ura, shouted as the ran towards him to make sure he was alright. Naruto thought was too busy gaping at what just transpired. Seeing this Ura raised an eye brow waiting for him to explain what was going on in his mind.

"How is this possible?" Naruto asked still staring at the spot where Tsukune defeated Ruby.

"I already explained it to you. Omote gave him her blood. This was the result." Ura explained with a frown. What was so hard about that to understand?

"No not that." Naruto said shaking his head with a troubled look.

"I mean how the hell did he beat her so easily? As far as I know Tsukune doesn't even know how to throw a proper punch but he beats Ruby with one hit. I was a trained shinobi but Tsukune just made me look like a novice." Naruto explained. Nothing against Tsukune but this really hurt his pride.

"Are you serious? That's what has you so troubled? Not the witch or the fact that Tsukune almost died?" Ura asked with a deadpan expression.

"Oh, well when you put it that way…" Naruto trailed off with a sheepish expression.

"To answer your question, the reason Tsukune defeated her in one hit was that his attack held all the vampiric powers that was stored in his body while you toyed around with her trying to use your words to reason with her." Ura explained causing Naruto to sigh in relief.

"Right…I guess we should go back to Tazuna's. Tsukune looks like he's going to pass out any minute now." Naruto suggested pointing to Tsukune who looked to be struggling with consciousness.

"What about her." Ura asked pointing towards Ruby's fallen form.

"We could take her with us. Maybe see if there's any more witches causing trouble here. Who knows, we might even be able to help her get over her hatred of humans." Naruto answered with a shrug.

"I suppose that would be best." Ura agreed. Walking towards the witch picking her up bridal style causing Ura's eyebrow to twitch.

"Com one guys! We're heading back to the house!" Naruto called out. The others heard him and nodded in agreement. Omote and Kurumu each grabbed an arm of Tsukune to help him walk. With that the group left the forest heading towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

"It's already late out." Naruto mused observing the night sky.

"Thank god." Tsukune muttered tiredly. He still felt strained from the earlier events. Creating a clone Naruto handed Ruby to him.

"Take her inside and find a place where she can sleep. Also, if you see anyone from Konoha, tell them to talk to me before they do anything about Ruby." Naruto ordered his clone.

"You got it boss." The clone nodded before entering the house.

"You guys go inside and get some rest. I'm going to chill outside for a bit." Naruto said lying on the ground gazing at the night sky.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kurumu muttered tiredly.

"Goodnight nii-san." Yukari said entering the house.

"Guess we'll see you in the morning." Omote added with a tired smile before helping Tsukune into the house leaving Naruto and Ura.

"What about you? Aren't you going to head to bed?" Naruto asked still lying on the ground.

"I thought I would keep you company. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you or else you would run off somewhere causing trouble." Ura answered.

"Ouch, to think you would have such little faith in me Ura-chan." Naruto said in mock pain.

"How do you know that the witch won't attack us while we are sleeping?" Ura asked curiously.

"I'll make a couple clones just in case. Besides she's in a house filled with potential enemies I'm sure she'll think twice before doing something like that." Naruto answered calmly.

"Sometimes I do not understand how you are able to remain so relaxed at times." Ura said shaking her head a bit but you could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Because I'm just that awesome." Naruto answered with a fox like grin before his face turned serious. "Are you sure Tsukune will be alright?"

Ura sighed before answering.

"As of right now he's just exhausted. He will be a little sore especially where Omote bit him but other than that he should be fine. Like I said I'm not entirely sure this is all based off of observation since I've never seen this happen before." She answered honestly. Standing to his feet Naruto stretch a bit before turning to the silver haired girl.

"Hopefully things will turn out for the best." He said before turning towards the house but stopped when he felt a tug on his arm. Turning around he saw Ura standing there her hand grabbing his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Can I help you?" he asked with a raised brow. His only answer was the smirk that found its way on her face her eyes looking into his before glancing at his neck. Noticing this Naruto stared at her blankly before his face broke into a small fond smile.

"Guess I do owe you for listening to me rant about my past. Go ahead." He said turning his head a bit exposing his neck to her. That was all it took, without another word Ura grabbed his shirt pulled him closer and bit into his neck moaning in delight as the delicious blood flooded her taste buds. Chuckling Naruto rubbed her gently, encouraging her to have her fill.

Back inside the house Sakura Haruno was walking towards the door intent on talking to Naruto. The Konoha team did not have any success so when Naruto and his friends came in with someone involved in the whole witch attack thing they were surprised. They were about to go to her to get some question but the clone just told them to wait till the morning and to let him talk to her first. When questioned why he said seeing too many new people would most likely freak her out and put her on guard. With that he found a place for Ruby to sleep. The other Konoha shinobi agreed to let Naruto deal with it first since he was the one who found her, everyone but Sakura. Still miffed at his attitude with her she decided to go outside for some answers. Looking out the window she saw something that caused her to narrow her eyes.

Naruto was outside embracing that silver haired girl Ura. She noticed how close the two of them looked but this seeing them in such an intimate gesture annoyed her greatly. Clenching her fist she walked back to the room she was staying in. Tomorrow she would talk to Naruto and knock some sense into him. It was about time he stopped playing around and come back to the shinobi life so he could help bring Sasuke back.

* * *

**Next Day**

"After that we brought her back here. Hopefully we can get some answers." Naruto said explaining the yesterday's events to Neji, not mentioning that his friends were yokai or that it was Tsukune who defeated Ruby when he became a half vampire hybrid.

"I see. You know this is our mission. It would make more sense to allow us to interrogate her." Neji said.

"Maybe but like I said last night, she already distrusts humans. If anymore go to her especially with the intention of stopping her allies then she will shut down and refuse to give us any answers." Naruto explained. Neji was silent before nodding.

"Very well. You have never given me a reason to doubt you before. I will trust you with this but you will have to tell us everything you learn from her. Also we will be joining you when you confront the rest of the witches if there are any because I know you and you will go wherever they are to stop them." Neji finished with a smirk.

"Damn, am I that easy to read?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Neji snorted in response.

"You? Easy to read? Please you are the most unpredictable person in the world. The only thing predictable about you is your need to help those in need and you obsession with ramen." Neji said causing Naruto to gasp in exasperation.

"What's this? The normally stoic Hyuuga prodigy making a joke?" he said with a grin.

"How amusing." Neji said with a blank look before smiling a bit. "Since you will be in charge of the interrogation I will go find the rest of my team. We'll head to where you battled Ruby and scan the area around it. Maybe we will be able to find some clues."

"Well good luck with that." Naruto said standing up preparing to head for Ruby's room with. Nodding towards the blonde Neji also stood up heading for the opposite direction. As he walked through the halls of Tazuna's home he heard some voices around the corner. Curiosity getting the best of him he stopped at the corner staying hidden. He raised an eyebrow when he saw who was talking.

"Can I help you?" Ura asked in an annoyed tone.

"Actually yes you can. I don't know why you chose Naruto but I want you to leave him alone. Whatever you have planned won't work." Sakura said glaring at the silver haired girl in front of him. Both Naruto and Ura frowned in confusion wondering what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I do not take kindly of you accusing me of false crimes." Ura growled out. Sakura was starting to get on her nerves. Gritting her teeth in frustration Sakura continued to glare at the vampire.

"What I mean is I want you to stop seducing him!" she shouted. The hallway was silent as both Ura and Naruto adopted blank looks on their faces.

"What?" was the only thing Ura could think to say.

"You know what I mean! I saw you two last night! Embracing each other like the two of you were lovers or something!" Sakura said pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Ura was silent as she tried to think what the hell she was talking about. After a moment of thought her eyes widened a bit when realization struck. She must have seen them when she was sucking his blood and Naruto had the habit of rubbing her back encouraging her to go on. Now that she thought about it, it did look rather intimate to any on looker who didn't know what was actually going on. Blushing a bit at this realization she crossed her arms and stared defiantly at the pink haired kunoichi.

"First of all you don't know what you're talking about. Secondly why do you even care? From what I have heard you have a very low opinion of Naruto." Ura said raising a delicate brow.

"I don't care. The only thing I care about is Sasuke-kun. That baka promised to bring him back to me but he failed. Then he decided to get an attitude problem and he quite being a shinobi and just started ignoring me. The he leaves the village to go to some useless school. I finally see him again but instead of growing up and admitting his mistakes he starts insulting me. The blonde baka I know would never do that so the only reasonable answer is that you've been having a negative influence on him." Sakura answered boldly. She was confident that her answer was spot.

'_In the end it all comes down to her obsession with that traitor. She doesn't care at me at all. She only cares about me brining Sasuke back to her.' _Naruto thought shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Ura asked looking at Sakura as if she grew a second head.

"I do." Sakura answered firmly.

'_And I thought Naruto was an idiot.' _Ura thought dryly.

"First of all I was not fully aware of Naruto's situation until recently. If you want an answer to his recent behavior with you then think of it as a result of your mistreatment towards him. As for influencing him in order to make him forget about your village and his promise to you? I have nothing to do with that. You said he needed to grow up but maybe it is you who needs to grow up and stop blaming others. Naruto is a great friend and although he can be an idiot at times he is someone I trust and respect." Ura said. Hearing this caused Naruto to smile but Sakura merely scoffed.

"I don't know you but I can already tell that I don't like you." Sakura started.

"The feeling's mutual." Ura interrupted but Sakura continued as if she didn't hear.

"All I know is that Naruto has changed and I don't like it one bit." She finished glaring at him.

"And how is that my fault. I only met him a few months ago. From what I heard his 'change' as you put it happened a few years ago." Ura said through gritted teeth. She was starting to lose her patience.

"You don't understand anything. Stay away from him so he can return to normal, come back home and finish his promise to me." Sakura said holding firm to her belief that Ura was too blame.

"Let me make something perfectly clear Haruno. You do not order me around. I am barely holding myself from beating you to the ground so think of you next move carefully." Ura warned glaring at Sakura her patience finally gone.

"You beat me to the ground?" Sakura asked incredulously. Snorting she looked at Ura with a smug expression. "I am the apprentice of Tsunade. You have no chances of beating me."

Sakura had no idea how strong Ura truly was. She thought she was just a simple civilian. Unknowingly she just unleashed the wrath of a very prideful and very angry vampire.

"That's it. You and me, outside now. I will enjoy driving my foot into you skull." Ura growled out with narrowed eyes before stalking towards the door Sakura following behind.

Naruto stepped out from his spot shaking his head.

"Damn it…why is everything so complicated." Naruto whined as he followed the two girls. Last thing he needed was for Ura to kill Sakura and have Konoha hunting them down. Stepping outside he watched as Ura and Sakura facing each other getting ready for their fight.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not too late to back down?" Sakura taunted causing Ura to narrow her eyes.

"Back down from you? Please, you're about as intimidating as a house fly. You're just as annoying as one too." Ura shot back with a smirk.

"That's it!" Sakura shouted as she charged at Ura.

Cocking her clenched fist the pink haired girl aimed a punch at her silver haired opponent. Seeing this, Ura moved her head to avoid the punch before grabbing her arm. Using Sakura's momentum she threw the girl over her shoulder sending her crashing into one of the nearby trees.

"Is that all?" Ura asked with a frown.

'_With my Rosario still on I expected more of a challenge from a shinobi.' _She thought to herself as she watched Sakura get back to her feet.

"That was just a lucky shot." Sakura said before charging again.

She sent another punch but instead of dodging Ura caught the fist with one hand. Looking at Sakura with a disappointed glance Ura scoffed before driving her knee into her stomach followed with a right fist leaving a nasty bruise on her face.

Cursing Sakura gathered chakra in her hand as she began to heal her face, the bruise soon disappearing.

Naruto also frowned at this. He didn't expect much from Sakura but still. She said she was Tsunade's apprentice. Was this all she was capable off?

"You constantly degrade Naruto and yet this is all you're capable off? Pathetic." Ura said smirking when she saw Sakura's eye twitch.

"Shut up!" she roared running towards Ura.

Ura shook her head as she blocked a kick from Sakura. Gritting her teeth in frustration she pulled her foot back and aimed a punch but like the last of her attacks Ura blocked it effortlessly. Having enough of this Ura pushed her arm away before delivering a sweep kick at Sakura's legs causing her to fall on her back. Widening her eyes Sakura was able to roll out of the way avoiding the foot heading right at her.

"Damn it. I didn't think I would have to use this against you." Sakura spat as she stood back on her feet.

"Oh? Are you saying you've been holding back?" Ura asked amusingly. Maybe she would be more of a challenge then she originally thought.

Growling in frustration Sakura began to focus her chakra into her fist before jumping in the air. Ura jumped out of the way to avoid the attack but her eyes widen a bit as she watched the attack crack the ground on impact.

"I must admit. I wasn't expecting that." Ura muttered.

"Tsunade taught me how to use her **Chakra Enhanced Strength**." Sakura explained with a confident smirk.

'_Huh. She can use baa-chan's super strength but still that was pretty weak. I guess she didn't master it yet.' _Naruto observed.

"Well now, it looks like this will prove to be more of a challenge." Ura said causing Sakura's eyes to narrow. Was she still underestimating her? She was about to attack but Ura decided to make the first move this time. Even though most of her youki was sealed it didn't mean she couldn't fight.

Moving at a speed that surprised Sakura Ura punched her in the gut followed by a spinning kick to the side of the head. Growling Sakura went for a chakra infused punch. Blocking it Ura winced a bit. That actually hurt. Growling in frustration Sakura gathered as much chakra as she could into her fist. Seeing this Ura mentally cursed. She was too close to dodge in time so instead she crossed her arms in order to block the fist. Wincing again Ura was pushed back her feet dragging on the ground creating a dust cloud until she ended up crashing into a surprised Naruto.

Groaning Naruto opened his eyes as Ura shook her head a bit to get the cobwebs out of her head. Blue eyes met red and they just blinked in confusion as they looked at their position. Naruto was lying down his arms wrapped around Ura's waist while she was on top of him, her hands resting on his chest. Their faces were inches apart. Both remained silent until they realized what happened and their faces erupted into flames. Naruto only blushed harder when Ura shifted a bit unintentionally pressing her breasts against him.

"H-Hey U-Ura-chan." Naruto stuttered. He didn't know what happened but he could barely concentrate. He was mesmerized by her ruby eyes, the feel of her body pressed against him. For someone who was so strong she was also so soft and warm. She was so close he could feel her breath caress his face.

"N-Naruto." Ura said equally flustered getting lost in his sapphire eyes. She had no idea how to react. Normally if it was any other boy who tried to get this close to her she would pulverize them to the ground but this was different. She couldn't explain it but with Naruto it was always different. She could feel the muscles through his shirt as she felt herself get intoxicated from his scent.

However their little moment was interrupted by an irate Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?! We're in the middle of a spar!" the kunoichi shouted glaring at them. In her mind this just proved that Ura was trying to seduce Naruto in order to keep him from going to Konoha to keep his promise. However her words worked like a switch and the two jumped away from each other as if they were burned.

"Sorry about that." Naruto muttered rubbing his neck in embarrassment his face still red.

"No it's my fault. I was the one who crashed into you." Ura said not able to look him in the eye her face glowing red. Naruto absently thought how cute she looked all flustered and embarrassed but kept that to himself. No need to anger her. Coughing into his hand Naruto tried to find away to get rid of this awkward tension.

"Ah…oh that's right! You still have you're fight with Sakura!" Naruto pointed out. Ura blinked before her lips twitched into the tiniest bit of a smile thankful for the reminder and the way out of this awkward moment.

"That's right. Thank you for the reminder." She said. She was about to turn back towards Sakura but the hand that grasped her shoulder made her pause. Raising an eyebrow in question Naruto just smirked.

"I don't know about you but the things Sakura has been saying have been annoying me a lot. Since she's going all out I see no reason why you shouldn't either." He explained with his smirk turning into a kitsune like grin.

"Really? You don't think I can take her down like this?" Ura asked with a smirk of her own.

"Not at all but she's been talking a big game. Maybe you should show what happens when she faces someone that's out of her league." Naruto answered his grin still in place. "Plus don't act like you wouldn't enjoy crushing her after everything she's said to you."

"Too true." Ura chuckled before nodding her head in consent. With a flick of the wrist Naruto snatched the Rosario.

"What's taking you so long?!" Sakura shouted only for her to break into a nervous sweat when a strange energy filled the area. It was like chakra but at the same time it was nothing alike. Compared to chakra it was much darker, more menacing. So distracted by this she took no notice of Ura's eyes which now had slitted pupils.

"Now then, why don't you show me what you're capable oh great apprentice of Tsunade?" Ura taunted with a smirk.

"What was that?!" Sakura snapped regaining herself.

"You heard me. I'm through playing with you. I think it's about time I end this." Ura said a predatory gleam appearing in her eyes.

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Sakura roared charging at Ura as she prepared another one of her chakra enhanced punch. Smirk still in place Ura raised her hand and caught the punch without moving a single inch.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered in shock. How was she able to catch her punch like that? She tried to pull her arm back but Ura squeezed it tight causing her to wince under the pressure.

"It seems like the only thing you can do is punch. No style, no finesse just random punching. Ever since I have met you have constantly belittled Naruto and spoke to me like I was nothing but dirt beneath your feet. You have acted like you were a great warrior and look at you know." Ura explained as she increased the pressure of her grip causing Sakura to wince again as a small whimper escaped her lips. "I think it's about time I show you how far the distance is between you and I."

"Y-Yea right, you're all talk." Sakura said trying to keep her cool but failed when she winced again under the pressure her hand was under. It felt like it would break any second.

"All talk? I guess you have a point. After all, they say actions speak louder than words." Ura said releasing her hold before slammed her foot into Sakura's ribcage. Gasping in pain Sakura left herself wide open for a punch to her jaw sending her flying.

Getting back to her feet Sakura looked up only to bend over when an unbelievably strong force slammed into her stomach followed by an uppercut. Her vision starting to blur a little Sakura tried a straight right but Ura side stepped out of the way before hitting a spinning heel kick to her shoulder.

'_How is she beating me?' _Sakura thought as Ura latterly threw her around like a ragdoll.

"I guess this is it. Hopefully you now know your place!" Ura said delivering a final kick.

'_Two years of training and yet the strength between us is this great.' _Sakura thought before she blacked out. Off on the side lines Naruto whistled at the damage done by Ura.

"Not going to lie, I really enjoyed that." Naruto said. After all the abuse he received from Naruto it was kind of nice seeing her on the other end.

"As did I." Ura admitted as Naruto handed back her Rosario putting it back on as her power was sealed.

"Hopefully she didn't notice you're a yokai. If Konoha found out I associate with yokai or if I'm a hanyou then things are going to get real annoying." Naruto said thinking about what could happen if they ever found out. It would give all his haters a reason to finally kill him.

"I doubt she noticed and if so we can say it was her mind playing tricks on her under the stress of the fight." Ura said. Nodding in agreement Naruto created a clone ordering it to take Sakura to her room.

"Anyway before this whole thing started I was going to head to Ruby's room to get some answers. Want to come with me? The others are probably there." Naruto said heading towards the house.

"I suppose so. Nothing better to do." Ura shrugged as she followed the blonde. Pausing at the door Naruto looked over his shoulder with a grin.

"By the way. Nice job back there." Naruto complimented.

"Of course, did you expect anything else?" Ura asked with a smirk.

* * *

**With the rest of the Rosario Vampire crew**

'_Ruby, this is a human city.' A young man said holding the hands of a young girl._

'_Wow, the lights are so bright here. Almost like stars.' A young Ruby said marveling at the cites in front of her. Chuckling in amusement the mother looked at her daughter fondly._

'_Looks like you love it here already.'_

'_Ruby, if one day witches and humans can live together peacefully…wouldn't that be great.' Her father asked with a wistful smile._

_As the two were talking they a heard a honking sound. Turning around Ruby's eyes widened when she saw a car heading right for them the driver extremely drunk. Before she could even scream she was pushed out of the way. The last thing she heard were her parents screaming as the car hit them._

Waking up with a start Ruby was sweating profusely gasping for air.

'_That dream again. Just how long will I have to relive that moment?' _Ruby thought to herself as she tried to regain himself. Scanning the room she found the group from Yokai Academy staring at her in concern. Everyone but the blonde haired boy and silver haired girl were here. Sitting up she threw the shots off of her before looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she asked before wincing as she felt a lot of pain coming from her ribcage.

"You shouldn't be moving around so suddenly Ruby-san. You're still injured." Tsukune advised. Ruby eyed them suspiciously trying to remember what happened.

'_Is this a dream…no I remember these people. I tried to kill them earlier but they beat me somehow.' _She was about to speak when the door to her rooms opened and the missing two from the group entered.

"Hey, looks like our guest is awake." The blonde said with a cheerful grin as he made his way in.

"Naruto Ura-chan you're back." Omote said with a smile.

"Yeah I just had a talk with Neji." Naruto said.

"What about Ura-san? I felt a large about of youki earlier."Kurumu asked curiously.

'_Youki? What are they talking about? They're just humans how can they sense something like youki unless I was wrong? No that can't be it.' _Ruby thought trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sakura kept pushing Ura-chan eventually she snapped and pushed back. Hard." Naruto sighed as Ura crossed her arms.

"It's her fault. The nerve of her talking to me like that." She huffed.

"You guys should have seen it. What a beat down." Naruto said with a grin.

"Enough of this. What's going on? Where am I? What are you?" Ruby asked fed up with not knowing anything. The group turned silent as they looked at each other before Tsukune took the initiative.

"Well, my name is Tsukune Aono. I'm a human and we came here for summer break." The brown haired boy answered causing Ruby's eyes to widen.

"Human. You expect me to believe you're human? No human can defeat a witch like me!" Ruby shouted in disbelief.

"No no I really am human. I guess the best way to explain how I beat you was that I was…borrowing some power from a yokai right?" Tsukune asked after being informed of what happened.

"Yokai?" Ruby blinked.

"Yea, we're kind of a mixed group. I'm human." Tsukune repeated.

"You already know I'm a witch." Yukari added.

"We're yokai." Omote said pointing to herself, Kurumu and Ura.

"Last but not least I'm a hanyou." Naruto finished causing shocking Ruby.

"Stop trying to trick me! There's no way yokai can befriend humans or witches." Ruby said grabbing the collar of Tsukune's shirt freaking the poor boy out. However doing this caused the boy to wince as she unintentionally aggravated his shoulder wound.

"Tsukune, are you alright?" Omote asked.

"It's the wound I gave you right? Why are you treating me like this when I tried to kill you earlier?" Ruby asked confused.

"Nobody needs a reason to help someone. Besides I kind of went a little overboard with my attack." Tsukune answered.

"And leaving you in the middle of nowhere unconscious didn't seem like a smart idea." Naruto added.

"Anyway we got you some breakfast for when you woke up!" Yukari said handing a tray of food to the older witch who blinked in bewilderment. She had no idea why these people were being so nice to her.

'_I can't sense any youki coming from this Tsukune so he really was telling the truth, he is human. As for Naruto I can sense some youki but he seems to be able to hide it. If he really is a hanyou, how can he be accepted by these yokai? Hanyou are seen as disgraces to pure blooded yokai while being feared by humans but the yokai here seem to accept him.' _She thought to herself as she observed the other occupants of the room.

"So how you been holding up here Yukari-chan." Naruto asked.

"I've been doing great nii-san! I even shopped all by myself today!" she said enthusiastically.

"Good job Yukari-chan." Tsukune praised, Omote nodding in agreement.

"And to think you were so afraid the other day."

"Here I got some stands from one of the market stands." Yukari said pulling out a bag of groceries.

"Thank you." Kurumu said accepting a drink from Yukari.

"It looks like you are adapting fairly well now Yukari." Ura observed as she accepted the can of tomato juice handed to her. True she would have preferred Naruto's blood but this would do for now.

"It's all thanks to Naruto-nii and Tsukune-kun!" Yukari beamed hugging Tsukune and throwing a smile towards Naruto which he gladly returned.

From her bed Ruby watched with a strange expression on her face. Suddenly she heard her father's voice in her head.

'_Ruby, if one day witches and humans can live together peacefully…wouldn't that be great.'_

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts she looked back at the group.

"Stop joking around." She said catching their attention.

"What was that?" Omote asked tilting her head.

"I'm not going to be fooled! I know how cruel humans can truly be! I don't trust humans and I never will!" she shouted as she suddenly jumped out of bed preparing to strike down Tsukune.

"Look out Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted but before anyone can blink Naruto was by Ruby's side with a firm grip around her wrist.

"There's no need to start fighting especially in the house." Naruto chastised.

"Here you go Ruby-san." Tsukune said holding up a can of soda. Letting go of her wrist Naruto watched as Ruby hesitantly took the can out of his hand with a confused expression.

"I've heard about the Witch's Ranch and how it's endangered because of the expansion of this city. I can understand why you don't like humans and as a human I just want to say I'm sorry." Tsukune said honestly.

"As for how cruel human's can be? Unfortunately I can't deny that. Humans can be cruel and judgmental to things they do not understand so as a half human sorry about what you went through because of that cruelty." Naruto added with Tsukune nodding in agreement.

"It may mean nothing to you but we really are sorry." Ruby blinked as she processed what they just said.

"Sh-Shut up!" a flustered Ruby shouted chucking the can of soda at Tsukune's head causing him to fall on his back clutching the spot where he was hit.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Omote asked.

"You're sorry? You're apologies mean nothing! The humans here have already angered my master. Now they will suffer as my master makes the city the love so much burn to the ground." Ruby said gravely.

'_Master? So I was right, she isn't working alone.' _Naruto thought while the others gasped at what she said.

* * *

**Witch's Ranch**

A single crow was flying through the air until it came to a stop landing on the outstretched arm of a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure stood silently as the crow began to make some cawing sounds.

"What? Ruby was defeated? What is she doing at a time like this?" the figure said glanced at the field.

"Thanks to the water and sun my soldiers are growing nicely. It is a good thing that civilization has not reached this far." The figure continued as hands began to shoot out from the ground.

"But still…Ruby is the one who is supposed to lead my soldiers. I cannot risk losing her. I must bring her back." The figure said smirking darkly.

* * *

**Tazuna's house**

Ruby was sitting on her bed in deep thought. Glancing at the soda given to her earlier she frowned in confusion as he picked it up looking at it thoughtfully. Looking at the room she saw the others sleeping peacefully. Although Naruto and Ura were not in the room.

'_My injuries seemed to have healed.' _She thought as she quietly stood up. She walked to the door and took another glance at the group.

'_I wish I could believe in their words. I wish…there was something I could to do help.' _She thought as her grip on the can tightened. She was about to sneak out the door when a voice spoke up.

"Is everything alright Ruby-san? Having trouble sleeping?" Yukari asked groggily causing Ruby to jump in surprise.

"Yu-Yukari-chan…you startled me." Ruby said regaining her breath. "I'm fine. I just needed some fresh air."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Yukari asked. Shaking her head the two witches quietly left the room.

Hearing some shuffling Tsukune stirred in his sleep. Opening his eyes he blinked when he caught of glimpse of the two witches before they left the room.

'_What are Yukari-chan and Ruby-chan doing up so late.' _He thought before he felt a sudden weight fall on him. Blinking in confusion he looked down only for his eyes to widen comically when he saw Kurumu snuggling into his side with a content smile.

'_Kurumu-chan? What is she doing?' _he thought frantically as the succubus pressed her body closer to him.

* * *

**With Ruby and Yukari**

In the hallway leaning against an open window Ruby and Yukari gazed at the night sky.

"Hey Yukari-chan, where's my magu." Ruby asked.

"You're what?" Yukari asked tilting her side in confusion.

"You know, my magic staff. Without it I won't be able to use my magic. I need it or I won't be able to return to where I belong." Ruby answered.

"Are…are you sure you can't stay with us? I'm sure they would like to be your friends." Yukari said hoping that the older witch would stay. Ruby was silent before answering.

"I don't think so. Whenever I see a human I can't help but relieve the past. When I was younger by parents were killed in a car crash. They were killed by humans. We were enjoying a family trip shopping having fun when the car headed straight for us. My parents pushed me away at the last second. I spent my time growing up hating humans, hating cities, hating anything that involved humans in any way." She explained as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Ruby-san…"Yukari said not knowing what else to say.

"You're really lucky Yukari-chan." Ruby said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"You have some amazing friends. Like Tsukune and Naruto. I wish I could have met humans like them when I was growing up." She answered.

"I wish I could have met you guys a lot sooner but I'm afraid it may be too late for me too change." She continued before jumping out the window. Landing on the ground gracefully she made a sprint the forest until she was no longer visible.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari shouted but it was too late. Ruby was gone. The door opened as Kurumu, Tsukune and Omote left the room both with worried expression as they heard everything that was said.

Up on the roof Naruto and Ura watched the whole thing transpire with frowns.

"Damn…I was hoping she would join our side." Naruto said.

"It would have made things easier. You know, you could probably still catch her." Ura said nodding in the direction Ruby ran off in.

"Let her go. Right now she's conflicted. She may be able to convince this master of hers to hold off on the attack. Either way I can't just stand by and let this city get destroyed." Naruto sighed.

"Yes, it seems like the chances of a fight are high." Ura agreed before looking at Naruto with a raised brow.

"Although I am curious. Was it necessary for us to hide on the roof in order to eavesdrop on their conversation?" she asked causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Come on Ura-chan you know the old saying. 'You can take the boy out the city but you can't take the city out of the boy.' I may not be a licensed shinobi anymore but sometimes my inner shinobi just breaks out making me do things like hiding in the shadows in order to gather information." Naruto said nodding sagely.

"Of course. I have no idea why I didn't think of that." Ura said sarcastically before heading back into the house Naruto following behind both of them aware that the upcoming days will bring about some major problems.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**For some who are questioning the fight between Ura and Sakura, Sakura has not completed her training so she has not mastered her super strength. Also the crushing defeat will help her realize that she needs to up her game and step up the training.**

**On a side note, if any of you have any idea who Kurumu, Ruby and Mizore should be paired with then please feel free to tell me because right now I have no idea who I am going to pair them with.**


End file.
